Unova Mansion
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: Twenty-one Pokemon have all been invited to the same place- a mansion in the middle of the ocean. But what will happen when the Pokemon are slowly being killed off one by one? Welcome to Unova Mansion. Rated M for Drama, Death, and Violence.
1. Boom!

Welcome, readers, to my next story. This should be fun!

So, fun fact about Dark-Amphithere. He likes to write mystery stories, and he also likes "Survivor" stories, like Total Pokémon Island and such. So, that being said, to celebrate Black and White being released, I decided to write a story about all of these things.

All Pokémon is this story do not belong to me. Only their personalities. Also, you might have to look up the Pokémon to see which ones they are, as I know Generation V is new. I'll try to describe them, though.

Have you ever read "And then there were none?" If you have, that's kind of what this is like, with some differences. All of the Pokémon are evolved, to make things easier.

So, enjoy the murder mystery! And welcome to…

Unova Mansion.

**000**

_Dear Mienshao,_

_You have been given a free mansion! It is in the middle of the ocean, between Unova and the other regions. You can come and claim your mansion in a week. Congratulations!_

_-Galvantula, Head of Galvantula's Grand Giveaway!_

Mienshao was riding a Lapras to the mansion, reading her letter, frowning to herself. She resembled a weasel with long fur on her arms, colored tan and violet in color. She hadn't entered any contest, but it seemed like it was a random giveaway. And it was definitely legit- the island was in sight, and the enormous mansion was visible even from this far away.

"It looks fairly large," said a voice from behind her. Mienshao turned to see a black Pokémon with a purple face moving towards her. Her body resembled a dress, and she had a bow in her hair. Her name was Gothitelle. Gothitelle had received the same letter from Galvantula, and they had both boarded the same Lapras.

"That it does," said Mienshao in agreement. She wondered why Galvantula sent out multiple invites to the same mansion…perhaps they were going to have another raffle there? Or maybe Gothitelle was going to a different mansion? But…they had seen no other mansions out here. It was a bit strange.

"Hey…we're almost there," said Gothitelle, and sure enough, the mansion was closer.

"Yeah. I wonder why- wait, what's that?" asked Mienshao, looking confused. She was staring at the island, and there were already other Pokémon there!

"Two more," reported Gothitelle, squinting. "I wonder why they're here."

Their Lapras pulled up to the island, while another Lapras swam away, passing the three other Pokémon.

"Very strange," said the Lapras taking them. "I didn't know there were more of you."

"Neither did we," muttered Mienshao. They both thanked and paid the Lapras, and then hopped off.

One of the Pokémon was already heading down to greet them. His body was black and yellow-green, and all of his hands and feet were tipped with red claws. His eyes were red, and there were sharp axe-like horns stick out from the sides of his head. His eyes looked welcoming, but confused.

"Another two?" he asked. "Uh, wow. Wasn't expecting this. I'm Haxorus, and it's good to meet you. Hold on a minute. Excadrill!"

Haxorus turned and started heading back up towards the mansion. Mienshao and Gothitelle exchanged a glance before deciding to follow him. Lying back on some rocks was a mole Pokémon. His body was brown with some red spots, and he had large claws. There was a huge spiky drill on top of his head, and he was wearing a pair of stylish headphones. Excadrill was rocking out to whatever song was playing, and ignored the other three completely.

"Excadrill!" yelled Haxorus. Excadrill still didn't respond. Haxorus groaned before whacking the mole. Excadrill straightened up, turned off his music, and glared at Haxorus reproachfully.

"Dude, I liked that song!" he complained, before noticing the two girls. "Wait, I thought we were the only two!"

"Apparently not," said Haxorus, frowning. "This is really weird. You weren't by any chance, invited to the mansion by Galvantula?"

"Yes, we were," said Mienshao.

"Us too," said Excadrill. "Although, my letter personally had mentions that there would be an awesome party if I showed up. Naturally, I came."

"Well, maybe now we should finally get some answers," said Haxorus, still looking thoughtful. "Why don't we go in the mansion and find out what all of this is about?"

"I couldn't agree more," said a new voice. Everyone whirled around.

A Pokémon that resembled a robotic knight of some sort was walking up to them. He was clad in red, silver, and gold armor, complete with a mean looking helm. His arms resembled blades and his eyes were more suspicious than confused. Behind him was another Pokémon. This Pokémon was tall, and at a first glance, looked like an enormous worm. It was purple with horns at the top, and it had many legs on its body.

"Why are there other people here?" he asked rudely.

"Well, that's what we were trying to figure out," said Haxorus. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Bisharp," said the first Pokémon. "He's Scolipede."

"Nice to meet you," said Gothitelle, though she eyed Scolipede with distaste. "Now, can we actually go inside?"

"I suppose so," said Bisharp. "I'd like to know what's going on around here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Haxorus pushed open the door to the mansion.

If it had looked splendid on the outside, nothing could prepare the six Pokémon for the look of the inside. The foyer was enormous, with a large, staircase that led to the second floor. Connected to the foyer was the living room, which had plush couches, a television, golden lamps, large tables, and other accessories. The rugs had fancy designs, and chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. Other things around the house included a massive grand piano, a billiards table, some potted plants, and a fireplace.

"Pretty spiffy," said Excadrill, grinning. "But not really good for a rave…I'm hoping they've got some awesome basement to make it look good."

"Assuming this isn't a prank," said Bisharp sharply. "Which I'm guessing it might be. Where is that host?"

"Galvantula?" called Haxorus. "You there?"

"Galvantula?" asked Scolipede, frowning.

"Yes, he's the host."

"My letter said that this was a resort, and I had won a vacation…Golurk's Great Getaway- let all of your troubles vanish and relax," read Scolipede.

"Weird…do you think you're at the wrong place?" asked Excadrill.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" said Scolipede, sneering.

Gothitelle, Bisharp, and Mienshao were all looking around, when they heard the creaking of a door opening.

"At last," muttered Mienshao. "Some answers."

But as she rounded the corner, she stared in confusion. Two more Pokémon entered. The first was large and pink, with a crown. She resembled a ghostly jellyfish. Her lips were red, and she had a puffy white frill around her face. The second Pokémon was a small green creature, surrounded by a barrier of green jelly.

"What on earth are all of you Pokémon doing here?" demanded the pink Pokémon. "This is not Carracosta's Cabana, is it? I was promised a getaway. It's bad enough that there was another Pokémon on my Lapras!"

"Hey!" said the other Pokémon, frowning. He looked at the others, confused. "I didn't expect others. Do any of you have an explanation for this? My name is Reuniclus, by the way. And my companion here is Jellicent."

"Don't introduce me to these peasants!" hissed Jellicent, preening herself. "Where are the servants? I need SOMEONE to get my bags."

"Well, we haven't figured out what's going on, but no one is here," said Bisharp, giving Jellicent a once over.

"Do you guys know anything about Galvantula or Golurk?" asked Haxorus.

"My letter is from Golurk," said Reuniclus. "But apparently, there are more than one host. Are you guys sure you guys are on the right island?"

"Positive," said Mienshao.

"Well…maybe our host or hosts haven't arrived yet," said Haxorus. "I guess we should wait."

"I wonder how many other Pokémon are going to show up," said Gothitelle. "But in the mean time, I'm going to unpack my bags and find a room to stay in."

"I'm coming with you," said Scolipede. "I want a good room."

The two of them walked off, leaving the remaining six to wait for some other Pokémon.

The next two Pokémon showed up a few minutes after Gothitelle and Scolipede left. One was a pink Pokémon with a tan belly and face- her name was Audino, and she was a nurse sent here because apparently a Braviary had a sick wife that needed to be healed. The second Pokémon was a large vulture with dark brown feathers and a pony tail with a bone in it. Mandibuzz was her name, and she had apparently been invited by Galvantula.

"What do you mean Galvantula isn't here?" squawked Mandibuzz.

"None of our supposed hosts are here," said Bisharp, rolling his eyes. "Well, this is definitely the definition of a professional event."

"Are you sure they just aren't delayed?" asked Audino timidly.

"No, and there's no Braviary here," said Mienshao apologetically.

"Oh," said Audino. "I brought all of my medical supplies, just in case…I guess I should go put them in my room…"

The nurse walked off with her suitcase, while Gothitelle returned.

"New people?" she asked. Haxorus nodded.

"And most likely more to come," said the dragon.

"Will someone get my suitcase already?" asked Jellicent.

"Do it yourself," muttered Scolipede, returning as well, Audino behind him. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice. "Is it open?"

"It's unlocked," called Haxorus. "But you might not be expecting what's inside here."

The door was pushed open, and a muscular Pokémon walked in carefully. He was holding three suitcases and a cement block in one arm, and had another cement block in the other hand. He had strong muscles, a red nose, a bun on his head, and a goatee. With a grunt, he placed all of these things down.

"Whew!" he said, stretching. "There you go, old timer. I've got your things!"

"Thanks," said a raspy voice, and a dog stepped into the house. His fur was blue and brown, but had streaks of gray, and he had a long mustache.

"What are all of these people doing here?" he asked.

"Easy there, Stoutland," said the other Pokémon, smiling at the others. "Good to meet you. I'm Conkeldurr. Can you tell me where I can start the construction?"

"Uh…construction?" asked Excadrill, frowning.

"Yeah, where's Liepard? She wanted me to put a bunch of her stuff on the roof. I should probably do that, huh?"

"Why would someone ask for stuff to be on the roof?" asked Reuniclus, confused.

"She apparently wanted me to make a sort of outdoor penthouse. I should go move the piano and green sofa, like she asked," said Conkeldurr, heading over towards the piano.

"Oh yes, he got my stuff!" said Jellicent, grabbing her bags. "Now I'll find that room."

"What kind of host asks for a piano and sofa to be put on the roof?" asked Gothitelle skeptically.

"What kind of host is a bunch of different Pokémon?" retorted Bisharp, rolling his eyes.

Mienshao, on the other hand, approached Stoutland. "Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Stoutland. I'm a retired old cop. I received a letter from my old friend Crustle to meet him and the other old policemen here to talk about the good ol' days. But I'm guessing he's not here?"

"You've guessed it," said Haxorus.

"Strange," commented Stoutland. "Very strange."

About fifteen minutes later, another two Pokémon showed up. One was a black and red fox who had a large ponytail coming out of his head. He seemed to be in a bad mood. Next to him was a monkey with long blue hair, chatting animatedly to him with a smile on her face. The fox's scowl deepened when he saw the others.

"I thought I won a mansion," he said dryly.

"I think we did!" said the monkey, clapping her hands happily.

"Great…well, I'm Zoroark. Let me find my room in this hell and try to not kill myself," said the fox, walking off.

"He's kind of a pessimist, I'm sorry," said the monkey. "I'm Simipour! It's great to meet you!"

"And this one's an optimist," muttered Bisharp. "I can't tell which one annoys me more."

Afterwards, three more Pokémon showed up. A large red gator kicked the door open, grinning wildly. His eyes were black and resembled sunglasses, and he had stripes, as well as a white stomach.

"What the heck?" he asked. "There are more of us here? Hey, you two! Get your butts in here!"

A large blue and gold coffin floated in, and as he entered, arms popped out. His eyes were red and he had a smile of sharp teeth.

"Whoa…what's the occasion?" asked Cofagrigus. "I know this isn't a prank, because I know pranks. I can sense them."

"Let me guess, a practical joker?" asked Excadrill, grinning.

"You bet!" shouted Cofagrigus. "And here I thought this mansion was a joke, but it was real!"

"It might not be," said Haxorus. "There's been no sign of the host."

The third Pokémon, who resembled a ghostly chandelier, had not spoken. Gothitelle attempted to introduce herself.

"I'm Gothitelle," she said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Chandelure," he said quietly. "Nice to meet you. Sorry if I come off as a bit rude. I'm not a people person."

Gothitelle decided not to point out that that comment was fairly rude in itself.

Stoutland, meanwhile, was glaring at the gator. "If it isn't Counterfeit Krookodile?"

Krookodile turned to face the dog. "Oh, Stoutland. Still angry that I'm the only crook that got away?"

"Yes, I am, and if I wasn't off duty, I'd arrest you right now," said Stoutland, his eyes narrowing. Krookodile smirked.

"You still don't have any proof against me," said Krookodile, chuckling. "It could've been any other Krookodile, but no…you're deadest against proving that I'M the one who did it."

"Did what?" asked Mandibuzz curiously.

"Never mind," muttered Stoutland.

"How many people do you think are going to show up?" asked Reuniclus to Haxorus.

"No idea," said Haxorus.

The next two to arrive were Emboar and Gigalith. Emboar was large orange, black, and yellow pig who had a huge mean streak and a hot head. Gigalith was a large blue Pokémon made of rock, with crystal spikes decorating his body. Gigalith, like Emboar, was rather nasty. Reuniclus had thoughts of the people who used to bully him- needless to say, these two seemed like those types of Pokémon.

"I can't believe this!" shouted Emboar. "This is a load of crap!"

"I know, dude, I know," agreed Gigalith.

"Oh, stop complaining already," said Jellicent, folding her arms.

"Because you've been so positive," muttered Gothitelle.

The final two Pokémon to show up on the island were two strange individuals indeed. Everyone stopped talking as two completely different Pokémon stepped through the door. One resembled an alien of some sort. He had a large domed head, a body that looked like a trench coat, green eyes, and brown skin. There was a strange marking on his forehead. The second Pokémon looked like it was a punk. He had a large red Mohawk, baggy yellow pants, orange and black skin, and what appeared to be a hood around its neck. He was also smoking a cigarette, and grinned.

"Dude…I heard there was going to be weed here," he said. "The name's Scrafty. Who's the dealer?"

"I've told you plenty of times, this is not a drug sale," said the other. "We've won a mansion. I'm Beheeyem. It's good to meet you all. I'm guessing we're all candidates for winning a mansion?"

"Not quite," said Haxorus, explaining the situation to Beheeyem.

"Curious indeed," said Beheeyem. "But…maybe our host is just a bit late. Why don't we wait for him? Maybe THEN we'll get some answers."

"True enough…all we really CAN do is wait," said Reuniclus.

**000**

Before long, night had fallen. There was still no sign of any other Pokémon arriving. The guests had already set up their rooms (there were about thirty bedrooms, although there were only twenty-one Pokémon).Stoutland, Haxorus, Mienshao and Reuniclus were all talking on the sofas. Scrafty and Krookodile were taking on Emboar and Gigalith in a game of pool. Beheeyem was staring out the window, where it was starting to rain. Audino, Simipour, and Mandibuzz were both quietly talking about medicine. Cofagrigus and Excadrill were trying to find a way to make the TV work, because Jellicent wouldn't stop complaining (although Excadrill was rocking out to his music).Chandelure and Bisharp were both near the fireplace, saying nothing to anyone. Zoroark relaxed in a rocking chair, while Gothitelle was reading a book she had found in her room nearby. Scolipede was coming back into the room from using the bathroom. Conkeldurr opened the door, panting.

"Whew!" he said. "That was a tough job. That piano is out of here now, so I guess my work is complete until the owner shows up."

"Why'd you move the piano, man?" asked Scrafty, grinning. "I love playing piano…I totally rock, dude."

"You're on drugs, and you think you can play piano?" asked Emboar rudely.

"Dude, you have no idea…weed makes it all so much easier," said Scrafty.

Jellicent and Mandibuzz both scoffed in disgust, while Emboar just gave Scrafty a weird look.

"You didn't catch sign of a Lapras out there, did you?" asked Haxorus.

"Nope…nothing," said Conkeldurr, shrugging.

"It's been HOURS," said Mandibuzz. "Where the heck is the owner of this place?"

"You don't think this is all some trick?" asked Mienshao, frowning.

"I hope not," said Beheeyem. "Put it this way- we aren't in a good position. The Lapras were instructed not to come back until the owner of this house called them, and said owner is not here. Basically, we're trapped in a secluded location until this is over. And what if we have no food?"

"The kitchen is stalked, I checked," said Simipour, smiling. "Don't be such a downer, Beheeyem! Isn't this exciting?"

"That's one word for it…I find it unnerving," said Bisharp, shaking his head.

"Well, I think-," began Reuniclus, but at that moment, there was a loud boom of thunder. Lightning flashed outside. For a split moment, the lights went out. There was silence, but Mandibuzz screamed. The lights responded by flickering back on. Cofagrigus snickered, his hand on the vulture's shoulder.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said, his snickers turning into a laugh.

"Not funny, jerk!" hissed Mandibuzz.

"This place isn't even in that good condition," said Jellicent critically, shaking her head. "I mean, sure it's fancy and all, but no working television, old beds, dust EVERYWHERE, and no phone!"

"Well, we're definitely not going to be able to get help tonight, even if we had a phone," said Zoroark. "That sea looks rough. Just perfect."

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" asked Audino.

"No," said Beheeyem. "I don't like this either."

"Neither do I," said Mienshao.

"I personally like it…I've been needing a getaway," said Scrafty. "Some of my dealers have been caught…I need to keep on the down-lo."

"You're despicable," said Bisharp scornfully.

"Eh, I don't have a problem with this place, either…," said Krookodile, shrugging.

"The perfect hideout for a criminal?" said Stoutland, scowling at the crocodile.

"Watch it, old man, I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep mouthing off, I might be tempted," said Krookodile, grinning meanly.

"Hah!" said Gigalith. "You all are a bunch of babies! There's nothing wrong with this place."

"Scared by thunder…how annoying," commented Scolipede.

"Stupid bugs…how annoying," commented Mandibuzz. Scolipede growled.

"Everyone, calm down!" said Haxorus. "We're all just a bit aggravated that we're stuck here without a host. But I'm sure-"

There was another large bellow of thunder, and once again, the lights turned out. However, this time the blackout remained longer.

"What's going on?" asked Audino.

"I don't know…is there a basement?" asked Conkeldurr. "We could've blown a fuse."

But before anyone could respond, the lights returned as normal.

"Well, that was creepy," commented Excadrill, taking off his headphones.

"Yeah, well- wait, what's that?" asked Mienshao, pointing in the air. There was a large paper fluttering down from the ceiling. Haxorus caught it, before he read it aloud.

_Dear guests,_

_Welcome to Unova Mansion. I regret that I am unable to make an appearance, but I hope you enjoy your stay here nonetheless. I will show up eventually, but for now, as I said, enjoy yourselves. You may not have as much time as you think to do so. Be careful, guests- things are known to be strange at the Unova Mansion._

_-Sincerely, Your Host_

"What the heck is this?" asked Scolipede, reading over Haxorus's shoulder. "How can he give us a letter when he's not here?"

"Who says it's a he?" asked Gigalith.

"It says host, idiot," retorted Scolipede.

"Whatever, dude, I'm sick of this crap. I'm going up to bed. Emboar, let's finish this round of pool before any other weird shit happens."

"Too late for that, pal!" said Krookodile, sinking the eight ball into one of the corner pockets.

"Cofagrigus, did you do this?" asked Haxorus, glaring at the prankster.

"Uh, no," said Cofagrigus, frowning. "I never wrote that."

"Are you sure?" asked Mienshao. "If it's a prank, it's a mean one."

"You can get me a pencil, and I'll write the exact same thing," suggested Cofagrigus.

"This is more than just a prank," said Beheeyem. "It's a warning."

"A warning?" asked Audino. "For what, exactly?"

"It seems very strange…this host of ours told us to be careful and enjoy what time we have left," said Beheeyem ominously.

"I think you're all just taking this too seriously," said Conkeldurr awkwardly.

"It doesn't seem too bad," agreed Simipour.

"Like I said, it's just a stupid prank," said Gigalith, heading up the stairs. "Just forget about it."

The Rock Pokémon headed up the long staircase in the center of the room, before stopping at the top. He cocked his head in confusion.

"Uh…which door is mine again?" he asked.

"Can't you remember?" asked Scolipede, snorting in contempt. Gigalith sneered down at him.

"I think it was this one," he commented, grabbing the doorknob. And that was the last thing Gigalith would ever do. As soon as he twisted the door knob, BOOM! The door exploded in the Pokémon's face. Gigalith flew backwards away from the door, tumbling down the stairs loudly, before hitting the carpet of the living room. He didn't get up.

"What happened?" asked Haxorus, running in the direction of the noise.

"Idiot probably slipped and fell," said Scolipede. "That boom was thunder, I think."

"That came from in here, not out there!" said Gothitelle.

Reuniclus floated over to Audino, who was examining Gigalith. "He's probably just unconscious. Is he okay?"

Audino felt the Pokémon's body all over. With a shocked gasp, she looked up.

"He's dead!"

**000**

Rather dramatic for an opening, eh? So all of these twenty-one…er, twenty Pokémon are trapped on an island in the middle of the ocean, with no way to escape. It's not so bad, until they realize someone's been killed.

Bye bye, Gigalith. Poor guy, he got really unlucky- oh well, he shouldn't of forgotten where his room was. One down. The title of these chapters will refer to the manners of death among the contestants. That's why this was is or will be called "Boom".

So, here's a cast list with personalities (long author's note, I know)

Reuniclus- The Geeky Guy  
Emboar- The Angry Bully  
Conkeldurr- The Gentle Giant  
Scolipede- The Arrogant Jerk  
Haxorus- The Strong Leader  
Audino- The Kind Nurse  
Bisharp- The Cynical One  
Krookodile- The Cocky Crook  
Mienshao- The Quiet Chick  
Gothitelle- The Gothic Girl  
Gigalith- The Stupid Thug (KILLED)  
Cofagrigus- The Clever Joker  
Scrafty- The Relaxed Druggie  
Jellicent- The Rich Brat  
Beheeyem- The Mysterious Brain  
Stoutland- The Retired Elder  
Zoroark- The Grouchy Pessimist  
Simipour- The Cheerful Optimist  
Excadrill- The Fun-Loving Rocker  
Mandibuzz- The Nosy Gossiper  
Chandelure- The Calm Loner

Have fun guessing the murderer, guys! I'd love to see what people think in the reviews. Although you may have to look carefully…my job in this story is to make sense, not just have everything randomly happen. You can actually probably rule some people out right now. And for one hint, there is only a SINGLE murder- no accomplices.

Gigalith: Review, people!


	2. Twang!

Welcome to Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Only twenty remain…after Gigalith was killed by the unknown host of this household.

Let's see what happens next!

**000**

"Dead?" exclaimed Gothitelle.

"What?" asked Excadrill, staring in shock.

"I don't believe it!" said Scolipede. "He's probably playing dead to get attention."

"No, I assure you…he has no pulse," said Audino, horrified.

"How did this happen?" demanded Emboar, staring down at Gigalith. The pig had gotten to know Gigalith on the way to the island, and they had become fast friends. It had ended so quickly.

Frowning, Bisharp walked upstairs, Reuniclus following him. They both reached the top of the stairs and inspected the doorway that had exploded in Gigalith's face.

"It appears someone has booby trapped this doorway," said Bisharp, picking up a splinter of blackened wood and expecting it.

Reuniclus gasped as he picked up something off of the ground with one of his gelatinous hands. "Hey, look at this!"

He and Bisharp both headed back downstairs, Reuniclus holding the object. Everyone waited, with Audino continuing to check Gigalith. After another minute or so, she shook her head.

"Is he really dead?" asked Simipour, her normally smiling face serious.

"I was hoping there was a way to revive him with CPR, but his rock body would be too difficult to operate on. There's no way of saving him."

"Are you sure?" asked Chandelure, frowning at Audino. "You're a nurse, you've got medical supplies."

"Nothing that can truly bring Gigalith back from the dead," said Audino. "He isn't like you Ghost Pokémon.

Haxorus turned to Bisharp and Reuniclus. "What did you find?"

Reuniclus held up the object. "We found this…it's like a mine of some sort…some connected it to the door, and when Gigalith turned the knob, it was activated."

Beheeyem left his place by the window, and headed towards the others. "Let me have a look at that."

Beheeyem took the blackened piece of metal, inspecting it in his hands. "It appears you were correct."

"What were you looking for?" asked Haxorus.

"I was seeing if it was on a timer, or if there was a separate switch that activated it, but if there was, it was in the doorknob," explained Beheeyem. "Basically, this wasn't set to go off at a random time. It was going to explode when ANYONE opened that door."

"What you mean is, this was no accident," concluded Haxorus, looking grave.

"I'd like to know whose room that was," said Reuniclus. "It was the one directly up the staircase, on the left."

Silence. Then slowly, Audino raised a trembling hand.

"So…our host put the bomb in Audino's door…," muttered Haxorus. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Bisharp, rolling his eyes. Haxorus gave him a glare. Now wasn't the time to act superior. Bisharp sighed. "They were going for the nurse. She was the target. Don't you get why?"

"Because without a nurse, we'd have no medical expert," said Chandelure in realization. "If she died, there would be no chance of saving us when we get attacked again."

"You think this is going to happen AGAIN?" asked Mandibuzz in disbelief.

"Why not?" asked Zoroark. "I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"I still think it was just an accident- no need to worry," said Simipour, trying to smile again. "Although…it is still very sad."

CLACK!

Everyone jumped, before turning towards the pool table. Scrafty and Krookodile had still not moved, and were playing another round of pool. Scrafty blew a smoke ring off his cigarette, before glancing at the others, chuckling.

"You guys are stupid," said Scrafty. "You shouldn't be focusing on the how's and why's. Instead, focus on each other."

"What do you mean?" asked Mienshao, glaring at the lizard. Scrafty snorted.

"Gigalith is dead," said Scrafty. "I'd rather worry about myself surviving, rather than focusing on someone who's been killed. And Audino, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"You got any drugs I can have? Seeing as we're stuck here-"

"NO!" said Audino. "Now that we're in danger, I can't spare anything, and I wouldn't have given them to you anyways!"

"I personally think you all are avoiding one thing," said Krookodile. "Anyone know Gigalith's past?"

"Why would that matter?" asked Bisharp.

"Because, unless we're dealing with a psychopath, he had to have been killed for a reason," explained Krookodile. "Unless of course it was suicide."

"He wasn't the suicidal type," growled Emboar. Krookodile shrugged.

"Well, I've got nothing. With that being said, I'm catching some sleep."

Krookodile sunk in the eight ball, ending his game with Scrafty. He walked past the others and Gigalith's body, before walking upstairs.

"You aren't even worried about being killed?" asked Mienshao incredulously.

Krookodile looked back at her, before grinning.

"I'd rather be alone, if you know what I mean."

With that, he walked upstairs. Haxorus's eyes followed him, before frowning.

"Hey, what's that?"

The dragon pointed, and everyone's eyes noticed a note on the staircase railing. Cofagrigus stretched out one of his arms and grabbed it, before floating towards the others and reading it.

_Dear guests,_

_Well, you can't say I didn't give you a fair warning. It's very sad when someone dies, isn't it? But it's inevitable- that is the way guests are welcomed into my mansion. I'm very sorry, but it is tradition._

_Sleep well tonight, my guests, for I offer you one safe night- no one shall die. Whether or not you believe me is up to you. But starting tomorrow, this island will become your prison and Hell._

_I have gathered you all- and no one shall leave alive. Enjoy your time here._

_-Your host._

"So our host is the murderer," said Haxorus.

"It would appear so, but that's not the important question," said Beheeyem.

"Well, who is the host?" demanded Jellicent, flustered.

Bisharp chuckled coldly. "And that, my friends, would be the real question. Well, I'm going to go turn in as well."

"You don't think the host is lying?" asked Haxorus.

"Why would they?" asked Bisharp. "They have all the time in the world to kill us. It's not like they need to rush things."

With those ominous words, he bid everyone goodnight, before turning back.

"By the way, someone should move that body out of here- it'll start to smell bad if left there too long."

**000**

Not many of the guests slept well that night. Half of them were plagued by nightmares. Reuniclus kept thinking he saw someone looking through his window. Zoroark's life flashed before his eyes. Mienshao thought she heard someone walking down the hall, although it was just Conkeldurr going to the bathroom. Emboar saw Gigalith's body every time he closed his eyes.

But despite the tough night, the host kept his or her promise. Everyone lived through the night. In the morning, Simipour and Mienshao prepared breakfast for everyone. Everyone sat at the table. They were all silent for a long time, until Haxorus finally decided to speak.

"Alright, everyone. It's time we decided what we're going to do about this," said Haxorus. "We need to figure out a way to get off of this island as soon as possible. Any ideas?"

"Can any of us swim?" asked Zoroark.

Simipour shook her head, giving Emboar some berries. "I can't…the water is too strong for me, and I'd get exhausted. I'm not a Lapras."

"That's our only water type," said Reuniclus. "And we have no phone to call for a Lapras. We're in deep trouble, guys."

"Well, we don't know that for sure," said Mandibuzz. "It could've been an accident."

"Not really," muttered Chandelure.

"Well, I think we should all search the island," said Stoutland. "Find that host before he can strike again. If we can catch him, we can force him to help us find some contact to the outside world, and we'll all be saved!"

"Except Gigalith," said Bisharp, which earned a reproachful glance from Gothitelle.

"That's the best idea we have so far," said Haxorus. "Alright, we'll split up into pairs. Pair up with whoever you want, and try and find our absent host."

Simipour paired up with a reluctant Zoroark, Gothitelle went with Beheeyem, Audino went with Conkeldurr (for her own protection, since she was the first intended target), and Krookodile and Stoutland went together, suspicious of each other. Haxorus decided to join Emboar, while Mandibuzz and Jellicent teamed up, along with Reuniclus and Scolipede. Mienshao was annoyed to get stuck with Scrafty, Chandelure joined up with Bisharp, and lastly, Excadrill went along with Cofagrigus. They all started to explore in and out of the house, determined to find the murderer.

**000**

"Well, he's not Gigalith's room," said Audino, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Conkeldurr. "I can lift up the bed."

"No, I really looked under there," said Audino. "So, he's not hiding in Scolipede's room, Gothitelle's room, Beheeyem's room, and Emboar's room either. Whose room is next?"

"Why don't we check yours?" asked Conkeldurr.

"Do you think he'd be in there, even after blew up the door?" asked Audino.

"Maybe," said Conkeldurr. "But I'd rather just check every bedroom as quick as possible. I sort of want to find this psycho and be safe."

"I agree."

**000**

Krookodile and Stoutland rounded a corner before bumping into Chandelure and Bisharp.

"Any sign of him?" asked Krookodile. "Or her?"

"Nothing," said Bisharp. "We checked the dock, and there's no sign of a Lapras or boat, either."

"Well, we're sitting Duckletts, now," muttered Chandelure. "Where have you guys looked?"

"Us, Scrafty, and Mienshao are exploring the outside," explained Krookodile. "You guys can go check some other places."

"Understood," muttered Bisharp, walking off with Chandelure.

"Still no sign of that bastard," growled Krookodile.

"It would appear so," said Stoutland, glaring at Krookodile.

"Why are you throwing me that dirty look?" questioned Krookodile.

"Because you know for a fact that I don't trust you!" said Stoutland. "You showed no sign of fear after Gigalith's death. Why?"

"Because personally, if some guy attacks me, I think I can fend him off," said Krookodile. "Want to try me, old man?"

"What do you mean by that?" rasped Stoutland.

"You've been on my ass ever since we came here, and I'm telling you, I'm not up to ANYTHING," growled Krookodile. "I may have the reputation of crook, but I'm no murderer. But if you don't stop giving me shit, I might become one."

"You're threatening me?" snarled Stoutland.

"Yeah. What's your point?" hissed Krookodile.

"Stop it you two," said Gothitelle, showing up with Beheeyem.

"If we're going to survive, we're going to have to be able to work together," said Beheeyem solemnly. Krookodile and Stoutland held twin leers for a few more seconds, before finally walking off.

"We'd better keep an eye on those two," said Gothitelle.

**000**

Mienshao coughed loudly, before glaring at Scrafty. "Is it possible for you to stop smoking those for A MINUTE?"

Scrafty gave her a weird look, before tossing his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it.

"You act like it's easy," he muttered, giving Mienshao a reproachful look. "The thing is, without my drugs, these cigarettes are all I've got. They keep me mellow, so I don't freak out."

"You have no REASON to freak out," said Mienshao.

"Oh no?" asked Scrafty, arching a brow. "Someone's been murdered. And more are to come. I'm guessing maybe…one or two more dead tonight."

"How can you possibly guess that?" asked Mienshao.

"I actually listened to the letter," said Scrafty. "Trust me, my cigarettes help me think. And I'm a genius when I have weed."

Mienshao rolled her eyes. "If you're so smart, then who do you think is-"

"That's a minute," said Scrafty, lighting up another cigarette. Mienshao groaned.

**000**

"This is just a waste of time," hissed Scolipede. "I still think it was an accident."

"And I'm telling you again, you're wrong," said Reuniclus, sighing. "Are you that worried?"

"Worried?" asked Scolipede. "It probably IS just Cofagrigus pulling some stupid trick."

"I think you're acting more confident than you feel," said Reuniclus, frowning.

"And I think you're all making a huge fuss over nothing," said Scolipede. "But all I know is that if there IS some stupid host hiding out, and I'm not saying there is, we're not going to find him."

"And why do you think that?" asked Reuniclus.

"If I were a murderer, I would expect everyone to come looking for me…I'd have already prepared a place to hide where I was SURE I wouldn't be found. But like I said, that's only IF there's a murderer. I don't think there is."

Reuniclus stopped and frowned. For someone who didn't think there was a murderer, Scolipede sure knew how a murderer's brain worked.

**000**

"Nothing," snarled Emboar. "Absolutely nothing!"

Haxorus sighed, leaning back in one of the armchairs. They had searched the entire island, in every nook and cranny, but they hadn't any other Pokémon, or even a LEAD. Whoever the murderer was, they covered their tracks well. Of course, IF there was a murderer. Some, like Scolipede and Simipour, still maintained the belief that it was an accident or suicide. Others, like Bisharp and Emboar, thought otherwise.

"Well, if we can't find the murderer, we need to find a way to get of this island ASAP," said Krookodile, folding his arms. "Or else we could be next."

"Well, we can't swim there," said Zoroark. "What do you expect?"

"And we're sure there are no phones?" asked Haxorus.

"I didn't catch sign of any," said Cofagrigus. "I looked around the house, and I didn't find a single one."

"Well, this is just PERFECT!" said Scolipede. "We're all stuck here on some random island!"

"I thought you didn't think there was a murderer," said Mienshao, folding her arms.

"I don't," retorted Scolipede. "But we only have so much food. If this so-called murderer doesn't get us, we could starve."

"Well, we can't swim!" said Gothitelle. "We can't run across the water, and we can't- wait a minute…GUYS! We can't swim or run, but we can-"

"Fly!" shouted Mandibuzz. "Guys! I can grab a message, take it across the ocean, and get us all help!"

"Mandibuzz, that's brilliant!" said Audino, eyes brightening.

"Best idea so far," admitted Excadrill.

"I agree…I'd do anything to get off of this island," said Jellicent darkly.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" said Gothitelle, sounding more embarrassed than relieved.

"All in favor of this idea?" asked Haxorus, looking around.

Everyone except Scrafty raised their hands. Everyone stopped to stare at Scrafty, who was busy trying to light a cigarette.

"Scrafty, we're voting," said Haxorus patiently.

"What?" asked Scrafty. "Oh, uh…yeah. I vote for the message."

"Then it's settled," said Haxorus. "We'll all write a message, and Mandibuzz can deliver it later tonight. I don't want to say when."

"Why not?" asked Emboar.

"In case the killer is listening somewhere," answered Bisharp, smirking.

**000**

After a little while, Mandibuzz prepared to leave. Haxorus was tying the message to her foot while the vulture stretched her wings. Haxorus and the others had decided that it would be best for Mandibuzz to leave at night- while it would be harder to see the killer coming, it would be harder for the killer to attack any of them. Mandibuzz glanced down at Haxorus impatiently.

"Are we almost done?" she asked.

"Give me just a moment…there! Alright, we're good to go!" said Haxorus.

"I can't believe this…we're actually going to get out of here!" exclaimed Excadrill.

"Shh!" hissed Bisharp. "Not so loud. You never know who might be listening."

"Okay, Mandibuzz, there's a balcony in Jellicent's room," said Audino. "We want you to take off from there. No one else on this island can fly, so we want you up in the air as soon as possible."

"So I don't get attacked, right," said Mandibuzz, nodding. "I got you. Alright, I'm heading out."

"Conkeldurr, Gothitelle, Bisharp, and I will see you off," said Haxorus. "I don't want to risk you getting attacked on your way there."

Mandibuzz nodded in understanding. Saying goodbye to the other Pokémon, she and her escorts headed down the hallway. At the very end, they knocked on Jellicent's door.

"Finally!" said Jellicent, opening the door. "Excuse me, I'm going to the restroom. Good luck, Mandibuzz."

The Ghost Pokémon floated out of the room, leaving the other five behind.

"Alright then," said Conkeldurr, giving the doorway a weird look. "Anyways, let's get this done quickly, okay? I don't want to be on this island longer than necessary."

Bisharp opened the door, and all of the Pokémon stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was starting to set now. Mandibuzz felt the wind ruffle her feathers as she prepared to take off.

"Good luck," said Gothitelle.

"Try and make it back quickly," said Bisharp, his expression grim.

"I'll be back, don't worry so much," said Mandibuzz, smirking. "This should be easy."

"Alright then, Mandibuzz…go…NOW!" shouted Haxorus.

Mandibuzz leaped off of the balcony and began beating her wings. She smirked as she swooped down low, flying over the path that led to the house. They were going to get out just fine. That would show whatever freak invited them here.

"She's gonna make it!" shouted Conkeldurr, pumping his fists. Haxorus grinned, nodding vigorously. Bisharp and Gothitelle smiled at each other in victory. Gothitelle heard a small rumble, and glanced around.

"What was that?" asked Haxorus, glancing around the room.

TWANG!

Gothitelle frowned. What was that? Then she saw something hurtling through the air. She squinted. An arrow? Gothitelle gasped in horror as she saw what was about to happen.

"MANDIBUZZ!" screamed the Psychic type. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Mandibuzz glanced back, confused, but then it finally hit her…literally and figuratively. The arrow buried itself in the vulture's neck. Mandibuzz squawked in surprise, and she started to plummet out of the sky, tumbling towards the ground. She hit the stone path hard, and didn't get up.

"What on earth?" whispered Bisharp, before heading downstairs rapidly.

As the four Pokémon came running down the stairs, Excadrill looked shocked. "Did you guys see-"

"Yes, now hurry!" said Gothitelle. They ran outside, not even bothering to close the door behind them. Several Pokémon, like Scolipede and Audino, were already on the scene. Audino was trying to find some sort of way to help Mandibuzz, but the arrow had been aimed perfectly, piercing the throat of the bird. Even so, it wasn't the arrow that killed her- when Mandibuzz had hit the ground, she had broken her neck.

"No…no way," said Krookodile. "That was our last break for freedom…"

"She's not…she's not DEAD is she?" asked Conkeldurr, gulping.

Audino trembled, before nodding her head. Gothitelle gasped, while Krookodile let out stream of curses.

"Where did the arrow come from?" demanded Haxorus.

"Beheeyem said that judging by the angle it struck her, it probably came from the roof," explained Reuniclus. "He, Cofagrigus, and Scrafty are all up there, checking it out."

"Are you sure she's-," said Gothitelle, but Audino interrupted her.

"She's gone, just like Gigalith," said Audino sadly.

**000**

After taking care of the body and burying it, the remaining nineteen Pokémon all gathered in the living room. Beheeyem, Scrafty, and Cofagrigus were the last to arrive. Haxorus approached them.

"Is Mandibuzz…," began Cofagrigus. Haxorus nodded.

"What did you guys find?" asked Haxorus.

"Well, you're not going to like it," said Beheeyem. "We found two things. One was a bow and arrow. The other was a catapult. The catapult was operated by a timed mine blowing up a couch. The couch tumbled onto the catapult, which launch several arrows."

"Several?" asked Haxorus. "I only saw one-"

"Most of the other ones were blown off course, but one arrow actually managed to hit Mandibuzz," explained Beheeyem. "It wasn't luck- this murder was calculated. Don't you see? We can't rule anyone out now."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mienshao. She didn't like the sound of Beheeyem's voice right now.

"What he's saying is, anyone could either have used the bow and arrow, or the catapult, to kill Mandibuzz," said Reuniclus.

"But what does THAT have to do with anything?" asked Jellicent, folding her arms huffily.

"If just a bow and arrow was up there, than this would be easy," said Beheeyem. "Then this would be easy. We could rule out any Pokémon that didn't have two functioning arms. You can't fire an arrow without two arms. But the catapult could've been activated by ANYONE. Four legged, or even lacking any limbs, you could still launch the arrows from the catapult. So we can't rule anyone out."

"But why would we worry about which weapon was used?" demanded Emboar impatiently. "The stupid host is the one killing everyone, so why does the weapon matter."

"Because, don't you get it?" asked Scrafty, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Only WE knew the time Mandibuzz was going to leave."

"So?" asked Emboar.

"So, no host would've known, especially since we whispered the message," said Mienshao, realization dawning on her. "The only ones who would've known were the guests. So, what you're saying is…"

"Yes," said Beheeyem. "The only one who could've murdered Mandibuzz is in this room right now."

"Well, it couldn't have been me," said Conkeldurr. "I was with the others at the time, right?"

"That's true," said Gothitelle, but Bisharp interrupted her.

"If the mine was timed like Beheeyem said, than it would be easy for any of us to trigger a switch inconspicuously. We're even more suspected because we were watching Mandibuzz at the time, so we would know EXACTLY when to trigger that catapult."

"But, when it comes right down to it," said Beheeyem. "We have to face facts. There is no host hiding in the shadows. The murderer is one of US."

**000**

Another chapter, done! Don't worry guys, I'll update Total Pokémon World Tour soon! I'm working on it!

So Mandibuzz bit the dust. TWANG. The sound of an arrow being fired, and the last sound before Mandibuzz got killed. Why did she die second? Simple, so there would be no chance of contacting the rest of the world.

So, I'll explain what happened with the weapons on the roof. Basically, there were two weapons. No one knows which weapon was used. Therefore, seeing as anyone had the opportunity to press the switch, it could've been anyone. All it would take was remote activation. Unless of course, you think the bow actually fired the arrow, not the catapult. But that would limit your choices of who's the murderer.

And on the subject of the murderer, who could it be? Place your bets! You have twenty one people to guess from (if you want to have fun and guess someone dead, I'd laugh).

Who shall be the next victim? Only the next chapter shall tell.

Mandibuzz: Review! *SQUAWKS*


	3. Prick

And now for another chapter of Unova Mansion! Who will perish this time?

Well, you'll see. You'll ALL see! MUAHAHAHA!

000

The remaining nineteen Pokémon all sat around the dinner table. No one had moved, even though everyone had finished the dinner Mienshao and Simipour had prepared. Everyone was suspicious. Krookodile and Stoutland were glaring at each other from across the table, while Reuniclus and Audino glanced back and forth restlessly, as if they were expecting to get their throats slit then and there. And yet, the few that remained eerily calm were also frightening. Chandelure and Bisharp had both kept their faces straight after the accusation had been made. Scrafty had a goofy grin on his face as he puffed a cigarette. Excadrill was humming the tune to whatever song was playing in his headphones.

Haxorus cleared his throat.

"Alright, everyone," said the dragon. "Something is very wrong here. As Beheeyem said not too long ago, the murderer has to be one of us. We're going to have to figure something out here, because our situation is worse."

"Gigalith and Mandibuzz have both been buried outside. Audino's medical kit has been stolen, and so have Stoutlands nightstick and Krookodile's knife, because they thought it would be smart to bring WEAPONS here."

Krookodile looked away awkwardly, while Stoutland looked ashamed.

"So now, seeing that without her supplies, Audino is limited to CPR, our situation is much worse," said Beheeyem. "Anyways, I suggest we all start coming clean about why we're here and tell a little more about ourselves."

"And if we refuse?" asked Scolipede, giving Beheeyem a defiant look.

"Then we'll suspect you, and I doubt you would want to take on eighteen other Pokémon, even if you aren't the murderer, Scolipede," said Bisharp dryly. Scolipede clammed up.

"So, who would like to go first?" asked Beheeyem calmly. Everyone glanced around nervously. Whatever they said would be judged. No one would be eager to reveal too much about themselves so easily. Beheeyem sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll go first," said the Extraterrestrial. "My younger nephew, Elgyem, got a letter from Galvantula saying that he had won a mansion. Thinking it strange that he won a mansion at such a young age without even entering a contest, I offered to go check and make sure it wasn't a scam of some sort. Therefore, I wound up here."

"What do you work as?" asked Haxorus.

"Does that even matter?" asked Krookodile.

"You can tell a lot about a person by their choice of profession, Krookodile," said Stoutland. "Or lack thereof."

Krookodile snarled, but shut up.

"I'm a scientist," said Beheeyem. "I work in a lab."

He glanced at Gothitelle, who was seated next to him, and nodded. Gothitelle sighed.

"I received a letter from Galvantula, saying the same thing. I figured that a mansion would be good, seeing as I live in a crummy apartment right now. My job doesn't pay too well, so…yeah, that's about it."

"What's your job?" asked Cofagrigus.

"I'm an…exotic dancer," said Gothitelle.

"Like a stripper?" asked Emboar rudely.

"No!" snapped Gothitelle. "Just a dancer…nothing more."

Reuniclus went next. "I was invited to Golurk's Great Getaway," he said. "I figured a vacation would be good, since I'm pretty stressed with work. I work as a teacher, but I'm only a student teacher right now, while I finish my studies at college."

Zoroark sighed. "I'm Zoroark. I got the letter from Carracosta. I had been having trouble with some bullying co-workers who always made me do all of the dirty work. Of course, since I work as a janitor, everything's dirty, but…they'd always give me the worst jobs. I figured this would be a chance for me to get away and relax.

Simipour went after him. "Well, I'm Simipour, and Galvantula invited me here. I'm still a student myself, but I work for several charities. When we get off this island, I'd be really happy if you donated to them!"

"If we get off this island," muttered Bisharp darkly.

Haxorus coughed. "Well…I'm Haxorus. I'm actually a body guard for the boss of my company, Unfezant. I received a letter from Galvantula, and I decided to come here, seeing as my boss was telling me to give myself a vacation anyways. Only reason why I didn't take one was because I wanted a promotion."

Stoutland was next. "I'm Officer Stoutland, a retired cop. My old friend Crustle said that he and the other old policemen would be here. But I guess that isn't happening. It's me, seventeen other innocent people, two victims, and one murderous crook."

"LISTEN, OLD MAN!" roared Krookodile, slamming his hands on the table.

"Krookodile," said Haxorus in warning. "Calm down."

"You're just going to let him ACCUSE me-"

"Just sit down," said Haxorus. "And Stoutland, don't provoke him."

Stoutland huffed, but didn't argue. Audino decided to speak to break the tension.

"Well, I'm Audino, and as you know, I'm a nurse, and I've been one for 5 years now," she said. "I was asked to come here by Swanna to inspect her husband, Braviary, who was ill and bedridden. She couldn't leave because Braviary was too weak to even stand, so that's why she asked me to come to her. That's why I brought all of my medical supplies."

Conkeldurr nodded firmly before speaking. "I'm Conkeldurr. As you may have guessed, I'm a construction worker. I build and move furniture, all of the tough jobs that require a bit of muscle. I've got plenty of that."

He let out a boom of deep laughter before continuing. "Anyways, Liepard asked me to come and build her a little deck on her roof, which is why I moved all of that stuff onto the roof the first night."

"Didn't you find it strange that she would want all of her furniture on the roof, even though it rains and snows?" asked Jellicent. "No taste at ALL!"

"Yes, a little bit," admitted Conkeldurr. "But the customer is always right! I just do as they tell me to and don't argue, as long as the pay is good."

Chandelure went next. "Chandelure. That's my name. And well…I'm a worker at a convenience store, but I'm hoping to become a successful writer. I thought maybe coming here would inspire me to write something. But if I live through all of this, I guess it'll make an interesting story."

Mienshao, who was next, decided not to say that she found Chandelure's bluntness disturbing.

"Well, I'm Mienshao," she said. "I work as a librarian, but after I had an accident while putting up books, I had a meltdown. My superior, Hydreigon, thought it would be best if I took a vacation. I've been stressed trying to pay for my apartment, and I'm working on moving into a house. It isn't very easy. All I can say is, if we get out of here, I'd be happy to publish your book, Chandelure."

Chandelure smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Scrafty puffed on his cigarette. "Well, uh...I'm Scrafty...gimme a minute."

He pulled out a needle from his pants, preparing to inject himself, before Mienshao grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Mienshao.

"Trying to get a buzz," said Scrafty, grinning.

"Did you get that needle from my med kit?" asked Audino, scowling at Scrafty.

"No way, I don't want to use one for sick people," said Scrafty, shuddering. "I brought my own! I found it under my bed!"

"What the heck is in that?" asked Scolipede. It looked like a clear liquid.

"Try it and see, man," said Scrafty, grinning.

"No one will do anything like that," said Beheeyem. "Anyways, Scrafty- tell us about yourself."

"Well, uh...unlike you guys, I wasn't officially invited here," said Scrafty, grinning.

Everyone grew tense. They were all thinking the same thing- that that sounded incredibly suspicious.

"Well, my buddy and I were celebrating his birthday and...and how we had been pals for a long time," said Scrafty solemnly. "But soon, drinks and drugs were being passed around and...and my pal overdosed. There wasn't any time to get him to a doctor, so...so he gave me his ticket to some mansion getaway before he...died. And so now I'm here, and I've picked up smoking again."

Audino and Haxorus both looked sympathetic. Others, like Emboar and Bisharp still looked at Scrafty mistrustfully- was this the truth, or was Scrafty just spouting some random nonsense as usual?

"And what do you work as?" asked Jellicent.

Scrafty grinned sheepishly. "I'm unemployed."

Jellicent scoffed at that. But Cofagrigus decided to go after that.

"The name is Cofagrigus," said the Coffin Pokémon. "I work as a bartender. I wanted to open a kid's toy store, but I was too scary. So I work in a bar, while doing standup comedy as a hobby. I got invited to Golurk's Great Getaway, and thinking that I would have a chance to come up with some new material, I decided to come and check it out. Talk about a huge mistake, eh?"

Emboar spoke up. "I'm Emboar. I'm a mechanic and electrician. My boss Eelektross decided that he was going to enter all of us into a sweepstakes to see if we could win a vacation. As it turns out, I won a vacation here. Figures- I'd rather be working at home rather than thinking I'm going to die here."

"Don't be so morbid," said Gothitelle, shivering.

"I'm not being morbid, I'm being realistic," snarled Emboar rudely. "Two Pokémon are DEAD-"

"That's enough," said Haxorus firmly. "Jellicent?"

"I'm Jellicent, as you all know. I've inherited a large sum of money from my parents, and I own my own jewelry business, Jellicent Jewelry-"

"Wait, THE Jellicent Jewelry?" asked Krookodile. "Say, doll, you bring us any gifts from home?"

"Of course not- I'd never give any of my gems to a ruffian like you!" said Jellicent, turning up her nose (or lack thereof) at the crocodile.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," muttered Krookodile, snickering.

"But, I was invited to Carracosta's Cabana, so I could have a nice vacation, away from the annoying customers I always have to deal with. But apparently, I'm stuck with YOU lot."

"So charming," drawled Cofagrigus.

Bisharp coughed politely. "Anyways, I'm Bisharp. There isn't much to say- I received a letter from Galvantula, saying that I won a mansion. I came, only to find that there were twenty other people, and apparently one who is a murderer. I'd rather have my old job as a lawyer back."

"You're a LAWYER?" asked Scolipede. Scrafty and Krookodile both backed away.

"Yes," said Bisharp coolly. "And I worked as a therapist prior to law school. What's your point? Why don't you talk about yourself now, Scolipede?"

Scolipede sighed. "I was invited by Golurk. I work in a coffee shop. That's all you're getting out of me. I don't trust any of you."

"The feeling is mutual," muttered Reuniclus.

Krookodile tapped Excadrill on the shoulder. Excadrill took out his headphones before speaking.

"I'm Excadrill. I dig music, partying, and chili dogs. Uh…unsurprisingly, I work at a music store, selling records and CDs and stuff. Galvantula said that there was going to be a sweet, awesome rave party, and that someone would randomly receive this mansion at the end of it. So I thought "Sign me up for that!" And now I'm here."

"And lastly, Krookodile," said Stoutland. "Why don't you enlighten us on your history?"

"Why don't you?" asked Krookodile. "Since you apparently know it so well."

"Just talk, Krookodile," groaned Haxorus, rubbing his skull with his hands.

Krookodile glared at the dragon, but decided to speak. "I came here because Galvantula invited me to win a mansion, like half of the other people here. So I came to get a mansion. And I work at…a gas station."

"And…?" asked Bisharp, giving Krookodile a look.

Krookodile sighed. "Okay, I've committed crimes in the past, but not the one Stoutland accused me of. That was my buddy, and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"If I get out of here alive, Krookodile, you'll be imprisoned," muttered Stoutland, so no one could hear him.

"Okay…now we've all gotten to know each other," said Beheeyem. "So let's discuss our options. Mandibuzz was killed by an arrow, though we don't know how, and it could've been anyone. Gigalith was also killed, and that could have been anyone as well. This leaves us in a very grave position- we cannot make a plan against the murderer, as we do not know who they are. Where does that leave us?"

"Why don't we just have everyone lock themselves in their room until the murderer leaves?" asked Simipour.

"Because we have no idea WHEN we'll be leaving," said Scolipede, rolling his eyes.

"Or if we ever will," added Chandelure.

"So…that's out," said Zoroark. "This situation isn't looking good. Perhaps I should just jump into the ocean."

"That suggestion of suicide wouldn't help," said Bisharp, glaring at Zoroark suspiciously.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Jellicent. "I want to get OFF of this island!"

"In order to get off the island, we'll need to catch the murderer," said Haxorus. "After all, after we're all dead, the killer has to get off the island somehow, or else they'll die, too!"

"Ah…well…hmmm," said Beheeyem.

"How about a guard?" suggested Conkeldurr. "If anyone tries to attack, the guard can scream out the name before the killer gets them so…even if our guard gets killed, we'll all know the killer."

"It's risky," pointed out Cofagrigus. "I mean, I'm all for it, but shouldn't we vote on it?"

"Fine," said Beheeyem. "A vote?"

Beheeyem, Haxorus, Conkeldurr, and Cofagrigus raised their hands. After some hesitation, Emboar, Krookodile, Stoutland, Gothitelle, Scrafty, Audino, and Excadrill also raised their hands. Zoroark frowned, shaking his head, while Bisharp and Chandelure exchanged a glance- neither of them were keen on risking their lives. Mienshao, Scolipede, Jellicent, Simipour, and Reuniclus all kept their hands down.

"Well, either way, that's a score of eleven to eight," said Cofagrigus, counting. "So I guess we're establishing guards. Who wants to take the first watch?"

Haxorus raised his hands. "I'll go first. Emboar, you go second. Cofagrigus, third. Krookodile can be fourth, Conkeldurr can take over after him, and Stoutland can go after that…uh…wake each other up if you sleep too long, okay?"

"When should we start guarding?" asked Krookodile.

"Well, I'll start now," offered Haxorus. "After all, it's been pretty late…why not try and get some rest. I promise you guys, I'll stay up until Emboar comes down."

Cofagrigus grinned eerily. "Alright then. I'm going to catch some rest. Wake me up later, Emboar."

"Whatever," growled Emboar.

Everyone left the dining room. At the end of the line of guests, Bisharp glanced back to look at Haxorus, who was cleaning up the plates and dishes left by the others. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the others out.

**000**

Despite the fact that a guard had been posted, hardly anyone slept. Mienshao heard Bisharp muttering to himself in the next room over, and Scolipede banged on Scrafty's door loudly because the smell of the lizard's cigarettes was wafting into Scolipede's room, scaring most of the other residents.

The guard took place with few problems. Everyone heard Emboar grumbling to go and replace Haxorus, but other than that, there was no commotion. Soon afterwards, everyone fell asleep, as most of the guests had managed to relax (and Scrafty had stopped smoking). And yet…a few still remained awake…

**000**

Cofagrigus muttered under his breath. Emboar should've come and gotten him hours ago. What the hell did that fiery pig think he was doing?

The ghost opened his bedroom door and floated out, being sure to be quiet. He glanced down the hallways, checking to see if anyone else was there. When he was sure he was alone (alone awake, at least), he continued, heading down the stairs.

"Emboar, where are you?" he asked himself. His eyes glanced back and forth- Cofagrigus was used to the dim lighting of the bar, so he had excellent night vision. Now he just had to find that pig.

He floated into the next room, when he heard a noise. Whirling around, he glanced back and forth. He spun again, before his eyes focused on something lying on the couch. The orange, black, and yellow body was unmistakable.

"Emboar?" asked Cofagrigus, looking confused. He eyed him warily. He was…alive, right? Cofagrigus moved closer steadily, before looking at Emboar. He heard the noise again…from Emboar?

Cofagrigus fought the mad desire to laugh. Emboar was asleep. That was kind of funny- it was hard to imagine the violent Fire-type taking a snooze. But still, that was bad- if Emboar had been neglecting his watch, who knew what unfortunate things could happen? Cofagrigus's large grin turned into a frown, as he reached towards Emboar's body.

He covered his mouth with one hand, and shook him with the other. Emboar woke up, his eyes wild. He was about to yell something, but Cofagrigus put more pressure on the boar's face.

"Shhh!" he said, holding up a third hand to his mouth. "I'm just here to take over. Get back to bed and sleep there, moron."

Emboar scowled, but gave Cofagrigus a curt nod and left the room. The coffin's eyes followed him, until he could no longer see the flickering light that came from Emboar's fiery shoulders.

**000**

Krookodile smirked as he opened the refrigerator. Cofagrigus had relieved him about twenty minutes ago. And now Krookodile could do what he had intended to do…

"Suckers!" he hissed, grabbing some food from the fridge. "I love me a midnight snack!"

Gently closing the door with his tail, the sneaky croc ate some Tamato berries. "Delicious, de-li-cious!"

There was a loud creaking nearby. Krookodile glanced behind him quickly, standing up out of the chair he was in. But nothing was there.

"I must be hearing things," he rasped, but he was still feeling uneasy. Carefully, he put the food back, before he started to slowly creep out of the kitchen.

A hand shot out and closed around his snout.

"MMPH!" Krookodile tried to speak, but the hand was too tight and strong. Eyes wide, Krookodile saw Conkeldurr, making a gesture for Krookodile to keep it down.

"Don't wake the others," warned Conkeldurr. "I'm only here to take over guarding. I thought you'd be frightened if I just randomly appeared."

He released Krookodile's jaw, and the crocodile let out some gasping breaths.

"For the record, you STILL scared me to death," hissed Krookodile. "Holy Miltank, man!"

"Sorry," said Conkeldurr, shrugging. "But everyone's a bit spooked. And I didn't want everyone to hear you yell and think I'm the murderer."

"Okay, that's fair enough," admitted Krookodile, rubbing his snout. "But next time, be a little gentler, eh?"

"Got it," said Conkeldurr, nodding.

"Well, I'm more relaxed now…I'm guessing that weird creaking from before was you, so I can sleep easy now," muttered Krookodile.

"What creaking?" asked Conkeldurr, looking confused.

Krookodile arched a brow. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Uh…no…I never heard anything…it wasn't me, that's for sure," said Conkeldurr.

Krookodile frowned. There was something up here. Then he shrugged. "Good luck, man. You'll need it."

"Thanks."

**000**

Beheeyem was still awake in his room. He had only been able to sleep for about an hour, but he was used to not operating on a lot of sleep. He was currently taking notes.

"If I can think of a simple way to end all of this," he muttered. "Then perhaps as many Pokémon won't have to die. Come on, Beheeyem, think! What can you do here?"

He glanced outside at the glowing moon. Beheeyem felt as if Arceus himself was taunting him. Testing him. And even more worrying, the alien had a bad feeling about tonight.

**000**

Conkeldurr was lifting his stone blocks up and down, watching some TV (although it was muted to keep everyone else quiet). Conkeldurr was sweating from his silent workout, but if some psycho came after him, he'd need all of the muscle he could get.

"Whew," he said, shaking his head. "That was-"

THUMP!

Conkeldurr almost dropped one of his blocks in astonishment. He looked around wildly for a moment. Where had that come from? Turning off the TV, he headed into the foyer, which was where he thought he had heard the noise.

THUMP!

Conkeldurr jumped again. He headed into the living room and foyer to try and find out what was the source of such a noise. Frowning, he looked upstairs, and listened closely. All he could hear was the sound of the wind and the beating of his own heart.

THUMP!

Conkeldurr whirled around, stone blocks in hand, before he relaxed. It was the door. Someone had opened it…that was where the sound of the wind was coming from. Conkeldurr frowned again, however. Who had opened that? Haxorus said he locked in case the murderer tried sneaking in from outside (although Bisharp pointed out that the murderer was already in the house). Conkeldurr thought carefully, before he gasped. Stoutland!

The old terrier had the next watch, and he was probably looking for Conkeldurr. But…why couldn't he see the light from the TV. Was it his eyes? Perhaps old age had gotten the better of the terrier. Conkeldurr sighed. It looked cold out, and he was tired, but he had to go get Stoutland before he could rest.

Conkeldurr gently closed the door behind him, glancing back and forth. He looked down and saw a lock of grey blue hair. So Stoutland had gone this way. Following the path down to the ocean, Conkeldurr carried his blocks. Now that he was outside, he could feel the rain…it had started and it was gradually getting harder. Conkeldurr continued to look for his friend, when he saw a covered figure down by the sea. From the looks of it, they were wearing a blanket around their body. Probably because it was cold.

Conkeldurr carried his blocks down towards Stoutland. "Stoutland, I'm here. What are you doing out here?"

The figure turned. Conkeldurr frowned. Something was odd…

"Sorry…but I'm not Stoutland," whispered the figure.

Conkeldurr's eyes widened as a knife came out from under the blanket. It whirled through the air towards the powerful Fighting-type. Conkeldurr moved out of the way, and the knife soared by him. Scowling, Conkeldurr hurled one of his blocks at the cloaked figure, but missed. Roaring in rage, Conkeldurr swung a huge punch, but the figure dodged out of the way. Conkeldurr saw a flash of metal, and glanced down.

_Prick._

Conkeldurr looked down to see a needle in his arm's vein. His eyes widened as he felt his whole arm start to go numb. Losing his strength, Conkeldurr dropped to his knees.

"How?" asked the powerful Pokémon.

"Krookodile's knife," said the cloaked figure. "And Audino's medical kit. You knew that I stole them, didn't you? You should've been more prepared. You see, there was a reason why I invited those certain people. With Audino's medical supplies in my possession, I can mix certain medicines and drugs together to create lethal combinations and overdoses. As for Krookodile…I knew he'd be stupid enough to bring a knife."

"And you just…injected me…with those drugs?" asked Conkeldurr, his throat starting to close up.

"No…I hit you with a combination of poisons," said the murderer. Conkeldurr strained to recognize the voice, but his head was woozy. "Arbok venom, toxic poison, acid from inside a Victreebel, among other things. Enjoy your last few breaths, Conkeldurr."

With that, the figure left. Conkeldurr strained to catch his breath, but it was impossible. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Conkeldurr fought on, before falling onto his stomach. With one last groan of defeat, he closed his eyes and the world faded to black.

The murderer picked up the knife, before glancing back at Conkeldurr.

"Three down," crooned the killer.

**000**

DUN DUN DUN!

Well, Conkeldurr is dead. I guess it wasn't him. Some people actually believed that he was the killer, but come on…he's too nice of a giant to be the killer. It would be way too easy for him. He'd just have to break necks every time.

Although, I know the people I'd suspect right now. Still, I think we can only rule a few people out right now.

Well, continue to keep the guesses coming. If you guessed Conkeldurr, you might need to pick someone else now. XD

Conkeldurr: Review, people! *flexes muscles*


	4. Bang!

And now another session of Unova Mansion! Who will die this time…if any. Well, it's time for you to read and find out!

**000 **

Krookodile yawned loudly, walking downstairs. He scratched his head, before the sweet smell of food wafted up into his nostrils. Grinning, he entered the kitchen. Mienshao and Simipour were already preparing breakfast, while Audino was talking with Bisharp close by. Haxorus was stretching, while Beheeyem and Gothitelle finished their own breakfasts. Close by, Chandelure was doing a crossword puzzle that he had brought with him to the island.

"So, I'm guessing all was quiet last night?" asked Krookodile, sitting down after he grabbed a plate.

"It appears so, although I haven't checked on those who haven't gotten up yet," said Haxorus.

"Well, who else is up?" asked Simipour, humming merrily as she prepared some pancakes for Krookodile.

"Excadrill is currently in the shower, and I think Cofagrigus is awake, too," said Bisharp. "I heard him muttering to himself in his room about something. Oh, and Stoutland took a morning stroll."

"But none of the others have left their rooms?" asked Beheeyem, looking wary.

"Scrafty was up early this morning, using the restroom," confirmed Mienshao. "No one else shuffles down the hall like him."

"I heard Emboar snoring on the way down," added Krookodile.

As if on cue, Emboar stomped down the stairs, yawning loudly.

"Breakfast?" he grunted. Mienshao rolled her eyes, but started to cook for him. Thank god for those cooking classes she took before she became a librarian, or else they'd really be in trouble. Not that Simipour was a bad cook…she was just KIND OF a ditz.

Chandelure looked up from his crossword. "So, has anyone pondered our situation a little bit longer?"

Silence. Then Audino spoke up.

"I thought about it before I went to bed, but I think our top priorities right now are find my medical kit…Krookodile, have you located your knife?"

"No, it's been stolen, I told you!" said Krookodile. Everyone had suspected him of hiding it, as Bisharp had made a joke about Krookodile using it "when Stoutland snuck up on him".

"Hmmm…maybe we can ask Zoroark and Conkeldurr when they come down," said Haxorus, shrugging.

Zoroark came down next, cracking his body. "Ugh…I think I got the bumpiest bed. Typical me."

Stoutland burst through the doorway of the house, gasping and panting, before he nearly bumped into the fox.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoroark, noticing the startled expression on Stoutland's face. Stoutland leaned closer and muttered something in the fox's ear. Zoroark's expression changed to shocked, before a dark glower replaced it.

"Right. I'll tell them."

Stoutland limped back out, coughing a little bit. Zoroark glanced at him, before entering the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose we should just wait and ask Conkeldurr and Zoroark for input- oh, speaking of Pokémon," finished Beheeyem. He noticed Zoroark's expression. "What's happened?"

Zoroark jerked his head. "Audino, you'd better come with me. And as for Conkeldurr, you might not want to be waiting for him anymore. Stoutland's found something you all ought to see."

Audino gasped, getting out of her chair quickly.

"Where IS Stoutland?" asked Simipour, confused.

"He's looking for Krookodile, apparently," muttered Zoroark. Then he noticed the crocodile. "Oh, there you are."

"Yeah," growled Krookodile. "And I'd like a word with that stupid terrier. Let's go."

**000**

"Oh no," whispered Gothitelle. "Conkeldurr."

She and the others had found Stoutland near the dock where the Lapras had dropped them off. The grizzly old terrier was staring down at Conkeldurr, a sad and grieving expression on his face. Conkeldurr wasn't moving. His brown body was pale, his head slumping into the sand. His limbs were contorted, as if he had had some spasms and frozen, and his strong hands were curled into fists. One of his stone blocks lay beside him, broken.

Excadrill, who had joined the group, moved to turn the body over.

"Don't touch him!" shrieked Audino. Excadrill moved his hand back.

"What's the big idea?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know what killed him at the moment," said Audino. "But judging by the lack of blood, I wouldn't call it a wound. If some contagious virus killed him, I don't want you to catch it. We've got enough problems."

"So how do we examine him?" queried Chandelure.

"We need a substitute for gloves…can you find me some seaweed?" asked the nurse.

"I'm on it," said Bisharp, walking down towards the water.

"Are we sure he's dead?" asked Simipour, horrified.

"There's no doubt about it," said Audino, her face more grim than frightened. "But how, I can't say. Who knows? It might've even been suicide. What would Conkeldurr have been doing all the way out here when he was supposed to be guarding the house?"

"Fair point…do you think he tried to run away?" asked Emboar.

"He wasn't the type to," said Stoutland, shaking his head. "And I don't think suicide is likely either. Besides, where's the evidence of how he killed himself."

"He could've strangled himself," suggested Haxorus fairly.

"But there's no sign of rope," pointed out Zoroark.

"Idiots. He has the muscle…he could've snapped his own neck," said Gothitelle, rolling her eyes.

"From this angle, that's not what it appears to be," said Audino. "But if I can turn him over, we'll see…that COULD be it."

Bisharp returning, holding some freshly chopped seaweed on one of his blades. "Will this do?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Audino wrapped up her hands, but she lacked the strength to turn over the muscled Pokémon.

"Let me do it," offered Emboar.

"Your heat will boil the water and burn the seaweed," said Haxorus. "I'll do it."

Haxorus wrapped up his own hands in seaweed and lifted up Conkeldurr's body, before flipping it over. Mienshao covered her mouth. Conkeldurr's eyes were wide and vacant, and his teeth were clenched. His face looked sunken and tense, instead of the usual relaxed appearance it had. She hoped he hadn't suffered long.

Audino pointed. "I think I've found it."

She got closer, sniffed and looked at Conkeldurr very closely, before lifting up his arm. "No sign of any contagious virus. But look here!"

Everyone edged in closer. Chandelure saw that in the Pokémon's large pink veins there was a tiny red spot, as if he was bitten by a bug or something.

"My guess would be that it's from a needle," said Beheeyem grimly.

"You don't suppose…my med kit?" asked Audino, eyes wide. "Who would use tools for healing for such a gruesome purpose?"

"Well, you know what I think?" asked Emboar, folding his arms. "The last guy seen with a needle was-"

Everyone heard the familiar shuffling of baggy pants as Scrafty walked up, cigarette already lit.

"Hey guys, what's with the secret meeting?" asked Scrafty, frowning.

BAM!

Scrafty was pinned on the ground, Emboar holding down his shoulders, while Krookodile pinned his legs. Scrafty gagged on the smoke from his cigarette, coughing loudly.

"You little shit, why the hell did you kill Conkeldurr?" asked Emboar, glaring down into Scrafty's eyes.

"Wh-what?" asked Scrafty.

"Don't play dumb, you little bastard!" roared Emboar.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"DON'T LIE, YOU-"

"Emboar," said Bisharp. "Calm down."

He pushed Emboar off of Scrafty, and beckoned Krookodile to move to. Scrafty let out a sigh of relief, before he found one of Bisharp's blades at his throat.

"Now you listen to me," said Bisharp, fixing Scrafty with a terrifying glare. "You tell me everything you know right now. I don't know if you're the murderer or not, but if you aren't, I think you're disposable. So before I let one of my blades SLIP across your throat, why don't you start talking?"

"Holy crap, man, what are you on?" asked Scrafty. "And if I live, can I have some?"

"TALK."

"Bisharp!" said Haxorus.

Scrafty shook his head like a maniac. "I don't know man, I don't know! Calm down!"

Bisharp glared for a moment longer, before sighing and helping Scrafty up.

"Why the heck did you-?" began Haxorus.

"I used to be a therapist, remember?" asked Bisharp. "I know how to intimidate people, play with their emotions. So unless he's the greatest actor in the world, he doesn't know anything."

"You're positive?" asked Beheeyem.

"Ninety nine percent chance sure," stated Bisharp firmly.

"Don't do that!" squealed Simipour, eyes scared.

"Sorry," apologized Bisharp to Scrafty. "But please, tell us about that needle."

"Uh…this one?" asked Scrafty, pulling it out of his pants. The same clear liquid from before was still in there.

"So it wasn't that needle," muttered Excadrill.

"Unless he refilled it," muttered Gothitelle.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Zoroark, folding his arms.

Audino sighed. "I think Conkeldurr was poisoned, but of what I can't say. And seeing that no one else here except the killer would know, I suggest we just get rid of the body."

"And that needle," added Haxorus. "Come on, Scrafty. Throw it into the ocean."

"But!" shouted Scrafty. "But I need my high!"

"SCRAFTY," said Mienshao forcefully. Groaning, Scrafty threw his needle on the ground and stomped on it. The glass shattered under his foot, but his baggy skin prevented him from feeling any pain.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"So, what should we do with the body?" queried Zoroark.

"We can't dig another grave," pointed out Krookodile. "The shovel broke yesterday. Right, Emboar?"

Emboar looked away, remembering how he snapped the shovel in rage after burying Mandibuzz.

"I'll burn him," said Emboar quietly. "It'll be a little messy, but he's an honest, understanding guy…he'd get it."

Beheeyem looked at Conkeldurr. "Well, we should get back to the house. Wait for the others to awaken."

The alien started to walk back towards the mansion which had now become their prison. Haxorus and Chandelure followed. Stoutland paused and looked down at Conkeldurr's form, while Emboar prepared to burn the body.

"I will see to it that you're avenged, my friend," vowed the old policeman. Reaching down, he shut Conkeldurr's eyes. Nodding to Emboar, he walked to follow the others back into the house.

**000**

Before long, the remaining sleeping guests woke up. Cofagrigus finally emerged from his room, and he came down, laughing with Reuniclus.

"And, oh man, did that Watchog run!" said Cofagrigus, cackling.

"Dear god, how did you manage to pull that off?" asked Reuniclus, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Skills," said Cofagrigus slyly. He grinned as he floated down, before his smile faltered at the sight of all of the grim faces. "What's happened-"

"Conkeldurr," grunted Emboar. "Dead."

Reuniclus's eyes widened. "B-but…how?"

"Well, I've already said my suspicions, but no one takes them seriously," said Stoutland, growling.

Krookodile glared. So Stoutland wanted to play hard ball? Hard ball would be played.

"Stoutland, you had the watch after Conkeldurr, right?"

"Yes. Your point?"

"So did you ever wake up to go find him? Who knows? You could've stopped this!"

"Conkeldurr said he'd wake me!" insisted Stoutland.

"Ah, but he can't confirm that," said Bisharp calmly, although he had an expression as if he enjoyed making Stoutland squirm.

"Are you saying that I killed Conkeldurr?" asked the old dog, glaring at Krookodile and Bisharp.

"Well, you've constantly been throwing suspicion at me- to cover up yourself?" asked Krookodile, snorting.

"Okay, that's enough!" said Haxorus, slamming a hand on the table.

Krookodile and Stoutland glanced at him, but neither of them said another word.

"The guard clearly failed. We're going to have to figure out a way to handle this. In the meantime…I don't think anyone should be alone, and we shouldn't leave the house."

"Why not?" asked Simipour, looking more confused than worried.

"Because two out of three Pokémon have died outside," explained Reuniclus. "And Gigalith's indoor death wasn't really planned."

"So it's just as I said," said Haxorus. "We'll stick together for the most part. And keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior."

**000**

But despite everyone's worst fears, the rest of the day was rather quiet. However, the relations among the trapped residents weren't doing so good. Scolipede flat out refused to trust anyone, and stood by himself on the staircase, sipping a coffee he made for himself. Krookodile scowled at Stoutland, but the old terrier seemed tired and relaxed, for once not looking for a fight with the criminal croc. Simipour made everyone sandwiches for lunch, which passed by without anything happening. After a while, Excadrill and Reuniclus escorted Scrafty to the roof since Jellicent was complaining about the smoke in the room. Jellicent herself was more worried about her own safety- now that Conkeldurr was dead, she was frightened because there no strong men who WEREN'T murderous left. Cofagrigus tried to do a comedy routine to lighten up the mood, but only Simipour and Excadrill laughed. While no more deaths occurred, it still hung over them, dampening the once excited mood.

Haxorus sighed. The trust was all but completely gone. He glanced to his left to see Beheeyem sitting there. He couldn't trust a brain like that…it could figure out anything.

Bisharp frowned at Haxorus. He wanted to avoid the suspicions of the others- that would be…not good.

Audino gulped, wondering if anyone suspected her of anything. While her medical kit had been stolen, it was her supplies that had brought about the death of Conkeldurr.

Scrafty seemed unconcerned, was playing a game of pool with Excadrill.

"Yo, do you know who it is?" asked Excadrill uncomfortably. Scrafty arched a brow.

"What do you mean, bro?"

"Well, I mean…I really want to know who's doing all of this…I don't feel safe," muttered the mole.

Scrafty felt some suspicion, but shrugged. "I don't really know…it could be any of us really. But I'm no murderer, that's for sure."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Excadrill, frowning.

Scrafty grinned. "It's your job to decide that, isn't it?"

"True enough," muttered Excadrill.

Reuniclus was discussing possibilities with Gothitelle.

"It just makes no sense at all!" said the jelly creature, shaking his head in dismay. "Who would want to kill all of us?"

"It's probably some psychopath, since I can't think of a reason for a sane person," said Gothitelle, shrugging her shoulders. "But still, sane or insane, I'm not too comfortable here. Although, maybe an insane killer is better."

"Are you crazy?" asked Reuniclus. "That would make a killer more lethal and unpredictable!"

"And less methodical and more likely to make mistakes," pointed out the Psychic type. "After all, one little slip and we can catch them."

"Well, I'm going to find a way," vowed Reuniclus. "I'm going to figure out this entire thing and make sure that killer pays for what they've done!"

"Unless of course, it's you," muttered Gothitelle, too quietly for Reuniclus to hear. "But then again, maybe not…"

Krookodile was chatting with Scolipede, but Scolipede remained far away on the staircase, only answering the simplest questions from the reptile. Jellicent was arguing with Simipour on fashion. Mienshao looked around and noticed that Stoutland hadn't moved. Frowning, she walked over to him. Stoutland looked up at her, and Mienshao was shocked- his eyes were dull and dark, no longer containing the police dog's vigor and fire. He looked old, weary, and defeated.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Other than this entire situation?" asked the old dog. "No, child, nothing is wrong other than that. Call it old age…"

"You looked as if you were thinking of something," pressed Mienshao.

"I was thinking of these murders…they reminded me of the death of my wife," explained Stoutland.

"How terrible," said Mienshao. "What happened? Or do you not want to-"

"No, I can explain…I was a part of a gang when I was young," said Stoutland, shaking his head sadly. "I was such a fool. But through that gang, I met my wife, who was a beautiful young cat. Liepard was her name, and I loved her dearly."

Mienshao smiled, and Stoutland smiled in return. But her smile then faded. "But what happened?"

Stoutland sighed. "After one of our gang members shot the member of another gang, they tried to take revenge. When they couldn't kill one of our gang members, they took my recently married wife. They held her hostage, and when I tried to fight them, well… the bullets got a bit out of control, and my…my wife…"

Stoutland ducked his head. "I'm sorry…it's just…it's a very tough thing to talk about…ever since then, I dedicated my life to fighting crime and taking care of criminal gangs."

"I understand," said Mienshao.

"Ah, but I wonder if you do," said Stoutland.

"Everything will be fine," assured Mienshao, ignoring Stoutland's attitude.

"No it won't be."

"Why do you think that?" asked Mienshao, frowning.

"Because we were not invited by some random psychopath. We are all here for a reason. And there's only one reason I have been able to come up with. Mienshao, my dear, we are here to die. For what reasons, I do not know, but it will not change the outcome."

"Stoutland, don't talk like that," said Mienshao. "It's not a very good attitude."

"Whatever you ask for…please leave me be," said Stoutland, sighing and glancing out the window. Watching him warily, Mienshao backed away and walked over to sit on the couch.

Jellicent groaned. "I have a headache. Audino, do you have anything?"

"No, Jellicent, I don't have any medical supplies, remember?" said Audino, a bit impatiently.

"Some nurse you are, losing your med kit," muttered Jellicent. Audino looked stung. Cofagrigus frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I never expected someone to come and try and kill us!" said Audino, irate.

"Nurses should always be prepared," said Jellicent coolly. "And besides, you couldn't save any of us. That says a poor nurse right there."

Audino glared hotly. "Y-you…you WITCH!"

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom," said Jellicent.

"Do you need an escort?" asked Haxorus.

"It's better to be alone," insisted Jellicent.

"True…she can't kill of any of us if no one goes with her," said Bisharp, smirking. Jellicent glared at him.

"That's one who I wish was dead by now," she muttered to herself.

**000**

Soon enough, night had fallen. Simipour prepared a nice dinner, but very few of the guests touched it, either out of the sick feeling in their stomachs or the lack of trust the guests had in each other. Scolipede bluntly stated to Excadrill that he wouldn't touch anything a killer could have cooked. Simipour looked very hurt by this.

While most of the guests tried to stay awake for as long as possible, Jellicent broke the tradition by going up to go to bed. Shortly after that, Haxorus and Gothitelle followed. Slowly, little by little, the guests walked upstairs to their rooms. When Cofagrigus finally ascended the staircase, he glanced back. Only Chandelure and Stoutland were left, and Chandelure was closing his book at the very moment, floating up behind the large coffin. Stoutland remained in the rocking chair, staring straight ahead.

"Uh, Stoutland, you might want to catch some shuteye," said Cofagrigus. Stoutland nodded vaguely, as the two ghosts left the foyer.

Stoutland sighed, closing his eyes wearily. There were a million thoughts flashing through his head as he listened to the pounding rain outside. He opened his eyes again.

A figure cloaked in a dark blanket stood before him. Stoutland did not cry out, or even looked remotely surprised. He would face this with grim acceptance, with his head held high.

"So you've finally come for me, eh?" asked Stoutland quietly.

"Please, don't take it personally," said the hooded figure. "Despite this situation, I have respect for my elders."

Stoutland recognized the voice- so THAT'S who it was. "So, now what?"

"I will not massacre you," stated the murderer. "I will make your sentence dignified and quick. You will not suffer long."

Stoutland nodded. "I'm grateful."

"I must express my surprise that you're taking this so well," said the figure, moving behind Stoutland. From the folds of its garb, a gun was pulled out. Stoutland glanced at this as the figure moved by, taking a position on the staircase.

"Why not?" murmured Stoutland. "I'm old and weak. I'm growing more cantankerous, frail, and lonely each day. At least this way I can see my wife once more. And maybe apologize for the stupid things I did. Hopefully she can forgive an old fool like me."

The figure nodded in agreement. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The figure fiddled with the gun. Stoutland seized his chance.

"Everyone!" he barked, his voice raspy and wheezing. "The killer is-"

BANG!

The killer, horrified by this act, fired the gun a second after Stoutland started speaking. The bullet flew through the air and straight through Stoutland's head. The dog's voice was cut off midspeech, and his body slumped forward. The murderer ran up the staircase quickly, leaving the gun behind on the top step.

About a minute later, Bisharp came down. "Stoutland, what's going on-"

He focused on the terrier, lying on the ground motionless. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Everyone! Get down here!"

Haxorus, Audino, and Reuniclus all emerged from their rooms. "What's going on?" asked Haxorus.

Bisharp pointed to Stoutland. "Wake the others. Another one is dead."

**000**

DUN DUN DUN!

So, Stoutland has officially been shot through the head. Poor old man…but he accepted it without fear, and ALMOST revealed the murderer. DAMN! So close!

Funnily enough, a lot of people suspected Stoutland. But…Stoutland is too old and weak to take on people like Conkeldurr. There was no way he was going to be able to pull that off.

Continue to name suspects. I love listening to the accusations, before shooting people down and make them unsure.

Well, the next chapter is going to be fairly short, but I hope you'll enjoy it when it gets here.

Stoutland: Please review, children.


	5. Slam!

Time for another Unova Mansion! Hope you enjoy this, guys, although this chapter will be fairly short.

**000**

"How could this happen?" asked Excadrill, throwing his hands up.

Audino looked down at Stoutland. There was a distinct hole in the back of his head, and his brown and blue fur was splattered with blood. She examined his face. His eyes were closed, and he had a peaceful smile on his face. Audino hoped he was at peace now.

Reuniclus, on the other hand, was examining the gun with Beheeyem and Bisharp.

"The bullets and gun match up," said Reuniclus. "This is definitely the weapon."

"Damnit, if only Stoutland had spoken a little bit faster," muttered Scolipede. "Then maybe we'd know who did this!"

Krookodile rolled his eyes. "If you didn't suspect anyone, then I wouldn't be guarded right now."

Emboar and Haxorus were on either side of the crocodile, who had become a source of suspicion after Stoutland's body was discovered. Despite Krookodile stating his annoyance of the old geezer, he flat out denied being involved with the murder.

Haxorus gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, man. Under the circumstances-"

"Look to yourselves first," snapped Krookodile. "I think it's a bit unfair to discriminate me just because I'm a crook."

"It's not because we think you're a crook, it's because we think you're a murderer," said Bisharp coolly, turning the gun over in his hand. Krookodile shot him a glare.

Reuniclus frowned. "Well, I'm going to examine this further. I'll take this to my room, and-"

"Hold on, pal, no one is taking that gun anywhere while I'm here," said Haxorus. "You think after this gun murdered someone, we're just going to let someone take it? Leave it on the table."

"Are you insane?" asked Emboar. "Then anyone can take it!"

"Not quite," said Beheeyem. "I have a theory."

"A…theory?" asked Simipour, perking up.

"Yes. You see, by leaving the gun down here, we know where it is. Afterwards, we all lock our doors. If anyone comes down to get the gun, tomorrow morning, we can search every room to find out who has it."

"And what if they don't hide it in a room?" asked Reuniclus. "What happens then? Then we have a killer who knows exactly where the gun is!"

A chuckle was heard after that. Scrafty was laughing, before coughing a bit on his cigarette. He gave everyone a look of disbelief.

"You guys…seriously? This is all you have to do," said the lizard. He hopped off of the staircase, walked over to the gun, and picked it up. Fiddling around with it, he took the two bullets out, and stuffed them in his pants.

"Okay, Reuniclus. I'll go flush these down the toilet, and you examine the gun."

"Scrafty, I'd need a bullet," said Reuniclus.

"Sorry, man, but the bullets are more dangerous than the gun," said Scrafty. "Who knows? The killer could have an extra gun just in case. I'm flushing these."

With that said, Scrafty headed off towards the bathroom, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Surprisingly enough, that's a good plan," admitted Bisharp.

"But who's to say he really flushes the bullets?" asked Jellicent.

"I'll go make sure he does," said Beheeyem, getting up and following Scrafty.

"Any ideas on what to do for the night?" questioned Gothitelle. "We've got four dead, and I really want to make sure we have a plan."

Bisharp grimaced. "If I may suggest something, I have a plan, but you all won't like it."

"What is it?" asked Haxorus, looking wary.

"To be blunt, we all go into our rooms, and lock our doors. And no matter what we hear, or have to do, we don't leave the room. At all."

"What if we have to use the bathroom?" asked Simipour.

"You'd better hold it," said Bisharp grimly. "Not only could we suspect you of being the killer for leaving your room, but you'd also be easy bait."

"So wait…even if someone screams that the killer is about to kill them, we DON'T leave our room and help?" asked Reuniclus, looking shocked.

"What if they're bluffing and kill you?" asked Bisharp. "Or what if you BOTH get slaughtered by the killer? Do you really want to chance that?"

Reuniclus looked away. That was true- he'd rather not die.

"Look, it's a bit selfish and cruel, but it's the best way to survive the night," said Bisharp. "Who's with me? We'll take a vote, just to be safe. If you're for it, raise your hand."

Bisharp raised his hand, with Chandelure and Excadrill following. Krookodile and Emboar followed suit, along with Gothitelle, Jellicent, Zoroark, Mienshao and Cofagrigus. Simipour and Haxorus both kept their hands down, along with Audino, Reuniclus, and Scolipede.

"Even without Beheeyem and Scrafty's votes, Bisharp's idea wins," said Mienshao.

"Our votes for what?" asked Beheeyem, coming back with Scrafty at last.

"What took so long?" questioned Emboar.

"After he flushed the bullets, Scrafty really had to use the restroom. I stood outside his door and listened, just in case."

"And I didn't do ANYTHING wrong," grumbled Scrafty, looking annoyed.

Bisharp quickly explained his idea to Beheeyem and Scrafty. They both agreed.

"Although hopefully, the killer leaves us alone for the night," said Beheeyem solemnly.

"Well, when we're in our rooms, nothing bad happens," pointed out Gothitelle. "Only when we leave them. I guess even a killer can't pick locks."

"I wouldn't bet on that," muttered Scolipede, glancing at Krookodile.

"Well, with that being said, we should take care of this body," said Bisharp. "Emboar, will you do the honors?"

"Sure," grunted the big pig. "Someone help me carry him."

"I'll do it," offered Cofagrigus.

The two lifted out Stoutland's corpse and carried it outside of the house.

"Well, it's a little after one," said Chandelure, glancing at the clock. "I'm going back to bed. Some of us should wait for Cofagrigus and Emboar to come back, though."

"Seconded," said Mienshao. Chandelure nodded, floating back up the staircase.

Before long, Emboar and Cofagrigus returned. With that being said, all of the guests returned to their rooms, making sure to lock the door behind them.

Or so they thought.

**000**

Reuniclus gulped as he stared at the ceiling. It was hard to sleep when each breath could be your last.

The worst part was if the killer came out to get him, and if he screamed for help, no one would come and get him. He shuddered. It was frightening thought- they were all on their own now.

Reuniclus paused. That was IF the killer came to get him. There was always that slim chance that the killer wouldn't go for him at all. Still, Bisharp's idea was very problematic…it was going to be a rough night.

**000**

Beheeyem blew out the candle in his room before climbing into his bed. He had been reading a book for a little while. There was a knock on…his wall? What was going on?

"Beheeyem?" came a faint voice. Gothitelle.

"What is it?" asked the alien.

"I thought I heard something moving down the hallway."

Beheeyem frowned. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh…I was just checking…I didn't want to leave my room and check, seeing as I could be suspected or killed."

"Ah," said Beheeyem.

"Beheeyem, I know I'm not the killer. Are you?"

Beheeyem thought before answering. "Of course not."

"But you don't believe me," said Gothitelle, laughing a little. "You don't believe I'm not a murderer."

Beheeyem stared at his wall very hard. "I have my theories. Nothing more. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Beheeyem thought to himself before finally trying to sleep.

"Are you the killer, Gothitelle?" he murmured to himself. "No, I don't believe you are…"

**000**

In the dead of the night, all was silent. There seemed to be nothing going on. And yet…

The killer silently walked down the halls, hearing the gentle snoring of the other guests. They stepped quickly and quietly, tapping every door. They were all locked. Cursing, the killer started to head back to their room, when…

One door was open, just a crack. Ah…now they remembered.

Silently, the killer slipped through the door, smirking behind their cloak. They eyed the sleeping hulk before them, who was snoring gently, unaware of the disaster to befall him.

Emboar murmured something, scratching his stomach, before rolling over so he was facing away from the killer. Resisting the urge to laugh, the killer stepped forward. In a rage over the deaths, Emboar had slammed his door shut. Unfortunately, he slammed it so hard, it didn't close properly. And that made this pig easy prey. Stepping ever closer, the killer shifted in their cloak, preparing to attack. But then something happened to make them freeze.

Emboar's eyes shot open. With a loud roar, he aimed a frenzied punch at the killer, who leaped away just in time.

"Emboar, what the hell are you shouting about?" asked a voice from down the hall. Was that Excadrill? Or Reuniclus? Cofagrigus, maybe? He couldn't tell. But he knew one thing.

"I'M WITH THE KILLER, RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. "ANYONE WANT TO COME HELP ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM?"

Silence. Then a single voice responded.

"We can't leave our rooms, Emboar. Sorry, but if you really ARE with the murderer, you're on your own."

"SHIT!" growled Emboar, glaring at the murderer. They chuckled.

"Fool. You picked the wrong night to make a stand."

"Doesn't matter," hissed Emboar. "I left my door unlocked on purpose. I wanted to be the one to take you down."

The killer growled. Emboar still couldn't place the voice- it was muffled and hissing, unlike any of the other contestants. Well, Chandelure had a hissing voice, too…was it him?

It didn't matter. Shouting, Emboar threw another punch, but the killer dodged it. Emboar snorted, before flames shot from his nostrils. The killer flailed at the flames, and Emboar seized his chance. He lunged forward and grabbed the killer and slammed them against the mirror on the wall. The glass shattered loudly.

"What the hell is going on over there?" asked another voice, this one sounding female.

"Hell if I know," muttered another voice close by. "Emboar, let us sleep."

"FUCKING IDIOTS," roared Emboar. "I'M WITH THE KILLER. I'M WITH KILLER."

"Maybe we should check?" asked a nervous voice.

"No- you know what Bisharp said," said another voice sternly.

Emboar grabbed the cloak. "Let's see your face, bastard!"

Emboar was about to yank off the disguise, but he let out a gasp of pain. The killer had grabbed one of the glass shards and sliced open Emboar's stomach. Emboar staggered backwards, clutching his bleeding body.

"Let's not do anything hasty," rebuked the murderer icily. Emboar let out another roar of rage and lunged forward, but the killer was ready this time. From out of the folds of the cloak came a large stick. Emboar's eyes widened. That was Stoutland's nightstick!

The killer whacked Emboar's head. They whacked him again and again, knocking the pig further backwards. Emboar was panting, and he aimed another punch, but the killer ducked before nailing Emboar in the jaw. Emboar fell backwards, slamming his head against the wall.

SLAM!

Emboar's head hit the back of his wall, and the force of the impact shattered his already injured skull. He dropped to the ground, blood leaking out of his large orange head. Emboar stared up at his murderer, grabbing the cloak, trying to form words.

"Defiant until the end," commented the killer. "Well done. But it's too late for you."

Emboar's eyes narrowed in hatred, but he was at the end of his rope. His hand slipped away from its hold on the blanket, and hit the ground with a large thump.

"Emboar?" questioned a voice.

Emboar let out a last breath and started closing his eyes.

"Emboar!" demanded another one.

The killer glanced back, making sure they weren't tracking any blood, before leaving.

"EMBOAR!"

"Another one has died," crooned the killer. "Five down. And many more to go."

**000**

Told you, this chapter was going to be short.

Yes, sadly, Emboar has died. Stupid Bisharp and his rule. But I can understand the others. Emboar could've been the killer, trying to lure others to help him, when he really wanted to kill them. But this shows how scared everyone else is- they hear Emboar fighting, but they're too suspicious of each other to do anything.

So Emboar died, from his head getting slammed and finally SLAMMING into the wall. Shattered skull. Ouch.

And yet, we still can't rule out anyone. All of those background voices were hard to do, because I couldn't actually state who was saying it all, or else they'd be proven innocent. Although, like I said, we can only prove one person innocent at the moment, and no one has guessed yet.

Well, hope you like this chapter, guys! I should be working on Total Pokémon World Tour a bit more, but I'll try and update soon.

Emboar: Just review. DAMNIT, WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE?


	6. Splash! Scream!

Another chapter of Unova Mansion, my faithful readers. And I'm definitely shocking everyone. Definitely. Yep.

DOUBLE KILL, GUYS! Two more shall die for this lovely chapter.

So, explanation time. I know there was a famous typo when I wrote the killer as a "She". That was an accident, it was meant to be "They". The only reason why I'm telling you this is because you won't need the gender to figure out the killer. It is supposed to be logical. Basically, I don't people who think a guy is the killer to change their thoughts to a girl just because of the typo. That's all. :P

And I know I've been neglecting Total Pokémon World Tour, but the next chapter for that is almost done. I'm not updating this until after I update Total Pokémon World Tour again, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter for a little while.

So, let's begin…

**000**

"How the hell could this happen?" asked Krookodile, glaring daggers at Bisharp. "This plan of yours was supposed to keep us alive!"

"How was I supposed to know the killer would make a move?" asked Bisharp, scowling.

"Because I think YOU'RE the killer!"

"Oh really? Well, I for one haven't been ignoring what Stoutland said about you!"

Krookodile snarled and clenched a fist.

"Enough, both of you!" said Audino, from over where she was examining Emboar. It was a gruesome sight. Wounds were on his chest and stomach, probably from a knife. His head was bruised and bleeding, and it felt soft- no doubt his skull had been shattered. The floor was stained with blood. Emboar's last grimace was still etched on his battered face. The nurse thought he looked smaller in death.

"Even I can tell he's dead," muttered Scolipede. "I wonder what happened?"

"No idea, I haven't found a weapon," said Reuniclus.

"What are we going to do?" asked Simipour, trembling. "Five are dead! More of us could be next."

Chandelure let out a humorless laugh. "Could be? More like will be."

Simipour gasped in horror, looking as if she was about to cry. Zoroark scowled at Chandelure, and patted the monkey on the shoulder. Even the optimist had lost hope. The situation was dire.

"Sorry, Bisharp, but I'm suspicious, too," said Mienshao, folding her arms. "Your little plan got Emboar killed."

"Oh yes, and that automatically makes me a killer," said Bisharp, scoffing. "I could point out suspicious facts about everyone here."

Excadrill turned down his music. "Like…what?"

"Anyone here could be playing dumb and acting like they're innocent," said Bisharp. "Anyone! As for individuals…Scolipede completely refused to believe there was a killer, Beheeyem came up with some ideas, and some have died because of them. All three of the ghosts are suspects, but also safe, because they're DEAD. They can't die again!"

Everyone took this into consideration. Cofagrigus's jaw dropped as Reuniclus and Excadrill backed away from him.

"Are you serious?" asked Cofagrigus. "There are totally ways to kill us-"

"You twit!" hissed Chandelure.

"How?" asked Gothitelle, looking curious.

"We're not going to paint a target on ourselves so the killer can kill us," said Chandelure. "Cofagrigus, you fool."

"Shut up, Candle Jack-"

"Continuing on!" said Bisharp. "Audino has been able to save NO ONE so far, Simipour was way too bright and smiley at the beginning, you all follow Haxorus when he could be plotting, and Zoroark has the ability ILLUSION! He can disguise himself!"

Audino, Jellicent, Reuniclus, and Mienshao all stared at Zoroark in suspicion. Bisharp made a rather valid point there.

"No, I can't!" growled Zoroark. "I've never been able to master that ability…it's incredibly difficult."

"How can we believe you?" asked Jellicent.

"Because don't you think I'd change into something that WOULDN'T get me killed?" asked Zoroark, glaring. "Even so, an illusion can't protect you from mortal wounds. If I got hit, I'd be revealed, and BANG! Dead!"

Jellicent sniffed. She still didn't trust him. He could be a very sly fox.

"I'll take care of the body," said Reuniclus, sighing.

"And I'll burn it," added Chandelure.

Reuniclus telekinetically lifted Emboar with Gothitelle and carried him out.

"What time is it?" asked Haxorus, looking around for a clock. Scolipede glanced over.

"Almost five in the morning," groaned the giant bug. "There's no way I'm going to be able to get more sleep. I'm going to make coffee."

Audino yawned. "I'm tired, but I think I'll join you. I don't want to be in my room now."

Bisharp frowned. "I'm going to stay here a little longer, and see if we can pick up clues."

"Well, I want some coffee," said Cofagrigus. "Let's go."

Most of the other contestants followed the coffin out. Mienshao paused at the door. Bisharp dipped one of his blades into the blood and examined it, muttering something to himself. Then she walked away without another word.

**000**

For the rest of the day, no plan was made. Haxorus just said that perhaps they should just try and survive without making any elaborate plans. After all, no one trusted each other. So for the remainder of time during the day, not much happened between the contestants. However, suspects were starting to be named.

Zoroark was the most suspected, as no one believe him when he claimed not to be an illusion's artist. Bisharp was also annoyed by the frightful attention he was getting- after his little plan went awry, no one was willing to trust him. The three ghosts were sticking together, afraid of being persecuted, although Chandelure and Cofagrigus seemed reluctant to go with Jellicent. Haxorus, Audino, and Excadrill were both hanging with each other, while all three of the psychics had formed an unofficial alliance. Zoroark had his eye on Simipour, who seemed to get more jittery and frightened each day.

The remaining Pokémon had no group. Mienshao was annoyed to not be trusted by anyone (Beheeyem said he had his eyes on her, even though Gothitelle wanted Mienshao to join their group). She was left with the criminal, the so-called "master-planner", the druggie, and the jerk. Although Scolipede was rather quiet now. Bisharp had snapped on the bug, asking if he still thought it was a game. Scolipede had been rather reserved after that.

Zoroark sighed. "I'm going to read in my room," he muttered, walking off with a book. Chandelure glanced up from his writing (he used psychic powers to levitate the pencil), and Haxorus frowned, but didn't say anything. Excadrill glanced at everyone before announcing he was going outside to take a jog around the island.

Krookodile sighed. It was going to be a really long day.

**000**

"Gothitelle, come here," hissed Beheeyem. Reuniclus had gone to chat with Excadrill, leaving the remaining two Psychics alone. Gothitelle looked wary, but drew closer.

"Yes?"

"I have a plan to uncover the killer, but I'm going to need your help when the time comes," said Beheeyem quietly.

"You have a plan?" asked Gothitelle, eyes lighting up.

"Yes…but I'm not prepared yet. But when I am, I'd be grateful if you could help me."

"Sure, but…what is it?" asked the gothic girl.

"I can't tell you that," said Beheeyem, shaking his head. "Not yet."

"Do you not trust me?" asked Gothitelle, looking hurt. Beheeyem sighed.

"It's…complicated," said Beheeyem. He glanced at her, and she stared back.

"You know…a lot of this situation is…complicated," she breathed. Beheeyem gave her an odd look.

"What do you-"

He broke off as Gothitelle suddenly kissed him. Beheeyem's eyes widened in shock. What was going on?

"What are you doing?" he managed to get out. "Stop."

Gothitelle pulled away. "S-sorry."

"Why did you do that?" asked Beheeyem, still stunned.

"I just…I lied, okay? About my past," muttered Gothitelle.

Beheeyem looked concerned. "What happened?"

Gothitelle cursed loudly. "My boyfriend Sawk was a pimp. And I wasn't just a dancer…I was a…prostitute."

"I see…," said Beheeyem.

"I was the favorite of his," growled Gothitelle. "He liked me the best out of all of them, but…he replaced me with some stupid foreign Lopunny! Then he just chucked me out! Just like that!"

"But…what does that have to do with me?" asked Beheeyem.

"I had to sell my body just to pay for my apartment. I don't even have electricity," explained Gothitelle bitterly. "But…it's just…I'm lonely."

Beheeyem frowned to himself. Sure, he felt pity but…could she be trusted now? Was this some trick? Loneliness aside, did she really like him after just three days?

"Look, Gothitelle. Look at me."

Gothitelle glanced at him, looking horrified at what she revealed.

"Go take a rest. We'll talk more about this later," said Beheeyem. Gothitelle opened her mouth to protest, but just nodded and walked off.

Beheeyem watched her go. He felt strange…a bit lighter. Then his gaze darkened. Could he trust her? Could he? Either way, something had to be done about this situation…

Gothitelle sighed as she walked up the stairs. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only person here who developed feelings for someone…in a few days too!" she hissed, angry. "Great…I'm romantically attracted to someone…who I don't know if I can trust!"

**000**

"Zoroark!" whispered Simipour. "Let's leave now!"

"Simipour, calm down," said Zoroark quietly. "They can't know we're meeting like this."

"But I had to talk to you!" said Simipour. "We've lied about our pasts, Zoroark! If they find that out, they'll immediately target you, even though I know you're innocent!"

"Pipe down," said Zoroark, glancing around. When he was sure no one was nearby, he pecked a kiss on Simipour's cheek. No one knew. No one knew that they had known each other from before. Simipour and Zoroark had been dating for about six months now, with Zoroark working hard to get her through college. Zoroark hadn't trusted the competition for the mansion, as both of them had received the mail from Galvantula, and decided that he and Simipour shouldn't act as if they were together. Zoroark even lied about his letter, saying it was from Carracosta. If this WAS a competition, then they'd be able to have double the chance of winning. If it wasn't (which the fox now knew) then they'd both be here to watch each other's back.

Simipour sighed. Thank goodness Zoroark was so smart. It was as if he expected this to happen. But Simipour knew it wasn't him. He couldn't have possibly killed Stoutland. They had been together at the time.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I have a plan to flush out the murderer," muttered Zoroark. He walked down the hall, passing all of the rooms. He had to make it look unsuspicious. He led Simipour past the guest rooms, towards the bathroom. No one would suspect anything of Zoroark leading her to the bathroom, right?

"I'm going to use my illusion ability," muttered Zoroark. "You know I have it. I lied for our own safety. I'm going to use it to somehow lure out the murderer. What's they're caught, we can get out of here."

Simipour shook her head. "It's too dangerous!"

"Don't worry," said Zoroark kindly. "I'm not going to do it yet. It's only if the situation gets worse, okay? Now go take a nap after you go to the bathroom. You didn't sleep well last night.

"Alright," muttered Simipour. She hated lying, but it was for their own good. Still, even though they knew of their own innocence, Simipour still wanted to figure out who the murderer really was…

**000**

"Then you just hit the ball in," instructed Scrafty, blowing a ring off his cigarette.

Mienshao rolled her eyes, struggling to get a grip on the pool stick. Nearby, Krookodile watched her, leaning against the railing of the large staircase. He had a cocky grin on his face, almost as if he found her struggle amusing. On second thought, he probably did.

Mienshao hit the ball, but it bounced off one of the corners and ricocheted off of the sides of the table a few times. Krookodile chuckled. Mienshao gave him a cold look and the crocodile clammed up, before leaving, muttering about he was hungry and how no one could take a joke. Excadrill, who had finished his run, followed him.

"It wasn't horrible," said Scrafty with his stupid grin. He stepped forward and took the pool stick, before aiming at one of the striped balls.

Mienshao arched a brow. "I'm stripes."

Scrafty gave her a confused glance. "Huh?"

"I'm stripes. You're solids. You're aiming at one of mine-"

Scrafty hit the ball anyway, so that it jumped over Mienshao's striped ball. It landed on the other side, hit the seven ball, and knocked it into one of the corner pockets. Mienshao gaped.

"How did you do that?" she demanded.

"You want a scientific explanation, or do you just want me to show you the weed I have?" asked Scrafty, grinning. Mienshao scoffed. Whenever Scrafty did something interesting or impressive, he'd say weed or drugs or cigarettes caused it. He was so…well, unique would be a good word.

"There's always more to something than meets the eye," commented Scrafty, pulling out a needle. Glancing at it, he injected it in his arm.

"Scrafty, don't get high while you're here," said Reuniclus from across the room.

"Sorry man, I am just…out of this world right now," said Scrafty, grinning. "I think I'm gonna go lie down a bit."

As Scrafty shuffled away, Mienshao gave him a thoughtful look. As he passed Haxorus on the staircase, the dragon stopped and glanced at him as well. Maybe there was more to Scrafty than met the eye.

When Scrafty got to the top of the stairs, he stumbled and fell over, mumbling something about stars in his eyes. Mienshao sighed.

Then again, maybe not.

**000**

"What do you think?" asked Cofagrigus.

Chandelure was writing constantly, but he actually stopped and glanced at the other ghost. "Of what?"

"Of our situation. Not the whole murder thing, but US. The ghosts."

Chandelure frowned. "I don't know what to think of it. You can't really kill us in the typical shoot, stab, or poison way. Either the murderer is an idiot, or he's figured out a way to kill us."

"I haven't seen a sign of anything, though," said Cofagrigus, pondering. "Do you really think they've planned that much? Even us?"

"It's unlikely, but possible," said Chandelure, thinking to himself.

"Well, hopefully the killer is stupid," said Cofagrigus, stretching (as much as a tomb could, anyways). "Right now, it's us and Jellicent who have the best chance of survival."

"Indeed…but looking at our ordeal…that's not saying much," said Chandelure darkly.

**000**

Everyone else was doing their own thing after that. Many of the guests were in their rooms, while Scrafty was apparently taking a shower (judging by the obnoxious, slurred voice coming from the bathroom. The other guests were here and there. Chandelure was on the roof writing, while Krookodile was finishing up the lunch that Mienshao had cooked (Simipour was still asleep).

Zoroark glanced around. The foyer was deserted, and Simipour was asleep. Time to enact that little scheme of his.

Zoroark slipped out of the house and walked down the path. He looked around. There were trees and rocks littered around the island, along with the large beach where the dock was. Zoroark frowned. It seemed so peaceful, and yet…still, a murderer was at large. Well, that was it. Zoroark was going to do something about it. Simipour's life was on the line, and Zoroark wanted the two of them to get off the island as soon as possible. No offense to the others, but if they had to ditch them, so be it. After all, once Simipour finished up college, they could finally get married- Zoroark was saving like crazy to try and buy a ring for her.

He slowly headed down to the dock, glancing back at the trees, boulders, and the house itself to make sure he wasn't being followed. No sign of anyone. Zoroark continued until he reached the pier, staring down at the water. He stared out at the large blue sea. Nothing for miles. The coast was clear. Hopping down to the sandy shoreline, Zoroark activated his illusion powers. Slowly, his form turned into that of a Lapras.

His plan was simple- if anyone looked out the window, they would see the Lapras waiting. The murderer, confused, would probably attempt to kill Zoroark if this happened. Zoroark would then change back to normal, catch the killer off guard, and finally end this mystery. Zoroark checked his reflection in the water. Perfect. No flaws. He waded into the water, but felt something hit him in the back of his "head".

Zoroark's eyes widened. What was that? A rock? Had someone followed him? Nevertheless, after he was struck, Zoroark changed back to normal. He glanced behind him.

"Who-"

BANG! Zoroark was whacked with the nightstick that belonged to Stoutland. He fell backwards into the water, getting soaked. He looked up, before his eyes widened in shock.

The murderer was standing before him, cloaked and prepared to end his life. Zoroark cursed loudly, before dodging another blow from the nightstick.

"How did you know?" asked Zoroark, moving backwards and deeper into the water.

"Simple," said the killer. "You're not the only one who can sneak around the island unnoticed. But, I must admire your abilities. I completely overlooked your illusion power. I figured that might be a problem, so I planned to go for you next. Thankfully, you've made it easy for me!"

Zoroark couldn't dodge this time, and he fell into the water. As he coughed loudly and fought for breath, the cloaked figure grabbed him by the red hair on his head. Zoroark gazed up at them, wheezing, before the killer shoved their head beneath the waves. Zoroark let out a gagging noise that was cut short by the water. The killer lifted his head to whisper in his ear.

"One by one, you will all die," they whispered. Zoroark's chest was heaving. "And there is nothing you, nor anyone else, can do to stop it."

Zoroark looked as if he was about to respond, but the killer gave him no time. Zoroark was once again forced underwater. He flailed violently, trying to free himself.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Zoroark continued to fight vainly, his thrashing already starting to slow down. The murderer maintained their strong grip on the illusion fox. Zoroark gagged beneath the surface, trying to fight on. Could he fake his death? Was it possible. He stopped moving. They had to let go now, right?

Wrong? Just to be sure, the murderer started to choke Zoroark underwater. The little air that was left in his lungs finally left him. Zoroark tried to say something, anything, but no words came out. Simipour's smiling face flashed through his mind one last time. He loved a Water-type, and he was going to die by drowning. Oh, the irony of it all.

Zoroark's body finally grew still. The killer dragged him out of the water and felt his wrists and heart. No pulse. No breathing. He was dead. The murderer smirked behind their hood. That had been easy. But perhaps they should leave him here as a surprise…

**000**

Beheeyem folded his arms. "Where is everyone?"

He and Haxorus had called a meeting, but so far, only Excadrill, Jellicent, Audino, and Gothitelle had shown up.

Mienshao walked in, dragging Scrafty and Krookodile behind her. "Sorry. I had to drag them away from the pool table."

"I had two more shots to make!" protested Krookodile. "I would've been done soon!"

"I'm afraid discussing our current dilemma is more important than a trivial game of pool," drawled Bisharp, entering the room. Krookodile snorted, but didn't argue.

Cofagrigus and Reuniclus both headed through the doors. Cofagrigus looked around. "Why are we here, exactly?"

"I thought we should discuss this whole thing," said Beheeyem. "Where are the four missing guests."

"Simipour and Scolipede are in their rooms," confirmed Reuniclus. "Simipour is napping. I don't know about Scolipede."

"I see…and Chandelure?"

"Last time I saw him, he was on the roof," said Scrafty, perking up a little bit.

"Hmmm…someone should get him," muttered Haxorus. Beheeyem, on the other hand, looked around warily.

"Zoroark isn't here."

There was a tense silence.

"So it WAS him," hissed Jellicent. "I knew it..."

"Well, we'd better get him," muttered Beheeyem. "In the meantime, can someone wake Simipour and Scolipede? We have to find that fox."

"Do you really think it's him?" whispered Gothitelle.

"I didn't, but now I'm not so sure," muttered Beheeyem. "Oh, and as for Chandelure-"

He was cut off as Chandelure himself floated down the staircase quickly.

"Everyone!" he said, gasping for breath. "I…I saw something…I'm not sure…come with me to the beach."

"What did you see?" asked Mienshao.

"You'll find out when we get there, if I actually saw something."

No one moved. Reuniclus piped up.

"Uh…there's a murderer at large, and you think we're just going to follow you outside?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" snarled Chandelure. "I can't kill any of you while you're all together. Even if I was the damned murderer, trying to take on all of you at once would be suicide! The killer only takes victims who are alone!"

Beheeyem arched a brow at that, but shrugged. "He has a point. Let's follow him."

Chandelure led the Pokémon out the door. They followed the chandelier down to the beach and the dock.

"What, did you see a Lapras?" asked Cofagrigus.

"No…it was smaller…and it was red," said Chandelure, moving quickly.

"Red?" asked Haxorus. "Like a Basculin? That's the only red swimming Pokémon in this region."

"It could've been an Alomomola," said Reuniclus. "Pink is similar to red-"

"I know it was red," muttered Chandelure. They arrived the dock. Chandelure looked around.

"Where is it?" he asked, muttering.

"Is this a joke?" asked Jellicent, annoyed.

"I'm the joker here, dear, not him," said Cofagrigus, looking around. Chandelure was confused. He knew he saw something…

"Wait, what's the over there?" asked Gothitelle, pointing down the beach. Everyone turned. A dark grey and red object was lying in the sand a few yards away. Beheeyem walked ahead with Haxorus to go and look. Everyone else was silent as they waited for the two of them to identify whatever it was.

There was a long silence before Beheeyem spoke. "It's Zoroark."

"What?" exclaimed Excadrill, hopping over the railing of the dock and running over. Cofagrigus and Chandelure floated after him, the other contestants running behind them. Audino knelt down beside the body along with Beheeyem. The extraterrestrial gave her a look, motioning towards the body. She nodded for him to turn Zoroark over. Beheeyem flipped him over. The fox's fur was soggy and wet, and his body was limp. Zoroark's face was peaceful. It almost looked like he was sleeping.

"Drowned, by the looks of him," muttered Audino.

"Did he slip and fall into the water?" asked Cofagrigus. "Who knows…this might have been an accident…"

"There's some markings on his upper body, but nothing that could knock him out under the water. That being said, unless he couldn't swim, he could swim out."

"Perhaps it was suicide?" asked Bisharp. "Zoroark always was a bit depressed. And he mentioned killing himself earlier-"

"No, I don't think so," said Audino. Her face was grim. "Look."

She pointed to some marks on Zoroark's neck. "I think he was drowned by the killer. Either that or he was strangled and dumped in the water. I can't be sure, but I doubt this was an accident."

"Another one has been murdered," said Mienshao, shaking her head sadly.

Haxorus glanced at Chandelure. "When did you see this happen?"

Chandelure sighed. "I knew you'd all suspect me."

"It's not that I think you did it," lied Haxorus. "But where were when he was killed?"

"On the roof, writing," said Chandelure. "I was at a scene where the character's were at the beach, and I looked out at the ocean for inspiration. That's when I saw the red spot, which was Zoroark's fur."

"Can I see the manuscript?" asked Beheeyem, staring at Chandelure without revealing any emotion.

"No," said Chandelure. "I accidentally burnt it with one of my candles while I was caught up trying to figure out what the thing was."

Beheeyem exchanged a glance with Gothitelle. How convenient.

"Well, you can't burn him yet," said Cofagrigus. "Might as well take the body back up. We can't leave him here."

Haxorus nodded and lifted Zoroark's corpse over his shoulder. He was surprisingly light, even though he was waterlogged. The rest of the guests followed him in grim silence.

They soon reached the mansion again. When they entered, Scolipede was standing by the foyer stairs, looking a bit frazzled. When he saw them, he shook his head.

"Where the hell WERE all of you?" he asked, glaring. "I thought-!"

He broke off as Haxorus laid down Zoroark on the couch.

"Oh great, someone else has bitten it?" asked Scolipede.

"Yes," said Haxorus. "What were you doing in your room, Scolipede?"

"Nothing!" said Scolipede defensively. "I was napping, if you must know!"

"Right," said Bisharp, rolling his eyes. Before he said something else, he paused.

"Scolipede, what is that on the railing?" he asked, walking over towards the staircase railing. On it was a large black blanket. Bisharp prodded it with one of his blade hands. It was wet and smelled…odd. There was a note attached to it.

_Dear guests,_

_I know you all suspected Zoroark. And now he's dead. Well, that must complicate things, doesn't it? I give you my cloak. Do you recognize it? It looks like one of the black blankets that are found in everyone of your rooms. This one happens to belong to Conkeldurr. Sadly, the wet blanket would leave a trail, so instead of keeping it and leading you to me, I decided to give you some evidence to work with._

_Enjoy yourselves, guests. The fun is only beginning._

_-Your Host_

Haxorus frowned. "So what they're saying is that they're using the blankets of the deceased contestants to cloak themselves. So they're a mystery even to the victims."

"So they've already used one blanket from Conkeldurr's room," said Beheeyem. "That leaves Audino's old room before she took Mandibuzz's, Stoutland's, Emboar's, and now Zoroark's rooms. That's a lot of cloaks…"

"Why don't we just lock all of their rooms up?" asked Reuniclus. "Then the murderer wouldn't be able to get a blanket to disguise themselves!"

Mienshao and Krookodile nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Scolipede, shaking his head. "What if there's some evidence left behind in any of the rooms?"

"Sadly, I have to side with Scolipede on this one," said Haxorus.

"Fine," said Reuniclus, shrugging. "Just a thought."

"So, what should we do with the blanket?" asked Cofagrigus, grabbing the blanket with one of his hands.

The reaction was instant. Cofagrigus let out a wild scream and the blanket hissed. The coffin dropped the blanket as if it was burning him, and floated backwards. He looked down at his hand. There was a burn mark.

"Yo, dude, are you okay?" asked Excadrill.

"Oh man…that isn't," said Chandelure, eyes wide.

Cofagrigus nodded, gulping. Chandelure swore.

"What is it?" asked Jellicent.

"DON'T TOUCH IT," hissed Cofagrigus. Jellicent looked back, surprised, but backed away.

"I thought I smelled something weird on it," muttered Bisharp. He looked at Chandelure. "What is it exactly?"

"That's what you call Spirit Solution," said Chandelure in a deep breath. "A rare, illegal liquid substance only found in the black market- especially deadly to Ghost-type Pokémon."

"What does it do?" asked Audino, looking at the blanket warily.

"There was a time where if other Pokémon found they were haunted by a ghost in their home, they use Spirit Solution to get rid of the ghosts," explained Chandelure. "They would dip their belongings in the stuff, or paint it on their walls. The ghost would eventually be driven out, unable to handle the liquid. However, some Pokémon eventually abuse Spirit Solution- they used it to KILL Ghost-type Pokémon. Too much exposure to Spirit Solution will kill- well, to be clear, send to the afterlife- any ghostly Pokémon."

"What is it made of?" asked Beheeyem.

"Substances of Ghost types and Dark types, as well as other mysterious, and probably illegal, ingredients," answered Cofagrigus. "And I believe the move Curse is involved. Essentially, it's like poison to us Ghost-types. Lethal."

"But what's the point of it?" asked Scrafty, smoking a cigarette.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Bisharp. "The letter is a red Basculin."

"Bisharp is right- it's a warning to the ghosts," said Chandelure. "Now that THIS stuff is on the island, we can be killed, just like you guys!"

"So even the ghosts are at risk," said Beheeyem darkly. "Well, now no one is safe."

"Hey, I just realized something," said Excadrill. "Where's Simipour?"

"She was taking a nap," said Scolipede.

"Well, we'd better go break the news to her," said Gothitelle sadly. "I'll go get her."

"I'll come with you," said Krookodile, following Gothitelle.

They both headed up the stairs. The rest of the gang waited in grim silence, most of them staring at the body of Zoroark. The three ghosts, however, eyed the blanket with horror and mistrust, as if they expected it to come and get them.

Krookodile appeared at the top of the stairs, leading Simipour down. Simipour looked confused.

"What's happened?" she asked, looking at all of the faces. Then her eyes found Zoroark's body. She tried to say something, but the words didn't come out. She ran over and knelt beside the dead fox.

"Zoroark?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," said Audino, shaking her head. "He's gone."

"No…he can't be…you can wake him up," said Simipour, sounding delirious.

"No, I've already checked," said Audino gently. "We can't do anything."

"You didn't try hard enough!" said Simipour, tears pouring down her face.

Bisharp stepped forward, looking suspicious. Haxorus gave him a warning look, but Bisharp ignored it.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Bisharp quietly. "You haven't cried over any of the others that have been lost. What's so special about Zoroark."

Simipour glared at him, looking generally angry for the first time. "You…you all just don't get it! He knew you all were suspicious of him! He was trying to find a way to escape because he thought all of YOU would come after him!"

"What?" exclaimed Excadrill, eyes widening.

"That explains why he was down by the dock," murmured Mienshao in realization.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Bisharp, eyes narrowing.

"Because…we were together!" shouted Simipour. "We lied coming here! As soon as I finished college, we would've been married, if it weren't for all of you! If you all hadn't suspected him, he'd still be here!"

"Simipour, calm down," pleaded Audino.

"So you lied," said Chandelure, frowning.

"So what?" demanded Simipour. "I bet ALL OF YOU have lied about SOMETHING! And don't you get it? It's all over! We're all going to throw suspicion at each other, and we're all going to die!"

"Not if we work together," argued Haxorus.

"Even though one of us is a killer," said Scolipede, scoffing. "Face it, we're pretty much all screwed."

"Scolipede!" hissed Audino angrily. Scolipede just sniffed.

"No…no…," whispered Simipour, clutching her head. She let out a loud scream and ran off.

"Simipour, wait!" called Haxorus, as Simipour ran upstairs.

"I don't trust her by herself," said Reuniclus. "She might hurt herself!"

"She's emotionally distressed to bring anyone harm, herself or someone else," confirmed Bisharp. "It'd be best if we didn't leave her to her own devices for long."

Haxorus and Bisharp thundered up the stairs, the rest of the group following them. Haxorus led the way down the hall to Simipour's room and yanked open the door.

"Simi-," he shouted.

BANG!

Haxorus let out a yell as he was shot. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm. Simipour was holding a gun, facing everyone, her eyes vacant and distant. She looked insane.

"Haxorus!" said Audino, kneeling beside him. Haxorus grit his teeth.

"Damn!" he said, holding his upper arm and shoulder.

"Simipour, you idiot!" said Krookodile. "We're not trying to kill you! So don't try and kill us! Look what you've done to Haxorus."

Audino was checking his arm. Blood was leaking through the dinosaur dragon's claws. Simipour stared, tears still pouring down her face.

"Put the gun down," pleaded Reuniclus. "Please, Simipour, put it down."

Simipour stared at the gun in her trembling hands, still pointed at Haxorus and Audino. Shaking her head, she turn the gun to her own temple.

BANG! A second shot was fired, and Simipour dropped to the floor. The gun fell from her hand, and Simipour didn't get up.

There was a long silence. Then Audino shook her head.

"This bullet wound isn't deep," she whispered. "You were only skimmed a little bit. Lucky for you, I can treat this without my medical kit. Someone got get me some cloth and water. I need to clean this up before I wrap it."

Mienshao nodded and walked away. Bisharp and Krookodile stepped up to examine Simipour.

"Well, she put down the gun," commented Bisharp.

"Bisharp, that isn't funny!" hissed Reuniclus.

"Well, it's still true," pointed out Bisharp.

"You jerk! If you hadn't pushed her so far back there, she may not have killed herself!" said Reuniclus challengingly. "This is the second time someone's died after you did something. First Emboar, and now Simipour."

"I can't be blamed for anything. Besides, Simipour killed herself!" snarled Bisharp.

"Because of what YOU said-!"

"Reuniclus, that's enough," rasped Haxorus, his voice filled with pain. "Lay off of Bisharp."

Reuniclus scowled at Haxorus, but said nothing more. Beheeyem looked down at the dead Simipour and sighed.

"Two more dead in one day," he said. He looked at everyone else meaningfully. "That's it. Something has to be done here."

**000**

And we're done.

So, everyone who thought it was Zoroark. Funny thing was, he was going to get killed off later…like, maybe in two more chapters. But I think that with everyone so suspicious of him, I'd take him out now…hee hee hee….

So, Simipour killed herself to be with Zoroark. Well, less work for the killer. I wanted one character to die without the killer being involved, and I figured optimist Simipour would be the one to do it after her life got ruined by this.

Ironic, because Zoroark talked about killing himself, and Simipour is a Water type. I did that on purpose.

And the reason why they lied about their past as a couple was to show that there WOULD be pairings, as well as bring up the fact that some characters lied about their pasts. Like Gothitelle. Who apparently likes BEHEEYEM? Oh lord…

And there's a vague, vague hint at one more pairing as well…

And we can also rule out another character as the murderer. Two living characters can now be identified as innocent, but I can't say which ones. Hope you enjoy the next episode!

Zoroark: Review…

Simipour: Please, and thank you, guys! *giggles in an annoying fashion*


	7. Hack!

And it's time for yet ANOTHER round of Unova Mansion. This is going to be another shocking chapter, I think…muahahaha!

New poll up, by the way- Round Two of guessing who you think is the murderer!

**000**

Beheeyem sighed, leaning forward on the table. "Alright, everybody. We're going to have another interrogation. Bisharp, you're going to have to help me out with this, alright?"

Bisharp nodded, leaning against the wall. All of the remaining fourteen guests had gathered in the kitchen after getting rid of Zoroark and Simipour. Both of them were laid to rest in the sea, since Zoroark was still too wet to burn and Simipour was a Water type.

"What the heck are we supposed to tell you this time?" asked Krookodile, looking a bit defiant. "We've already done this before. Are you expecting us to change our stories?"

"It's not a matter of changing stories, it's a matter of more details and more analysis on my part," explained Beheeyem.

"I'm not doing it!" said Scolipede, scoffing.

"I see no need for this either," agreed Jellicent.

"Well, that's two I'm immediately more suspicious of," said Bisharp, his voice mockingly cheerful. "Thank you for your help, you two!"

Scolipede scowled, and Jellicent just huffed.

"So, who would like to go first?" asked Beheeyem.

No one immediately volunteered. Most faces looked reluctant and others nervous. Cofagrigus sighed. Well, someone was going to have to start this off.

"Well, I suppose if you all want more details of my life, you've got 'em," said the ghost. "I told you I was a bartender, but I originally wanted to open a toy store. This was because back when I was young, we could never buy toys- my family had to avoid villages and towns and cities because we frightened other Pokémon. I wanted to prove that ghosts weren't scary. I was sort of tired of being misjudged by other Pokémon."

There was a long silence. "So what happened?" asked Krookodile.

"I couldn't buy a store- I scared the people trying to sell it," explained Cofagrigus sheepishly. "I managed to get a job in a dingy bar because most of the Pokémon there were older and less easily frightened. I'd still like to create a toy store, but now isn't the time. If I get off of this island, maybe I will."

Cofagrigus shrugged. "That's my story in a nutshell."

"One question- how do you know about the Spirit Solution?" asked Beheeyem. "Toy makers and bartenders shouldn't have to know about that stuff."

"Back at my bar, one of the drinks is named Spirit Solution," explained Cofagrigus. "There's others like Toxic Poison, Mega Drain, and Arbok Venom. My boss told me once that all of the names were based on real things, so I looked them all up."

Beheeyem nodded. The story made sense, although they had no proof of the drink names. "Thank you, Cofagrigus. "Who would like to go next?"

Audino stood up timidly. "I will."

Coughing a little, she began to speak. "When I was young, I wasn't always a good girl. I'd sometimes play hooky with some of my girlfriends or some of my guy friends. One of my boyfriends, Throh, convinced me to go with him to the beach one day. We were riding on his bike when we hit a bump and veered off of the road. I managed to fall off near the top of a large hill, but Throh kept going on the bike, smashing into trees and eventually falling over after hitting a rock."

"He was badly injured. I tried to save him, but I didn't know how to do CPR properly or how treat his injuries. There were sharp twigs gouged in his body, and he eventually bled too much and died. After that experience, I moved into medicine, and the murderer called me here."

Mienshao looked sympathetic, but others, like Scolipede and Bisharp, looked suspicious.

"And that's all?" asked Bisharp, giving Audino a piercing look.

"Yes, that's all," said Audino, glaring straight back at him.

Bisharp nodded. "We can move on now."

"I don't like being questioned by him," muttered Excadrill to Reuniclus. "Beheeyem's okay, but Bisharp just rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah…but I personally have my suspicions on someone else," said Reuniclus, jerking his head towards Scolipede.

"Reuniclus?" asked Bisharp, giving him a look. "How about you go next?"

"Me and my big fat mouth," he muttered, but started to speak. "Like I said, I'm working on becoming a teacher."

"Of what subjects?" asked Haxorus.

"Science and technology," said Reuniclus. "I even brought my laptop here to-"

There was a loud exclamation from several Pokémon at that.

"You have TECHNOLOGY here and you didn't TELL US?" asked Krookodile. "You little sneak! When the hell were you planning on telling us?"

"A-after the m-murders I forgot!" stammered Reuniclus. "Besides, since there's no access point, I can't access the internet or anything-"

"We could have still figured it out," said Beheeyem gravely. "There might have been a way to get a message to the outside world. Why don't you go get it for us?"

"It's dead," said Reuniclus. "I used it on the first night, but I left my charger at home."

"Why don't you go get the laptop anyways?" asked Haxorus.

"You don't trust me?" asked Reuniclus hotly. "How about you just get someone to search my room if you think I'm hiding something."

"Fair enough," said Bisharp, shrugging. "Cofagrigus, Audino, you've already spoken, so you should go look."

"Alright," said Cofagrigus, shrugging. Audino followed him out, glancing back at the others nervously.

Mienshao shrugged. "I'll go next. But to be honest, I don't have much to say. I've dabbled in cooking and literature, and I love to read, but other than that, not much going on."

"Although if you're a cook, you'd know how to use a knife," said Bisharp, smirking. "And Krookodile's knife is apparently missing."

"This is coming from the guy with blades on his arms?" asked Scrafty, snorting with laughter. Bisharp threw him a withering look.

"That just proves there's no point in me stealing a knife," said Bisharp, rolling his eyes.

"Well, seeing as I cook all of the food now, if I wanted you all dead, wouldn't I just poison all of your meals?" challenged Mienshao boldly.

"Who's to say you won't?" retorted Bisharp, eyes flashing.

"Enough, you two," said Beheeyem. "One question, Mienshao…what are your favorite types of books?"

Mienshao paused for a moment, thinking. "I would say I enjoy fantasy, mystery, and children's stories."

"Children's stories?" asked Chandelure, looking disdainful. "How old are you?"

"I enjoy reading them to the kids who visit the library," defended Mienshao. Chandelure just shrugged.

"Alright, then, I have no further questions," said Beheeyem. He glanced at Gothitelle.

"So, Gothitelle, I would ask you to speak next, but you have already told me your story, so unless you wish to repeat it, you don't have to."

"I wouldn't like to…thank you," whispered Gothitelle quietly.

"Is that wise?" asked Chandelure, frowning. "It isn't really fair if only you know."

"I have gained no further suspicions from hearing her tale," said Beheeyem. "You have my word."

Haxorus looked a bit displeased at that, but just rubbed his injured arm in silence.

"I suppose I should go next," said Beheeyem. "I am a scientist, as you all know. My area of expertise lies in forensics and medical research."

"So you're a doctor, too?" queried Excadrill.

"Not quite…more of a researcher and pharmacist," answered Beheeyem, shaking his head.

"And you've also hung around with corpses before if you're a forensic scientist," said Cofagrigus, returning to the room. Audino followed him through the door.

"Find anything?" asked Haxorus.

"I found the laptop, but there's no charger," confirmed Cofagrigus. "And the thing is definitely out of juice."

Reuniclus made a "hmmph" noise.

Audino walked over to Haxorus, inspecting his arm. "How does it feel?"

Haxorus smiled grimly. "It hurts like hell, but at least I've got you here to look after it."

Audino giggled a little at that, before turning and facing Beheeyem and Bisharp, her face solemn once more.

Scrafty went next. "Uh…I'm Scrafty, and…wait…haven't I already done this?"

"Yes, Scrafty," said Beheeyem, trying to sound patient, but he seemed perturbed. "Is there anything new you'd like to reveal?"

"Well, my favorite drugs are-"

"We're moving on," interrupted Bisharp, groaning. "Chandelure."

"I'm a writer, pure and simple," said Chandelure. "And I came here for inspiration."

"How is your book going?" asked Beheeyem.

"I've only written in characters so far, not the actual story," said Chandelure.

"May I see your manuscript?"

"No," said Chandelure. "I don't let anyone see my work until it is finished."

Bisharp frowned. "At least tell us what kind of book you're writing."

"Do I have to?" asked Chandelure dully.

"It would be wise," said Haxorus, leaning back in his chair.

Chandelure glanced at everyone, before sighing. "Well, this is going to sound bad, but it's a murder mystery."

There was silence. Krookodile made the first move.

"You came here for inspiration, right?" asked Krookodile. "Are WE your inspiration? Victims?"

"Well, I don't know," drawled Chandelure. "The thing is, there's a marriage in my planned book. Is anyone here married?"

"Zoroark was planning to marry Simipour," said Mienshao quietly.

"Well, alright!" said Chandelure. "Why not just kill me now if you all suspect me?"

"Because we haven't decided anything yet," said Beheeyem quietly. "And Chandelure, how do you know about the Spirit Solution?"

"It was going to be a murder weapon in my book," said the chandelier, as if it was obvious.

"And there's some here," muttered Audino. "Shocking."

"Excadrill," said Bisharp, nodding to the mole.

"Uh…not much else to say…I already told you about my job and stuff," said Excadrill, shrugging.

"What's your favorite type of music?" asked Cofagrigus curiously. Beheeyem didn't even bother to point out the uselessness of that question.

"I'm a fan of rock, techno, and hip hop," said Excadrill, grinning. Bisharp decided to go next.

"As you know, I am a lawyer, and I used to be a therapist," said Bisharp. "Other than that, I can't really find anything else to say. Ask me what you will."

"Just one question on my mind," said Mienshao. "Why make the switch?"

"My work in therapy wasn't making me enough money," explained Bisharp. "So I decided to switch and pursue a career as a lawyer."

"So, you weren't making enough money, but you could afford law school?" asked Krookodile, looking skeptical.

"I was saving up for a house," said Bisharp. "I was living in an apartment at the time. Using the money I had saved up, I went to law school and stayed there during my studies."

"Fair enough," admitted Mienshao. "How about you go next, Krookodile?"

"I've got nothing else to say," said Krookodile. "I told you all my story."

"Well, why would a CRIMINAL come to a public giveaway?" asked Haxorus, arching a brow.

"I'm not imprisoned anymore," growled Krookodile. "I got out six months ago for good behavior. Since I've been working at a gas station, it would be cool to get a big mansion. I could maybe sell it, buy a house back home, and then…"

"Then what?" asked Beheeyem, eyes watching the crocodile carefully.

"I don't know," admitted Krookodile. "I never really thought about what I'd do after…"

'_He's hiding something,' _thought Reuniclus darkly. But the psychic shook his head. "Scolipede, your turn."

Scolipede glanced around nervously. "Uh…I've already told you everything."

"I highly doubt that, seeing as you didn't trust any of us," said Beheeyem.

"And I still don't!"

"Trust me, Scolipede," said Bisharp, giving him an icy look. "You'd better start talking. It's in your best interest, for what Beheeyem and I have planned."

Scolipede gulped, and several of the other guests looked uneasy. What HAD the two of them planned, anyway? Other than the interrogation, no one else had any clue.

"Are you going to kill me if I tell you all?" asked Scolipede, looking at everyone as if he was paranoid.

"No," said Beheeyem, but he wasn't making any promises.

"Fine…I lied about my story," said Scolipede. "I don't work at a coffee shop. I used to, but…"

"But?" asked Gothitelle.

"I got fired one day for getting drunk. The reason why I got drunk was because my wife Leavanny kicked me out of our house. So now I don't have a wife, my kids, and my job. I'm homeless, broke, and unemployed. So when I got the letter for the mansion, it seemed like a gift from Arceus."

"Anything else?" asked Bisharp.

"I thought this was going to be a hotel, like Golurk's Grand Getaway said," explained Scolipede. "So I was planning to…try and steal some money…"

"MONEY!" exclaimed Krookodile. "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT MONEY!"

"Calm down, Krookodile," said Gothitelle, flashing him a warning look.

Bisharp, however, was staring at Scolipede in dawning realization. "And once you got here…now I've figured it out."

"What?" asked Jellicent.

"My wallet went missing after the first night," spat Bisharp. "I thought I had just misplaced it in my room, but THIS sneak took it!"

"No I didn't!" protested Scolipede.

"That's why you invited us here!" said Reuniclus. "To kill us all and take our money!"

"Hey, wait a minute, just because someone's a pickpocket doesn't mean they're a killer!" snarled Krookodile.

"Oh yes, the crooks will definitely stick together!" hissed Chandelure, eyes gleaming.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Haxorus. He looked at Beheeyem, who looked grave.

"That's enough. Haxorus, would you like to go next?"

"I've said pretty much everything," said Haxorus. "Just a guard who was taking a vacation, but then I got invited here."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Mending," said Audino. "But if he doesn't sit still, it may take longer to heal."

"I think an injured shoulder is the least of his problems," muttered Bisharp.

"And finally, Jellicent," said Beheeyem. "Anything else you'd like to tell us?"

"I've told you everything I've had to," said Jellicent.

"Aren't you even worried about being accused?" asked Excadrill.

"I know I'm not a murderer- if you think otherwise, I don't care," said Jellicent, putting on some makeup.

"Well, now that that order of business is done, it's time for the second thing I'd like to discuss," said Beheeyem. He held up the gun that Simipour had used to kill herself.

"It appears as though there were two guns on this island," said Beheeyem. "Reuniclus, you confirmed that your gun is still in your room. Cofagrigus, did you see it when you were up there?"

"Yeah, it was right on his nightstand," said Cofagrigus, nodding.

"So…Zoroark brought a gun to the island. Or Simipour, but I'm guessing it was Zoroark, due to Simipour's pacifistic attitude," said Beheeyem, pacing. He glanced at everyone.

"I've disposed of the bullets. I flushed them down the toilet. Scrafty and Gothitelle can confirm that."

"Yeah, he totally did," said Scrafty, nodding sagely.

"Don't you think you should've picked a better witness?" asked Bisharp skeptically.

"I was there too, genius," muttered Gothitelle. Bisharp gave her an apologetic look.

"I was only there because I really needed to go," said Scrafty. "Seeing corpses sort of makes my bladder a little…"

"We get the idea," said Audino. "Fright causes you to wet your pants. It's completely natural."

"It's also completely disgusting," said Jellicent, pulling a face.

"Scrafty's issues aside," said Beheeyem. "I would like to ask anyone now if there are ANY other weapons on the island. We have two guns confirmed, Krookodile brought a knife, and Stoutland brought a nightstick. We can consider Audino's tools a weapon as well. Anything else?"

"The knives in the kitchen could be potential weapons," said Mienshao.

"Then we should dispose of them…we'll throw them in the ocean," said Haxorus.

"Then how are we supposed to cut our food?" asked Jellicent.

"You don't," said Krookodile shortly. "You suck it up and eat with your hands."

"You may all want to eat like uncivilized ruffians, but I won't," snarled Jellicent.

Mienshao got up to enter the kitchen. They heard her rummaging through the drawers casually, before her actions became quicker and more rapid. She stepped out of the kitchen, her face pale.

"The knives and forks are gone," she said.

"What?" exclaimed Excadrill, eyes wide.

"Every knife and fork?" asked Cofagrigus.

"No, a few butter knives are left, but all of the sharp ones have vanished!"

"The killer is a step ahead," growled Beheeyem.

"What do we do?" asked Audino.

"Well, why don't you hear a plan Beheeyem and I have come up with?" asked Bisharp.

Beheeyem sighed, before he began to talk. His voice sounded bitter and reluctant.

"I've thought of a risky plan, but we all need to agree to it first," said Beheeyem. "Chandelure, give everyone a strip of paper from your notebook."

Chandelure looked confused, but obeyed, tearing out paper. He gave everyone a piece.

"We have all heard new facts about our fellow guests," said Beheeyem. "And now I'd like for us all to throw in a vote for who we think the killer really is."

"Wait…we're just writing down who we think the murderer is?" asked Excadrill.

"That's pretty much it," admitted Bisharp. "After that, toss your paper into this box."

Bisharp placed a small box on the table, before he wrote a name down on the paper and tossed it in. Beheeyem followed suit, and everyone else soon started scribbling. At last, Krookodile tossed in a piece of paper. Beheeyem took hold of the box.

"So…I was thinking that if we took a vote, the one with the most votes can stay outside for the night," said Beheeyem.

"Are you crazy?" asked Cofagrigus. "That would make them easier bait for the killer!"

"Unless they ARE the killer," pointed out Beheeyem. "We lock them out. If no one dies that night, we have a suspect. If someone inside dies, then we can rule someone out."

"But that's still horribly risky!" said Audino in shock.

"So is staying on this island," said Scrafty, shrugging. "Why not do it? I'm game for a gamble."

"You're too reckless!" hissed Audino.

"Well, we'll vote now," said Beheeyem. "All in favor?"

Beheeyem and Bisharp both raised their hands. Haxorus reluctantly raised his, with Gothitelle and Mienshao following suit. Surprisingly, Jellicent agreed, and after that, Chandelure, Scrafty, and Krookodile all agreed to it. Audino, Reuniclus, Cofagrigus, Scolipede and Excadrill were outnumbered.

"So, we have a majority," said Beheeyem.

"And what if someone refuses to leave the house?" asked Cofagrigus.

"Then sadly, force may be required," said Bisharp solemnly.

"So, let's tally up the votes," said Beheeyem. He took one out.

"One for Bisharp." Bisharp rolled his eyes.

"One for Chandelure." Chandelure looked appalled at that.

"One for Scolipede." Scolipede gulped.

"One for Audino." Audino looked astonished to hear her own name.

"Another for Scolipede. And…well, I see I haven't been forgotten. One for me."

Mienshao was shocked at how calmly Beheeyem accepted his vote. She would've been horrified if someone voted for her.

"One for Krookodile. And another for Bisharp. And a third for Scolipede."

Bisharp and Chandelure were both frowning now, while Scolipede was muttering under his breath, counting the votes.

"…another for Bisharp, and one for Jellicent."

Jellicent gasped, but before she could make a protest, Beheeyem overrode her.

"Another two for Scolipede, and another for me."

"So…?" asked Excadrill nervously.

"With four votes, Scolipede wins," said Beheeyem. He looked at the giant bug.

"You're going to make me sleep outside?" croaked Scolipede.

"Unless you'd prefer to get locked in the basement," said Bisharp smoothly.

"What if the killer comes after me?" asked Scolipede, horrified.

"You'll be able to hear them coming," said Excadrill, shrugging.

"Yes, and they have weapons," growled Scolipede. "How the hell do I defend myself?"

Beheeyem sighed. "After we lock down the house, we'll toss you something from out the window, alright?"

"Like what?" asked Scolipede, skeptically.

"We'll figure something out," said Beheeyem. "Can we just lock you out already? I'm rather tired."

Scolipede glared at him. "It's because I'm homeless and broke, right? Ever since Bisharp accused me of stealing his-"

"Maybe it's because you're trying too hard to defend yourself," interrupted Bisharp coldly. "If you just accepted it instead of fighting the vote, maybe we'd suspect you less."

Scolipede sighed. "Ha. What do I have to lose? Nothing…alright, I'll go out there. And when I prove I'm not the killer, you'll all see! Just make sure you toss me that thing to defend myself with."

"Right," muttered Cofagrigus sarcastically.

The fourteen remaining guests headed to the foyer and faced the door. Scolipede stepped forward, glancing back at everyone.

"Is this the only way?" he asked. "Can't there be some other alternative? There's got to be."

"This is the best one we have right now," said Mienshao. "I'm sorry, Scolipede. To be honest, I didn't vote for you."

Scolipede looked back and gave her a small, grateful smile. Mienshao's eyes widened, before she gave him a smile back. To be honest, Scolipede had toned down a little since the beginning. And she could understand why he had been so bitter- losing everything you had was a pretty horrible thing. And at that revelation, instead of sympathy, no one trusted him. Mienshao hoped he would be alright out there…maybe if they survived, they could actually be friends.

Scolipede sighed and opened the door. It was a dark and cloudy night- the moon was covered. It was quiet…the only sound was the waves slapping against the beach. Scolipede glanced back.

"Remember to give me some sort of weapon, alright?"

"I promise," said Beheeyem, nodding. Scolipede stepped out, heading down the steps.

At that moment there was a tiny noise. Scolipede looked down. "What the…?"

He tripped over a rope, his heavy body tearing through it. Scolipede fell down the stairs, breaking more ropes as he went. Scolipede managed to see something flying towards him. Was that a knife…?

"SCOLIPEDE, MOVE QUICKLY!" shouted Chandelure in alarm.

But Scolipede couldn't move quickly enough. Tearing through all of those ropes had sprung a trap as all of the sharp kitchen knives came flying at the bug. Scolipede tried to get up, but the first knife knocked him down. After that, the remaining knives embedded themselves in the giant centipede's body.

HACK! HACK! HACK! HACK! HACK!

Mienshao wanted look away, but she couldn't. Jellicent, on the other hand, covered her eye, while Audino covered her ears to try and drown out the sounds of tearing skin and Scolipede's yells, with Excadrill turning up his music to achieve the same effect. Beheeyem held Gothitelle back, while Scrafty dropped his cigarette in shock. Krookodile and Bisharp exchanged a shocked glance.

Soon, there was silence. Audino was about to run down, but Haxorus held her back.

"We can't risk setting off another trap," he warned quickly.

"We have to do something!" she whispered.

A low moan came from the centipede's body.

"Dear Arceus, he's still alive!" whispered Chandelure, floating down.

"Chandelure, wait!" commanded Beheeyem.

"I know about the traps, but since I can float, I won't trigger them!" said Chandelure, floating down to Scolipede's body. He looked around.

"He only missed one string. Let me set it off quick."

Using his flames, he burnt the remaining rope, and a knife flew quickly across the staircase, but missed Scolipede's body. Chandelure nodded, and Audino rushed down, followed by Mienshao and the others. Audino began examining Scolipede's bloody form at once, while Mienshao ran down and faced the dying bug. Scolipede looked up at her, blood dripping down his face.

"So…got your…proof yet?" he asked, a faraway smile on his face.

Mienshao cradled his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "None of us expected this to happen."

"I figured as much," said Scolipede, a trace of sarcasm in his tone.

"How is he?" asked Krookodile.

Audino shook her head. "I can't do anything without my medical kit for this. If it was just one knife, he'd have a chance, but…he's already lost too much blood. All we can do is wait for him to finally…"

She turned her head away, sniffling. Haxorus patted her on the shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. We know you're a good nurse…you saved me after all."

Krookodile and Excadrill kneeled down next to Scolipede with Mienshao, while Cofagrigus floated overhead.

"Sorry, pal," said Cofagrigus, his normally grinning face solemn.

"None of us expected this…you just got really bad luck," said Krookodile.

"Yeah, yeah…," muttered the bug, wincing in pain.

"Just relax," said Mienshao, wiping some blood off of his face with her fur. "Just take some deep breaths and relax."

Scolipede nodded. He was a strong one…after about fifteen knives in his skin, and several others cutting it open, he was still alive. But his struggle was gradually subsiding, with his heaving chest starting to slow.

"I'm gonna leave now," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "Leavanny…tell Whirlipede and Sewaddle that I'll…be back in the morning…"

Mienshao nodded. Scolipede sighed, before letting out a final breath. His head immediately felt heavier in Mienshao's paws as his chest finally slowed to a halt.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied," growled Krookodile, up at Beheeyem. "You and Bisharp just killed another guy on this island!"

"Krookodile, cool it," said Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring off his cigarette. "It was just bad luck. If Chandelure or Cofagrigus had been chosen, they would've floated over the ropes. Scolipede was just unlucky."

Krookodile scowled at Scrafty, but didn't argue. He just growled under his breath before stomping back up the steps.

"I'm going to bed. And my door WILL be locked."

"He has a point," said Mienshao, scowling at Bisharp. "He was innocent, and he's dead. So, when do we hold the next vote."

Beheeyem didn't respond. He just stared at Scolipede's body, muttering to himself.

"What?" asked Excadrill, looking at Beheeyem worriedly. The extraterrestrial just shook his head.

"Nothing. No matter. Everyone, lock their doors tonight. Haxorus, take the body inside. We'll take care of it in the morning."

Cofagrigus frowned down at the body.

"Well…one less suspect at least," he said.

Reuniclus shook his head in dismay. "That isn't funny, Cofagrigus. I thought it was him!"

"Well, apparently you thought wrong," said Chandelure. "And so did I."

"Well…I like Krookodile's idea of going to bed," said Mienshao bleakly. "Who knows? Maybe I'll wake up and this all will be a nightmare."

One by one, the contestants went to bed. Scrafty was the last to go up, but he stopped, glancing at the box that had held the votes. He opened it up and looked at it, examining all of the names that had been written down.

"The sad thing is…the last few deaths, the host didn't kill anyone," he muttered. "We did."

Puffing his cigarette, he walked past Scolipede's body, laid on the couch, covered by a blanket. Patting the bug on the head, Scrafty walked upstairs, leaving only a trail of cigarette smoke in his wake.

**000**

I have to say, this is my favorite chapter so far.

And so Scolipede died. I hope you're all satisfied, because he was one of the most suspected characters in the story. This chapter was meant to throw everyone for a loop, to take a huge asshole of a character and make you sympathize with him. I hope that's the effect I achieved.

Okay, for starters, not all of the stories are revealed yet. Some characters are still hiding something- and funnily enough, there have been some obvious questions no one has asked.

I also liked Mienshao, Krookodile, Audino, and Scrafty in this chapter. Mienshao and Krookodile both showed hotheaded and gentle sides, while Audino truly showed her horror at everything happening on the island. As for Scrafty, he's quite the philosopher when he isn't flying high and super wasted.

And so, Scolipede was hacked to pieces. Rest his soul. I felt really bad about killing him, and I got a little emotional (not crying, but I felt really, really bad). Scolipede was one of my favorites, so…

Scolipede: Review…that goes for all of you people who thought it was me! You got that?


	8. Crush! Cough!

So, here we are with another chapter. I know I'm sort of updating these quickly (faster than World Tour) but that's because these are quicker and easier to write.

So, now that we've wiped out eight people (which is more than a third) I decided to give you some hints for finding the killer. So, here we go!

-Look at tiny details…those will help you determine possible suspects. Pay attention to the seemingly-meaningless conversations between the contestants. You might pick up some hints.  
-Examine actions…certain actions can even prove characters not guilty.  
-Don't believe everything you hear. If someone says something, but you think they're lying, then they might be. You can't trust everything the characters say. Scolipede completely lied about his past almost.  
-Don't go by "types", "attacks", "power", "abilities", or any other stuff that's from the game universe. Abilities and such don't help you in this story- Zoroark's death proved that. Yes, Conkeldurr is super strong, but if Audino, who would be weak to him, had the needle, Conkeldurr still loses. Point is, I don't care if Reuniclus is weak to Zoroark- if Reuniclus hits him with a nightstick, Zoroark still loses. Don't judge by typing and differences in power- that'll only lead you in a random direction.  
-Examine the killing scenes and manner of killing closely. They can give you clues.  
-Most importantly, think of motives. Even if someone could fit all of the traits of the murderer, what motive could they possibly have for all of this?

Another thing- if you manage to get some solid evidence to figure it out, don't post a memo in the reviews and spoil it. Some people have done that, and while I'm okay with you stating reasons, don't just spoil the fun for everyone else! I want to see how many can figure this out, not have a bunch of people listen to one random person who MIGHT have it right. :P

And one last thing- don't be misled. I did that with Scolipede- I made everyone think it was him. While someone may seem obvious to you, think if it's too obvious to everyone else in the story.

And yet another message- to my reviewer who is wondering why I haven't responded to their reviews, it's because your Private Messaging is disabled. You know who you are.

And that's all! Next chapter, here we come. Goodbye, next guest…or more…

**000**

Excadrill crawled out of bed at the crack of dawn. He wanted to get his morning jog in before the others woke up. Excadrill sighed as he fished out his headphones. It was kind of sad- last night just proved that there was no one he could trust fully. Sure, he had THOUGHT it was Scolipede, but now the big bug was dead, and Excadrill didn't know WHAT to think anymore. All he could think was that it would be best to be alone right now.

Excadrill tiptoed out of his room- he didn't want to wake anyone else up, especially that murderer. But Excadrill was too restless…a run would be good…whenever he felt anxious, he would go out and take a jog…that always helped him calm down.

Quietly making his way down the steps, Excadrill noticed something. That blanket with spirit solution was gone…during the commotion last night, did it disappear? Or was the killer another step ahead. Excadrill groaned quietly. Their situation was getting worse and worse.

He slowly opened the door to the outside, pausing to glance at Scolipede's body. Poor guy…

Excadrill turned up his music before running on the paths around the mansion. He used to enjoy a morning jog, but with all of the murder, he was taking it as a chance to spend some free time away from the others.

"I just don't know who to trust!" he muttered to himself, even though he couldn't hear his own words over the sound of his music. He KNEW he was innocent, but other than that, he had no clue who the killer was! He was no genius, not like Beheeyem, Reuniclus, and Bisharp. He was a just a normal, party-loving dude! And now he couldn't even trust Haxorus, who had been his first friend on the island.

Excadrill sighed. "You're alone right now. Stop worrying and enjoy yourself."

He flipped through his music until he hit his favorite song. "Hell yes! There we go!"

The mole continued running, mouthing the words to his song. The island was pretty large, and there were a lot of pathways through the trees surrounding them. Excadrill always loved the outdoors.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flash. Eyes wide, Excadrill rolled over onto the ground, dodging anything that could've come his way.

Nothing was there.

Excadrill sighed. Paranoia was already setting in. Not even a morning jog could calm him down. He was alone. There was nothing out there.

Or was there? Excadrill saw something glinting in the shadow of a tree. Still humming to his music, he walked forward, frowning. There was definitely something there. But not a killer. Excadrill stepped closer carefully, making sure he didn't get stray too close until he knew what it was. He squinted- being a mole, his day sight wasn't that great. Excadrill's eyes widened.

It was a gun. The mole stepped forward into the shadow. The only sound was the faint beat coming from his music. He gingerly picked up the gun and examined it.

Meanwhile, behind a tree, a figure in a cloak lurked. Chuckling darkly, they gently pushed the tree over. It slowly started to tip.

Excadrill turned the gun over in his hands. "What is this doing here?"

The killer walked away quickly, laughing. It wasn't like the stupid fool could hear them. But they needed to get out of here fast, before the others woke up…

Excadrill smiled. "The killer made a mistake! Now that we've got their gun, we can-"

CRUSH!

**000**

"Of all things I expected to kill us, a tree wasn't one of them," said Beheeyem, shaking his head.

They were examining a tree that had fallen and crushed Excadrill's body under it. Hearing the noise, the remaining group of Pokémon had woken up to investigate. The mole had a smile on his face, but his eyes were shocked, as if he realized what was happening at the last second. His spine had been snapped completely in two, and even so, his neck was broken from the impact as well.

"So the mole bit the dust this time, eh?" asked Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring. "Shame…he was an easygoing dude, like me."

Krookodile and Bisharp, meanwhile, were examining the tree.

"Judging by the marks…someone sawed it ahead of time," said Krookodile. "They probably came out here last night and did it…"

"And after that…I'm guessing Excadrill was out taking a jog and…," said Bisharp. He sighed. "The fool…he should've been more careful…"

"But still, the chances of him stopping near THIS tree at THIS very angle are slim," pointed out Cofagrigus. "How did this happen?"

"Knowing Excadrill, he probably stopped to change his playlist or something," said Jellicent, sniffing.

"Jellicent, that's harsh," said Haxorus sternly. "Though probably true…"

"He couldn't hear…," murmured Gothitelle. "He had his headphones on…"

Nearby were Excadrill's headphones, broken in two from when the tree struck him.

"I'm sorry, but as high and stoned as I am right now, even I don't believe he was just randomly in this spot when the tree fell," said Scrafty.

"For once, he's made a point," said Beheeyem. "He was probably lured here by something…but what?"

"Maybe he saw something lying on the ground?" asked Audino.

"Maybe someone moved Scolipede's body," said Krookodile.

"He's over four hundred pounds," said Haxorus. "If someone was using a body as bait, I think they'd pick a lighter one. Besides, moving him back would take time, too. And we would've noticed him missing. He was still on the couch."

"I can't say what led him here, but all I can say is that it killed him," muttered Bisharp. "You'd better start burning both him and Scolipede, Chandelure."

"I suppose," responded the ghost.

"We need to discuss some plans," said Beheeyem.

"No offense, but every time someone creates a plan, SOMEONE dies," said Krookodile, scowling. "I say no plan. I'm not too keen to trust you anymore, Beheeyem."

"Rightfully so," admitted Beheeyem. "And I don't necessarily mean a plan. I mean…ideas…"

"Such as?" asked Cofagrigus.

"Let's get inside first," said Beheeyem. "Chandelure, take care of the bodies…"

"Alright…"

**000**

"Okay, so instead of making a plan by myself like last time," said Beheeyem to the other Pokémon. They were all sitting in the dining room, eating breakfast. "I decided we could all debate on what to do this time around. That way, there'll be no blaming if anything happens. Passing on the blame just pushes us further apart, and even though one of us here is a cold blooded killer, I think unity is our priority here."

"So…we can suggest any method of survival and debate on it?" asked Krookodile, biting into some meat.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I'll be the first to voice an opinion here," said Reuniclus, sipping a glass of water. "I-I think we should stop going outside. Mandibuzz, Conkeldurr, Zoroark, Scolipede, and now Excadrill were all killed out there. Even though that means the murderer will be in here with us that means they can't set up any traps outside."

"True," said Beheeyem. "Everyone agree?"

"Well, what if we're in a big group?" asked Mienshao.

"Why would you want to go outside in a big group?" asked Bisharp scathingly.

"In case we found a way to try and attract a Lapras to pick us up," hissed Mienshao. She and Bisharp were getting along less and less.

"Look, for now, I agree, let's stick to the house," said Haxorus, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he finished eating.

"Fresh air is important, though," pointed out Audino.

"Then pop open a window," growled Krookodile, his mouth full. Jellicent gave him a look of disgust.

"But what about Mienshao's idea?" asked Reuniclus, placing his glass down. "Maybe we should start trying to find a way off of here."

"If we catch the murderer, then we can force them to tell us the way they planned to get off of this island," said Bisharp.

"Yes, and our plans to find the murderer have gone over so well," responded Cofagrigus sarcastically. "Reuniclus is right, guys. Shouldn't we start prioritizing and try and find a way off of the island?"

"Well, name one way!" snapped Jellicent.

"Well, you're a water type, right?" asked Scrafty, arching a brow.

"Yes, what's your point?" asked the ghost.

"Can't you swim back to mainland?" asked Haxorus, frowning. "Unlike Simipour, you're a jellyfish that lives in the ocean. You should be able to get back to shore."

"…I can't," muttered Jellicent quietly.

"I'm sorry?" asked Bisharp, arching a brow.

"I can't swim," mumbled Jellicent grudgingly. "Laugh now."

Cofagrigus and Krookodile planned to do just that, but an annoyed look from Mienshao and Audino shut them both up.

"Are you sure?" asked Beheeyem.

"If I could, I would've ditched you all by now," said Jellicent snobbishly.

"THAT I can believe," admitted Chandelure. "Whining, obnoxious-"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Quiet, both of you," said Beheeyem, rubbing his head as if he had a headache. "But I agree…if there's any way to get a signal out, we should find one."

"The ghosts can float," pointed out Krookodile. "Send one of them to float."

"The last time someone tried to float through the air, an arrow pierced their neck," said Chandelure coolly. "Besides, I can only float for a limited time before having to rest, and in the ocean, you don't find many couches to sit on. And since I'm a Fire-type-"

"Alright, alright!" said Krookodile, waving a hand. "I get it!"

"Well, Cofagrigus is made of a solid gold, so an arrow won't hurt him," said Jellicent. "And he can float, so-"

"When we completely ignore the fact that an arrow dipped in Spirit Solution could kill him, but sure, continue," said Chandelure, giving her a fake smile. Jellicent rolled her eyes, but was silenced.

"Well, we can work out a plan for that later…instead, I think we should all stay in pairs," said Haxorus.

"And what if one member of a pair ends up dead?" asked Bisharp.

"Then we can prove that their partner is the killer," said Haxorus.

"Okay…so let's pair up!" said Audino.

Audino and Haxorus paired up, along with Beheeyem and Gothitelle. Chandelure joined up with Bisharp. Scrafty and Krookodile joined together, which left Mienshao, Cofagrigus, and Reuniclus without partners. No one wanted to be with Jellicent.

"I call Cofagrigus!" shouted Reuniclus.

"No, I want him!" said Mienshao, running forward to grab him. Being faster, Mienshao reached him first, leaving Reuniclus with Jellicent.

"Come on!" moaned Reuniclus.

"Sorry, dude," said Cofagrigus awkwardly. Reuniclus sighed in defeat, and went to place his water in the refrigerator. He wasn't thirsty anymore. He'd finish it later.

"Great…can't I have someone bigger and stronger to help protect me?" asked Jellicent.

"Sorry, Conkeldurr and Emboar aren't here right now," said Cofagrigus, imitating an answering machine. "But if you leave a message for them, they'll try and get back to you from the afterlife."

Krookodile and Scrafty snorted, and even Haxorus cracked a smile.

"For the rest of your day, stick with your partner," said Beheeyem. "Don't abandon them. The killer always manages to catch their victims alone."

**000**

"Poor Reuniclus," said Cofagrigus. "I'd hate to be stuck with that girl…yeesh."

"I expected the ghosts to stick together," said Mienshao, shrugging.

Cofagrigus grinned. "Yeah, we usually do, but most ghosts aren't as unpleasant as Jellicent is."

Mienshao smiled a little. Then she glanced at him. "How's your hand doing?"

"Oh, someone remembers!" said Cofagrigus, laughing. "After Haxorus got shot, and three others dead, I thought everyone had forgotten. It's on the mend, anyways."

His smile changed into a solemn frown. "I never expected to find something like THAT on the island. Our murderer knows the tools of the trade pretty well."

Mienshao murmured a quiet agreement. "Can you follow me to my room? I need to grab something."

"Uh…sure," said Cofagrigus. He eyed her warily. "What do you need to get?"

"A book to read, nothing more," said Mienshao. "I borrowed something from the library, and since we can't really do anything but stick together…I figured I'd read, because I thought you'd get bored of talking to me."

"Sounds good to me," said Cofagrigus, shrugging. He glanced at her. "No offense."

"None taken," she said, as they ascended the stairs. As Mienshao was about to round the corner, Cofagrigus grabbed her.

"Wait," he hissed. Mienshao gave him a frightened look.

"Look down the hallway…quietly," muttered Cofagrigus out of the corner of his mouth. Mienshao turned her head. Chandelure was there…alone.

"Where the hell did Bisharp go?" growled Cofagrigus.

"I don't trust Bisharp," said Mienshao quietly.

"It's Chandelure that I'm not trusting right now. Let's go see what's up."

Cofagrigus floated down the hallway. Chandelure looked up from his notepad.

"What?" he queried, looking at the two frowning Pokémon.

"Where's your partner?" asked Cofagrigus.

"Oh, I just killed him," said Chandelure sarcastically. He nodded to the door he was standing next to. "He's in there. That's the bathroom. Do I have to hold his hand while he does his business."

"You can't hold his hand, you have none," pointed out Mienshao bluntly. Chandelure rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that I'm done," said Bisharp, exiting the bathroom. "We can go back to the foyer."

"Great," said Chandelure, floating next to the dark knight. Cofagrigus watched them both, his red eyes expressionless.

"C'mon…let's go grab that book of yours…"

**000**

"Thanks for taking another look at it," said Haxorus, gritting his teeth as Audino undid the bandages.

"Don't thank me, it's my job," said Audino. She looked at the wound. Thankfully, the bullet had only barely skimmed him, making it that much easier to heal. The red mark was starting to fade, and it had almost completely stopped bleeding.

"You're getting better," said Audino. "Just don't overdo anything."

"You've got it," said Haxorus, standing up and smiling at Audino. Audino tried to smile back, but as soon as she tried, she burst into tears.

"Audino?" asked Haxorus, gaping. "Uh, what's-"

"I just…I feel so pathetic!" said Audino, sobbing in her hands. "I…I always thought that I'd be a successful nurse…I wanted to solve problems in medicine, and help the world…but…but now I'm stuck on this island…we're all threatened with death…and I can't do anything, because I've lost my stupid medical kit!"

"Audino, calm down!" said Haxorus soothingly. "Look…look at me."

Audino looked up, her bright blue eyes still glistening.

"It's true, we're in danger, but…well, we're trying to get out of here," said Haxorus quietly. "And, well…I know it seems bad, but I think we're going to get out okay, if we just keep holding on."

Audino sighed, but she was already regaining control. "I'm…I'm sorry I lost control like that…I just-"

"I understand," said Haxorus. "But still…just trust me, okay?"

Audino smiled. "I trust you."

**000**

Krookodile quietly slipped down the hallway. He glanced back and forth…and then the stench of cigarette smoke hit his nostrils.

"What are you doing?"

Krookodile cursed and turned around to see Scrafty.

"Bro, I'm pretty sure the bathroom is back there," said Scrafty, pointing a thumb. "That's where I was doing my business. Aren't we supposed to stick together?"

"Yes," growled Krookodile.

"So, were you trying to give me the slip, or what?" asked Scrafty.

Krookodile glance back and forth. "Look, if I tell you, will you not tell the others?"

"Dude, I'm probably not even going to remember," said Scrafty, grinning like an idiot.

"Well…okay, I think we're going about this the wrong way," said Krookodile. "Instead of avoiding the killer…I think we should tackle him or her head on."

"Wait…you want to FIGHT them?" asked Scrafty.

"The only thing stopping me from doing it right now is my missing knife," growled Krookodile.

"But…aren't you worried about being shot?" asked Scrafty. "Or something like that?"

"Ha! We have all of the guns…at least to my knowledge," said Krookodile. "But…I can overpower most of the other living guys and girls here. The only one who could give me trouble is Haxorus."

"Not even me, bro?" asked Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring.

"I don't know," admitted Krookodile. "Have you ever fought?"

"Not really…"

"Guys!" shouted Reuniclus, burst out of his room down the hall. Krookodile and Scrafty turned to face him.

"What is it?" asked Krookodile. "And where's your partner?"

"I left Jellicent with Haxorus and Audino, since she refused to come with me. But we've got a problem!"

"Which is?" asked Scrafty, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"The gun on my nightstand is GONE!"

**000**

"Perfect…just perfect," said Beheeyem, shaking his head. Reuniclus had recently told them his gun was missing. That had shocked everyone, which caused Reuniclus, Bisharp, and Krookodile to all get into an argument. The three were no avoiding each other. But still, facts were facts- the gun was missing. And that just meant the killer was still a step ahead. Gothitelle was lying next to him on the couch, frowning.

"Who do you think stole it?" she asked.

"I'm wondering if it was stolen at all," confessed Beheeyem. "Reuniclus has proven himself not to be the most honest individual."

"You think he might be the murderer?" asked Gothitelle.

"I have several suspicions."

"Am I one of them?" asked Gothitelle, arching a brow. Beheeyem frowned back at her.

"No, you're not. But I may be wrong, right?"

"You could be," admitted Gothitelle.

"Do you remember that plan I had earlier…where I wanted you to help me?"

"What about it?" asked Gothitelle skeptically.

"I have everything prepared."

"So, when will you tell me?"

"I will soon. Not yet, understand?" asked Beheeyem. "And don't tell the others."

"Fine…," said Gothitelle. She looked at Beheeyem.

"What are you going to do if we manage to escape?"

"Probably just resume my old job," said Beheeyem. "Now that you mention it, despite the experience, my life will probably be pretty normal after this. Assuming I live of course."

"Yeah…"

Beheeyem glanced at her. "And you? What are you going to do?"

"Probably just go back to my crummy apartment," muttered Gothitelle. "Maybe since I've been gone so long, I can make some money when I get back-"

"Or you could move into my home," said Beheeyem.

"What?" exclaimed Gothitelle, blinking.

"Assuming we both get off of this island alive and one of us isn't a murderer, I'd be happy to let a friend move in with me," said Beheeyem.

"You consider me…a friend?" asked Gothitelle, stunned.

"Maybe more, in time," said Beheeyem to himself, smiling mysteriously.

**000**

Dinner came without much incident. All of the partners sat next to each other, dining quietly. Mienshao and Cofagrigus discussed their careers, while Scrafty explained a lot about drugs to a curious Krookodile (ignoring the annoyed looks Audino, Haxorus, and Bisharp were giving him). Beheeyem and Gothitelle talked quietly about life back home, but they seemed to be holding a separate conversation with their eyes.

"Well, I have to say, we're doing a good job," said Beheeyem. "No one has died since this morning."

"Yes, but night time seems to be a perfect time for the killer to strike," said Bisharp. "They've done it before."

"True," admitted Beheeyem. "So, once again, I say we lock our doors for the evening. In the morning, we should join up with our partners again, and perhaps start working on a plan to get out of here."

"If you're sure," said Chandelure. He had already finished eating. "Is this meeting done? Because I'd like to go to bed."

"I suppose I have to go with you," said Bisharp, getting up and pushing in his chair. Simultaneously, the two Pokémon left the dining room.

"Any idea who it is yet?" asked Chandelure quietly.

"I have my eyes on some," said Bisharp, eyes gleaming.

**000**

Cofagrigus yawned. "Mienshao, I hate to be a bother, but can you relocate to your room to read?"

They were the last two downstairs, and Cofagrigus was starting to get tired. Comedians needed their beauty sleep to stay sharp.

"Look, if you need sleep, go. I can be alone for a few minutes," assured Mienshao. "I just want to finish this chapter."

Cofagrigus frowned. "And if the killer comes after you?"

"I'll scream as soon as I see a weapon," said Mienshao.

"Alright, if you say so," said Cofagrigus. "I'm coming back down if you're not up soon, though. At least knock on my door to tell me you got upstairs safely."

"Understood," said Mienshao. Cofagrigus floated upstairs. Mienshao's eyes followed him. Cofagrigus was definitely a suspicious ghost. He hadn't been suspected at all, and yet…he just had the ability to make her feel uneasy. Of course, being alone in general was…

_Creak…_

Mienshao looked up, before backing her body in a corner of the room. Even though she had cornered herself, no killer was going to sneak up on her from behind.

Someone was coming downstairs. And they were floating. Was Cofagrigus back already? No…they were smaller.

"Hold it right there!" she hissed in the darkness.

The floating figure jumped a little (Mienshao didn't know how that was possible). Mienshao turned the lamp to see Reuniclus floating down, laptop in hand.

"Reuniclus?" asked Mienshao, shocked. She was expecting Chandelure. Then her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Alone?"

Reuniclus looked nervous, as if he hadn't expected her to be here. "I'm not the killer, okay? You have to believe me!"

"Why should I?" challenged Mienshao boldly.

"I'll let you in on what I've done, but you can't tell the others if I fail!" said Reuniclus, gulping.

"What are you planning?" asked Mienshao. Reuniclus motioned for her to follow him to the dining room. Hesitantly, Mienshao followed, picking up her book. As a last resort, she could defend herself…

Reuniclus grabbed his old glass of water from the refrigerator, pouring a new one for Mienshao. Mienshao took it, but she didn't dare drink it. Reuniclus, meanwhile, turned on his laptop.

"Wait…I thought you said it was out of juice!" whispered Mienshao.

Reuniclus looked almost ashamed. "I lied…I took the battery out of it every time I wasn't using it. That way, if someone searched my room and found it, they wouldn't think I'm using it."

"Well…what have you been trying to do?" asked Mienshao, watching Reuniclus carefully.

"I've been working every night, trying to set up a signal with my laptop. We could maybe send out a plea for help!"

"You know how to do that?" asked Mienshao, dumbfounded.

"Yes, and no," said Reuniclus. "So far, I've managed to set up a wireless access point. Basically, I can get to the internet. However…it's too slow right now, and I haven't managed to get an E-mail out. And we don't have time to waste, either- I wasn't lying when I said I forgot my charger. I've only got about 25% battery power left. And it decreases quickly."

Mienshao almost felt ashamed for suspecting Reuniclus. If he was the killer, he would have saved his laptop for AFTER everyone was dead to get a signal out. But he was innocent, and he was working hard in the shadows to save them all.

"Can you at least stay here with me?" asked Reuniclus. "I need a partner."

"Sure, but Cofagrigus is going to come back down if I don't go up soon."

"Then let him come down. Three people as witnesses is better than two."

"True enough," said Mienshao. While Reuniclus typed with his gelatinous hands, she was keeping watch for any sign of movement.

Reuniclus muttered to himself. He had internet access. If he could just hack into a website, he could email someone to let the Lapras know-

Wait…he could email the Lapras Travel Company. He just needed to hack into their database….

Reuniclus typed faster, trying to figure out a way into the company's email. They were well protected from hackers, that's for sure. Maybe this would work…

Mienshao glanced at him. "How is it coming?"

"Bad," admitted Reuniclus. "I've got 18% left…and it's going down quick. I can't hack into the Lapras Travel Company's email, so I need to actually send an SOS signal."

"Do you need help?" asked Mienshao. "Do you even know how to do it?"

"Well, the company that made my laptop, Oran Berry," explained Reuniclus. "They have the ability to track their products…they can sense my hard drive. If I can turn that connection into an SOS signal, they'll be able to reach our plea for help, and I should be able to talk to them."

"I never expected you to be so good at this," said Mienshao in awe. They had a chance!

Reuniclus blushed. "Well, Beheeyem and Bisharp aren't the only smart ones here, you know…I've got some skills myself…"

He frowned. "I'm only at 9% now…I have to work fast."

Mienshao nodded. "Don't let me distract you."

Reuniclus kept muttering to himself and saying things as he worked…the percentage was dropping quickly. Too quickly. In another minute, he was at five. After that, three. Reuniclus was sweating. He was almost there…it all depended on this. Carefully, he took a sip of his water, before setting it down and working again.

"Any luck?" whispered Mienshao. Reuniclus shook his head.

"I'm close, but…," he began, his words being cut off by a cough. Two percent. He coughed again. His eyes widened as he started to feel…pain?

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Mienshao noticed it too.

"Reuniclus?" she whispered, nudging him. Reuniclus was coughing into his arm, his eyes wide. He felt as if his throat was closing up and burning at the same time. He leaned backwards in his chair, gasping for breath before coughing again. Some blood landed on his jelly arms.

"Reuniclus, what's wrong?" asked Mienshao, eyes worried. Then her eyes fell on the glass of water.

"Oh no…you didn't drink it, did you?" asked Mienshao. Reuniclus nodded, looking sick. He couldn't even talk, but he was still coughing. One percent.

Mienshao dashed to the staircase. "Audino! Audino, come quickly!" she shouted.

Reuniclus, meanwhile, was clutching his chest, staring at the water. He had been poisoned. Plain and simple. Desperately, he continued trying to type. He may be dying but…perhaps he could save everyone else, too…his fingers seized up. Still coughing, blood now splattered on his body, he pressed a last key before he fell back into his chair.

Audino, Haxorus, and Cofagrigus were the first to appear.

"What's happened?" asked Audino, rushing down the staircase.

"Reuniclus…he's been poisoned or something!"

"Oh no!" said Audino, running into the dining room. Reuniclus was on the floor, his chest heaving as it fought for breath. Audino grabbed him, trying to examine him.

"I can't get through all of this jelly with CPR!" she shouted. Reuniclus's vision was fading. Audino tried in vain, pumping her hands on his chest, but it was no use. Reuniclus coughed one last time, before his head fell back and hit the ground.

At the same time, the laptop shut down as well. Reuniclus glanced at it in defeat. So close…

"Reuniclus, no…," whispered Mienshao. Cofagrigus patted her on the shoulder consolingly. Reuniclus grew still.

Zero percent.

**000**

And another double kill this chapter! Ouch.

So…Excadrill's death was just cannon fodder. There was no real plan behind that kill, except to just lure someone out and crush them with a tree. After all, Excadrill really did nothing. Just another death to try and turn everyone against each other.

But then Reuniclus was poisoned. Remember how he put his old water in the refrigerator? THAT death was totally planned. I feel bad for Reuniclus, mainly because he got so close, but failed, even not stopping his work while he was dying.

So…a lot of characters seem innocent in this chapter, but you never know…a few characters may be lying or playing innocent.

Either way, the next chapter should be interesting. After all, some guests have created plans which we may see soon.

Hope you stick around…we've still got plenty of guests to go.

Excadrill: Yeah, you know, reviewing is really cool!

Reuniclus: So, uh…do it, I guess?


	9. Breath

And another round of Unova Mansion. Here we go! Death, death, and more death!

**000**

Beheeyem sighed. "Drat."

Gothitelle, Beheeyem, and Scrafty had all come down after the death of Reuniclus. The remaining guests were all still up in their rooms. Scrafty poked Reuniclus's body. Now that he was dead, the jelly had dissolved and disappeared. Scrafty poked the body again.

"He's squishy…," commented the lizard.

"Don't touch him," growled Audino, pushing Scrafty away. She sighed.

"This was a rather simple poison," said Audino. "Just an overly-powerful toxic…although it's been altered to act faster."

"Here's something I don't get," muttered Beheeyem. "Reuniclus usually has the ability Magic Guard...or something else…meaning he can't get burned, paralyzed, or poisoned. How is this even possible?"

Cofagrigus stiffened. "Oh…crap!"

"What?" asked Mienshao, looking at Cofagrigus.

"He DOES have Magic Guard…he mentioned it to me at one point," said Cofagrigus. "But he…he high fived me this afternoon, and…he must've lost his ability because of my Mummy ability."

"Doesn't Mummy wear off after awhile?" asked Gothitelle, shocked.

"Only after you go to sleep for a long time, go unconscious, use another way to get an ability, or…well, die," explained Cofagrigus bluntly.

Audino was examining the glass now. "This is very strange…how did the glass not dissolve?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haxorus.

"It's rather…forgive me, remarkable…that such a deadly poison, which can apparently destroy someone's internal organs, can't even melt a cup," said Audino. "But…there's one other thing…"

"How could the murderer handle such a deadly poison?" asked Beheeyem. Audino nodded at him.

"This thing wouldn't KILL YOU if you touched it," said Audino. "But…it would definitely sting pretty badly…you'd have to wear protective gear…but how many murderer's keep protective gear with them?"

Haxorus frowned thoughtfully. "But that being said, why didn't we think of this when Conkeldurr was killed?"

"I wasn't able to analyze the substance that killed Conkeldurr," explained Audino. "No needle was left behind…but this time, there's a cup that I can look at."

"So…now that poison's been used twice, you think the murderer has some way of preventing themselves from getting hurt by it?" asked Scrafty.

"Precisely," said Beheeyem.

"But…Steel is immune to Poison," said Mienshao.

"And the only Steel-type on this island is…BISHARP!" shouted Cofagrigus, before floating back up the stairs.

Haxorus and Beheeyem hurriedly followed. Despite the evidence that had been stacked up against the knight, they didn't want Cofagrigus to do anything too drastic. Cofagrigus floated over to Bisharp's door before he slammed a fist against the wood.

"Bisharp, come on out here!"

No response. Annoyed, Cofagrigus grabbed the doorknob. There was a loud, sharp, hissing noise that made Cofagrigus cry out in pain, as he took his hand off of the knob. His ghostly hand was smoking, and he noticed that the doorknob was wet. Bisharp opened the door as Haxorus, Beheeyem, and the others arrived.

"Evening," said Bisharp simply.

"Are…you…mad?" asked Cofagrigus, throwing his hands up. "Why the hell do you have Spirit Solution on your door?"

"So a ghostly killer doesn't come in and get me," said Bisharp coolly.

"Where did you get the Spirit Solution?" asked Beheeyem, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I touched the blanket, remember?" asked Bisharp. "After that, I went upstairs to smear the stuff on my doorway."

"To kill any ghost who opens the door?" asked Cofagrigus incredulously.

"There's a way around it."

"SUCH AS?"

"Try knocking next time."

"I did knock!" yelled Cofagrigus angrily. "ARE YOU DEAF?"

"I was still getting out of my bed. Be more patient. Now then, what's with all of the chaos?"

Haxorus and Audino quickly explained. Bisharp's eyes darkened.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get Chandelure to burn the body," said Bisharp.

"Are you sure that'll work?" asked Gothitelle. "Won't he have his Magic Guard back now that he's dead?"

"The goo that surrounded him is gone- it was that that had the Magic Guard, not Reuniclus himself," explained Beheeyem.

"So, like I said, Chandelure," said Bisharp.

"And after that, let's get downstairs to the foyer," said Beheeyem. "I'm calling a meeting."

**000**

Beheeyem turned away from the fireplace (kindly lit by Chandelure). His face was grave as he faced the ten other remaining guests.

"I know how we have had discussions," said Beheeyem. "But it's time we start to finally analyze what progress we have. Ten of us have been slaughtered. And while I think finding a way out is important, Reuniclus's laptop is officially dead, and we've got nothing else."

He looked around. "One of us here is a murderer. No way around it. I'd like to discuss evidence."

"Go for it," rasped Krookodile. "All of us are pretty eager to find out which one of us is a freaking psycho."

Beheeyem looked around. "We'll start at the core, bare basics. All of us were invited by a guest to this house. One of us faked a letter to ourselves, and is really the host. Now, anyone could have done this at all, but I've been thinking about whether it was randomized or not…or is there some purpose to all of this?"

"You're wondering if we're pre-selected," said Cofagrigus.

"But…I came instead of my friend, and Beheeyem came instead of his nephew," pointed out Scrafty. "So that's a flaw in the killer's plan…isn't it?"

"Exactly," said Beheeyem, nodding to the lizard. "Point being, there must be a motive…and they could be many things…money, crime, motivation, a joke, or even just because of the urge to slaughter."

"Now we should examine Gigalith's death. Audino's door was targeted, but Gigalith, grabbing the wrong one, was killed as a result of explosion. Audino would've been killed had she opened the door. However, she could've rigged her own door to make herself look innocent."

Audino looked shocked. "But how would I-"

"However…all of us would have the opportunity to rig a door…but it had to be done before or after Audino selected her room…and that proves some Pokémon innocent."

"Such as?" asked Krookodile.

"Well, it proved Scolipede innocent," said Beheeyem bluntly. "Too bad he's dead. He'd be relieved. Next…Mandibuzz. Once again, anyone could've done this. The only thing this death told us was that it was one of the guests. But that's all it did."

"So…now we have to look at Conkeldurr?" guessed Chandelure.

"Exactly," said Beheeyem. "Conkeldurr was lured out by the murderer, who he most likely believed to be Stoutland. He was specifically targeted, probably for his strength. Now, at this time, Krookodile lost a knife, Stoutland lost a nightstick, and Audino lost her medical supplies."

"Conkeldurr was killed by a needle injected into his arm, most likely, anyways. This means someone who knows how needles work, and knows how to mix lethal concoctions, could have done this. Therefore, the prime suspects would be Audino, Scrafty, and myself for this murder, while I would consider Mienshao, Cofagrigus, Chandelure, and Bisharp lesser suspicions."

"Me?" asked Bisharp. "Why?"

"You said you were a therapist, but were you in reality a psychiatrist- possessing the ability to hand out drugs to your patients?" asked Beheeyem. "Then you would know all about drugs, and how to kill with them. As for Mienshao, working in a library, she could've read how to kill. Chandelure, being an author, is the same, and Cofagrigus has been mixing drinks for a while now."

Bisharp's eyes narrowed, while Chandelure and Mienshao exchanged a glance. Cofagrigus shrugged.

"Moving on…Stoutland was killed by a gunshot to the head…this death told me nothing…it was very clean, quick, and concise."

"Emboar's death told us that the killer had no problem taking on Emboar…I would say the prime suspects there would be the psychics, ghosts, and Haxorus. But a weapon was obviously involved…what it was, I have no idea."

"My prime suspect for Zoroark is Chandelure. If you were writing on the roof all morning, how did you not here Zoroark struggling and splashing down by the ocean?"

"I wasn't listening for someone being murdered. Remind me to do that next time," drawled Chandelure sarcastically.

"Simipour…well, since she cleared herself, I suppose we can't accuse anyone. As for Scolipede…the prime suspect is Mienshao, who has complete access to the kitchen, but to make a trap that complex and precise…I suppose I would be the suspect of that, having the intellect."

"Excadrill could've happened to anyone, so I see nothing about that death. And finally, Reuniclus…someone accessed the kitchen- once again, Mienshao, you are my suspicion. After all, your cup of water is still full, correct?"

"Reuniclus poured it for me," explained Mienshao. "I didn't trust him- it's not like I poisoned both cups."

"Let's test that theory," said Beheeyem, grabbing Mienshao's glass from a table where various evidence was stacked up- including the glass, Reuniclus's dead laptop, a knife from Scolipede's body, Excadrill's headphones, the arrow from Mandibuzz, and the bomb that had killed Gigalith. In a swift motion, Beheeyem drank the cup of water. Everyone held their breath as Beheeyem shuddered.

"It's ice cold," he said. "But…not poisoned. If Reuniclus DID pour this for you, then it shows he's not the killer, but you didn't trust him at the time. However, if you gave Reuniclus the glass and didn't drink your own, that would make it you."

"So you'll just have to take my word for it?" asked Mienshao, folding her arms.

Beheeyem gave her a smile. "I suppose I'll have to."

Haxorus frowned. "So…what do we do now?"

"Well…I suppose we'll have to turn in for the night. Lock your doors. I will be awake all night, listening for anyone leaving their rooms," said Beheeyem.

"And what if you leave your room while we're all asleep?" growled Krookodile.

"He has a point," admitted Audino.

"I'll stay awake, too," volunteered Cofagrigus.

"There…we can both listen. I advise everyone to use the bathroom. If I hear a door open, I'm going to yell for everyone to wake up," said Beheeyem.

"Ditto," said Cofagrigus.

"Fine…I'm going to bed before someone else dies," muttered Gothitelle. She walked upstairs. Chandelure glanced at everyone, before following her up. One by one, the guests went upstairs. The last was Scrafty, waving goodnight to Krookodile. He looked down at Reuniclus's body on the couch. Shaking his head, he turned off the light and shuffled loudly to his room, a trail of smoke in his wake.

**000**

The night passed without further incident. Beheeyem called out to everyone as he exited his room in the morning. Gothitelle and Mienshao also woke up, while Cofagrigus decided to finally go to sleep. Beheeyem, though tired, was not ready to sleep yet.

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"None here, I'm afraid," said Mienshao apologetically. "There's no coffee machine…"

Beheeyem let out a groan as the mink walked back into the kitchen. Gothitelle sat next to him, when Beheeyem put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Gothitelle. Silently, Beheeyem pulled a syringe from out of one of the pockets on his coat-like body. The liquid inside was a lime green, and clear.

"It's a serum," said Beheeyem. "Call it a sort of…potion, if you will. It's a solution that can make you appear dead."

"Appear…dead?" asked Gothitelle, frowning in confusion.

"It stills your heartbeat to almost nothing while keeping you alive. It gives you all of the appearances of a corpse ready at a funeral. Your body goes pale and cold, but instead of being dead, you're still alive."

"So…what is your plan with this?" asked Gothitelle.

"I'm going to find the killer myself," said Beheeyem quietly.

His companion's eyes widened. "What?"

"If I get in a confrontation with the killer, I'll use this to give the appearance that I'm dead. If the killer stoops down to look at me, I'll get a clear shot of their face, since they'll probably be in a cloak. Then I can shout their name to you. I want you to watch."

"What if the killer comes after me?" asked Gothitelle.

Beheeyem slipped something into her hands. Gothitelle widened. It was a gun. Simipour's pistol.

"Taken from Reuniclus's desk," muttered the alien.

"So this is why you didn't flush the bullets," said Gothitelle in realization.

"Don't tell Scrafty," warned Beheeyem. It was hard convincing the lizard he had actually flushed the bullets, even though he obviously hadn't.

"What if you get wounded…what if they're about to kill you?" whispered Gothitelle in fear.

"Then shoot…and don't miss," said Beheeyem firmly. He stiffened. "Someone's coming down. We'll do this later. For now, act natural."

Haxorus rounded the corner, Krookodile on his heels. "All quiet last night?" asked the crocodile.

"It would appear so," said Beheeyem, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Haxorus, seemingly concerned. "You stayed awake all night, and you're still going? Cofagrigus took a nap."

"I'll go lie back down after breakfast," muttered Beheeyem, slamming his head down on the table. Haxorus and Gothitelle exchanged a look.

**000**

Krookodile yawned before letting out a large belch. Breakfast had gone by without a fuss, although Haxorus had offered to help Mienshao cook. No one was fooled, however- they all knew he was simply keeping an eye on her so she didn't slip anything into anyone's food.

Gothitelle returned, with Scrafty and Chandelure in tow. She had walked Beheeyem up to his room, as the alien seemed extremely tired. Chandelure joined everyone at the table, while Scrafty went outside for a quick smoke, making sure there were no traps set. All were silent, as Mienshao returned with some milk, followed by Haxorus and Audino (who had joined them in the kitchen).

"Gee, you could cut the tension with the knife," muttered Cofagrigus.

"Ask to borrow Krookodile's," joked Chandelure, flipping his notebook. Krookodile threw him a scathing look.

"That wasn't funny, Chandelure," scolded Audino. Chandelure rolled his eyes.

"So," said Jellicent, her voice haughty. "Have we figured anything out yet?"

"I would've thought it over last night if someone didn't get murdered," answered Mienshao dryly. "Instead of asking us for ideas, why don't you come up with some on your own?"

"Because I'm not stupid enough to let myself get killed," said Jellicent, sniffing dismissively. "You're the ones that are in the most danger- I just want to get off of this island."

"And Reuniclus was?" asked Bisharp, leering at Jellicent. The ghost ignored him.

"Well," said Haxorus, coughing loudly. "Maybe we could use the gun as a signal?"

"That would work, if we had a gun," said Gothitelle.

Haxorus looked confused. "I know we lost one of them, but wasn't Reuniclus examining the other?"

Krookodile opened his mouth, before sitting back down. Haxorus gave him a weird look.

"Anything you'd like to say?" asked Bisharp, eyeing him warily.

"The gun is gone," rasped Krookodile. "I entered Reuniclus's room this morning."

"Why exactly would you do that?" asked Gothitelle, frowning at Krookodile.

"Being a master of hacking and technology, since I'm a crook who's stolen money and counterfeited, I could maybe use the laptop…I was checking if he had an emergency battery or something."

"And how do we know you didn't just take the gun yourself?" asked Gothitelle, glancing back and forth. She knew the truth, however…the gun was up with Beheeyem in his room.

"You could always search my room," growled Krookodile. "But if I was the killer, wouldn't I already have the other gun that went missing?"

"Nothing wrong with having both," pointed out Cofagrigus. "That just assures the killer won't get shot at…unless someone ELSE brought a gun."

Haxorus shrugged. "I left mine at home. I figured I wouldn't need it."

"A pity," drawled Bisharp. "We have a shortage of weapons. Any other ideas?"

There was a long silence. Everyone glanced at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.

"It's so much harder to make a plan without Beheeyem," said Audino, sighing.

"He always seems to know what to do," admitted Haxorus.

"Well…I really hope he isn't the killer," said Chandelure. "Then we'd be digging our own graves under his command."

"Well…either way…I suppose we ought to just hang around in the house," said Haxorus. "Everyone, keep your eyes out for suspicious behavior."

**000**

Cofagrigus sighed. He glanced back and forth. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing around the foyer. Not much interesting stuff going on…

The coffin opened the door and went outside, checking for any traps before he exited the building. He floated down the pathway that led to the house before stopping at a patch of dirt. It was here where there were tiny little sticks in the ground, marking the previous victims of the murderer. Cofagrigus floated in front of the newest one, which marked the death of Reuniclus. Cofagrigus was pretty bummed out, to put it bluntly. Reuniclus had been his closest friend on the island, and now he was gone for good.

The worst part was that it was his fault. If they hadn't had that stupid high five…

"Damnit, Reuniclus," muttered Cofagrigus. "I hope you forgive me for this."

"I'm sure he does."

Cofagrigus turned to see Chandelure floating down. The other ghost's eyes looked troubled.

"These are dark times," said Chandelure, looking at the grave. "This is a terrible place."

Cofagrigus nodded in agreement. "What are you doing here?"

"Paying my respects. Unlike Excadrill or Gigalith, Reuniclus actually contributed to getting us out of here," explained Chandelure. "I figure that deserves some recognition."

Cofagrigus nodded, before heading back to the house. "You coming along?"

"In a moment…I think I might just watch the clouds for a while…"

"Cloud watching?" asked Cofagrigus, unable to hide his bemusement.

"Call it a method of relaxing myself…I don't want to get too worked up, despite the dire circumstances."

Cofagrigus shrugged. As he retreated, he glanced back. "How's your book coming, by the way?"

Chandelure turned, smiling. "Very well, actually…I'm almost finished."

Cofagrigus nodded, not quite smiling or frowning, before turning away once more.

**000**

"Not bad," admitted Krookodile. "Druggie taught you well."

Mienshao rolled her eyes. Krookodile grinned at her, his sharp teeth gleaming. The crocodile watched her aim for another ball. She had already sunk in five, and she was going for her sixth stripe. Mienshao hit the ball, but missed the ball she was aiming for.

"Don't rush," warned Krookodile, chuckling. He only had one ball left, not including the eight ball. Twirling the pool stick, he hit his last solid into a corner pocket. He snickered, before walking around the table. He nodded towards a corner. "That pocket."

Mienshao shrugged. "Whatever."

Krookodile smirked, before nailing the cue ball. It ricocheted off of the eight ball, but instead of the eight ball going in, the white cue ball shot into one of the side pockets.

"What the hell?" growled Krookodile incredulously. "I demand a rematch!"

"Don't rush, Krookodile," said Mienshao, giggling.

Scrafty snickered from over where he was playing checkers with Audino. Audino was obviously losing. She only had three pieces left to Scrafty's eight, five of which were kings.

Audino hesitantly moved a red checker forward, only to have Scrafty perform a triple jump over all of her remaining pieces.

"Hey! How did you-"

"Weed," answered Scrafty, grinning.

Audino shook her head. She couldn't deny Scrafty's skills when it came to certain recreational activities, but his habits were still disgusting.

Krookodile laughed at the nurse loudly, while Scrafty just took a drag on his cigarette. Audino scoffed.

"Scrafty, you shouldn't smoke that in the house," muttered Audino. "They're hazardous to your health, you know."

"So is staying on this island," joked Scrafty. Even Mienshao smiled at that, although it was sort of morbid humor. Her face turned into a thoughtful expression as she turned to face Krookodile.

"So…where did YOU learn to play pool? And don't say weed…"

Krookodile's laughter died, before his face took on a solemn expression. "Prison."

"Oh," said Mienshao, coughing awkwardly.

"Eh…I don't blame you for asking. But yeah, I had a lot of free time there. Rack up the balls…I'm going to grab something from my room."

Mienshao nodded, before getting to work. Krookodile headed upstairs, stretching, before walking down the hall and entering his room. He looked in his nightstand before pulling out a cigarette,

"Damnit," he growled, pulling out his own lighter. He was supposed to have quit by now, but this whole scenario was just…awful. And then there was his prison days. Even if he got off of this island, what would he have when he went home? A crummy job at a gas station. And he wouldn't even have a mansion…

He glanced down at his nightstand- a picture had been carefully placed on top of it. Krookodile picked it up and examined it closely, before sighing and putting it down. He tossed the lighter back into his suitcase, the cigarette still unlit.

"I made a promise," he muttered. "Ugh, damnit…"

Heading out the door, he glanced back at the photograph on the nightstand.

"Don't worry…I haven't given up yet."

**000**

Gothitelle was exiting the bathroom, shaking off her hands, when Beheeyem emerged from his room. He was sliding a needle into his pocket, the same one from earlier, when he saw her. Glancing back and forth, he whispered to her.

"Tonight."

"What?" asked Gothitelle.

"We do it tonight…I want to catch the killer straight away."

"You just figured that you want to it NOW?" asked Gothitelle, shocked.

"I wasn't just sleeping; I was thinking…and the sooner I enact this plan, the better- if it fails, I'll create a backup one," said Beheeyem.

"And what if it fails and you get killed?" asked Gothitelle, glowering at him. Beheeyem gave her a smile, before pecking her on the cheek.

"I have a good feeling. I'm not going to die tonight."

Gothitelle sighed. "Alright…I'll wait with you downstairs for everyone to leave."

Beheeyem nodded, before heading for the staircase, Gothitelle trailing behind him.

Haxorus, who had been reading a book Chandelure had brought with him, glanced up at the two of them. "So, the zombie awakens."

"Ha ha," said Beheeyem. "Tell that to Reuniclus."

Scrafty smirked, but Jellicent and Audino both looked uncomfortable with that joke. Krookodile grinned, but it looked forced.

"Any ideas?" asked Bisharp, who was sipping some tea.

"None at the moment," admitted Beheeyem. "Simply wait it out…until one of us comes up with a way to get off of the island."

Mienshao walked in from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"Well, I'll probably think better with a full stomach," said Cofagrigus. "Let's get some grub!"

"Something smells good," said Scrafty. "Damn, Mienshao, forget being a librarian. Come cook for me all day!"

Mienshao laughed a little. "The fumes of your cigarette would get to my head, dumbass. Besides, what would you pay me?"

Scrafty grinned. "What brand of cigs do you want?"

Krookodile and Cofagrigus both laughed loudly. Beheeyem coughed loudly. The two of them stopped, before giving him their attention.

"We need to start figuring out a way off of the island," said Beheeyem. "We've clearly been going about this thing the wrong way…"

Chandelure sighed. "Explain the plan. There's obviously very few of us capable of travelling off of this island, and those who could are afraid to try, or they can't swim."

"Shut up!" hissed Jellicent, while Krookodile snorted into his food.

"There must be something!" said Audino desperately.

"Come on, someone think," muttered Cofagrigus.

"Well, we can't ride a Lapras, or fly away, so what do you expect us to do, build a-," began Haxorus, before he gasped.

"That's it! We could build a boat!"

"A boat?" asked Cofagrigus, arching a brow.

"Think about it! We've got trees, we've got mattresses, we've got the mattresses! At the very least, we could make a raft!"

"And get across the ocean in a wooden raft?" drawled Bisharp.

"We could row…and it would be extremely dangerous…but what's the alternative?" asked Scrafty, smoking. "Getting croaked? No man…even if the drugs dull my senses so I don't notice it, I don't want to get stabbed or something…"

"As afraid as I am of the water, I like this raft slash boat idea," admitted Chandelure.

"Well, we don't have any swimmers," said Gothitelle. "Except Gothitelle, who can't swim…wait, Krookodile, can't you swim, being a crocodile?"

"I'm no Feraligatr," said Krookodile, shaking his red head. "I could swim in a lake or something, but ocean waves? No thanks."

Beheeyem frowned, his expression thoughtful. "A boat really is our best bet right now…let's start cutting down trees tomorrow, while others can map out the idea."

"What if someone gets hurt?" asked Mienshao.

"That's why I'm here," reminded Audino.

"Yeah, and ten people are dead," muttered Bisharp. Gothitelle threw him a warning look.

"Any other ideas to discuss?" asked Beheeyem, eyes gazing on each guest in turn.

Everyone shook their heads. Beheeyem nodded.

Scrafty got up and stretched. "That being said, bedtime sounds great right about now!"

"Yeah, I've got to agree," mumbled Cofagrigus. "After last night…I need some more sleep. Who'll stay awake tonight?"

"I will," volunteered Beheeyem.

"You sure, man?" asked Krookodile, looking concerned and suspicious at the same time. "You already did a shift."

"I got plenty of sleep during the day," argued Beheeyem. "I might as well stay up again. But once again, I'll need someone else."

"I'll do it," said Gothitelle. "Should we start setting up shifts?"

"That might be wise," agreed Haxorus. "I'll do it next time."

"And me!" added Audino. Haxorus smiled at her.

"Alright…I think I'll stay down and read something for a little while," said Beheeyem.

"I'll hang with you, I guess," said Gothitelle, shrugging.

Bisharp, who had silently gotten up to go to bed, glanced at the two of them carefully, before exiting the room.

**000**

Beheeyem listened at the door. Krookodile's growling could be heard, but he was snoring as well. Everyone was asleep. He headed back downstairs, where Gothitelle was waiting.

"Alright…Gothitelle, hide in the dining room…I'm going to wait in the foyer, pretending I'm asleep, alright?"

Gothitelle looked concerned. "Are you sure you want to risk this?"

"Absolutely," said Beheeyem. "I've got the serum. Don't worry."

"Alright," whispered Gothitelle, giving Beheeyem a peck on the lips. Beheeyem gave her a grim smile, before heading into the foyer, and sitting in a chair. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

Gothitelle sighed, touching the gun in her dress. She was supposed to stay out of sight until she heard a commotion. But nothing was going on yet.

She tried to relax, but she was scared for Beheeyem. What if he got seriously hurt by this?

She'd just have to wait and be prepared.

"Just remember to shoot," she muttered.

She waited. And waited. How long had it been? An hour? Two? What was taking so long…?

Gothitelle was about to call to Beheeyem, when a hand clapped itself over her mouth. Gothitelle's eyes widened as she tried to cry out, but she couldn't. She glanced behind her- a cloaked figure stood there.

"You thought you had me figured out," whispered the voice. "Never rely on your senses…you thought you heard me snoring…but a tape recorder can work wonders, can't it? I've never been asleep on the nights when a murder is carried out."

Gothitelle felt something press against her throat. She glanced down to see a long, hard object. Stoutland's nightstick. Of course.

"Hiding out in the kitchen, waiting for you to relax and get tired…snaring you was easier than I thought," whispered the figure. Gothitelle groaned, trying to breathe, but with her face covered and her neck slowly being compressed…she was being suffocated and strangled at the same time!

Gothitelle's face grew blue instead of its usual purple. She tried to pry the pipe away from her throat, but her short arms couldn't pull it off or hit the killer.

"Just a few moments longer," whispered the killer.

Gothitelle was panicking. She needed help. She raised a fist, preparing to bang it on the wall, but the killer pulled her away before she could.

"Nice try. Another plan of Beheeyem's, failed…but I think he'll finally realize what he's losing this time, won't he?"

Gothitelle's eyes rolled as she grew limp. The killer let her drop to the floor. Gothitelle let out one final breath and died quietly.

The killer reached down into the folds of her dress, pulling out the pistol. "Since when do such nice girls carry around weapons?" asked the killer quietly.

"Gothitelle?" asked a voice from the foyer. Beheeyem! The killer forgot they could be overheard. Glancing around quickly, they ran towards one of the windows, popped it open, and climbed out before shutting it again. They'd sneak back in through the front door…quickly!

Beheeyem was rubbing his eyes slowly. Did he hear footsteps? Was someone coming downstairs? Going upstairs? He couldn't be too-

Beheeyem's eyes opened wide. He had actually fallen asleep! That wasn't part of the plan! He got up quickly, heading for the dining room.

"Gothitelle, what's going-"

Beheeyem stopped dead in the doorway. Gothitelle stared back at him, but her eyes couldn't see. Beheeyem knelt beside her, feeling her chest and wrist. No pulse. No heartbeat. She was gone…

Beheeyem put his head in his hands, before slamming a fist down. He was supposed to be the one attacked. Not her! Glancing down at her, he noticed no wounds. Was she strangled? Maybe she could be revived! Raising his head, he got up and ran to the staircase.

"AUDINO! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"

**000**

Oh man! Intense chapter!

So, despite Beheeyem being the bait, GOTHITELLE took the fall. I wanted someone to get strangled, and I figured Gothitelle, being physically weak, would be easy to strangle. :P

So…well…if you can't figure out the person who was proven innocent this chapter, you are a moron.

Look carefully at some things in this chapter…you could find hints…

I really don't have much else to say about this chapter! Except…they're going to start building a boat! Hurrah!

So, yeah, tell me your predictions, blah blah blah!

Gothitelle: Have fun reviewing! Even though we all keep dying!


	10. Gasp

And time for some more Unova Mansion! This is going to be an intense chapter…one of my favorites so far, I bet!

**000**

Audino shook her head. "I'm sorry, Beheeyem. If her throat was clear, the CPR could have been successful. But…I'm afraid with her neck compressed, it's impossible to get enough air down her throat. Someone squeezed her neck so hard, it was almost like a clogged airway…"

"And the chest compressions?" whispered Beheeyem.

"I tried, but they were unsuccessful," said Audino, patting him on the shoulder consolingly. Haxorus was on the alien's other side, patting his back.

"There was nothing you could do," insisted the dinosaur.

"There was EVERYTHING I could do!" hissed Beheeyem angrily.

Haxorus's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Everything?" asked Bisharp. "What do you mean by that?"

"This was a stupid plan of mine!" said Beheeyem. "I planned to confront the murderer! And then I was going to disguise myself as a corpse. She was my lookout…but I should've gone alone!"

"Beheeyem, quiet…anyone could've gotten killed…," said Mienshao gently.

"It had to be her," muttered the extraterrestrial, sighing heavily.

"Serves you right for acting so high and mighty- haven't you figured out that your plans always get people killed?" said Jellicent, sneering at him.

Beheeyem flinched, before scowling at Jellicent.

"Jellicent!" hissed Audino angrily.

"Well, someone ought to tell him!" shouted Jellicent, eyes flashing dangerously. "You all may be content to act as Beheeyem's little soldiers and follow his every move, but I sure won't be! Conkeldurr was killed during the guard! Scolipede was slaughtered after an electoral vote. And now he's upset because his girl has finally been killed?"

"That's enough!" shouted Haxorus.

Beheeyem got up slowly. Haxorus glanced at him.

"Beheeyem-"

"I'm going to bed. Don't speak. Just…just let me be alone right now."

Beheeyem went up to his room. Everyone's eyes followed him until he disappeared around the left corner.

"Way to go, Jellicent," said Cofagrigus, folding his arms.

"Don't get mad at me- I only spoke the truth," said Jellicent, rolling her eyes.

"Hasn't he suffered enough?" hissed Audino angrily.

"Has he?" asked Bisharp, folding his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Haxorus.

"Beheeyem and Gothitelle were both down here, alone apparently. Strange that Gothitelle is dead but Beheeyem is still alive, isn't it?"

Haxorus opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out.

"As much as I dislike the thought, he has a point," admitted Krookodile.

"But if that's the case…then Beheeyem has been misdirecting us all along, making us easier to kill!" said Audino in realization.

"If it's him," pointed out Mienshao. "I don't know…why would he call us down? The killer left Conkeldurr for dead without telling us…same with Excadrill…it doesn't fit the pattern…"

"The killer could be smart enough to change it up," said Chandelure gravely.

"Let's keep an eye on him," said Haxorus. "I want two people awake for the entire night. Audino, you and I will do it."

"Okay," said Audino, nodding.

"What about Gothitelle?" asked Chandelure.

Haxorus sighed. "Let's take her up to her room…you can burn her in the morning."

Chandelure nodded, and he and Cofagrigus picked up the body.

"Poor girl," said Krookodile, looking solemn.

"Well…hopefully, if no one's foolish enough to try any other crazed antics, we might survive," said Bisharp, shaking his head disdainfully.

"Nah," said Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring. "Although we try and keep up the optimism now that Simipour's dead, we might as well accept it- we're probably going to die. Some of us already have."

"Scrafty," said Mienshao, annoyed. "Don't talk like that."

Scrafty rolled his eyes and blew some smoke at her. Mienshao coughed loudly, before scowling at the lizard.

"Can we just go to bed?" asked Krookodile. "I'm bushed."

"Best idea I've heard tonight," said Scrafty, yawning. He glanced at Mienshao. "Come on, doll, get up to your room."

"Doll?" asked Mienshao, about to snarl a reply, but Scrafty just shrugged and headed upstairs.

Audino sighed as the remaining Pokémon all returned to their rooms. "It just doesn't seem to stop, does it?" she said, walking up the stairs herself.

Haxorus sighed. "No…no it doesn't."

**000**

No one died the next night. Haxorus was still awake, and told everyone that he was leaving his room. Mienshao and Audino left with him, with Mienshao going to make breakfast. Haxorus and Audino were mingling in the hallway when Beheeyem emerged from his room.

He looked terrible. There were even more bags under his eyes than before, his coat-like body looked messy, and he looked like he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. He was slouched and slow, drifting lazily down the hall. His eyes were expressionless, but Audino recognized the pain in them…she saw it in the hospital visitors when she told them their loved one hadn't made it through surgery.

"Good morning," said Haxorus quietly. Beheeyem gave him a vague nod before he trudged down the stairs. Audino gave him a worried glance.

The two of them followed him, with Scrafty coming down about twenty seconds afterwards. Beheeyem was at the table, with Mienshao next to him.

"Just some milk, please," he said quietly. Mienshao nodded, and reentered the kitchen. Haxorus and Audino sat away from Beheeyem, but Scrafty pulled up a chair right next to the alien. Audino gave him an annoyed look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Haxorus.

"Beheeyem wants to be alone right now, remember?" explained Audino. "Scrafty is just…ugh."

Scrafty kicked his feet up on the table, before Mienshao returned, carrying a glass of milk with her. Beheeyem nodded his thanks, and took a sip after she put it on the table. Scrafty was watching him carefully. Beheeyem met his gaze.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just waiting for a meal," said Scrafty casually.

Beheeyem sighed.

"Look…it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" asked the alien sourly.

"I just can. Trust me, man."

"Alright," said Beheeyem, shaking his head. "Whatever you say."

Scrafty laughed a little. Then his gaze turned serious. "Be careful, Beheeyem. Don't be reckless."

"What do you mean?" asked Beheeyem, shocked.

"I don't think that you're the killer," said Scrafty, shrugging his shoulders. "But those cutthroats like Krookodile and Bisharp might. Don't give them a reason to go after you. Since I think you're innocent, I'd like to keep the smartest guy on the island around."

He raised his voice. "Hey, dollface! Care to get me some pancakes?"

Mienshao opened the kitchen door and scowled at Scrafty fiercely, before she pulled back into the kitchen.

**000**

Krookodile exited his room, glancing back at the photograph before shutting the door.

He yawned, walking down to the staircase, when he heard a voice. Frowning to himself, he went up to a door. Who's room was this? Chandelure's?

Krookodile pressed his head against the door, listening. What was the spectral chandelier doing now?

"Almost done now…not much longer…"

A growl rumbled in the back of the crocodile's throat, but he did nothing more. He walked away from the door, and continued walking down the hallway.

Things were rapidly going downhill. What was Chandelure almost done with, exactly? Killing them all? After all, only nine remained (excluding the murderer, of course).

Krookodile sighed. This whole thing was becoming rather tedious, wasn't it? All he wanted to do was get out of here.

Krookodile gnashed his teeth angrily. Bisharp and Beheeyem had come up with enough plans. And while the boat idea worked, it would take time. Someone else needed to get a good idea…fast.

**000**

That day, Bisharp, Krookodile, Haxorus, Mienshao, Cofagrigus, and Scrafty all started to work on the boat. Chandelure stayed far away, not wanting to accidentally set the boat on fire. Jellicent refused to do work. Audino kept an eye on Beheeyem, who seemed to be recovering from the shock, but was still distant and sad.

Audino sighed, looking at Beheeyem, who was currently lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Audino frowned. Perhaps Scrafty was right to talk to him…maybe that would help him cope with the loss.

"Beheeyem…were you and Gothitelle close?" asked Audino.

Beheeyem started, almost as if he was surprised to hear someone talk to him. Then he nodded.

"Yes," he whispered. "We were very…very close…"

"Did you know her before you arrived on the island?" asked Audino.

"No, but one thing led to another…"

"I'm very sorry."

"Thank you."

Audino glanced at the clock. It was already late. When would they all be done working?

As if on cue, Krookodile entered the house. "We're done!"

Chandelure descended the staircase. "How'd it go?"

"We only managed to cut down all of the trees today," said Haxorus. "We've loaded up the logs down by the dock for the time being. But I'm starving. Mienshao, you're not too tired to cook right?"

"Of course not," said Mienshao. She had been happy to help- neither Audino or Jellicent did anything at all. Someone had to prove that girls could do work too.

Mienshao walked off to the kitchen, followed by most of the guys. Haxorus went over to Audino.

"How's he doing?" he muttered.

"Better," she said. "I just hope he's going to be alright."

"I know you can help him," said Haxorus, giving Audino a peck on the cheek. Audino blushed, before speedily walking off to the kitchen. Haxorus chuckled, following her, but then he stopped and glanced at the alien, who had not moved from the couch.

"Beheeyem? You coming?"

Beheeyem looked up, his eyes still expressionless…but Haxorus saw something new in them…determination? Something had changed. Beheeyem hadn't just been lying on the couch- he had been thinking, from what Haxorus could guess.

"In a moment…let me stretch first."

Haxorus frowned, before walking into the dining room.

**000**

Mienshao was quietly working in the kitchen when the door opened. It was Beheeyem.

"I figured you could use a hand," he said.

Mienshao looked wary. "Help yourself. Can you pour some drinks?"

"Of course."

Beheeyem turned on the sink and began to fill up the glasses one by one. Mienshao watched him closely, while she cut up some vegetables.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" asked Mienshao. "I would expect a one on one interrogation from Bisharp, but not from you."

"No," said Beheeyem, giving her a sad smile. "Not exactly. I'm simply trying to be useful…my thoughts aren't really…functioning at the moment."

Mienshao gave him a confused look.

"Perhaps it is time for me to step down as the head planner," said Beheeyem. "Bisharp could take over, he's smart-"

"Are you just letting Jellicent get to you?" asked Mienshao. "She's a royal snob, Beheeyem- don't take her words too seriously."

"Still-"

"You've still got the best ideas," insisted Mienshao. While she was being honest, there was some personal reasoning in there, as well. With Bisharp acting as leader, Mienshao wouldn't be in a good position. He hated her, after all.

"If anyone besides you were the leader, I'd say it's Haxorus," continued Mienshao, putting the food on separate plates. "You're the head brain, but he's the leader in every other respect."

"True enough," admitted the alien. "Do you happen to know who's guarding tonight?"

Haxorus opened the door. "For the record, it's Chandelure and Scrafty this evening. There you are, Beheeyem. Why did you want to know?"

"If it hadn't been planned, I was going to offer to stand as a guard," explained Beheeyem.

Mienshao and Haxorus exchanged a meaningful glance. They were thinking the exact same thing- that Beheeyem was too suspicious to be a guard, at least for the time being. Mienshao really hated to admit it, but earlier, Bisharp had a point.

"Well…we've already got two willing volunteers," said Haxorus awkwardly. "Come on, sit down."

"Alright," said Beheeyem, silently rolling his eyes. Haxorus was keeping an eye on him, obviously. He picked up the drinks. "I'll just take these while I'm going," said the extraterrestrial to Mienshao.

"Sure," said the mink, turning and digging in the refrigerator.

Beheeyem made sure she wasn't looking. Quietly, he slipped two pills inside two glasses of water. Waiting for them to dissolve, he headed out into the dining room.

**000**

Dinner was rather lively this evening. Most of the guests were excited at the prospect of a boat being built. Haxorus was discussing the plans with Chandelure and Cofagrigus. He planned to carve the boat with his axe-like head, with help from Krookodile's teeth and Bisharp's blades.

Scrafty and Mienshao were locked in an argument about smoking at the table.

"Why do you have to smoke while you're eating?" hissed Mienshao.

Scrafty snickered. "I'm already done, honey. See?"

Mienshao scoffed as Scrafty pointed to his empty plate.

"You eat like a Swinub!"

"I can't help it, it's delicious!" said Scrafty, grinning at her wildly. "Cooked to perfection by the lovely chef, Mienshao!"

Mienshao let out a frustrated huff, and snatched the cigarette out of his hand, blowing it out before tossing it over her shoulder.

Jellicent was, of course, complaining about the food, while asking Audino if the food would have a bad effect on her hygiene. Audino tried to answer politely and patiently, but she seemed annoyed. Krookodile, who was on the other side of Jellicent, was clenching his fist again and again, as if he was imagining it around Jellicent's throat. Bisharp was sipping his drink quietly, observing everyone with interest. His eyes flickered back to the quiet Beheeyem now and again. Beheeyem didn't seem to notice.

"So, uh…," said Haxorus, glancing at everyone. "My wallet went missing. I think I must've dropped it somewhere. I forgot to mention it, what with all of the commotion last night. Anyone of you know where it is or could be?"

Everyone slowly looked at Krookodile, who growled at everyone.

"I didn't take it!"

"Says the crook," drawled Bisharp. "Maybe I had Scolipede all wrong…perhaps it was YOU who took my wallet."

"You're only saying that because the centipede is dead," rasped Krookodile, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of which, Krookodile…what crime did you commit?" asked Scrafty, taking a drag on his cigarette.

Krookodile glared at him. "Does it matter?"

"Kind of…it wasn't murder, was it?" asked Haxorus, frowning seriously.

"No, because Stoutland mentioned a nickname of…'Counterfeit Krookodile'?" said Mienshao.

Krookodile sighed. "Yeah, yeah…I made some counterfeit cash…a lot of it…then I tried substituting it for real cash at a bank. But it didn't work, I got caught, and…well…yeah…I needed money for-"

He broke off, coughing.

"For what?" asked Jellicent.

"Nothing," said Krookodile. "Mortgage problems."

"Krookodile, I can be gullible, and even I don't believe that," said Scrafty.

"Fine…I was going to bail a friend out of prison!" said Krookodile, throwing his hands up. "Are you happy?"

"Satisfied would be a better word," said Bisharp, shrugging. "My wallet, please?"

"I. Didn't. Take. It."

"Bisharp, if he dies, you'll get it back," said Chandelure, sipping his water.

"How can you even sip that?" asked Cofagrigus with interest. "You're a Fire-type."

"I manage."

"I like how he didn't even answer the question," muttered Jellicent to Krookodile.

Chandelure yawned. "I'm feeling pretty tired all of a sudden, though."

"Do you want someone else to do the watch?"asked Haxorus.

"No, I'll do it," insisted Chandelure. "I said I would, and I'll keep my commitment. I'm just going to go and grab a good book to read."

"Okay," said the dinosaur, looking troubled.

"On that note, I think I'll turn in as well," said Jellicent, getting up from the table. "Mienshao, darling, try and cook something healthy and edible next time."

Mienshao snarled at the ghost. She had no right to criticize anyone! Jellicent had done NOTHING to help them so far.

Scrafty, on the other hand, splattered Jellicent with his water. Jellicent screamed, flailing wildly.

"Go take a swim," said Scrafty with a grin. Jellicent let out an angry cry before floating out of the room.

"Ah well," muttered Scrafty. He got up, pushing his chair in clumsily. "I'm gonna head up, too. I'll be awake and on guard, okay?"

"I'll join you," said Beheeyem, leaving the table. "If you'll all excuse me."

Over time, one by one, the guests slowly went up to their rooms, with Haxorus being last. As he walked down the hallway, he glanced at the rooms of the remaining Pokémon. Ten left…

And things weren't getting better…

**000**

In the night, all was silent. Everyone was either sleeping or standing guard. But one Pokémon shifted in his bed. Beheeyem's brilliant green eyes flashed open as he got out of bed.

"The pills worked," he muttered. "I'm guessing those two are completely out."

Opening his door quietly, he slipped into the hallway…

**000**

Mienshao yawned loudly, stretching as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She was still alive. Another day of living in a crazy nightmare. Rubbing her eyes, she stepped out to find Cofagrigus, Audino, and Haxorus waiting. Mienshao noticed the three of them wearing grim expressions.

"What's going on?" asked Mienshao. "Did someone die?"

"No, but Chandelure and Scrafty apparently fell asleep on their guards," explained Cofagrigus. Chandelure was woken up by me, and Scrafty crawled back into bed, muttering to himself about cigarettes."

"But if they were asleep…anyone could've been killed!" said Mienshao, shocked.

"I'm hoping for Jellicent," joked Cofagrigus.

Jellicent and Chandelure then both floated out of their rooms, with Chandelure looking very groggy and ashamed.

"Damn," muttered Cofagrigus. Chandelure immediately launched into an explanation.

"I don't know what happened! I can usually pull all-nighters easily!" insisted the ghost.

"But not this time," pointed out Audino, while Krookodile and Bisharp stepped out of their rooms.

"What's going on?" asked Bisharp, frowning.

"Meeting," said Haxorus. "Both of the guards fell asleep last night."

Bisharp glanced at Chandelure. "Aren't you a night Noctowl?"

"That's what I said! This never happens!"

"So who are we waiting on?" asked Krookodile.

"Scrafty's in bed, but Beheeyem hasn't left his room yet," confirmed Cofagrigus.

"Let Scrafty sleep," said Mienshao. "If we're all together, no one can kill him."

"True enough," admitted Haxorus. "Let's wait for Beheeyem."

They all stood at the top of the staircase for five minutes. When Beheeyem didn't emerge, Bisharp got impatient.

"Alright, we can wake him up this once," said Bisharp. "It's ten o' clock in the morning."

Bisharp strode down the hall and knocked on the alien's door.

"Beheeyem, get up!"

No answer. Scoffing, Bisharp tried the door. It was unlocked, and opened immediately. Bisharp let out a gasp heard from down the hall.

"He's not there!"

"What?" asked Haxorus sharply.

"He isn't in his room. He's…he's gone!"

There was a tense moment of silence.

"I knew it…it was him all along," growled Krookodile. "He's out there…lying in wait for us!"

"We'd better go find him, innocent or not," said Audino grimly.

"You're right," agreed Haxorus. "Come on, let's go."

Leading the way downstairs, all of the guests except Scrafty made their way into the foyer. They all checked the living room, but there was no sign of Beheeyem. Haxorus looked outside the windows, but he said they'd search out there later. They entered the dining room, but they didn't find Beheeyem sitting at the table. Cofagrigus noticed the kitchen door was ajar. Mienshao pushed it open and stepped inside.

She let out a choked gasp of horror.

Beheeyem was there on the floor, his coat torn up, blood still seeping out of his body. He was gasping for breath every second. Cuts decorated his body, which was twitching like it was having a seizure.

"Beheeyem!" shouted Haxorus, running into the room with Mienshao right behind him. Haxorus lifted his body and held it in his hands. Mienshao lifted up the alien's large head.

"H-Haxorus…Mienshao…," he whispered.

"What's happened to you?" asked Mienshao softly.

"I tried to…retry my…plan…but the murderer was r-ready…they…they lied and wait, slaughtered me, and t-took…," rasped Beheeyem, coughing loudly.

"Are you crazy?" asked Haxorus, eyes blazing. "Why would you try this?"

"I wanted to…redeem…myself…"

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but…did you see the killer?" asked Mienshao. The rest of the Pokémon had all entered, and surrounded the dying alien.

"N-no…they never spoke….th-they just…got me…"

"No…," whispered Cofagrigus, eyes horrified.

Beheeyem reached up and grabbed Mienshao. Mienshao looked shocked, as Beheeyem whispered in her ear. Haxorus managed to hear as well.

"Careful, Mienshao…I don't know if you two are the killers or not…but if not, let me tell you. I am not the only genius on the island. I have a secret ally, someone who is also working hard to crack this case…if one of you IS the killer, then let that be a warning…we're going to figure it out…," he hissed.

"What?" asked Mienshao.

"Be…prepared," whispered Beheeyem quietly. "And…"

Beheeyem began to gasp loudly, taking in shuddering breaths. His body started to convulse and rack horribly.

"Beheeyem!" shouted Audino, tears in her eyes.

With one last shuddering gasp, Beheeyem sank to the floor. His eyes closed. And he made no move to get up.

"No…," said Krookodile.

"I could've sworn he was the one," said Bisharp in disbelief.

"Now what're we going to do?" asked Chandelure. "We've lost our smartest guy around here. What do we do now?"

Haxorus and Mienshao exchanged a glance. They were thinking of the same thing- the secret ally on the island. But at that moment, they decided to keep it a secret.

"What did he whisper to you?" asked Jellicent curiously.

"Something about wanting Gothitelle to know he did not die in vain," lied Mienshao quietly. "He was delirious."

Cofagrigus began shouting.

"Guys, come look at this!"

Everyone except Haxorus and Mienshao rushed over to see what the coffin had found.

"What is this?" asked Chandelure, eyes wide. Bisharp reached down and picked up the object, eyes narrowed.

It was a single, unlit cigarette.

**000**

Dun Dun Dun!

So, I'm proud to announce we've officially reached the halfway point (I know the halfway point was technically Gothitelle, but I consider it Beheeyem). Beheeyem's death symbolizes the turning point in the story. Now, no more genius plans are going to come around. Without him, the calm is going to disappear very quickly.

Yes, Beheeyem died. I was sad, he's one of my favorites. Actually, in the original, it was Beheeyem that was going to be suspected by everyone, not Scolipede. He was going to be quiet. However, when he died, he was going to be revealed as working hard behind the scenes to save them all. That was sort of changed to Reuniclus.

And instead of a smoking gun, we've found a smoked cigarette. Dohoho!

And who would the secret ally be? Well, I can confirm it isn't Haxorus or Mienshao. :P

A new poll will be up. The final poll for the story. Nine suspects left.

Beheeyem: I thank you all for reviewing this story.


	11. Hiss

Another chapter of Unova Mansion, here we come. Finally, the real suspects are going to start disappearing. It's time for the real half of the story to begin.

This is going to be a fairly short and quick chapter…the next few chapters will probably all be rather short…everything will come together in the last couple of chapters.

**000**

Scrafty sighed. "You guys really don't want me to escape, do you?"

The lizard was tied to the couch by some rope that Bisharp and Cofagrigus had found in the basement. As soon as the cigarette was found, Cofagrigus, Bisharp, Chandelure, and Krookodile all went to fetch Scrafty. After they had dragged the flailing lizard downstairs, they threw him down on the couch and, while Cofagrigus and Chandelure telepathically restrained him, Bisharp and Krookodile tied him up.

"There's no escape from this island," corrected Bisharp. "I just don't want you running away during this interrogation, that' all."

Mienshao and Cofagrigus exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Yeah, Scrafty looked guilty after they had found the cigarette, but Bisharp's methods were a little harsh.

"So…let's start with the basics," said Bisharp. "Do you know what's happened?"

"I was, uh…dragged out of my bed after I fell asleep during the guard…why?" asked Scrafty.

"Beheeyem was found dead this morning," said Chandelure icily.

Scrafty's eyes widened, before they changed to remorseful expression. "I…I'm sorry to hear that. I like him."

"Spare me the friendship details later," said Bisharp impatiently. "Now then, do you want to hear the interesting thing?"

"I suppose you'll tell me," muttered Scrafty. "You seriously like to hear yourself talk, man."

Cofagrigus snickered.

"We found an unlit cigarette by his body," growled Bisharp. "You're the only smoker on this island. What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"It wasn't me," said Scrafty, arching a brow.

Bisharp raised one of his blades."We'll play that game again, Scrafty. I don't want to terrify you, but-"

"Now I know you won't kill me," said Scrafty, smirking. "And if you kill me, then the next time someone dies, you won't be looking too good. Come on, Bisharp. Get me a cigarette, and we'll talk like civilized people."

Bisharp scowled, before giving Scrafty a cigarette. Krookodile fished the lighter out of Scrafty's pants and lit it up.

"Now then, pal…you said I'm the only smoker on this island. I think you mean I'm the only KNOWN smoker on this island," said Scrafty, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bisharp, eyes glaring.

"I smoke in public. But I know for a fact that you, Krookodile, Chandelure, and Jellicent all smoke."

Everyone stared in astonishment. Bisharp looked dumbfounded.

"How did you…did you go in my room?" he asked.

"I can smell it on you, Chandelure, and Jellicent. Krookodile's teeth are rather yellow, so I think he smoked in the past, but other than that, he seems to check out."

"He totally caught him," muttered Audino in Mienshao's ear.

"Interesting theory," admitted Bisharp, regaining control. "But I smoke the Black brand. You can check my room and confirm it."

"So?" asked Scrafty.

"The one we found is a Camerupt brand," said Bisharp. "That's the kind you smoke."

"Or the others," said Scrafty.

"When I smoked, I did smoke Camerupts," admitted Krookodile.

"I use a pipe," said Jellicent, rolling her eyes.

"I smoke cigars, not cigarettes," said Chandelure. "I use Smoking Pignite Cigars."

"And that's only the living," said Scrafty. "Any of the dead victims could've smoked. The killer takes the cigs, and frames me."

"You say you were framed," drawled Bisharp.

"Even so, the cigarette could've been dropped anytime. Mienshao tossed one away from me during dinner."

"That one had been lit, though I blew it out," pointed out Mienshao.

"Whatever…let me out now?" asked Scrafty, annoyed.

"No…we're leaving you there for the day," said Bisharp.

"What?" exclaimed Scrafty. "I'm easy bait for the killer, then!"

"We'll be watching you carefully," muttered Bisharp. "I'll let you free during the night, but if someone else dies, you'll be tied up for the rest of our stay here."

"Even if I'm not a murderer?" challenged Scrafty.

Bisharp nodded.

"Suit yourself, Bisharp," said Scrafty. "But if it isn't you, have fun dealing with the killer AND being wrong."

"No one is to give him anything besides food or a cigarette, or offer him assistance," said Bisharp. "Now let's go get breakfast."

**000**

Breakfast was quiet this morning. Beheeyem's absence was very clear, without him sitting at the head of the table, telling them his ideas. He had been a very kind, if not distant, soul. They weren't just shocked that they had lost their genius- they MISSED him. Though many of his plans had ended with disaster, knowing that he was still there, thinking of ways to help them, had made them feel…not really safe, but safer.

Even if he had had the possibility of being the murderer. But if he was, why would he act so smart and suggest actual ways to get off of the island? Ways that actually made sense?

Haxorus groaned. Losing Beheeyem had been a heavy blow on the guests' morale.

"So, what is our current plan?" asked Jellicent, preening herself

"We're going to wait," said Bisharp.

Haxorus frowned. "Why?"

"Because. Within a day or two, no one will die, which will reveal our killer as Scrafty."

"And if Scrafty gets killed?" asked Mienshao challengingly.

"We get a new plan."

"You're willing to risk one of the guests to prove a point, which MAY be proven false?" asked Audino, shocked.

"What other choice will we have?" asked Bisharp.

"Build up that boat! Free Scrafty, and he'll help."

"And one of us will be killed," said Chandelure, rolling his eyes. "Look, if we can work on the boat for a few days, while Scrafty is tied, we'll see what happens. If no one dies, Scrafty is the killer. But if someone dies while Scrafty is held prisoner, then we know it's not him. Two less suspects with one murder, then."

"I don't like this plan!" yelled Scrafty from the foyer.

"Shut up, killer!" roared Krookodile.

"Oh, hey Krookodile- should I tell you where my wallet is now, or let you find it after I'm dead?"

Krookodile growled menacingly as he got out of his chair.

"Easy there, Krookodile," warned Haxorus. "Look, let's just leave Scrafty there…who wants to watch him?"

"I will," offered Cofagrigus.

"Alright…I'm going to go make a plan down by the water for the boat…anyone want to join me?"

"I'll come along," said Krookodile. Mienshao and Bisharp also nodded.

"Alright…the rest of you just…hang around I guess," said Haxorus, shrugging.

**000**

"Hey," whispered Scrafty to Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus sighed. "What do you want?"

"Let me out of here?" asked Scrafty, grinning.

"I can't…not just for your sake, but Bisharp would probably kill both of us," muttered Cofagrigus.

"Fine…how about now?"

"No."

**000**

Chandelure was floating down the hallway. Being a Fire-type, he didn't mix well with wood. Deciding to try and kill some time until everyone returned, he had his sketchbook with him. His story was going very well…it was almost complete. He was impressed with himself- he managed to complete a story even with the threat of murder.

Jellicent floated out of her room, and gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you doing?" she asked accusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing," he drawled.

"I'm going to read some jewelry magazines," she said, holding up said magazines. "And you?"

"Planning to kill you," said Chandelure sarcastically. "If you must know, I'm planning on heading to the dining room to work on my story for a few hours. Is that such a horrible crime?"

"How's that story coming along?" asked Jellicent, eyes narrowed.

Chandelure gave her a smile. "Thanks for asking. If you must know…I'm on my final chapter."

"Oh? Hoping to publish it after you kill us all?" asked Jellicent, scoffing.

"If I had my way, Jellicent, and if I was a killer…you'd be dead by now," said Chandelure pleasantly, before he floated past her, heading downstairs.

Jellicent scowled after him. "Huh!"

**000**

Haxorus frowned, examining the wood. "I just can't think of what we can do with this!"

"Well, there has to be some way to make a boat," said Bisharp dryly.

"Well, yes…but it needs to be big enough for eight people…if we all want to escape off of this island, excluding the murderer…who we MIGHT take into custody."

"Or we could kill them," rasped Krookodile. "Give them a taste of their own medicine, right?"

"And then there's the fact that you're assuming eight of us will be left," said Mienshao quietly.

"Meaning?" asked the dragon.

"Well, what if more people die?" asked Mienshao.

"Scrafty's been tied up," said Bisharp. "He won't escape."

"Assuming it's him!" said Mienshao. "You never know! It might not be! You're doing what Beheeyem did with Scolipede!"

"Except Scolipede died. Scrafty hasn't," drawled Bisharp. "So stop worrying. Why are you sticking up for him so much?"

"It's not him I'm sticking up for, it's my views!" hissed Mienshao. "If you make a fatal error that gets more than one person killed, then we're back at square one."

"That's the way it has to be," said Bisharp coldly. Mienshao glared back. Something HAD to be done about Bisharp.

**000**

Audino sighed. With Scrafty being guarded, Jellicent being a bitch, and Chandelure being alone, she had nothing to do. Why did Haxorus have to lead everyone? Couldn't he hang out with her at times? She admired his personality and good decisions, but…she was rather lonely right now…

She looked up from the chair to see Scrafty and Cofagrigus talking. Scrafty was begging for weed. Such a despicable character.

But not a murderer…right? Could a bumbling, shabby, idiot of a lizard really be a killer?

Bisharp seemed to think so…Audino didn't like the way Bisharp handled thing. He would lead them into mistrust and other problems…

It seemed as if more blood laid in his path than the murderer's at the moment. How many others would get the same treatment as Scrafty?

Audino decided to go and get a drink. She walked past Chandelure, who was scribbling in his notebook like a madman. Saying a brief hello, she stepped into the kitchen, pausing to glance at Chandelure, who was still lost in his writing, whispering to himself quietly.

**000**

Cofagrigus groaned. He really needed a snack. But he couldn't desert his post now!

Scrafty grinned. "Feeling a bit hungry?"

Cofagrigus gave him a glare. "Very funny…I won't ditch you that easily."

Scrafty sighed. "Dude, I don't really care about escaping anymore. But for the love of all that is holy, hook me up with a cigarette, man!"

"You're lucky I'm guarding you," muttered Cofagrigus. "I only offered because I think Bisharp or Krookodile would hurt you or torment you for a while."

"My lack of cigarettes qualifies as torment," said Scrafty miserably.

Cofagrigus sighed. "I'll give you one- ONE. And I'm grabbing a snack, okay?"

"Okay…," muttered Scrafty, nodding. Cofagrigus lit up a cigarette and put in Scrafty's mouth. He instantly seemed more relaxed.

"Thanks, man…much obliged," he said, smiling in content.

"I'll be right back…don't try anything, okay?" muttered Cofagrigus.

"Sure…," said Scrafty, nodding vigorously.

Cofagrigus headed upstairs.

"I thought you were getting a snack?" asked Scrafty.

"I have some sweets in my room. I'm craving some candy."

"Whatever, man."

**000**

Chandelure smiled happily as he finished his story. "Finally! It's complete!"

He let out a tired chuckle. "It's been difficult…but it's finally done!"

Finishing it off with a simple "The End", Chandelure put down his manuscript. He couldn't wait to show the others around dinner tonight. Maybe he could discuss things with Mienshao about putting the finished story in her library. That is…if Mienshao wasn't the killer.

Either way. This called for a drink. And with all of this time on this island, Chandelure could definitely use one of those…

Chandelure got up and pushed in his chair, stepping into the kitchen. He frowned. Was there someone in here?

His eyes darted back and forth. Nothing…he thought he had heard a-

_Hiss…_

Chandelure floated out of the kitchen quickly. "What was that?" he murmured. "I know I'm not hearing things now…but what exactly was that?"

He listened in the dining room…no sound there…so the source of the noise was definitely in the kitchen. Quietly, Chandelure lifted his sharpened pencil with his mind. Warily, he floated back into the kitchen. He spun around, eyeing all sections of the tiny, dingy kitchen. Everything seemed to be orderly…but what WAS that noise?

_Hiss…_

Chandelure frowned, hearing the sound right behind him. He had his pencil at the ready…but nothing was there!

He froze as he heard a voice…who was that?

It was Audino…and Scrafty? There was Audino's voice again, replying to something the imprisoned Scrafty had said (probably drug related). He heard the front door slam. He found a window and saw Audino and Jellicent going down to the dock where the others were. Chandelure shook himself…he was getting superstitious…but that noise was rather irksome.

He floated back into the kitchen once more. Where was it coming from…?

He heard it again…it was coming from the refrigerator…

"The fridge?" he asked, arching a brow. He looked around. Everyone else was down by the dock, and Cofagrigus was guarding Scrafty. There was no murderer here…

But what was up with the fridge? Was it losing power?

"Sheesh…I'm getting way too suspicious of everything around me," muttered the chandelier. "It's just a stupid fridge. Still, it might be wise to get Mienshao to have a look at it. She's the chef, after all."

Yawning, he went over to the cabinet to find himself a glass. Every little thing seemed to be spooky nowadays.

**000**

"So…a raft?" asked Krookodile.

"It's the best option I can think of, and the one that would take the least amount of time," explained Haxorus.

"But tying a bunch of logs together won't be a very efficient way to travel across the ocean," warned Bisharp.

"Maybe we can get oars somehow," said Haxorus, shrugging his broad shoulders. "We may not have to sail the whole way there, anyways! If we found a Lapras, we could get help!"

"True enough," admitted the crocodile. "I'm down with this."

"Down with what?" asked Audino, stepping down the stone path with Jellicent, who was looking haughty and impatient as usual.

"Our idea is to build a rafter," explained Haxorus. "That would take less time than some of the other ideas we have."

"It sounds great!" said Audino. "And we could all fit on a raft."

"Bingo," said Krookodile, grinning.

"So…where's the raft?"asked Jellicent.

"It isn't made yet," said Bisharp, as if he was trying to hold in his annoyance.

"Well, shouldn't you get started?" asked Jellicent.

"Shouldn't you do some work?" countered Mienshao. The only one she despised more than Bisharp was Jellicent.

"I'm a lady, so-"

"Guess what?" snapped Mienshao. "I'm female, too. And I'm doing work. If you want to die, that's fine by me! But if you want to live, you'd better try and help us out as much as you can? You got that?"

Jellicent looked appalled for a moment, before scoffing. "Whatever."

"Hey, should we go tell Chandelure, Cofagrigus, and Scrafty the news?" asked Audino.

"Don't tell Scrafty," advised Bisharp.

"Fine, have it your way," said Mienshao, shrugging.

"Speaking of which, someone should take over for Cofagrigus," said Haxorus. "I'll see if Chandelure is willing."

Haxorus began to head up to the house.

"Hey, wait-," said Bisharp, but he was interrupted by a loud scream.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Audino gasped. "Someone's getting attacked!"

Haxorus had already taken off full speed, with Krookodile on his heels. Mienshao and Bisharp hastily put down the logs they were holding and followed, while Audino and Jellicent struggled to catch up. Haxorus and Krookodile had already entered the house.

By the time Mienshao, Bisharp, and the others made it to the mansion's door, Haxorus and Krookodile were both standing in the foyer. Krookodile was muttering under his breath, while Haxorus sat down on the staircase, his head in hands.

"What's going on?" asked Audino.

Haxorus jerked his head towards the kitchen, while Krookodile snarled in rage. Bisharp walked through the dining room to the kitchen. He came out, his eyes dark.

"Chandelure is dead," he said quietly.

"And both Cofagrigus and Scrafty are missing," added Krookodile.

**000**

CLIFFHANGER!

So, you will find out more about this sudden ending in the next chapter…it'll be explained more thoroughly there.

So yes, Chandelure is dead…we don't know how yet, but he was killed…the hiss will be revealed in the next chapter as well. But, could you not predict it? I threw in the hints earlier…he was almost done his book…his "final" chapter? Not to mention, there would be so many holes in the plot if Chandelure was the killer. Common sense could tell you it wasn't him.

But Cofagrigus and Scrafty are both gone…that'll be explained more next chapter, too. This chapter is essentially one huge cliffhanger. The raft idea is made, but…how could Chandelure have been killed when everyone else is down there? Cofagrigus and Scrafty are both missing, but did one of them actually kill them? And how did Scrafty escape? Find out next chapter!

Chandelure: Review this story, since mine will never be published. *SIGH*


	12. Slit

More Unova Mansion! We're slowly narrowing down the suspects, my loyal readers!

**000**

Chandelure's body was lying on his bed. He was mangled and twisted, as if his body parts had contorted when he had been killed. His eyes were gooey, as if they had been melted, and his face looked badly disfigured. There was no flame coming out of his head now- it had been extinguished, just like his life.

Audino looked away from the body. "Definitely dead…we should leave him in his room, as we have no more ways to burn our fallen friends."

"We could always use our lighters," said Haxorus. "But I'd prefer not to burn anyone else."

"Why not?" asked Mienshao.

"Because we could maybe gather evidence from the corpses," answered the dragon.

Mienshao nodded in realization. "I'm guessing you thought Chandelure was the killer because he kept burning the evidence, right?"

Haxorus smiled bitterly. "Yep. But I guess I have to get a new suspicion."

The three of them walked downstairs, and into the dining room. Jellicent was there, drinking some water. She looked as if she had no care that Chandelure had been killed.

"Jerk," hissed Mienshao at the ghost when she walked by.

"Fool," retorted Jellicent.

Bisharp and Krookodile were in the kitchen, examining the evidence. When Haxorus and the others reentered, he turned to face them.

"Well, we've figured out what killed him," reported the knight.

"How did it happen?" asked Audino.

Bisharp held up a blanket. "Spirit Solution."

"But…I don't understand…did the killer throw it at him?" asked Audino, shocked.

"No…the only one who could've thrown it would be Cofagrigus," said Bisharp. "Unless of course it was Scrafty. No, I have a very educated guess on what happened.

"Which was what?"

Bisharp held up the blanket. "Feel the blanket," he ordered. Mienshao felt it. It was freezing cold.

"Is that the Spirit Solution?" she asked. "I didn't expect it to be so cold…"

"Normally, it isn't," said Bisharp. "Chandelure and I had a talk about the Spirit Solution. It was actually his idea for me to smear it on my door, just in case."

"And of course, he can't deny it since he's dead," muttered Krookodile.

"Anyways, Spirit Solution usually burns," said Bisharp. "But this one was mixed with water."

"Water?" asked Mienshao.

"That's not all," said Bisharp grimly. "Watch this."

He placed it on top of the refrigerator. The blanket began to hiss.

"What's going on?" asked Haxorus, eyes wide. "What's that noise?"

"When Spirit Solution is chilled, it makes a hissing noise as the solution freezes," said Bisharp. "At least, that's my guess. But not only that…the sound seems like it's coming from the refrigerator, correct?"

"Yes…but I don't see what you're saying…," said Haxorus, confused.

"You know that old prank, where you take a bucket, fill it with water, and put it on a door?" asked Krookodile. "Then, when someone opens it, the water pours down on them?"

"Yes," said Mienshao. That exact prank had been pulled on her as a child by her friend Petlitl.

"Well, this was like that prank. Someone put the blanket with Spirit Solution right on top of the door. It started to hiss after a little bit," said Bisharp. "Chandelure hears the noise and thinks it's coming from inside the fridge. He opens the door, the blanket falls on him, and he dies."

"But…that wouldn't work on any of us!" said Audino. "Only the ghosts!"

"Not quite, actually," said Bisharp. "The blanket had more water than solution. But Cofagrigus and Jellicent would've most likely survived this, as Jellicent can live in water, and Cofagrigus has very high defenses. But the combination of Spirit Solution and water would be a deadly combination for Chandelure. This wasn't just a random attack…the murderer was clearly aiming for him."

"But why?" asked Haxorus, frowning.

"That's where I got lost," admitted Bisharp. "But…perhaps the order of our deaths was…pre-planned."

"Most of the useful ones are gone," said Audino sadly. "I'm worthless without my medical supplies."

"Don't say that," said Haxorus quietly.

"Well, when you look at it, Scrafty, Cofagrigus, and Jellicent are all somewhat useless…well, not really Cofagrigus as much as the others, but…yeah," said Mienshao, sighing.

"So…we should probably discuss our prime suspects right now," said Bisharp. He motioned for everyone to follow him, as he led the remaining Pokémon into the living room. Jellicent followed, simply because with one ghost dead, another one could go anytime.

"Scrafty managed to free himself," said Bisharp, holding up a rope. It was blackened and frayed at the edges. In his other hand was a cigarette. "Cofagrigus must've taken pity on him and given him a cigarette…Scrafty burned himself free."

"Or Cofagrigus freed him," said Krookodile. "They could be accomplices."

"Or they could've seen the murderer and escaped," pointed out Mienshao. She had liked Cofagrigus…she hoped he wasn't the murderer.

"No, Bisharp had it right."

Everyone whirled around as Scrafty descended the staircase, a cigarette in his mouth. Bisharp glared and took a step forward, but Scrafty waved a hand lazily.

"Dude, are we going to play the same game AGAIN?" asked Scrafty, shaking his head.

"Chandelure is dead," said Bisharp shortly.

"Yeah, I know…his scream gave me a headache," said Scrafty.

"And you seem to have freed yourself…how am I supposed to take this?" asked Bisharp, folding his arms.

"That this lizard was afraid of a semi-psychotic knight, concocted an escape plan, but unfortunately had to make a run for it when Chandelure died to avoid being accused."

"Or you could've killed him," accused Jellicent haughtily.

"Well, yeah," said Scrafty, arching a brow. "Anyone here could've. But if I was the killer, why would I come back?"

"To trick us," said Krookodile.

"You know, I COULD be innocent," said Scrafty, twirling a needle in his fingers.

"What were you doing then?" asked Haxorus, giving Scrafty a frown.

"Looking for Cofagrigus, what do you think?" asked Scrafty.

Haxorus exchanged a glance with Audino. They couldn't really trust him, but they had no choice. If he was innocent, Scrafty could have valuable information. "Well, are you going to tell us anything?"

"Are you going to tie me up again?" asked Scrafty, frowning at the other six Pokémon.

"We will not," promised Haxorus. He gave a look to Bisharp.

"Unless we have undeniable evidence it was you," said Bisharp.

"I'll accept that," said Scrafty. "So long as all of the others agree that it's undeniable."

"Deal," said Bisharp grudgingly. "Now give us some information, would you please?"

"Nice to see you too, Bisharp," mumbled Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring. "Right, Cofagrigus is totally splitsville."

"What?" asked Audino, not understanding what the lizard was saying.

"I mean, he's gone. Not in his room, not on the roof, not on the can, etcetera."

"So…how does this help us?" asked Bisharp, glaring.

"Patience, dude," said Scrafty. "But the thing is…I checked his room. His blanket is gone."

"So what?" asked Jellicent. "What does that prove?"

"It means he could be using it as a cloak!" said Mienshao, shocked.

There was a tense silence.

"I can't believe it…it was him…all along," said Audino.

"We don't know that for sure," said Haxorus, frowning.

"But all evidence points at him," said Bisharp. "Scrafty, Cofagrigus obviously left before you escaped…where did he go?"

"He said he was getting a snack in his room," explained Scrafty.

"Was the window open?" asked Bisharp.

"Why does that matter?" asked Jellicent, scoffing.

"I think it was," said Scrafty.

"He could've floated out the window, down into the kitchen, set up Chandelure, and escaped quickly," said Bisharp gravely.

"But if he could float, why couldn't he just escape the island?" asked Audino, frowning.

"It takes energy to float," said Bisharp. "He'd run out of it eventually and eventually fall into the water…but going out a window is simple enough."

"You really believe it's him?" asked Mienshao. She wasn't the only one who didn't look sure. Haxorus was frowning, and Scrafty's expression was unreadable. He had a casual smile- either he was happy to have the pressure off of himself, or he was just high.

"It's the closest thing we've come up with so far," said Bisharp. "So…I think it's time we teach our so called killer a lesson."

"A lesson?" asked Mienshao. Bisharp held up the blanket that killed Chandelure, and tore it into six pieces.

"If you see him, you have the Spirit Solution," said Bisharp quietly. "Everyone except Jellicent can have some. If he tries to attack you in any way, shove it in his face and yell for the rest of us. We're not going to let him get away."

Mienshao felt uneasy. What if it wasn't Cofagrigus, though? Then they'd murder an innocent Pokémon.

"We should move the raft," said Bisharp. "I don't trust Cofagrigus with it."

"That can wait," pointed out Haxorus. "Lives are more important right now, Bisharp."

Bisharp gave him an annoyed look, but didn't argue.

"I think we should all search for Cofagrigus, but not yet…let's just spend some time together," said Haxorus. "If no one dies, then we know Cofagrigus is the killer."

"Alright!" shouted Scrafty. "Krookodile, you and me! Let's go! Pool party!"

"I'll play winner," said Mienshao. Krookodile grinned and followed.

Audino sighed. "Those two can be a bit immature about this whole thing."

"Yeah, but you have to admire the way they live life to the fullest," admitted Haxorus. "It's hard to smile when we're trapped here. I envy Scrafty."

"He's high," said Jellicent bluntly.

"Still…"

Bisharp sighed, and sat down.

"What's bugging you?" asked Haxorus.

"I feel as if I'm missing something…a piece of the puzzle," whispered Bisharp to himself.

**000**

Krookodile grinned as he shot the eight ball into the pocket. Scrafty groaned. How the heck was he so good? Scrafty was no newbie when it came to pool, but Krookodile was a real professional. And Scrafty had only one ball left, too. He walked over and grabbed it, getting ready to set it up for Mienshao and Krookodile. He glanced at the number and frowned.

"Seven," he said, smoking coming out of his mouth.

"You say something?" asked Krookodile, racking up the other balls, while Mienshao used chalk on her stick.

"The last ball on the table was the seven ball," explained Scrafty. He glanced at the others.

"So?"

"There are seven of us left, now that Cofagrigus left," said Scrafty. "But since he's still on the island, there's still eight of us. I think it's an omen. Someone might die tonight."

"Scrafty, that's ridiculous," said Mienshao. "Where do you get your ideas from?"

"The weed," said Scrafty, predictable as usual.

Mienshao rolled her eyes. "Weed doesn't give you the power to be clairvoyant."

"Clarify what?"

"Clairvoyant…it means being able to predict the future," said Mienshao, twirling her pool stick.

"…oh. But I can still make guesses, right? Who do you think it'll be this time?"

"No one's going to die if we're careful," growled Krookodile.

"I'm guessing either Jellicent or you this time, Krookodile," said Scrafty. "Actually, no…you and Bisharp. Want to bet?"

"Ha!" said Krookodile, snickering. "That's fine! I bet it'll be either you, or Haxorus. And maybe Cofagrigus will turn up dead on the doorstep!"

They both burst into laughter.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Mienshao, disgusted.

"Dollface, we're trying to lighten the mood," said Scrafty. "If I die, I want to laugh before I do. I don't want to get cut apart by Bisharp."

Mienshao couldn't argue with that, so in response, she just hit the cue ball.

**000**

Haxorus grunted with effort as he carried the raft up to the house on his back. Despite his words of putting lives before the boat, he couldn't get Bisharp's words out of his head. Thankfully, the raft had been completely intact. Cofagrigus…or someone else, hadn't hit it yet.

Haxorus panted with effort. He had declined Bisharp's offers of assistance. There was something about that knight that rubbed him the wrong way. Besides, better to risk his own life rather than put others at risk…

He thought of Audino and frowned.

If only they could get off of this island together…they could've had such a prosperous life…happy, smiling, and free of this place…

Arceus had a twisted sense of humor.

Haxorus slipped backwards, almost dropping the boat, but he managed to catch himself. He glanced down sharply, checking if there was a trap set up for him. He looked left, right, and behind him.

Nothing…no trap, no other Pokémon, it was just him and this raft. Haxorus adjusted the raft and continued up the path.

If only Beheeyem hadn't had to die- he would have had an idea on what to do next. Haxorus felt like he was a horrible replacement as a leader. Beheeyem had at least come up with ideas. Chandelure was dead under Haxorus's watch, and Cofagrigus had slipped away.

But he couldn't give up his duties now. That would leave everyone at Bisharp's mercy. After all, the only two who would really challenge him would be Mienshao and Krookodile- and no one wanted that crocodile to be in charge. There was just something they couldn't trust about him.

As for Mienshao…she could definitely put up a fight against Bisharp…but Bisharp would think of a way to catch her off guard.

Still, even Bisharp was a better leader than Haxorus himself. Haxorus grunted as he placed the raft down next to the door. He'd move it inside later.

He was about to step inside when he heard a loud creak. Whirling around sharply, he looked back and forth. But the only sound was the waves slapping against the bank, and there was nothing unusual that he could see.

"It must've been the door," muttered Haxorus. As he continued back into the house he paused once more and glanced over his shoulder. Still, nothing was there.

**000**

As Krookodile and the other reentered the foyer, they found the remaining guests, minus Jellicent, sitting around on the couches.

"What's new?" asked Krookodile, grabbing a chair for himself.

"No sign of Cofagrigus," muttered Audino. "We decided to research around the house."

"You checked everywhere?" asked Krookodile. "Closets? Rooftop? Basement?"

"I checked the closets and roof," confirmed Bisharp. "And Audino checked the basement. There's no sign of the jerk."

Audino sighed, but at the same time, Mienshao heard relief in it.

"She's happy that we've decided on one person as the murderer," muttered Mienshao to Scrafty.

"Duh. None of us are keen on being accused. I was tied up!"

Jellicent made her appearance at the top of the staircase. "Well? Any news that I've missed?"

"Where were you?" asked Mienshao.

"In my room," said Jellicent. "I was smoking my pipe on the balcony."

"The balcony…," said Bisharp, frowning. "Could he have escaped there?"

"There was no coffin on my balcony," said Jellicent, shaking her head disdainfully.

"I'm not saying he is…but maybe the murderer isn't staying in the house," said Bisharp. "There could be plenty of exits to the outdoors…"

There was a long silence. "What exactly are you saying?" asked Audino.

"I think we should board up all of the exits," said Bisharp calmly.

"You mean…prevent us from escaping?" asked Audino, shocked.

"No…prevent Cofagrigus from sneaking out," said Bisharp. "Or back in. We could post guards at all of the entrances left on unblocked…and then we can finally catch that killer…"

"Unless we all die since we're trapped within," said Mienshao dryly.

"Which won't happen if we work together," retorted Bisharp.

"It could work," admitted Krookodile. "But we'd have to be careful."

"We'll start tomorrow," said Haxorus, nodding. "But for tonight, we'll just have the usual guard."

"Which has worked so often for us in the past," said Jellicent, snorting in derision.

"I'll stand guard for the entire night, then," said Haxorus.

"Are you sure?" asked Mienshao.

"Positive."

"No way, pal," said Krookodile. "Wake me up after a few hours, okay?"

"You don't have to stand guard-"

"I don't care," growled Krookodile. "Because if Cofagrigus shows up, I want a bite out of him."

Haxorus sighed. "Fine. I'll let you take over later…after dinner, I'll stay downstairs, and I'll get you later on, okay?"

"Deal."

"He doesn't seem to trust Haxorus," muttered Mienshao to Audino.

"I don't trust HIM…criminals mean trouble," said Audino, shuddering.

Haxorus sat down on the couch. "I'm starving…Mienshao, is dinner going to be ready soon?"

"I'll start making it, if you want," said Mienshao.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Audino. "I've dabbled in cooking a bit…"

Mienshao nodded, before heading for the kitchen, Audino following her.

"So…why are you REALLY helping me?" asked Mienshao quietly, as she cut up some fruit.

Audino glanced at her. "I don't have any of my medical supplies, and all of these people are dying around me…I just have to do something to help."

Mienshao gave a slow nod as she washed the food off in the sink. She frowned.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Audino looked up, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Did Haxorus tell you to keep an eye on me?" asked Mienshao calmly.

"No…I…I…"

"Look, just tell me the truth, Audino, and I won't be mad," said Mienshao, eyes narrowing. "I don't want to force it out."

"Force it out?" asked Audino, eyes wide. "Are you threatening me?"

"No," said Mienshao, twirling a kitchen knife in her hands. "But…I'd like to know if I'm being watched. That's all. Still, this isn't Haxorus's style. This is Bisharp, isn't it?"

Audino shook her head. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about," she said, putting some spices in the meat they had (despite herself being a vegetarian, Haxorus, Krookodile, Scrafty, Bisharp, and Mienshao all liked meat).

Mienshao rolled her eyes. "Sure. Just keep helping me out, okay? Two can play at this game- I've got my eye on you, too."

**000**

The conversations at dinner were rather subdued and quiet. While some of the Pokémon, such as Krookodile, Scrafty, and Haxorus, remained chatty, some of the others were more withdrawn. Jellicent said nothing, her eyes travelling from one person to the next, suspicious. Audino was poking at her food with her hand, not really hungry. Bisharp's food hadn't been touched, and he was giving Mienshao an icy look.

All the while, each of seven Pokémon had one thing in common- they kept glancing back at one empty seat…the one that had held Cofagrigus. Not knowing the location of the body was unnerving…if Cofagrigus was even dead. Although one ghost may have been destroyed, there was no guarantee of the other.

Haxorus cleared his throat. "We should be nearly done with the raft," said the dragon. "All we have to do is pick a clear day, hop on the raft after plotting a course, and leave."

"Without Cofagrigus?" asked Mienshao.

"If he doesn't show himself, we're leaving him," said Haxorus gravely. "I'm not a person who likes to leave people behind, but…it's really for the best…"

"Bisharp said the same thing about tying me up- tell me, how'd that work, man?" asked Scrafty, chuckling. Audino gave him a peeved look.

"Look, Scrafty…just stop picking fights," said Mienshao.

"No, let him speak," said Haxorus, eyeing Scrafty. "What are you saying we do?"

"Haxorus, there are two types of people that face problems," said Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring. "There's the ones who face it, and the ones that turn tail and run."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Haxorus stiffly.

"Put it this way- you'd be perfectly fine with leaving all of these corpses behind, without ever knowing the murderer?" asked Scrafty. "I personally wouldn't rest until I found out. After all, since I'm the one that got tied up, I've got a bone to pick with them."

"Are you saying I'm a coward?" asked Haxorus. "I'm putting lives of other Pokémon first, Scrafty, then we can play detective."

"Would you be more willing to play detective if this one was dead?" asked Scrafty, jerking his head towards Audino.

Krookodile gave Scrafty an uneasy look. "Dude, don't piss him off. Let's just eat."

"That has nothing to do with it," growled Haxorus. "I'm sorry, Scrafty- I'm no Beheeyem. My methods are different. So, it's decided. We have a raft…we're going to wait for a clear day and sail it."

"Unless Cofagrigus croaks us all first," said Scrafty. "Or whoever else this damn murderer is. I'm pretty sure whoever dies while we wait won't be too happy-"

"STOP IT!" shrieked Audino, standing up. She took some deep breaths and glared at Scrafty. "Stop talking like that, right now! Stop talking about death!"

"Haxorus, control your woman," said Scrafty, looking unconcerned.

"You listen to me," breathed Audino. "I am SICK of your attitude. At least Haxorus is TRYING to save us all. You have done NOTHING to help any of us-"

"Takes one to know one, doll," said Scrafty. "Aren't you a nurse? This is a mansion, not a morgue, you know."

SMACK! Audino slapped Scrafty across the face, and the lizard fell out of his seat. With a glare at everyone, Audino said she was going to bed for the night and left.

Bisharp smirked. Krookodile laughed. "You dumbass!"

Scrafty got up, snickering. "Wow."

"Is there something funny?" asked Haxorus, glaring daggers at Scrafty.

"Nah, man…I just think you two need to realize what's going on here," said Scrafty, blowing a cigarette.

Bisharp, who had been surprisingly quiet for quite some time, glanced at the lizard. "And what would that be?"

"If there wasn't a plan to croak us all involving that raft, then I'm a genius," said Scrafty, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Haxorus.

"We tried to send Mandibuzz off of the island, and she died," said Scrafty. "Zoroark tried to figure a way off of the island, and died. Don't you get it? The murderer isn't gonna just let us slip away on that raft. Use your head, Haxorus. You've got to think like a murderer."

"Are you used to that?" asked Haxorus, gritting his teeth. Scrafty was making sense.

"My mind goes where it wants- and weed makes the cogs turn, y'know?" said Scrafty. He stretched. "Bed sounds good right about now. I'm heading up. Good luck, Haxorus."

"Thanks, but it isn't needed," drawled Haxorus.

"Suit yourself," said Scrafty, shrugging as he walked out of the room.

**000**

Jellicent muttered to herself darkly as she floated down the hallway. She had needed a drink of water from the bathroom, and was returning to her room. Tap water! It was disgusting! But that was all they had, as the supplies of bottled water had been thrown out after Reuniclus's poisoning.

"Idiots," she muttered to herself. "I want to get out of here!"

She continued down the hallway, when she heard a soft fluttering noise. Jellicent turned slowly, trying not to act as if she was scared.

"Cofagrigus?" she asked daringly. "Is that you?"

There was no response. Jellicent continued to her room, warily glancing over her shoulder every second.

**000**

Haxorus sat downstairs in the dining room, staring down at a piece of paper. The dim candlelight cast long shadows along the walls as Haxorus sat, silently pondering the situation.

Cofagrigus really DID seem like the top suspect. Not only had he vanished after Chandelure's death, but there was the case of Reuniclus, too…

But Bisharp had definitely gotten Emboar taken out…and pushed Simipour to the brink of insanity…and maybe he had tied up Scrafty as a scapegoat for the death of Beheeyem.

Or was it Scrafty himself?

Haxorus rubbed his eyes. He was nodding off, tired. He glanced at the clock. It was almost quarter of one…he still needed a little over two hours of guard duty…and then he could wake up Krookodile, much to his discomfort…he didn't exactly trust Krookodile.

When did things get so complicated? Haxorus watched the candle flicker, his eyes drooping. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. They didn't open up again.

"I can't fall asleep," he mumbled. "Maybe just rest my eyes for a minute…"

Quietly, a pair of hands fell onto the dinosaur's body, and began massaging his shoulders.

"Audino," said Haxorus, chuckling. "You don't have to do that…"

The hands continued to work silently, as Haxorus let out a sigh of pleasure.

"You didn't have to…get up…there's a murderer, you know…"

The hands stopped rubbing Haxorus's neck for a moment, before a blade appeared in their place.

"Audino? Why did you-"

Slit.

Haxorus's body fell forward as the knife was slashed across his throat. Blood began to pour out of the wound and onto the floor, staining the carpet. The cloaked figure stabbed the knife into the table, before leaving just as quickly and silently as they had come.

It wouldn't be long now.

**000**

Oh boy…

Yes, despite the amount of people who truly believed it, Haxorus is NOT the killer. Shocked you all with that, didn't I?

I think the whole Scrafty vs. Haxorus really made this chapter…and Scrafty vs. Bisharp…and Krookodile and Scrafty placing bets.

And what is this…Cofagrigus still isn't around? Audino is fed up with Scrafty? Jellicent actually seems scared? Eh, that one isn't too surprising, actually. Chandelure just died, so she's bound to feel unsafe…or is it…SOMETHING ELSE?

So the hiss was the cooling Spirit Solution, and the slit was Haxorus's throat…and…a knife? Wait a minute…

Well, I digress…the next chapter is going to be intense…

Haxorus: Yeah, uh…review to save lives? Not really…


	13. Shatter!

Another round of Unova Mansion, my readers. We're building our way up to the most important chapters now.

This chapter is probably going to be fairly short, not going to lie. This is kind of one of those Point A to Point B chapters. Kind of just…cannon fodder. XD

**000**

Krookodile snarled in his sleep. He was having a bad dream. He was in a court room, and surrounded by a bunch of cloaked figures. The judge was glaring down at him.

"We have decided your fate, Krookodile," said the judge ominously. "We have decided that for being involved in such criminal activities, the only suitable punishment is DEATH."

"Are you crazy?" roared Krookodile.

"You shall die…and because of you, so will all of these people," said the judge, pointing to a cell door guarded by Stoutland. Krookodile scowled angrily at him. Stoutland gave him a pitying look. Behind the cage, Mienshao, Scrafty, and all of the other guests were reaching out, trying to seek help from Krookodile.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouted the judge, as two red eyes glowed behind the hood, and a sharp toothed grin appeared. Cofagrigus's face appeared from the black depths.

"Krookodile, don't believe him!" shouted a voice.

Krookodile's dark eyes snapped open, and he sat up immediately, panting. Was that…?

He glanced around. He was in his room, the sun shining through the window. He rubbed his eyes. Why was he still asleep in the morning if Haxorus was supposed to get him? He WAS awake now, right? He grabbed his photograph and stared at it. He let out a sigh. He was awake, but…

"Leave one nightmare, enter another," grumbled the crocodile. "Ah well, at least I made it the night. But that dinosaur has some explaining to do."

He pushed open the door roughly. "Haxorus!" he barked. "Where are you?"

No response. Krookodile muttered threats under his breath as both Mienshao and Bisharp stepped out of their rooms. They both shared a glare of mutual dislike before walking over to Krookodile.

"What's going on?" drawled Bisharp, annoyed.

"I'll tell you what- Haxorus never came and got me," said Krookodile.

Mienshao shrugged. "I didn't think he would. He doesn't trust you, Krookodile."

"So we had only ONE person awake for the entire night," said Krookodile. "He was left to his own devices ALL NIGHT LONG. Sounds like the killer, eh?"

"We can interrogate him, but we can't prove anything," said Bisharp.

"Want to bet?" asked Krookodile. "Come with me."

Before they reached the stairs, Jellicent emerged. She looked terrible. Her eyes were dull and her lips looked faded. She moved slowly, and the frill around her head looked as if she hadn't taken proper care of it.

"What happened to you?" asked Krookodile.

"Well, for starters, I STILL can't find my makeup," grumbled Jellicent. "Someone must've stolen it. But I have to tell you all something."

"Wow…Jellicent, I have to say, you kind of NEED your makeup," said Scrafty, coming out of the room. "You look kind of gruesome, girl."

"Why, you little-"

"The thing you were going to tell us?" asked Bisharp impatiently.

"Oh, right. I heard…I heard noises last night," said Jellicent.

"Noise?" asked Mienshao. "Like…a scream? A yell? The sound of a murder?"

"No, nothing like that," said Jellicent, shaking her head. "It was more of…moaning."

"Moaning?" asked Scrafty.

"Was someone having a nightmare?" asked Bisharp.

Krookodile raised his hand. To his relief, he was joined by Mienshao and Bisharp. Scrafty shrugged.

"It could've been one of us in our sleep, then," said Bisharp, shrugging.

"No…I think it was-," said Jellicent, before she stopped speaking.

"Was what?" asked Bisharp calmly.

"I think it might be Cofagrigus," whispered Jellicent.

"Well, let's go ask Haxorus," said Bisharp. "He might be able to help."

Bisharp stepped downstairs, while Krookodile shrugged, following him. Mienshao gave Jellicent a weird looked and followed Krookodile, but as Bisharp turned into the dining room at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped dead. Krookodile bumped into him.

"What is it-?" he began to ask, before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No…no freaking way!" he shouted, running into the room.

Mienshao gasped and followed, with Scrafty and Jellicent right behind her. As she entered, the dining room, a grotesque scene met her.

Haxorus was slumped over the dining room table, surrounded by a pool of blood. The green, muscular body was stained with red. As Bisharp pulled up Haxorus's head, a gash was reveal on his throat, where the blood had been pouring out of. Haxorus had his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face.

"How…how did they…how did they get him?" asked Jellicent.

"Well…maybe this was the moaning you heard, Jellicent," said Bisharp gravely.

"But he's smiling…," whispered Mienshao. "He doesn't look like he's in pain."

Scrafty looked at him and sighed, fishing out a cigarette. "Wow, Krookodile, you were spot on."

Krookodile just stared, eyes blank with shock. He pointed down at the table, at the knife in it.

"A murder weapon!" said Mienshao, eyes wide.

"That's not just any knife," rasped Krookodile. "That's my knife."

"Is this a confession?" asked Bisharp, eyes flashing.

"If I was the killer, why would I reveal that my knife was found at the scene of the crime?" growled Krookodile impatiently. "I know crime, Bisharp- I live in it."

Bisharp snorted derisively.

"Still…why would they give it back now?" asked Krookodile, trying to think.

"You think there's a reason?" asked Jellicent.

"Probably…this guy or girl is a complete genius, whoever they are," said Scrafty, shrugging.

"We'd better carry him up," said Bisharp. Krookodile shook himself out of his daze and lifted the body over his shoulder, grunting with effort.

"Also, someone will have to tell Audino."

Everyone exchanged an uneasy glance.

"I'll tell her," said Mienshao. Bisharp gave her a curt nod and walked upstairs, helping Krookodile carry the body. They turned as they reached the top of the stairs and stopped. Mienshao looked around the corner curiously. Audino had emerged from her room and seen Haxorus. She was standing there, her eyes slowly widening, her jaw dropping. She immediately ran over, and Krookodile put the body down.

"Haxorus…no…no!" shrieked Audino, hugging his scarred body.

"Audino, I'm sorry, but…he's gone," said Mienshao, patting her on the back sympathetically.

"H-he…h-he told me we would escape this island…t-together…"

"I know," said Mienshao, giving her a consoling hug. "But sometimes, things like this happen. There's nothing you could do. Not even medical supplies would've helped him here."

The rest of the guests remained silent and solemn, before Bisharp spoke.

"That's it," said Bisharp. "We're getting on the raft, right away."

"What?" asked Mienshao, shocked. "Are you nuts?"

"Not at all," said Bisharp shortly. "But Cofagrigus is still gone. I'm not taking any chances. Let's get the raft."

Audino didn't move from Haxorus's body. Bisharp glared at her impatiently.

"Krookodile, pick her up," said Bisharp. Krookodile lifted her up, gaining a cry of protest.

"Right…let's get outside."

"Without our stuff?" asked Scrafty incredulously.

"We can come back for it later," snarled Bisharp. "This is a matter for professional authorities. We leave, we come back with a police force!"

"And what if the murderer sails away, disappears and never returns?" asked Mienshao.

"Save your questions for after," said Bisharp with a sneer. He jumped downstairs and headed for the door, opening it and stomping out. The door slammed behind him.

"He seems to be in a bad mood," noted Scrafty.

"You think?" asked Krookodile, who was still holding the flailing Audino.

There was a loud cry.

"GAAAAH!"

Jellicent gasped. "What's that?"

"That's Bisharp!" yelled Scrafty, running downstairs, the others in pursuit. He kicked the door down and ran outside.

"Bisharp, are you okay?" asked the lizard, before he stopped and stared.

Bisharp was walking back to the house, his eyes blazing.

"Damnit…DAMNIT!" he roared, going back into the house.

Krookodile gave him a weird look as he stepped out. "Dude, he's alive, what's going on?"

Scrafty pointed. Krookodile saw and swore. Mienshao covered her face with her hands.

The raft had been set on fire, and was slowly being consumed by the flames. Less than half of the raft remained.

**000**

Bisharp paced around the living room, glaring at them all. "Alright, that's it. I'm sick of all of our plans failing. We're getting NOTHING done. NOTHING at all. It's time to step things up a little."

He stared at the defiant cook, the confused criminal, the messy jellyfish, the grieving nurse, and the smoking lizard in turn.

"I think it's time we search each other's rooms," said Bisharp, eyes narrowing.

"Wait…WHAT?" asked Mienshao. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," snarled Bisharp. "We're searching the rooms, and that's FINAL."

"And if we don't let you?" asked Scrafty, grinning.

"Do you want to find out?" hissed Bisharp threateningly. Scrafty gulped and continued smoking in silence.

"We'll start with Scrafty's room. Come on!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Mienshao, glaring at him.

"Are YOU crazy?" retorted Bisharp. "I think living is more important than keeping our lives a secret from each other!"

"That doesn't mean we have to search the rooms! Beheeyem would've never-"

"Beheeyem DIED trying to think of a solution to get off of this island!" shouted Bisharp angrily. "Well, I won't. I have a plan."

**000**

Scrafty's room had been a mess. The stinking smell of smoke lingered in the air, and the bed was messy and unmade. There was nothing in any of the drawers of his dresser. Bisharp opened his battered, old suitcase to reveal packs upon packs of cigarettes, needles, and weed. After searching under the beds and in the closet, Bisharp concluded there was no defining evidence in Scrafty's quarters.

The next room searched was Cofagrigus's. There was not much of interest. The bed was still missing its blanket. Looking in the drawers, there were some books on comedy and on fixing drinks. In his suitcase were various gags, such as whoopee cushions and joy buzzers. They found a note in the bag.

'_Don't use these- might not be funny after Mandibuzz croaked.'_

"It probably wouldn't have been," admitted Audino.

The only other thing they found in his suitcase was- wait, solid gold?

"Where did he get all of this?" asked Jellicent, her eyes flashing greedily.

"Cofagrigus are said to have an appetite for gold," said Mienshao. "I guess they're his snacks- that's probably what he left Scrafty to come and eat."

"Still…that's a goldmine right there," said Jellicent, smiling brightly. "No pun intended."

Krookodile grinned. "Can we keep this?"

"No- knowing that ghastly ghost, this could be some sort of trick," said Bisharp sternly. "Onto the next room."

Audino's makeshift room was the next room they checked. Audino's bed was neatly made, and she had a few books on medicine stacked on her nightstand. Her bag had some extra blankets in case it was too cold, but other than that, not much. There was a tag on it in Audino's handwriting which said 'Important Medical Tools Are Within This Suitcase: Please Do Not Touch.'

Scrafty was reading the label. "Are drugs important medical-"

"No," said Mienshao tiredly.

"Dang."

"You didn't seem to pack too much," observed Bisharp, arms folded.

"Oh, I did…but most of that stuff was medical supplies," said Audino. "And as you know-"

"Your med kit was stolen," finished Bisharp. "Right."

They checked under the bed and in the closet, but found nothing in both places. After that, it was Jellicent's turn. Her room had many perfumes and products littered on her dresser. Her room was dusty and untaken care of (probably because she was used to having a maid do her work). A less dusty spot on her night stand marked where her makeup had been.

"And you still can't find it?" asked Bisharp.

"No," said Jellicent, shaking her head.

"Has anyone else lost anything?" asked Bisharp.

"…one of my lighters is gone," said Scrafty.

"Why didn't you report this?" asked Bisharp, glowering at Scrafty.

"Does it matter?" asked Scrafty.

"Harmless makeup is one thing- a lighter that could burn down this house AND our raft is another!"

"I had a spare, so I didn't really care too much," said Scrafty, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I lost it a while ago."

"When?" asked Bisharp.

"Around the time where Gothitelle died."

Bisharp swore. "It's been missing that long? Ugh…has anyone ELSE lost anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright…which room should we search next?"

"How about yours?" asked Mienshao, arms folded.

"Mine?" responded Bisharp, shocked.

"Yes- I don't think you should be left out just because you came up with the idea," said Mienshao calmly.

"Fine," growled Bisharp.

Bisharp's room had been kept neat and orderly. His suitcase had a few books, sunglasses, and other accessories that would've been useful for a stay at an island mansion. The books were mostly law related, although a few psychology books were there. There was book called "Crime" on the nightstand.

"What kind of reading material is this, mate?" asked Scrafty, prodding the book with a finger.

"I've been hunting for clues in that book," said Bisharp shortly.

"And you didn't tell us why…?"

"Because I didn't find anything," said Bisharp. "Why give you false hope?"

"True enough."

Mienshao noticed a book labeled "Extreme Personality Quirks" as well. "And what's this book?"

"It describes rare emotional disorders and reasons for strange ways of thinking," explained Bisharp. "I was looking at it to try and think more like a murderer."

Mienshao nodded slowly. "Alright…we should look at my room next."

Mienshao's room had nothing of interest within, only a cookbook and some books she had been reading from a library. Other than that, Bisharp couldn't find anything (something that seemed to perturb him quite a bit).

Lastly was Krookodile. There was nothing too interesting, except a lighter, a pack of cigarettes (although none were smoked), and some simple supplies, like a toothbrush and floss. Mienshao noticed the picture. Bisharp followed her gaze.

"What's this?" he asked, analyzing the photo. It had Krookodile, smiling brightly, a smiling Krokorok next to him. Krookodile looked younger in the picture…but maybe spending time on an island with a murderer made you look old and worn.

"A photo," said Krookodile.

"Of WHAT?" asked Bisharp.

"That's not your business," rasped Krookodile. "You came to search my room, Bisharp, not hear my life story."

Mienshao gave Bisharp a look. "It doesn't matter, Bisharp."

"Why would you bring a picture with you to a mansion?" asked Bisharp. "It was a giveaway- were you planning to stay here for awhile?"

Krookodile scowled and shoved his face near Bisharp's, his nostrils flared and his teeth bared. "Listen, punk. I don't care how good of a therapist you are, and you can take these any words your weirdo mind wants to. I take that picture everywhere with me. Know why? Because it's important. So I suggest you put it down and get your hands off of my shit before I do something nasty."

Bisharp held his gaze, before tossing the picture back on the bed. Krookodile growled in annoyance, picked it up, dusted it off, and put it back on the nightstand. As everyone left the room, Audino glanced back at it, her eyes confused. Then she shrugged and closed the door.

**000**

Scrafty sighed, playing pool with himself. Mienshao was fixing up a late lunch now in the kitchen (since Haxorus's massacred body had been removed). Audino was quietly sitting n the living room, not staring at anything in particular. She was most likely still shocked by Haxorus's murder. Krookodile was in his room, doing something…Scrafty had no idea. Bisharp and Jellicent were nowhere to be seen, although Jellicent was hunting for her makeup.

Scrafty hit the ball. Only two balls left. Scrafty checked them. One was seven. Same amount of people as before. Scrafty checked the other one. Four.

"Four?" he muttered. "There are…six of us left…seven if Cofagrigus is alive…are three people gonna croak?"

He tried to think more. "Maybe the cue ball counts as one, too…that would leave five people…"

"But what about the seven?" muttered Scrafty. "Is there any significance?"

He took a drag on his cigarette. Why was he trying to read pool balls, anyway? Desperation really HAD set in, hadn't it.

"Maybe I'm over thinking this," he muttered, shaking his head. He peered back into the foyer. Audino was still there, crying quietly.

"Poor girl," he muttered. "But where are the others?"

He saw Bisharp step into the dining room, some wood under his arms. Scrafty frowned. He wasn't lying when he said he was boarding up the house.

Scrafty shrugged. He had time to kill. He headed back to the pool table, before thinking to himself. He reached into his pocket for some cigarettes.

"Drat…I'm out…"

**000**

Mienshao put the finishing touches on the food in front of her. Some sandwiches and berries would be some good food for everyone. As she turned around to put the food out, she was met by Bisharp leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly.

"I didn't want to interrupt you- I was wondering if I could come in and get to work."

"On what?" asked Mienshao.

"The window in here," said Bisharp. "I'm boarding up the exits."

"Sure…by all means," muttered Mienshao, rolling her eyes.

Bisharp nodded, carrying some boards under his arm, and walked in.

"Where'd the boards come from?"

"I salvaged some from the burning raft. I've only got these left…I'll need to find a substitute soon."

"Ah."

For a moment they stared at each other.

"Well?" asked Mienshao.

"Well what?" asked Bisharp rudely.

"Are you here to get to work, or spy on me?" asked Mienshao.

"Originally the first one, but the second one may put my mind at rest," drawled Bisharp.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"That after Cofagrigus, you're my prime suspect."

"Really?" asked Mienshao dangerously. "The same goes for me."

"Well then, isn't this dandy?" growled Bisharp.

"Yo, Mienshao, is the grub ready, yet?" asked Scrafty, walking in with Krookodile. They both stopped and stared.

"Why don't you just shut up and get out of the kitchen- I'd like to cook without being harassed!"

"Why don't you shut me up by putting a knife through me?"

"If I was the killer, I already would have!" shrieked Mienshao.

"So you admit you want me dead?" asked Bisharp, smirking cruelly. "That sounds rather…suspicious."

"Guys, cut it out," muttered Krookodile.

"Bisharp, I swear-!"

There was a loud shattering noise which intermingled with a scream. Mienshao and Bisharp looked around wildly, before noticing Scrafty and Krookodile in the doorway.

"That was Audino!" yelled Krookodile, whirling around. He ran back into the foyer, and looked around back and forth for any sign of danger, before he saw it. He let out a loud cry of shock.

One of the great chandeliers had fallen off of the ceiling, hitting the floor and shattering into thousands of pieces. Anyone who tried to step near the couches would wind up with twenty shards of glass in their foot. But that was not what had caused Krookodile to stop. Two bodies were lying on the floor in the debris.

The first one was Audino. Glass shards covered her body, and her face was covered with streaks of blood and cuts. The same cuts could be seen on her pink and tan body. Her eyes were closed, but the tear stains and blood both showed her suffering before she died. The pillow lying next to her was punctured with shards, as was the furniture and carpet. But while this sight was horrifying, the second body was even worse.

Bisharp and Mienshao both stared, before exchanging a look of horror and mistrust at the same time. Bisharp shook his head.

"It can't be…it just…no way," said Bisharp, his eyes wide.

For the second body on the floor was Cofagrigus. Many more shards covered his body, but they already knew that that was not the cause of his death. His eyes were also closed, but he had a pained grimace on his face, as if he had suffered before his death. His arms were all in twisted and contorted positions, and his body had various burns on it. It looked like he had been torture before his death. There was a note on his body. Bisharp leaned over carefully and picked it up.

_Get a new suspect._

_-Your Host_

_P.S. Check the staircase._

Bisharp shook his head in disbelief. Scrafty, meanwhile, went to examine the bodies. His eyes widened when he saw the state of the two of them up close.

"Holy shit, man," said Scrafty, staring up at the ceiling where the chandelier had once hung from. "How the hell did they…?"

He looked at Cofagrigus. So it wasn't him after all. Scrafty sighed unhappily.

Jellicent rushed down the staircase. "What's going on? I heard a scream-"

She stopped when she saw Cofagrigus's body. Ignoring Audino, she floated over to him.

"Another ghost…dead?" she asked, eyes shocked. "How could this be possible? Where could the killer get enough Spirit Solution to kill Cofagrigus?"

"What's that mean?" asked Mienshao.

"Being made of solid gold, it would take more Spirit Solution to kill Cofagrigus then Chandelure," explained Jellicent. "The killer must be loaded with the stuff."

Bisharp slowly headed over to the staircase. There was something lying on the bottom step. Bisharp narrowed his eyes, before he gritted his teeth in rage.

"Well, that's just brilliant," he spat, shaking his head in anger.

"What's going on?" asked Krookodile, looking over.

There, lying on the foot of the staircase, was Audino's med kit.

"Oh, our killer has a real sense of black humor," said Bisharp. Krookodile leaned closer to see something written on it.

_Use it well._

"You've got that right, Bisharp," snarled Krookodile. "I just hope I can get my hands on their throat."

"We'll the move the bodies later," hissed Bisharp. "It's time for a mandatory meeting. No exceptions."

He headed to the dining room and kitchen. "We meet here. NOW."

Krookodile and Mienshao exchanged a glance, before they nodded and followed Bisharp. Jellicent cast a glance at her fellow ghost, before leaving. Scrafty stood alone, smoking a cigarette. He was about to walk away, when he stopped. He stared back at the bodies for a minute. Then sighing, he turned to follow the others, kicking the sofa on his way there.

"Damn…"

**000**

Yeah, we're done. This chapter was mainly about Bisharp taking control, but I had to throw in some twisting stuff at the end.

So Audino is found beneath the shattered chandelier (ironically, Chandelure was not the killer, but the actual chandelier could be XD). But the real shocker is finding Cofagrigus with her. The murderer put him there. Yeah, it seems like he's been dead the whole time. Just a temporary scapegoat, like Scolipede.

And so, Bisharp and Mienshao are at each other's throats. What's Jellicent going to do as the final ghost? What will be revealed in Bisharp's meeting? What is the significance of Krookodile's photograph? Will cigarettes and weed help Scrafty figure it all out? Will Mienshao stop cooking?

Okay, the last one was a joke. But yeah, not the longest chapter, not the shortest one…not the most informative one either, as this is kind of like Bisharp's chapter. But the next chapter should be good…and the one after that should be epic.

Cofagrigus: Yeah…

Audino: Reviews are good for your health!

Cofagrigus: So is laughter! Ha!


	14. Creak

And time for the third to last main chapter of Unova Mansion. This should be an interesting chapter, because something that hasn't happened before happens this chapter…

**000**

Bisharp sat at the head of the table, glowering at the other four guests. "It's time we finally do something about this murderer."

"What happened to your so called plan to board up all of the windows and doors?" asked Mienshao, arms folded.

"There isn't enough boards or nails," Bisharp growled in response. "I have a plan, and it's a simple one. But first, we're going to get all of our stories out in the open."

"You're making us tell more about ourselves AGAIN?" asked Krookodile.

"This time, it's different," said Bisharp. "This time, we WILL get all of the answers to our questions. Or else."

"Or else WHAT?" asked Scrafty, smirking.

Bisharp gave him a mean look. Scrafty shrugged and looked away.

"But first, shall we take care of those two bodies? Krookodile, Scrafty, can you two take the next two victims to their rooms and lay them to rest?"

Krookodile nodded, while Scrafty followed more slowly, stretching.

"Dibs on taking Audino up," said Krookodile quickly.

Scrafty's eyes widened. "Oh dude, come on!"

The arguing pair exited the room. The remaining three guests sat at the table in silence, before Jellicent got up.

"I see no reason for this-"

"SIT DOWN," snarled Bisharp. Jellicent's eyes widened as she slowly took her seat again. When did Bisharp get so…scary?

A few minutes, Krookodile returned, yawning as he sat down. After that, they waited.

"Where the hell is Scrafty?" asked Bisharp. "Is he setting up a trap? I wonder…"

"Leave him alone!" said Mienshao. "It seems like you're out to get him! First the tying up, now this!"

"Why are you trying so hard to defend him?" accused Bisharp. "Are you an accomplice? A lover? Well?"

"It's nothing like that!" said Mienshao, although there was a bit of a blush on her face. Krookodile noticed, and then he snickered. So THAT'S why she liked playing pool with them so much. Heh…

A few more minutes passed, before Scrafty returned, panting.

"Where were you?" asked Bisharp, scowling. "Krookodile was back before you were-"

"Krookodile carried…Audino…I carried…a coffin made of solid gold," panted Scrafty, flopping back into his seat and lighting a cigarette.

"Alright…so it's time to discuss evidence…once and for all," said Bisharp. "And then, we make our vote."

"Another vote?" asked Krookodile. "Scolipede would like a word with you."

"I don't care- he's dead, we're moving on," snapped Bisharp. "Beheeyem didn't pressure you all enough. We're going over EVERY murder, we're learning EVERY story, and we WILL make a decision."

"Totally," said Scrafty, coughing on his cigarette smoke.

"We'll do the murders first," said Bisharp, narrowing his eyes. "Gigalith was killed by a bomb placed on our late Audino's door. That made me suspicious of her, but I suppose targeting the nurse was wise. Since she lived, the medical kit was stolen. Now, anyone of us had a clear opportunity to plant a bomb on Gigalith's door, so we'll leave that behind."

"Mandibuzz, however, is a different case," said Bisharp. "I saw her flying away, as I was a part of the guard that saw her off. This would give me the perfect chance to have struck with that arrow, or the rigged catapult on the roof. HOWEVER, I'm sure any of the others would've seen trigger said catapult, so that evidence isn't really that useful."

"Yeah…or it could be the fact that all of the other members of that guard are, y'know, dead," said Scrafty, looking bored.

"Fine," said Bisharp, rolling his eyes. "However, where were all of you at the time Mandibuzz was killed?"

"Watching out the window," said Mienshao.

"Same," said Krookodile.

"Walking down the hallway," said Jellicent.

"Smoking," said Scrafty.

"Well, then…someone's lying," drawled Bisharp. "So, we must move onto Conkeldurr. He was clearly baited by SOMEONE or SOMETHING. But he was killed by what seemed to be a medical needle…and we all know that there could only be two suspects who knew how to use a needle. And one of them is dead."

All eyes looked at Scrafty. He snorted.

"Are we going to attack Scrafty again?" he asked.

"Don't tempt me," said Bisharp.

"I said to lay off of him," snapped Mienshao.

"Mienshao, as much as I know you like me, I can fight my own battles," said Scrafty, snickering.

Mienshao gaped, turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"However, I highly doubt that Conkeldurr could've been taken out by someone like Scrafty," said Bisharp. "The only one here who could probably match Conkeldurr in a fight would be Krookodile."

Krookodile smirked. "I'm tough, I won't deny it."

"Why not you?" asked Mienshao, eyeing Bisharp.

"A single punch from him would destroy me."

"Jellicent wouldn't be affected by any of his moves," pointed out the mink.

"Touché," admitted Bisharp. "Stoutland is next. Shot through the head. Since I was the first to discover the body after the gunshot, I think-"

"Don't try and rule yourself out of this one," said Krookodile. "You could've popped a cap in his head and then just acted like you found him."

"Fine," growled Bisharp. "And you could've been the one to kill Emboar. Slashes were found all over his body. Your knife, by any chance?"

"Audino said it was glass from the mirror," said Mienshao. "But it was YOUR plan that didn't let us help Emboar…so maybe you went to kill him because you KNEW no one would interrupt you!"

"You think I could take out Emboar?" asked Bisharp. "I'm no powerhouse, Mienshao. I'm a lawyer- I fight with words!"

"So, if I slugged you, you wouldn't do anything?" asked Mienshao dangerously.

"So, if we go by a fight with Emboar, I'm the only one, once again, strong enough?" asked Krookodile.

"The mirror was shattered," said Bisharp. "So, maybe the killer isn't as physically strong as Emboar."

"That contradicts your Conkeldurr theory," said Scrafty, smirking.

"Conkeldurr's death could've been speedy- Emboar's could've required power," said Bisharp as if it was obvious. "Now let us look at Zoroark. He was drowned. That could be anyone, as Chandelure is dead. Jellicent, however, apparently can't swim, so she'd stay as far away from water as possible."

"Well of course, I didn't kill him!" scoffed Jellicent.

"Or did you?" asked Bisharp. "I intend to test that little claim of being unable to swim."

"You're going to…make me swim?" asked Jellicent, horrified.

"Eventually, if we don't solve this case," admitted Bisharp.

"Bisharp, that's just not right," said Mienshao, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Neither is murder…but I want to get off this island. Even if by any means necessary. Now then…Simipour killed herself…nothing there-"

"Yes there is," said Mienshao. "You pushed her too far-"

"I cannot be held responsible for the overreactions of others," said Bisharp smoothly.

"Overreactions? Her lover just died and you accused her of being a killer- HIS killer!" said Mienshao, standing up.

"Calm down, babe," said Scrafty.

"I'm not your babe!" snapped Mienshao. "And I will not calm down! I'm not going to take this, Bisharp! You're not Beheeyem OR Haxorus, so don't try to act like them!"

"I know I'm not, I'm still alive," he drawled in response.

"You little-"

"So next comes Scolipede," said Bisharp. "Once again, Mienshao is the prime suspect, due to the kitchen knives killing him. However…I think we should all say who we voted for. I voted Scolipede."

"Audino," said Scrafty. "I never trusted nurses. The always think they know what's best for you."

"You voted Audino simply because you didn't like her?" asked Bisharp. "Were you trying to get her killed?"

"If I was, I didn't do a very good job," said Scrafty. "How did I mistake that little pink Pokémon for a giant centipede?"

Despite the atmosphere, both Krookodile and Mienshao smirked. Even Jellicent smiled, before she hastily coughed. Bisharp was not amused. He glanced at Jellicent.

"I also voted Scolipede…he was a ruffian," snorted Jellicent.

"Jellicent is actually telling us things?" asked Krookodile, smirking. "What next?"

"I had no reason to hide my vote," said Jellicent.

"I voted for Chandelure," said Krookodile, shrugging. "That book sounded suspicious."

"Mienshao?" asked Bisharp.

"I voted for you," she said. Bisharp's eyes flashed.

"Ah…were you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, because I thought, and still think, that it's you," said Mienshao calmly.

"Learn to live with disappointment," advised Bisharp. "I assure you, you're wrong."

"Get on with the next murder."

"Excadrill's death tells us nothing," said Bisharp. "Just cannon fodder to keep us on our toes."

"No conspiracy theory?" asked Scrafty, cracking a grin.

"What's going on there?" asked Krookodile. "I thought for SURE Bisharp would think of a way to accuse all of us."

He and Scrafty both roared with laughter.

"Moving on!" growled Bisharp. "Reuniclus was poisoned, although this was only because he touched Cofagrigus, giving him the ability 'Mummy'. Because of this, Reuniclus was able to be poisoned by his glass of water. Mienshao is the prime suspect, not only because she was there, but because she has access to the kitchen all of the time."

"Bisharp, if you don't trust me cooking, then don't eat my food," said Mienshao.

"I haven't been," said Bisharp. "For about three days now."

Krookodile looked impressed, Mienshao looked appalled.

"You think I'm going to poison you?" asked Mienshao. "The murderer doesn't use the same tactics twice!"

"How would you know?" asked Bisharp. "Because you ARE the murderer?"

"Bisharp, I don't think you should be throwing accusations at everyone," said Krookodile, frowning. "You're not going to make us more willing to help you figure this out, you know?"

"Seconded," said Jellicent coolly.

"Gothitelle was strangled, but her neck was also compressed by a hard object," said Bisharp. "Krookodile would have the strongest grip. My hands would've left a cut on her, so that clears me-"

"Unless you held a hard object," said Scrafty, rolling his eyes. "None of us are cleared, smart guy. Just go on."

"Fine," said Bisharp with a sneer. "Beheeyem…he was sliced and slashed open by a knife most likely. That would mark Krookodile, Mienshao, and myself at the top of the suspect list with our history of knives and my blade body."

"Oh, now he admits he's a suspect," muttered Jellicent.

"HOWEVER," said Bisharp. "Scrafty's cigarette was found in the kitchen next to the body-"

"Right, because I was framed," said Scrafty, nodding.

"We haven't proven that, yet," said Bisharp.

"Whatever- just don't use me as killer bait again, okay?"

"No promises," said Bisharp. "Chandelure…it was a trap, plain and simple. Once again, we've got nothing notable revealed from that. The only thing that was strange was the disappearances of Scrafty and Cofagrigus."

"Because, you know, this time I thought the knight was gonna kill me," muttered Scrafty in Mienshao's ear. She nodded gravely. Krookodile muttered in agreement.

"Scrafty, where DID you go?" asked Bisharp.

"To look for Cofagrigus in his room, the roof, and all that jazz," said Scrafty firmly. He blew a smoke ring.

"I somehow doubt that," said Bisharp, frowning.

"I somehow expected that."

"Whatever…I've got nothing on Cofagrigus…that death is a mystery to me…anyone have any ideas?" asked Bisharp.

"Spirit Solution," said Jellicent. "There were burns on his body…it could be from the solution."

"There were no burns on Chandelure," said Bisharp.

"He's a Fire-type," said Krookodile. "Are you DUMB?"

Bisharp glared. "Anyways, Haxorus. His throat was cut. Since he was smiling, I suppose he was asleep when it happened. Anyone who had skill with knives would be able to handle that job easily."

"Not me," said Scrafty, arching a brow. "These pants make noise. I CAN'T sneak up on anyone in them."

"So what if you took them off?" asked Bisharp. "Then you could easily sneak around."

"Yes, Bisharp," said Scrafty, shaking his head. "I streak when I get the urge to kill people. Are you serious? You think I'd strip nude, get into a cloak, and run around and kill people? I may do drugs that make me see and hear messed up things, but that's over the top…that's like…that one weirdo illness…"

"Scrafty, my urge to become a murderer by slicing your throat is increasing," growled Bisharp in agitation. "The last murder was Audino's. The only one not present in the kitchen was Jellicent. Where were you?"

"In the hallways, coming down to ask if lunch was ready," growled Jellicent.

"Right…and kill Audino on the way?" asked Bisharp.

"Of course," said Jellicent sarcastically.

"Other than that, however, I can't figure out what happened when the chandelier fell," said Bisharp.

"Well, maybe that didn't kill her…maybe it was a distraction," said Mienshao.

"Who knows?" drawled Bisharp. "Anyways, it's about time we hear more about each other."

"Really?" asked Scrafty. "How about you start us off?"

"Thank you for volunteering, Scrafty," said Bisharp, sneering at him. "Get talking."

"Or else-"

"Don't tempt me," threatened Bisharp. Scrafty put his hands up.

"I've told you EVERYTHING. I'm unemployed, a friend of mine died but passed on the invitation to me," said Scrafty. "Any questions?"

"You must've had education," said Bisharp. "College?"

"Nah, I only went up to high school," said Scrafty. "I played hooky most of the time. Dropped out in eleventh grade."

"You've HAD to have had a job, though," said Jellicent. "You can't have been surviving on the streets this long."

"My pals and I own a crappy apartment," said Scrafty. "We all do odd jobs. Only one of us has a fulltime job, as a garbage man. I only do random jobs now and again."

"Such as?" asked Bisharp.

"Landscaping," said Scrafty. "Cleaning up houses and stuff…dealing drugs…you name it."

"You DEAL drugs?" asked Mienshao.

"Eh…I used to…now I'm a consumer," said Scrafty, grinning.

Bisharp grumbled. There had to be something here…

"Have you ever been involved with murder before?" asked Bisharp.

"Involved as in killing someone?" asked Scrafty. "Nah."

"Well, have you ever encountered it?" asked Bisharp impatiently.

"Duh. We live on the streets. A few weeks ago, another pal of mine got croaked for stealing some money. I've been exposed to this crap all of the time."

"And yet, you're not able to help us solve this one?" asked Bisharp. "Why? You know the tactics of murder, if you've seen stuff like this before. The only reason why you wouldn't help us solve this-"

"Is if I was the murderer," said Scrafty. "But think of this, Bisharp. I'm a street smart druggie, not a genius. When I talk murder, I see shootings on the street, stabbings, suicides, all that jazz. Not crazy, planned shit like this. But you, my friend, are a lawyer. You should've seen some crazy shit like this before."

Bisharp's eyes widened. He had turned around his accusation. Everyone was glaring at him now.

"Your turn, buddy," said Scrafty.

"Fine," spat Bisharp. "As you know, I'm a criminal lawyer, and I was a therapist before that. I was NOT however, a psychiatrist, so I could not hand out drugs, despite Beheeyem's accusations. I have seen criminal activity, but I have only ever been a part of ONE murder trial. Most of my cases were injury and thefts."

"One question…were you defending the criminal or prosecuting him in that murder trial?" asked Mienshao.

"I was defending him," said Bisharp. "And I lost, because he was so obviously guilty. I was only in it for the pay."

"Interesting," said Krookodile, smirking.

"What?" asked Bisharp peevishly.

"Nothing," insisted the crocodile, waving a hand insolently.

"But I have another question," said Mienshao. "How long were you a therapist?"

"About six or seven years."

"And…it took you THAT long to discover that it didn't make you enough money?" asked Mienshao.

Bisharp clenched a fist.

"Give the real reason, Bisharp," said Mienshao coolly.

"…I was diagnosed with something," said Bisharp, trying to sound calm.

"Well? What?" asked Jellicent.

"Sadistic Personality Disorder," growled Bisharp.

"Ah…," said Mienshao. "Explain, please?"

"It's a common disorder among my kind," said Bisharp. "It was passed on from my father to me. I fought to control it, but I grew up in an unhappy household. My father would often beat me to get his way."

"Didn't your mom do anything?" asked Mienshao, cocking a brow.

"It's hard to do something from a grave," said Bisharp with a grim smile. Mienshao shivered.

"Your father killed her?"

"It was never proven, but yes," said Bisharp, shrugging. "He had a good lawyer in court."

"So…you're a sadist?" asked Jellicent, eyes horrified.

"No, I have a sadistic personality," corrected Bisharp. "My patients started complaining that they felt worse after they left. Eventually, I was forced to give up my career. After some thinking, I decided that being a lawyer would be better for me."

"Why is that?" asked Scrafty, smoking another cigarette.

"Because I could work for the good of one purpose while working for the bad of another," said Bisharp. "By helping one person, I would harm another. It was a perfect balance. But now…"

"Without your career, you're starting to needle and pick on us," said Mienshao. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Bisharp threw her a look of disbelief. "Do you think it's something I'm proud of?"

"No, but hiding it makes you look more suspicious."

"I may be a bit cruel and aggressive, but I'm no killer," hissed Bisharp.

"We'll see about that," said Mienshao. "I'll go next, but there's not much. I dabbled in cooking and literature in college, before I decided that I wanted to be a librarian."

"Why not a cook?" asked Krookodile. "You make some good eats, dearie."

"There was an accident in the cooking labs," said Mienshao. "And…well…someone was horribly burnt. A close friend of mine named Beartic suffered really bad burns from the experience. It made me afraid to cook…"

"And yet, you're cooking now?" asked Jellicent.

"My fear of death overshadowed my fear of cooking," said Mienshao, shrugging. "I feel that I want to survive as long as possible, even if it forces me to cook."

Krookodile nodded in approval.

"Jellicent," said Bisharp.

"I have nothing to say," said Jellicent stiffly.

"There has to be SOMETHING," said Scrafty.

"I'm fabulously wealthy," said Jellicent. "And money makes the world go round. I'm guessing that's what the murderer is after."

"Money?" asked Bisharp, eyes wide.

"What other reason would they invite us here for?" asked Jellicent. "That's probably why I was invited!"

"You think you're just a victim for your MONEY?" asked Bisharp in disbelief.

"Yes," said Jellicent, nodding.

"No back story? No nothing?" asked Scrafty.

"No. Raised by my family, taught in private schools, taught the family business," said Jellicent. "I'm actually NORMAL, unlike all of you."

"Why can't you swim?" asked Scrafty.

"I saw…a friend of mine drown," said Jellicent quietly. "Durant was made of steel…she should've never been out in the deep ocean water…"

"Didn't you know that you were a water type?" asked Scrafty.

"I had no idea what type I was," said Jellicent. "I just thought that I'd sink, too!"

Scrafty just shrugged.

"That's it?" asked Bisharp.

"That's it," confirmed Jellicent.

"Why weren't you so eager to reveal the information before?" asked Mienshao.

"Because when you're wealthy, everyone is after your money," said Jellicent, preening herself. "Trust no one."

"So…Krookodile," said Bisharp. "You are the last."

"Yeah, yeah," growled Krookodile.

"How about you tell us the details behind your crime?" asked Bisharp. "As well as explaining…this picture?"

Bisharp held up the familiar photograph. Krookodile's eyes blazed. He stood up and reached over, but Bisharp held it out of his reach.

"Gimme that before I tear you apart!" snarled Krookodile. Bisharp smirked.

"Bisharp!" said Mienshao. "Give it back."

Bisharp shook himself off, coughed, and gave the picture back.

"Now explain," he said calmly.

"Yeah, I will," muttered Krookodile, sitting back down and looking at the photo.

"So…this photograph…that's me and my girlfriend, Krokorok," said Krookodile quietly. "We were both involved in the same gang…that's how we met…it was crazy…I fell for her as soon as I saw her. There was a bit of a problem, though."

"Which was?" asked Mienshao.

"She was involved with the leader, and I was the vice president," said Krookodile quietly. "I couldn't really get involved with her, or else I'd get a gunshot to the brain, if you catch my drift. Anyways, there came a day where my leader got shot by a member of a rival gang. I had to become the leader then…well, temporarily anyways. I'm not much of a leader, so I wanted to step down after the fiasco…"

"Fiasco?" asked Jellicent.

"Before the boss got croaked, the other gang leader, a guy by the name of Furious Ferrothorn, took Krokorok hostage. He demanded to meet with my boss, to discuss the terms of releasing her. When my boss actually went, the terms were settled. My boss was killed as soon as he walked in the door, with Ferrothorn deciding to keep Krokorok. She hated him, but she liked her spunk…plus, she was a useful bargaining chip."

"…so what happened?" asked Scrafty. Everyone looked really curious, minus Bisharp who looked impatient.

"I made a deal to pay Ferrothorn a large sum of money," said Krookodile. "Unfortunately, I didn't really have it. I used my counterfeiting skills to create a bunch of fake bills to give him. But Ferrothorn had me dogged, and he already knew. During the trade off, he tried to shoot me, but I managed to only get scraped on the arm. Krokorok, who had been there, hit the gun out of his hand and shot him. Ferrothorn died instantly."

"But then we had to deal with the court cases…I was convicted for counterfeiting, but Krokorok got arrested for murder…even though she did it to save me. Stoutland tried to get me on for murder, too-"

"So THAT'S that crime he thought you committed!" said Mienshao.

"Yeah…but the old dog could never prove it. That's why I annoyed him so much. But I was innocent of murder, so there was no evidence for him to hit me with. Not so much for my girl. She's still in jail."

"You're leaving something out," drawled Bisharp.

"I came to this mansion giveaway…and I planned to sell the mansion to pay her bail…I already tried using counterfeit cash to pay for her, but Stoutland foiled that attempt, too…old bastard…"

"So, you're trying to get the money for your girlfriend," concluded Bisharp.

"Yes."

"So, would you care to return my wallet now?"

"I didn't take it!" snapped Krookodile. "I'm a crook, not a liar!"

"They usually go hand in hand," said Bisharp with a sneer.

"Bisharp, can you just finish this meeting?" asked Mienshao. "It's starting to get a bit late, and I want to make dinner."

"Well, I'm not going to eat it, so I don't care," snapped Bisharp. "Point is…we'll have another vote."

"ANOTHER vote?" asked Krookodile. "Is this the same thing as Scolipede?"

"Yes," said Bisharp shortly. "We all place votes for whoever you think is the killer. That person must spend the night outside, away from everyone else, and if someone dies during the night, then that proves whoever stayed outside innocent."

"No it doesn't," said Scrafty. "The murderer could just wait one night, and-"

"Shut up," growled Bisharp. "Don't argue. We will all place our votes now. Put them in this box."

Bisharp reached under his chair and tossed a box onto the table, before he scribbled a name down and threw his paper in. Mienshao glared at him, before she wrote a name down as well. Scrafty took a long drag on his cigarette before he tossed in his vote. Jellicent scoffed as she wrote a name down, while Krookodile growled under his breath as he threw his name in. Bisharp took the box and began to read off the votes.

"Mienshao gets one vote," he said coolly.

"Bisharp…"

"Bisharp…again?" he asked, confused.

"Bisharp…and…Bisharp?" questioned Bisharp, confused. He looked at all of the papers. All but his own had his name on it. He glanced around at everyone.

"You all…voted for ME?" asked Bisharp, stunned.

"That's right," said Krookodile. "Now get your ass out of the house."

"But…I don't understand-"

"Even if you're not the murderer, Bisharp, you've tied me up and used me as bait, and your methods of deduction just aren't cool, bro."

"So, we've decided that we'd feel safer if you were outside," concluded Jellicent.

**000**

_Creak…_

Bisharp stared outside. It was raining heavily. He stumbled as Krookodile pushed him out the door.

"This has to be a mistake!" shouted Bisharp.

"Nope!" said Krookodile, slamming the door. Bisharp just stared in disbelief as lightning flashed across the sky.

**000**

"That takes care of that," said Mienshao with a sigh. "All of the doors and windows are locked, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, dinner's on the table," said Mienshao, shrugging. They were having a cold meal this evening…the supplies of food were starting to get low…Mienshao wanted to try and conserve as much as possible. However, with less people to feed every day…they probably had a good chance at survival.

Dinner was quiet. No one seemed to be talking much.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Krookodile, frowning.

"Throwing Bisharp out there?" asked Mienshao. She sighed. "Not really…but it was his idea. I think he should learn not to mess with us."

"What if he dies?" asked Krookodile.

"Don't you think he's the killer?" asked Jellicent. "Isn't that why you voted him out?"

"Well, not for me," said Scrafty. "I just thought he'd go psycho and start killing us all to find out who the killer was."

"You don't think it's him?" asked Mienshao, surprised.

"Eh….he's too much of a white-collar," said Scrafty, shrugging. "I think he's all talk."

"Better hope he doesn't hear you," said Mienshao, glancing outside.

"What's he gonna do- come in my room in the middle of the night and get me?" asked Scrafty, laughing. "I'm off to bed…I want to turn in a bit early tonight."

He got up and sauntered out of the room. Mienshao frowned, and quickly followed him. Scrafty was trudging up the stairs when she grabbed his arm.

"Be careful, okay?" asked Mienshao. "If Bisharp isn't the killer, don't pick a fight with him…he might do something bad…"

"Aw, you're worried?" asked Scrafty, smiling. "But Mienshao…what if I'm the killer?"

"…I don't think it's you," mumbled Mienshao.

"Well, that's refreshing…go on and finish your dinner…I'm gonna take a snooze," said Scrafty. He continued up the stairs and around the corner.

Mienshao watched him go.

"I hope it's not you…"

**000**

Bisharp walked around outside, looking around carefully. No traps or any other Pokémon were seen yet. He looked up at the sky. The moon was covered by the thick, black thunderclouds in the sky. The only light seen was when the lightning flashed.

Bisharp muttered to himself as he continued circling the mansion.

"They betrayed me…," he whispered. His eyes narrowed, as he clenched a fist.

"They'll see…they should've never crossed me…"

**000**

Later that night, the four Pokémon inside the mansion were all in their rooms. Jellicent had gone up after finishing dinner, while Mienshao cleaned up the kitchen. When Mienshao went up to her room, Krookodile went with her, heading to his room down the hall. Krookodile placed the picture back on his nightstand.

"I can't fail…," he whispered. "I won't fail!"

Jellicent listened carefully before she went to sleep. No moaning this time…that was strange…

Without giving it a second thought, she turned off her light.

**000**

Mienshao was sleeping quietly in her room. It had taken a long time for her to fall asleep, with her fears of Bisharp breaking into the house to kill them all. But exhaustion had overcome fright.

_Creak…_

Mienshao's door quietly opened. A figure stepped in, shuffling noises mark their entrance. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the air…

**000**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Wait…wait a minute…what? I know what you're all thinking- no one died! Yeah, for the first time in this story, no one has died during one of the chapters. The reason why is because…well, you'll figure it out next chapter…or maybe the chapter after that.

So, Bisharp is a sadist, Krookodile has a girlfriend in jail, Mienshao, Scrafty, and Jellicent have no secrets. OR DO THEY? No, they really don't.

But Bisharp's aggressive methods have gotten him thrown outside for the night. But he's still alive, unlike Scolipede…so…what's gonna happen? All I can say is Bisharp, you are no Beheeyem. The main reason why Beheeyem was such a good leader was that he could get info WITHOUT pissing everyone off.

And the cliffhanger…if you can't figure out who's going in Mienshao's room, you're an idiot.

CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN!

Bisharp: Since I've got nothing to do outside right now…review, fools. –THUNDERFLASH-

Scolipede's Ghost: Have fun, pal! Karma, bitch!


	15. Crash!

Penultimate chapter, guys! This is going to be a pretty hardcore chapter…so be prepared for the awesomeness! We now return to our awesome cliffhanger!

**000**

Scrafty quietly shuffled into Mienshao's room, a cigarette smoking in his mouth. He glanced at the bed, eyeing her sleeping form closely. But Mienshao just mumbled something and rolled over. Scrafty smirked. How could she sleep on a night like this? Wasn't she worried about the killer? At all?

"Seriously, Mienshao," he whispered. "Not smart, girl."

He frowned as he glanced at her. What if she woke up? That would be awkward to explain.

"Enough worrying about that," muttered Scrafty. "I'm here to do what I need to do."

Quietly, he turned away from the sleeping mink and started rooting through her drawers. He had to make sure…he needed to check. He went through all of her belongings, but he didn't find what he was looking for. Muttering to himself, he kept looking.

"That's impossible…she has to have it…," muttered Scrafty. "There's no other possible explanation."

He grabbed one of the drawers, but it was stuck. His eyes gleamed. Was she hiding it here? He jiggled the drawer, but it wouldn't budge. Grumbling, he started yanking it, before he yanked the entire drawer out. It thumped on the wooden floor. Scrafty cringed, looking wildly at Mienshao.

She was still asleep, it seemed. Scrafty let out a breath, and looked in the drawer. Nothing…maybe it WASN'T her.

One of Mienshao's eyes opened and stared into the darkness. The noise had woken her…but she decided to play like she was still sleeping. She peered out from behind her blanket to see her intruder.

It was Scrafty. And he was looking through her stuff. So it WAS him…he'd come for her at last. Mienshao gripped something in her hand under the covers. She waited until his back was turned. Then she leapt out of the bed and charged at the lizard.

Scrafty whirled around. "What the-?"

BAM!

"Get off!" hissed Scrafty, rubbing his jaw where Mienshao had punched him. Mienshao had him pinned against the wall. Reaching behind her, she pulled out one of the kitchen knives…one of the sharp ones. Scrafty's eyes bugged out as she held it up to him.

"I'm not such easy prey for you," growled Mienshao. "I would've never suspected YOU as the murderer, but-"

"It's not me!" snapped Scrafty. "Where'd you get that knife? The killer stole them all!"

"I took one when Scolipede died…I've kept it hidden with me ever since," said Mienshao. "Just in case a killer like you came along."

"I'm telling you, it's not me!"

Scrafty sounded scared. His eyes were wide and confused as he stared down at the knife. Mienshao frowned. He wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Why are you in my room?" demanded Mienshao quietly.

"If I said I was looking for cigarettes, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Alright…I was looking through your things for a certain…object," said Scrafty.

"What would that be?" asked Mienshao, eyes narrowed.

"I can't tell you- classified info," said Scrafty, gulping.

"Alright, Scrafty- why don't you tell me what's going on, then?" asked Mienshao. "Let's face it. You're no ordinary drug addict."

"I'm not a drug addict at all," said Scrafty. "Those needles were filled with water, and that weed was just normal grass. I'm actually a detective."

"Wait…what?" asked Mienshao. Then she glowered. "Prove it."

"Beheeyem told you he had an ally. I'm that ally."

Mienshao's eyes widened. "You? But…how?"

"Simple…we arrived on the island together, I watched him flush the bullets…he never really did, by the way. Same thing as the other time after Simipour put some lead in her head. Beheeyem and I come from the same group. He's a forensic scientist and pharmacist. And I'm a private eye."

"So…that story about your friend passing away…was a lie?" asked Mienshao.

"No, it was true, minus the part about me being a drug addict- that's how I found the case. Oh, and my friend didn't die- he went to the hospital, but told me he got a suspicious letter that he was going to respond to about a free mansion. I offered to go in his place."

"So…why are you in my room, exactly?" asked Mienshao. "And don't give me the classified bullshit."

"Like I said, I'm searching for something…Beheeyem told me when he was dying to try and find it. That cigarette on the floor really WAS mine- stupid mistake on my part…that cigarette got me tied up and almost killed by Bisharp."

"You visited Beheeyem after he was attacked?" asked Mienshao, stunned. "And you didn't help him?"

"I couldn't- Beheeyem assured me it would be fine, although he didn't really want to die…but he told me some things about the killer," said Scrafty. "He needn't have bothered, really…by the time Scolipede was killed, I already had two prime suspects."

"Which are?" growled Mienshao impatiently.

"I can't tell you," said Scrafty. "But here's the problem. One of my suspects is dead…the other one was you. But…it can't be you."

"Why not?" asked Mienshao, curious despite the situation. She didn't lower the knife, though.

"For one, you're not smart enough…and you don't have the killer's distinctive style…I've dealt with psychos and killers before, but you don't fit the bill. I thought it might be an act, but you don't even have the stuff on you. No smell of Spirit Solution, no weapons besides this clumsy knife, which you're not even holding right, by the way. I truly don't think you could ever kill someone."

"I feel like you're insulting me," said Mienshao. Scrafty grinned.

"Mienshao, you're clever and smart, but you're no detective."

"And you think you can figure this out?" asked Mienshao.

"I thought I could," said Scrafty, frowning in thought. "But I've hit a dead end. There's only one possibility that I can think of…but it's so unlikely, it's insane. Other than that, though, I've got evidence gathered by Beheeyem and myself."

"Might as well tell me that possibility," said Mienshao.

"I can't-"

"Scrafty, this knife and I beg to disagree," said Mienshao gravely. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, fine. I can't tell you the evidence, but I can tell you what was stolen," muttered Scrafty. "Beheeyem made a serum, a sort of…potion, that can still your heartbeat and make you appear like a corpse. I think the killer may have stolen it, because he said he'd leave some for me if he, y'know…died."

"And it would make you resemble a corpse?" asked Mienshao. "So you think the killer-"

"Is going to act like they're dead," said Scrafty. "But I just need to find out who has it."

"You think it's one of us?"

"I THOUGHT it was you. I'd already searched Jellicent, Krookodile, and Bisharp's rooms. But…one of you must've hidden it well."

"But you still don't think it's me?" asked Mienshao, frowning. "What if I just slit your throat right now?"

"You wouldn't do it," said Scrafty, fixing her with a calm gaze. "That's another thing, Mienshao. I've been slowly investigating you, and I actually already cleared you. This one last check was just to satisfy my doubtful thoughts."

"Why can't I be the murderer?" asked Mienshao. Scrafty chuckled.

"You actually have a heart," said Scrafty. "And it's got a thing for me. And that's why you won't slit my throat, hon. Because you like me too much."

"It's not…like that!" spluttered Mienshao, shocked.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Scrafty, grinning.

"Let's change the subject," said Mienshao shortly. "What do you think we should do about this? And who do you think ISN'T the killer? Are you SURE it's not Bisharp?"

"Honey, if it's Bisharp, I'll let him kill me for being wrong," said Scrafty. "I'm pretty sure he's not the killer, though I kept my eye on him for a long time."

Mienshao finally lowered the knife, but didn't release her grip on Scrafty. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because without Beheeyem, I need an ally," said Scrafty bitterly. "You're the only one I can trust. Now that my theories have been blown to bits, I can't trust the others anymore, even though I thought they were innocent. I originally came here to get proof that you're the killer but…I can't. It's not you."

"What if I just hid the evidence well?" asked Mienshao daringly.

"I don't care-there'd still be a slip-up somewhere," said Scrafty. "There always is. But I need to solve this, especially now that Beheeyem got croaked. It's personal."

"Were you close?" asked Mienshao.

"Very," muttered Scrafty. "Unfortunately, Beheeyem was never supposed to have been on the island. He never received that letter. The killer obviously knew that- that's why they aimed for him many times."

"You need to tell me your evidence, Scrafty," whispered Mienshao. "What if you die?"

"I won't," said Scrafty, smirking. "I have a few plans of my own."

"Like what? Don't tell me you're going to try Beheeyem's so-called plan again!"

"Of course not, I don't have the serum to use," said Scrafty. "Just trust me."

"How can I?" asked Mienshao. "I want to trust you, I really do. But…under these circumstances-"

"You see, Mienshao, you're no detective, but you're a smart thinker," said Scrafty, nodding in approval. "Face it. You can't trust me right now, because I can't prove anything to you until I catch the murderer."

"So, how do you plan to get me on your side?" drawled Mienshao.

Scrafty smirked, took out his cigarette, and tossed it into a garbage can next to the dresser.

"Like this," he said, kissing her and pushing her on the bed.

**000**

Krookodile growled in his sleep. Another nightmare…this time he was coming with the money to try and free Krokorok from prison, but…another inmate had stabbed her.

Suddenly, a crashing sound woke him up. Krookodile sat up, and looked around wildly. He knew he had been dreaming that time…but what was that noise. He looked at his window. Nothing…maybe it had been wind? Thunder? It was cloudy out. Maybe a wave down by the ocean…

Or maybe Bisharp was making his move. And that wouldn't be good. Krookodile bit his lip. He couldn't trust anyone right now, but there was no way in hell he was going to try and catch Bisharp on his own. The guy was a psychopath…and those blades really made him nervous. Who could he call for help?

Krookodile frowned. He'd check on Jellicent first. Scrafty was a pretty nice guy, but there was something about him that Krookodile didn't like. And as for Mienshao…well…he'd try her next.

Krookodile opened his door and slipped down the hallway to Jellicent's door. He knocked quietly.

"Jellicent…you there?" he muttered.

No response. Krookodile listened, putting his head against the wood. All he heard was gentle breathing.

"She's still asleep," he grumbled. "But she's alive. Might as well let her rest…Bisharp can't get her here."

He went to Mienshao's room next. He listened at the door. He heard a yawn…that meant she was awake. He knocked quietly.

"Hey…Mienshao!" he whispered. "It's me, Krookodile. Open up!"

There were some shuffling footsteps, and the door opened to reveal…Scrafty?

"Scrafty?" asked Krookodile. "But…wait a minute, did I get the wrong room?"

"No, this IS Mienshao's room," confirmed Scrafty, blowing a smoke ring.

"But then…you must've…killed her!" snarled Krookodile, reaching out to grab Scrafty. Scrafty jumped backwards, chuckling.

"Not quite, pal…"

"Krookodile?" asked Mienshao's voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," said Krookodile, confused. "Why is Scrafty in your room?"

"N-no reason."

"Look, Krookodile, just explain to us why you're knocking this early?" asked Scrafty, rubbing his eyes.

"So THOSE were the noises I heard last night," muttered Krookodile. He shook his head.

"I heard a noise and woke up," growled Krookodile "And it didn't sound too thrilling."

"So?" asked Scrafty, stretching. "You hear noises all of the time. What do we have to worry about? Was it Jellicent doing something?"

"She's still asleep in her room. I was thinking it might be Bisharp, making some kind of move."

"Oh, shit!" said Scrafty, eyes widening. "I forgot about Bisharp. Haven't smoked my weed yet…not thinking straight."

In her room, trying to make herself presentable, Mienshao rolled her eyes. Now that she knew it was an act, she couldn't believe she didn't see through it. She had to admit, Scrafty was good at what he did.

"Well…I didn't want to go find him on my own," said Krookodile, shaking his head. "I mean, even if he's alive and he's NOT the killer, he might try and kill me just for voting for him. And even though I could probably beat the shit out of him, if he has a weapon, I'll get screwed."

"Good thinking," admitted Scrafty. "Who knows what Bisharp will do now? He's been getting crazier and scarier as more people kick the bucket."

"You're telling me," said Mienshao.

Krookodile tried to look in. "Mienshao, what's taking so long?"

Scrafty shut the door a little more, giving Krookodile a stern look. Krookodile looked offended.

"Sorry…just don't like the thought of Bisharp being left to his own devices for long!"

"Whatever, man, you have a girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean-?"

"I'm ready now," said Mienshao calmly. Scrafty and Krookodile both gave her an awkward look.

"Should we get Jellicent?"

"Nah…if she's asleep, she's not going anywhere," said Krookodile. "And if Bisharp's still outside…well, that means all of the living guests will be together. She'll be fine."

"If you're sure," said Scrafty, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon, let's go."

They all headed downstairs. It was oddly quiet. They had expected to hear Bisharp pounding on the door, demanding to come in, or have him yelling insults at them. But so far…nothing.

And then they saw it. The front door was open. They could see the pathway that led up to the house, and they could hear the window blowing outside. Mienshao and Scrafty both looked at Krookodile quickly.

"What the hell?" whispered Krookodile.

"I thought you locked that!" hissed Mienshao.

"I did!" said Krookodile, shocked. "I know I did- you all saw me do it!"

"That's true…," admitted Scrafty. "Do you think he picked the lock?"

"I hope that's the case," said Krookodile. "Because if he didn't, that means one of us opened up that door. And that could only mean the murderer was inside."

"Well, that's reassuring," muttered Scrafty, his tone sarcastic. "Let's sneak down there…be quiet, now…"

They all tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid the doorway in case a bullet or knife came flying through it. Scrafty reached the bottom first, motioning for Krookodile and Mienshao to come down.

"Alright…Mienshao, you hang here by the couch," whispered Scrafty. "Krookodile and I will go out first."

"What, just because I'm a girl?" asked Mienshao, insulted.

"No. But if Bisharp kills us both with some sort of trap, you can run out and kick his ass. You're a Fighting-type…your moves can definitely put the hurt on that dark knight."

Mienshao couldn't argue there. "Be careful."

Scrafty nodded. He slipped carefully across the room, approaching the doorway from the right. Krookodile moved towards the left, trying not to make a noise. They both arrive on either sides of the open doorway. Scrafty held up his fingers. Three…two…one…he nodded quickly. Krookodile nodded as well, and they both jumped out.

"Alright, Bisharp!" snarled Krookodile, his teeth bared and his arms extended.

Scrafty landed beside him. "How the hell did you get the door open?"

There was no response. Krookodile and Scrafty looked around. Bisharp was nowhere in sight.

"He's not here!" said Krookodile, glancing back and forth.

"Yeah…that's weird," said Scrafty. "You don't think he's inside, do you?"

Mienshao stepped out, looking nervous. "You mean…he isn't out here?"

"I don't know about that," said Scrafty, lighting a cigarette. "He could be inside OR outside."

Krookodile groaned and cursed. He felt a drop hit him on the head. Rain already? He felt another hit him on his nose. He looked down at his face to see a drop of…red? What was going on? Another red drop landed. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Uh…guys?"

Scrafty and Mienshao glanced at Krookodile. "What?" asked the lizard. Krookodile pointed up. Scrafty and Mienshao followed his gesture.

There, hanging from a length of rope, was Bisharp. The rope was around his neck, and was red with spilled blood. Bisharp's body was quietly dripping blood every other second, while his body swayed ominously in the wind.

"No…no…," said Mienshao, eyes horrified.

"Did he croak himself?" asked Krookodile.

"That does NOT look like suicide to me," muttered Scrafty. "Cut him down."

"With what?" asked Mienshao.

"I've got my knife in my room!" said Krookodile. "Come on, Mienshao, come with me…we'll get it!"

"Uh, why?" asked Mienshao.

"Just go with him, I'll stay here and handle this," said Scrafty, eyeing the hung corpse with curiosity.

Mienshao shrugged before following Krookodile into the house. The door shut behind them. Scrafty frowned up at Bisharp. He wasn't expecting this so soon. He figured there would be another confrontation with Bisharp before the knight got killed. He stared at the body.

"What exactly happened here, eh?" he asked Bisharp, though the Pokémon couldn't respond.

He shoved his hands in his pants, before pricking his finger. Oh! He had the knife. After his time with Mienshao last night, he had slipped the knife away from her. He had forgotten about that. There was no need for Krookodile to go hunting, then. Ah well. Save him some trouble. Scrafty tossed the knife up, trying to cut down the rope. The first time he missed. The second time, he sliced through half of the rope. The rest of the rope tore itself apart, unable to support Bisharp's weight. The body hit the ground with a thump. Scrafty eyed the corpse. Blood was leaking from the neck. Bisharp's throat had been cut or slashed, but the tight rope made it difficult to see. Scrafty tried to unknot it, but it was too tight.

"Why tie him if he died by other means?" asked Scrafty to no one in particular.

Suddenly, there was an ominous noise. Scrafty looked up to see a large, black object hanging over the edge of the roof.

"What the hell is that?" asked Scrafty. He squinted. "Is that…the piano?"

Then it all clicked.

"Oh…Bisharp wasn't killed by hanging…he was left there…and since the rope was too tight to undo…our only option was to cut him down…and that just sprung some sort of trap…which means…"

The piano lurched forward, sliding off the roof.

"…I'm about to get crushed by a piano."

The piano toppled over the edge of the roof, hurtling down towards Scrafty. Scrafty ran and tried to dive out of the way.

CRASH!

**000**

Krookodile and Mienshao were walking down the hallway when they heard it. A loud creaking from the roof, followed by a loud crash.

"What on earth is that?" asked Mienshao, eyes wide.

"It came from outside…," muttered Krookodile.

"Scrafty!" they both exclaimed. Picking up speed, both of them ran down the stairs, Krookodile twirling his knife in his hand. They ran out the front door and stopped when they saw it.

The piano was in pieces, smashed all over the ground. The legs were broken, the wood was splintered, and the keys were everywhere. The two Pokémon stared in shock. And then Mienshao saw a flash of orange in the rubble.

"Oh no…oh no!" she said, running forward. Sticking out from under the piano was Scrafty's arm. Blood covered his hand. A broken needle and two cigarettes laid next to him, one unlit and the one that had been in his mouth. Mienshao quickly felt on his wrist, checking for a pulse. But there was nothing.

"Should I go grab the medical kit?" asked Krookodile anxiously.

"It won't do any good," whispered Mienshao. "He's gone."

"No…but…but how?" asked Krookodile, gaping in shock.

Mienshao looked at the body of Bisharp laid on the ground. The rope had been severed while they were gone, and Scrafty had been crushed.

"I'm guessing it was another trap," said Mienshao quietly, trying not to let tears fall. It was Reuniclus and Beheeyem all over again- every time someone tried to think of a solution for their problems, they got killed.

"Oh…you mean…when he cut Bisharp down, the piano fell?"

"Probably," said Mienshao, sighing heavily. She rubbed her eyes. Where was your promise now, Scrafty? You promised not to die!

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Mienshao bitterly. "It's just you and me now, Krookodile-"

"No, Jellicent is still here, too," said Krookodile.

Mienshao looked up, glancing at Krookodile uneasily. Scrafty's death had made her a bit unstable now…she had forgotten that Jellicent even existed. "Wait…you're right…"

"Yeah…and…she hasn't been with us this entire time," said Krookodile. "In fact…I haven't seen her at all this morning."

"So then…it's her!" said Mienshao.

"It seems so! That bitch!"

"She was fooling us all along," said Mienshao, shaking her head in a daze.

"Well, I hope she's still asleep," snarled Krookodile. "She's in for a rude awakening!"

"Wait…how do you know she's not going to kill you on sight?" asked Mienshao, shocked.

"I'd rather go down with a fight then let her trap me like Scrafty here!"

Mienshao winced. "Fine...let's go…but we need to be careful. She's killed everyone else so far, and we could be next!"

"Not if I can help it," vowed Krookodile. He handed Mienshao the knife. "Here, take this."

"Why?" asked Mienshao, surprised. "Won't you need it? To you know…take on Jellicent?"

"Mienshao, if I'm going to kill that damned jellyfish ghost, I'm gonna do it with my BARE HANDS," growled Krookodile. He stepped back in the house. "C'mon! It's time we solved this case once and for all."

Mienshao glanced back at the piano and Scrafty's hand. Her gaze hardened. This was personal now for her, too. She followed Krookodile into the house.

Krookodile had already started up the stairs, quietly making his way up. Mienshao slipped beside him, and he gave her a reassuring nod. The knife felt strange in her hand…it was more of a dagger than a kitchen knife. She hadn't been able to find her kitchen knife…Scrafty probably got rid of it, fearing that she'd kill him in the night.

The two Pokémon reached the top of the stairs, and looked down the left hallway. Jellicent had the last room, on the right. They both walked as quietly as they could. Deep down, they were both thinking the same thing: this was it.

After what seemed like hours, they reached the door. Krookodile made a motion of himself ramming down the door. Mienshao nodded, and Krookodile gave her a thumbs up. He counted off his fingers, not unlike how Scrafty had done not long ago. When the final finger fell, he charged at the door, knocking it off the hinges. Mienshao rushed in after him, the knife ready in her hand.

"We've finally figured it out, Jellicent!" roared Krookodile.

There was no answer. As the dust in the room cleared, Krookodile saw that Jellicent…wasn't there?

"She's…she's not here, either!" said Krookodile, shocked.

"What?" asked Mienshao, coughing into her arm.

"She must've heard us coming," said Krookodile. "She isn't in her room!"

"Are you sure?" asked Mienshao. "Check under the bed!"

Krookodile shoved his snout under the large bed, sniffing and looking at the same time. "She isn't here. I'm sure of it."

"But…how can that be…and where is she?" asked Mienshao, looking around.

"Lying in wait for us, probably," growled Krookodile, dusting himself off. Mienshao was about to respond, when something caught her eye.

"Hey…Krookodile…weren't there glass doors to Jellicent's balcony?"

"I think there were," said Krookodile, scratching his head. "Yeah, Bisharp looked on the balcony when he was doing that crazy search. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought the same thing…and there are no doors."

"What?" asked Krookodile sharply, walking over to the balcony. He let out a cry as he stepped on something. He looked down and found a shard of glass in his foot.

"Stupid shit…someone smashed that glass door!"

"Why would Jellicent smash her own door?" asked Mienshao, following Krookodile out to the balcony, being careful to avoid any glass.

"Beats me," said Krookodile. He stared out at the ocean. "Whew. She had a nice few, that's for sure."

Mienshao nodded, and looked all around at the sky, clouds, and ocean around them. Such a peaceful scene…where everyone was killed. She looked down and sighed, before her body went rigid.

"Krookodile…what's that?"

"What's what?" asked Krookodile, glancing at her quickly.

"Down there, on the ground, but…no way, it couldn't be," said Mienshao, shaking.

Krookodile looked down, and gasped. Laying on the ground, her body disheveled and burnt horribly, was Jellicent. Her smudged lipstick was everywhere, and her body looked half-melted and deformed.

"But that's…that's impossible!" yelled Krookodile, jumping over the side of the balcony, landing next to the ghost. Mienshao quickly followed him. Krookodile poked the body and sniffed his finger.

"Spirit Solution," he muttered. He felt her corpse. "Waaaay dead…"

Mienshao was dazed and confused. But…if Jellicent was dead…how did Scrafty and Bisharp get killed?

"I don't get this at all," continued Krookodile, but Mienshao wasn't listening. She was slowly backing away from him.

Krookodile glanced at her. "We're the last two, Mienshao. What do you think-"

He stopped speaking as he saw her. Mienshao was holding Krookodile's knife in her hands, glaring at the crocodile.

"Hey…what are you doing?" asked Krookodile, sounding just as confused as Mienshao felt.

"Stay back," Mienshao whispered threateningly.

Krookodile stood up and backed away slowly. "Mienshao, why the HELL are you pointing that thing at me? You're seriously starting to creep me out…"

"Are you scared?" asked Mienshao, her eyes wild. "You should be. I've figured it out, Krookodile. It was you all along, wasn't it?"

Krookodile stared at her. Then he shook his head.

"Have you completely lost it? It can't be me! How could I have killed Scrafty?"

"I don't know…but we're the last two that are still alive," said Mienshao, the knife twirling in her fingertips. "I know I'm not the murderer, so that leaves one other suspect- you."

"Mienshao, it isn't me," said Krookodile, taking a step towards her. "You have to trust me. There has to be some kind of…trick to this!"

"No…it fits…you killed Stoutland for spouting all of that nonsense about you…and Bisharp was right…you hid your own knife!" cried Mienshao. "I'm not going to get killed by you, though. Beheeyem and Scrafty helped me figure this whole thing out."

"Mienshao, for the love of god, give me that knife!" said Krookodile, taking a step forward.

Mienshao was faster. She whipped the knife through the air, straight at the crocodile. There was sharp sound of tearing skin, and Krookodile put a hand on his chest. His eyes bugged out of his head, and blood leaked through his fingers as he tried to get a grip on the knife. He tried to say something, but only a low growl came out. His eyes screwed up in pain, the dark crocodile fell backwards, his heavy body hinting the ground with a dull thud. Mienshao eyed him coldly before she fell to the ground.

"I did it…," she whispered. It was all over. But at what cost? She had found out Krookodile, but only after everyone else was killed. Mandibuzz, Scolipede, Reuniclus, Beheeyem, Cofagrigus, Haxorus, Audino, and Scrafty…all of them killed. All needlessly. And no one had figured it out, until now.

"But…what do I do now?" whispered Mienshao. "The murderer is dead…"

"Not quite," said a voice behind her- a familiar voice. Mienshao whirled around and stared. A hooded figure was stepping out of a door to the back of the house.

**000**

Cliffhanger! What an epic chapter this was…my favorite so far…

Wait…FOUR DEATHS? FOUR? Yep, the final five became the final one…or maybe the final two…so…

The CRASH obviously goes for Scrafty's piano death, but ALSO Jellicent being pushed through her glass window and off of her balcony (after being killed with Spirit Solution). It also symbolizes the crashing around the survivors (mainly Mienshao)- the crashing of hopes and dreams.

Bisharp got his throat cut and was hung, to spring a trap to kill Scrafty, which would lead the survivors to confront each other. But Jellicent was killed during the night…THAT would be the noise that Krookodile heard waking up.

And Scrafty was the secret ally! Hurrah! But wait…what else does he have to say? Pay attention to that conversation really well- there's some important crap in there!

And yes, Mienshao and Scrafty got some action- when there's so little time left, you want to enjoy what time you've got, right? At least, that's probably how Scrafty convinced her…

Poor Krookodile- that was sort of inevitable, though- if you couldn't predict the final two fighting each other, then you don't know these kinds of stories well enough. Too bad Krookodile gave Mienshao the knife- he could've taken her in a one on one fight. Sorry, pal…she's a cook- good with knives.

But wait? Krookodile WASN'T the murderer? Neither was Jellicent? And it obviously wasn't Mienshao. So…who could the murderer be? Well, reviewers, place your final guesses down on who you think it is…you'll find out next chapter! Muahahaha! And there WILL be an epilogue…explaining how you could gather clues to figure it out. Although personally, it was pretty difficult to figure out.

Jellicent: Idiots! Just review already! And haha! It WASN'T me!


	16. Thump!

Looking forward to this? The final conclusion, yes? Well, I'll tell you some things so far…

For starters…there were only six-seven possibilities for who that last killer is…although most of you are on the right track, and not getting the right one.

To be honest, I didn't want to tell you about the serum, because that sort of ruined the surprise…I mean, Beheeyem implied that it was stolen right as he was dying, but I suppose that if I didn't' tell you, it would hit a huge dead-end. XD

But you all forgot one important thing- motive. If you can't think of a good motive for your character, then your guess is officially wasted. I can only think of a few characters who'd have a motive.

So…this is it…time to see if you're right or not.

**000**

Mienshao stared in dazed wonder as the hooded black figure stepped towards her. She felt as if she was in a dream. This was the killer? No, Krookodile had to have been the killer…that's why she killed him…

"No, my dear, Krookodile was not the killer," said a voice. Mienshao tried to recognize the voice. It was familiar, but she was so confused, she couldn't be sure.

"You are the last…and what a help you've been," said the killer pleasantly. "You managed to take care of Krookodile for me. To be honest, I only let him live so long because I never thought I could take him on."

Mienshao struggled to speak. "You…you…you tricked me into killing him!"

"Yes- I did. Ironic, isn't it? The only two Pokémon left on this island are BOTH murderers."

"Y-you…y-you…," said Mienshao. The killer waited patiently.

"WHO ARE YOU?" screamed Mienshao.

The killer hesitated, before nodding. "Would you like to see?"

Mienshao watched in awed silence as the cloaked figure reached up for its hood. They quickly took it off. Mienshao stared in horrified astonishment as a head came into view.

Audino smiled at the shocked expression on Mienshao's face."Hello, Mienshao. How are you feeling?"

"You…it was you all along?" asked Mienshao.

Audino nodded. "Yes. Every murder, every killing, except for Simipour and Krookodile…all me."

"But…but how?"

Audino smiled pleasantly, motioning for Mienshao to follow her. "Come inside."

Mienshao was slowly recovering from her shock, and shook her head. "No…I'm not going with you, Audino. You're a murderer."

"Let me rephrase that," said Audino, still smiling sweetly. A gun appeared from beneath the folds of the cloak. "Come inside with me, or I'll kill you."

Mienshao gulped, glancing back at Krookodile. Was there time to go grab the knife?

"If you go for the knife, you'll be dead as soon as you turn around," said Audino, reading her thoughts. "Come inside…we'll make this quick."

Having no choice, Mienshao walked over to Audino and entered through the back door. They walked past the pool table. Mienshao stared at it glumly. Only the four ball was left. Four…four other Pokémon died today.

They stepped into the foyer, and Audino motioned for Mienshao to sit down. Mienshao sat down in one of the chairs, while Audino stayed standing, the gun still aimed at Mienshao's head.

"How…how did you do all of this?" asked Mienshao.

"It was very simple, actually," said Audino. "For starters, I sent all of the invites out. All of you had an accident in the past, and have gone to the hospital. My hospital has plenty of locations throughout all of Unova. I simply went into the files, selected twenty random Pokémon, and invited them."

"So we weren't preselected?" asked Mienshao. "You just randomly chose us?"

"Yes. You're simply the unlucky victims I picked. There is no reason why you were all chosen. It was rather easy, being the murderer- after all, as a nurse, I could always check the corpses to make sure they were dead."

"But…but your door…it was rigged at the beginning!" said Mienshao, stunned. "Why would you rig our own door?"

"I didn't," said Audino, smiling sweetly. "While everyone was downstairs, I switched all of my belongings in MY room with all of the belongings in Gigalith's room, who was next door. So, he still thought it was his room, and when the explosion occurred…"

"You could claim it was your room, even though it wasn't," said Mienshao in realization.

"Mandibuzz was a bit more difficult," said Audino. "I had to find a way to kill her before she could fly off. I figured a trick would suffice. I set up a catapult, and triggered it, before I used the bow and arrow to skewer Mandibuzz and end her flight."

"But Beheeyem said the catapult was used!" said Mienshao.

"No, the catapult was simply triggered," said Audino, smiling. "But if you listened carefully, you would've heard the sound of a bow and arrow…a twang of some sort. A catapult doesn't really make that noise. And only one arrow was seen flying through the air. But only Beheeyem figured that out."

"He was onto your act this entire time," said Mienshao. "He just didn't know who you were."

"I couldn't trust him," said Audino. "I only sent twenty letters, including one to myself. He came here with someone, but I don't know who. Anyways, Conkeldurr was a piece of cake. I sat next to Stoutland during our interviews at the dinner table. I took some of his blue-gray fur after we all left. I used it to lead a trail outside of the house. I didn't expect Conkeldurr to follow it so quickly and easily…so I left the door open…Conkeldurr found the fur, and thinking I was Stoutland, came after me. After that, I managed to dodge his punches, as he was slow, and inject him with a lethal poison. Who else would know exactly where to strike with a needle?"

"Only you and Scrafty," murmured Mienshao, shaking her head. She hadn't even noticed the clues. She felt like an idiot.

"Stoutland had to be next, as I forgot he was a police officer, and he knew crime," said Audino. "He was also wise, so he would have experience none of us would have had. Therefore, I decided to kill him next, although I have a respect for the elderly, so I made it quick. After that, Emboar gave me some problems. When Bisharp came up with that plan, I couldn't believe my luck. I decided to try and kill Emboar, to take out the next powerful Pokémon in his sleep, but he was awake and waiting for me."

"And you fought," said Mienshao.

"I did…and I almost lost, to be honest…he picked me up and slammed me into a mirror, but thankfully my cloak prevented me from getting a cut. I took one of the glass shards and cut some of his vitals…that caused him to let go, and Stoutland's nightstick did the rest. If I wasn't a nurse, I wouldn't have won, but since I know all of the spots to hit when killing someone, it was easy."

"And you were faster," said Mienshao.

"it was then I realized that Zoroark was problem…I had forgotten about his Illusion ability…and that was a problem…but I heard him planning to himself, and I decided to wait. I saw him head down to the beach and turn into a Lapras, but I was quick. I uncovered his disguise and drowned him quickly. Zoroark was clever, but he lacked physical strength. Even I could hold him down."

"That's what I don't get," said Mienshao. "How could you take on Conkeldurr and Emboar?"

"Speed, as you said," said Audino. "I may have been much weaker than both of them, but they couldn't hit me, despite Emboar slamming me against the mirror. Since I was quick, I was able to beat them both."

"…continue," said Mienshao.

"Simipour killed herself, which was rather insignificant, but less work for me. Scolipede, I simply set a trap…although, I voted for Beheeyem that evening…I assume he was the one that voted for me…"

Mienshao shook her head. That was Scrafty, but she didn't feel like she needed to tell Audino that.

"So when Scolipede died, I was a bit annoyed- I lost someone who was greatly suspected, which may have led more people to suspect me. I still had Chandelure and Bisharp, though, which was lucky for me."

"Yeah," muttered Mienshao. She had suspected Bisharp the entire time.

"Excadrill didn't matter…I just wanted him gone…he simply annoyed me," said Audino, looking down at the gun she was holding. "I lured him to the tree with this gun, here. Reuniclus, however, posed much more of a problem. He had the laptop…and while Cofagrigus didn't find the charger, I found his hidden battery. It was under the bed. Reuniclus was an idiot-"

"He was not!" cried Mienshao, glaring thunderously at Audino.

"Death is the only cure for fools, Mienshao," said Audino, still smiling. Mienshao wished she could rip that smile right off of her face.

"I had actually tried poisoning Reuniclus already, but it didn't work…I saw Cofagrigus high five him in the afternoon, however, which meant that I could actually pull off a poisoning. I didn't want to attempt a direct kill- that jelly would protect him from my knives and bullets. So, when I went into the kitchen, I poisoned his glass. I was lucky that you were with him when he died- it put the suspicion on you and Bisharp, and far away from me."

"You used me," snarled Mienshao, slowly growing bolder.

"Correct. After that, Gothitelle was killed. I knew getting to Beheeyem wouldn't be easy since he had plenty of little followers. I decided that killing his love, Gothitelle, would work well in my favor. And it did…Beheeyem became a bit unstable, just like you, and attempted to try and take me out with his serum plan. But he failed, because I was lying in wait for him. I killed him, and took his little drug for myself. I had heard him talking about it with Gothitelle. It would prove most useful."

"What about the gun?" asked Mienshao. "I heard from someone that he had a gun…didn't he shoot you?"

"He had no gun when I found him," said Audino, shrugging. "Good thing, too. After that, I could form my master plan. I killed Chandelure because without him, no more bodies would be burnt."

"And without him, you could disguise yourself as a corpse without him burning you," said Mienshao in realization.

"Exactly. However, in order to set this whole plan in motion, I needed a scapegoat, someone to take the attention off of me. So I launched an attack on Cofagrigus as well. I took his bed sheets, dipped them in Spirit Solution, and when he entered his room for a snack, he was taken out by his own bed sheets. For the time being, I hid him in Beheeyem's old room. So while you all suspected Cofagrigus, I could work in the shadows."

"But…what about Haxorus?" asked Mienshao. "You loved him! How could you kill him?"

"Don't you understand, Mienshao?" asked Audino, shaking her head disdainfully. "I only got close to him because I knew that after I killed Beheeyem, he'd be the leader. Therefore, after he fell for me, he bounced ideas off of me. So long as Haxorus was alive and in charge, I could see every step coming and prepare for it. And also, who would suspect kind, timid Audino of killing her love, Haxorus?"

"You mean you acted like you loved him to throw us off track?" asked Mienshao. "How could you, Audino? How could you use his heart like that?"

"The same way I can kill you all without feeling any remorse," said Audino, shrugging. "But after that, I was killed."

"That's what I thought," admitted Mienshao grudgingly. She stared at Audino coldly. "How did you survive?"

"For starters, I had a gun," said Audino. "The night I had killed Haxorus and slit his throat, I moved Cofagrigus down to the basement, where all of my weapons are kept in the dark. There are no flashlights and such down there, but I have a light with my med kit, so I can see."

"Oh, right," said Mienshao angrily. "You acted like your medical supplies were stolen when you had them all along!"

"Mienshao, why would a killer steal a medical kit for healing, especially when only I knew how to use them?" asked Audino, chuckling. "The most blatant evidence was under all of your noses this entire time…but none of you figured it out."

"Whatever. More on your death?"

"I took Cofagrigus's body out of the basement while everyone was in the kitchen," explained Audino. "I put his body over mine, and then I shot the chandelier down. When it fell, I didn't die because Cofagrigus's solid gold body was covering mine. In the few seconds I had, I pushed him off of me, covered myself with glass shards, gave myself a few cuts with them, and shoved the gun under the couch."

"But you were COVERED in blood," said Mienshao. "I saw it smudged all over you!"

"That wasn't blood," said Audino, smiling darkly. "That was makeup. I stole Jellicent's medical kit. When I was sobbing into that pillow, I was really hiding my face. When there was no one around, I would use the makeup to give myself a bloody and dead appearance. If anyone showed up, I'd immediately start sobbing into the pillow to hide it. I know how injured and dead people look, as I've seen accidents in the hospital all of the time. And also, to make myself really look like a corpse-"

"You used the serum," guessed Mienshao.

"Exactly…I then crushed the needle with Cofagrigus's body, making it resemble the glass shattered on the floor," said Audino. "Since Chandelure was dead, you all took me up into my room and laid me there. That night, I came to, rubbed the makeup off of my body, and came alive again. After that, I left you to your own devices, with Bisharp taking the control."

"Yeah…we all thought it was him," said Mienshao, still staring at the gun in Audino's hands. Was there even a possibility to escape now? She didn't want to hear anymore.

"When you got Bisharp outside, I killed him with a kitchen knife stolen from Scolipede's murder. That night, I set up a trap involving a weapon I placed at the very beginning."

"The piano," said Mienshao. "That's why you had the furniture moved up there."

"Right, but only piano and couch mattered. I only had all of the furniture up there to make it look less suspicious. Using Bisharp's body and rope, I set up a complex trap, sprung when someone cut down the body. After that, I decided to go and kill Jellicent for good measure. I gassed her with Spirit Solution just as morning came around, and pushed her off of the balcony. The noise woke up Krookodile, and I hid under the bed. He took my breathing to be Jellicent, forgetting that ghosts don't really breathe."

"I can't believe it…you pulled this off flawlessly," said Mienshao, shaking her head in despair. They were all fools…and she wasn't the biggest fool of all.

"I was lucky that Scrafty sprung the trap with the piano. He was the only one left who was slow enough not to dodge it- you or Krookodile could probably avoid it. I predicted that you and him would go after Jellicent next, which is why I killed her ahead of time. I expected Krookodile to kill you, to be honest, but he gave you the knife. Therefore, you took care of that criminal crocodile for me. And now it's down to you."

"…can I just ask you one question?" asked Mienshao, staring at Audino with hatred.

"Ask me as many as you please," responded Audino, still smiling.

"Why? Why the hell would you do this? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Oh, Mienshao, it was nothing you did…simply something I had to do," assured Audino.

"But WHY?"

"To put it simply…research."

"RESEARCH?" shouted Mienshao. "What kind of research is this?"

"Medical research," said Audino, before she began to explain.

"Ever since my boyfriend, Throh, died…I wanted to get involved with medicine- that was not a lie, Mienshao. But…even after I became a fully fledged nurse…I saw too many Pokémon die in the emergency room. It had a permanent effect on me, you see…I couldn't stand it when we lost a patient…it drove me insane. So I vowed I would do something about it."

"I decided that I would find a way to stop Pokémon from dying all around. But there was a problem. The only way to know how to save a Pokémon is to know what KILLS a Pokémon. So, I decided to experiment with death. I killed a small little Rufflet one day, and did some experimentation on the corpse. But there was search for the culprit and corpse, so while I managed to learn some things, I was unable to get enough research done…I wanted to know more."

"More?" asked Mienshao.

"I had to know more…I had to figure out a way to stop Pokémon from dying. But I needed to kill more Pokémon to find an answer, and I needed to prevent the authorities from finding a body. So, I bought an old mansion on this island, and invited twenty Pokémon to it, to research death, the causes of death, and what can be done to prevent it. But sadly, none of you really pulled through, except for Beheeyem for a few hours."

"But…but…if you were researching how to save Pokémon…killing Pokémon defeats the purpose!" said Mienshao angrily.

Audino's eyes flashed, and for the first time, she frowned. "It does NOT defeat the purpose, you idiot! By killing you all, I learned more about life and death…I just need to know more. Killing all of you is a low price for saving countless others! A fool like you would never understand!"

Mienshao backed away slowly on the couch. "So…what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, I can't leave you alive now that you know all of this," said Audino sadly. She was smiling once more. "It was foolish of me to understand, and it was foolish of you to believe it wasn't me. As I said, Mienshao…death is the only cure for fools. You're the last Pokémon I need to kill. After that, I'll invite some different Pokémon and repeat this process all over again."

"You'll never get away with it!" said Mienshao. "Even if you won this time, someone else will eventually find you out!"

"And by that time, my contributions to medicine will be so great, it won't even matter!" said Audino triumphantly. She put her finger on the trigger. "Goodbye Mienshao…"

BANG!

THUMP!

A shot rang out, and Audino fell to the floor, dropping her gun. Mienshao stared in astonishment, before looking up. Scrafty stood in the doorway, a smoking gun in his hand. He wasn't smiling, and a cigarette was in his mouth as he stared in disgust at Audino's body.

"Scrafty!" exclaimed Mienshao.

"Pick up that gun," growled Scrafty. "I didn't kill her. Not yet."

Audino gritted her teeth in pain and looked back at Scrafty. "Y-you? But…I thought I killed you…"

"You THOUGHT you did, but you didn't," said Scrafty coolly, his gun still aimed at Audino. "You overlooked some things too, Audino. Mienshao, meet my second suspect."

"You thought it was either me or Audino?" asked Mienshao.

"Yep."

"How did you survive?" hissed Audino. "I…I killed you…that piano dropped down on me!"

"Unfortunately for you, I dodged out of the way, and you only crushed my pants," said Scrafty, limping into the room. "You got my leg, too. But then I crawled back into the wreckage of the piano, and hit myself with some of Beheeyem's serum."

"Wait…you said you didn't have that!" said Mienshao.

"I lied. I used it. The blood on my hand was from Bisharp. The smashed needle held the solution in it, but you just assumed I had that water on me. Yeah, Audino, I'm no druggy. I'm a detective."

"A detective?" spat Audino.

"Yep. Beheeyem's my partner. I invited him with me. Of course, he didn't think it was you, unlike me."

"How could you guess me?" asked Audino, wincing in pain. She had been shot in the back, and blood was oozing out. "I covered all of my tracks."

"Scientifically and evidence wise?" asked Scrafty. "Yeah, you did good. But you made two fatal errors."

"Which were?" asked Audino.

"You wrote the letters from Carracosta, Galvantula, and Golurk respectively," said Scrafty. "They all had the same handwriting, which I picked up on. When Beheeyem held the vote, I noticed that two of the handwritings were very close to the letters from our hosts."

"Which two handwritings?" asked Mienshao.

"I didn't know…but I kept the two votes in my pillowcase. When the next vote came around, I checked again. Only one vote resembled the original letters, which I think is Mienshao. You and Audino have similar handwriting."

"Of course, the two votes last time that matched the letter were for Bisharp and Beheeyem. I assumed our killer voted for Beheeyem, but I didn't know who had voted for either of them. No, the second slipup helped me figure that out."

"And WHAT was that?" growled Audino.

"You didn't kill Cofagrigus," said Scrafty with a smirk.

"Cofagrigus is still alive?" asked Mienshao incredulously.

"Yep…and he decided that he'd pull a prank on the killer," said Scrafty, grinning. "For starters, he acted like he was dead, but it takes more Spirit Solution to kill a Cofagrigus than almost any other ghost type, due to their high defenses and solid gold body. You used a lot, Audino, but not enough, because you had to save some for Jellicent. And you couldn't check on him to see if he was dead because he's a ghost."

"Curses," muttered Audino. "How could I be so foolish?"

"You weren't," said Scrafty, shrugging. "Me and Cofagrigus just beat you at your own game. He's in my room right now, and he's weak, but alive. He told me that he heard a female voice talking as you took him upstairs for your 'murder'. That left you, Jellicent, and Mienshao together as the only suspects of mine. He told me all of this after we found you and him under the chandelier. As we were walking away, he touched my leg. I glanced back, and he wiggled a finger. It was a sign he was alive, and I bet he had info. I was right."

"So you narrowed it down to Audino and me?" asked Mienshao.

"Yeah, I ruled out Jellicent- she had no motive to kill anyone, since she was rich and all. Plus, I checked Audino's room. You weren't there. I thought the killer may have moved you as bait. But I guess you were hanging with Jellicent while Mienshao and I were…well…you know."

"Yes," spat Audino. "Disgusting little-"

"Hey, let me finish!" said Scrafty, smiling cleverly. "I eventually narrowed it down to Audino. I wanted to get everyone in private, minus you, Audino, and warn them. I finally figured it out when I saw your brief case and medical kit. There were words on both, both in your handwriting. Using that, I confirmed it was your handwriting, not Mienshao's, but they were both close. But then when you apparently died, I was confused. That was the only problem. But hey, now I outwitted you and solved the case. Still, I have to give you credit, Audino. If Cofagrigus hadn't lived through your attack, I would've probably never gotten to you."

"Stupid coffin…I'll show him," rasped Audino weakly.

"No, you won't," said Scrafty. "We're taking you in, doll. Why don't you tell us how you were planning on getting off-"

There was a loud slam, and both Mienshao and Scrafty looked around wildly. What was that? Cofagrigus wasn't well enough to move, but…did that mean someone else was alive?

There question was answered as Krookodile shoved his way into the room. "Alright, Mienshao, I-!"

"Krookodile?" asked Mienshao.

"Krookodile?" asked Scrafty.

"Scrafty?" asked Krookodile. "Audino? I…what's going on?"

"Sorry, Krookodile," said Mienshao, shaking her head. "I thought it was you, but it was Audino all along."

"Audino?" asked Krookodile, stepping closer. He was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. "Well, didn't see that coming. Thank god you have bad aim, Mienshao."

"You're not mad?" asked Mienshao, shocked.

"To be honest, if I had the knife, I would've done the same thing," said Krookodile. "Of course, I wouldn't have missed, so you're lucky."

He glared down at Audino. "I'm more mad at this one, though. You sure it's her? And how's Scrafty alive?"

"Not just me, Cofagrigus too," said Scrafty. "Long story. Point is…we should take her in."

"No," said Krookodile, scowling. "Let's finish her off."

"I'm not stooping to her level," said Scrafty.

"Do it," snapped Audino. "I can't do anything now. The proof is stacked up against me. There's no point in it anymore!"

Scrafty sighed. Well, it was her choice. "Mienshao, let's go get Cofagrigus."

"What about Audino?" asked Mienshao, glaring at her with the deepest dislike.

"Krookodile can guard her," said Scrafty, walking up the stairs. As he and Mienshao reached the top, he gave Krookodile a nod and tossed him the gun. Krookodile stared down at Audino, who glared up at him with hatred.

BANG! THUMP!

Audino's head slumped to the floor, and a pool of blood welled up beneath her. Krookodile stared down at her quietly for a moment, before following Scrafty and Mienshao upstairs.

**000**

Cofagrigus was a mess. He could barely float, and it took support from Krookodile and Scrafty to get him down the stairs. Still, he grinned when he saw they were still alive.

"I heard a ton of gunshots," he muttered. "I feared the worst."

"You were good, Cofagrigus," said Scrafty, smiling. "Even if we all died, you still could get Audino. You were my backup. Good job."

"Thanks," said Cofagrigus, grinning widely. "So, it was Audino, eh? That's good…I didn't think it was you, Mienshao, for the record."

"Thanks, Cofagrigus," said Mienshao, smiling.

"One question though," growled Krookodile. "How the hell do we get out of here…and uh…what do we do when we do?"

"I've got connections with the authorities," said Scrafty. "They'll believe me. You won't be going to prison, Krookodile. As a matter of fact, for saving us all by killing Audino in 'self defense' we might be able to bail someone out for you."

"You mean…?" asked Krookodile, grinning brightly.

"We'll see," said Scrafty, smiling.

"As for getting out of here," said Cofagrigus, wincing. "There's a boat in the basement."

"A boat?" asked Mienshao.

"Yeah…it's in the darkest corner, and there's no light down there, but I've got good night vision, and I saw it," said Cofagrigus. "An old fashioned, tiny boat, but it should get us back to the mainland.

Krookodile and Scrafty went down to investigate, and they came up carrying the boat. They carried it down to the shore as quickly as they could, while Mienshao gathered up everyone's items. After about a half hour, they all gathered down by the dock.

Twenty one Pokémon. Four survivors. Mienshao remembered seeing the four ball on the pool table. So that's what it had meant.

Krookodile started up the boat and they left the island. It was rather quiet for awhile, as they listened to the waves on the sides of the boat. At least the water was peaceful.

"What are we all going to do now?" asked Cofagrigus, breaking the silence. "I mean, after all of this…do you think we can just go back to our normal lives?"

There was a silence.

"I know I can't," said Mienshao, shaking her head.

"Sadly, this IS my normal life," said Scrafty. "But Mienshao…I was thinking of something…a new career option for you."

"And what would that be?" asked Mienshao.

"Since Beheeyem is dead…," said Scrafty. "I'll need a new partner."

"You want me to be your new partner?" asked Mienshao.

"Hey, you're no detective, but that can be changed," said Scrafty grinning.

"Well…sure, I think I'd like that," said Mienshao, starting to smile slowly.

"Well, that's you guys sorted out," muttered Krookodile. "I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

"Well, you know…since you're an ex-criminal…you could have useful knowledge," said Scrafty, glancing at Krookodile. "Why not try to work with crime from the other side?"

"You want me to join you guys?" asked Krookodile, shocked.

"Beats working at a gas station, right?" asked Scrafty, smirking.

Krookodile grinned in return. "True enough. I like that idea."

"How about you, Cofagrigus?" asked Scrafty. "Assuming your toy store idea doesn't work out?"

"You know…," said Cofagrigus, smiling. "I think I may have just changed my mind. Joining up with you three doesn't sound so bad."

"Team Scrafty sounds like a good name," said Scrafty.

"You wish," said Mienshao dryly.

"Fine…how about…the Unova Mansion team?"

Mienshao pondered for a moment. "I like that."

"Same here," said Krookodile.

"No complaints there," said Cofagrigus.

"Well then…cheers to a new team!" said Scrafty. He pounded fists with everyone. He glanced up at the clouds.

'_Sorry, Beheeyem. I wish you were still here…_'

He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. He wrapped an arm around Mienshao as the boat continued towards the mainland.

**000**

Scrafty, Mienshao, Krookodile, and Cofagrigus became a special squad for solving mysteries. Scrafty was the head investigator, Mienshao was his partner, Krookodile had the connections with criminals and crime knowledge, and Cofagrigus worked to figure things out from behind the scenes.

Mienshao published a book called "Unova Mansion: A Mystery Story", and also worked hard to get Chandelure's manuscript (which was found in his room) published into an actual story as well.

Cofagrigus never opened his toy store, but a toy store did name itself after him, when opened by a friend. It was called "The Tomb of Toys" and the build represented a Cofagrigus, without the scary face of course. He started working with Mienshao and Scrafty, and never stopped.

Krookodile was cleared of any charges against him in the past, and off of his current probation. Krokorok was freed from prison after the real story came out. Krookodile lived happily with Krokorok, away from gang life, and continued helping Scrafty and Mienshao with their cases.

Scrafty led his new team, and while he still missed Beheeyem, he solved many cases with his new group. But they never forgot the one crime that brought them all together.

The murders at Unova Mansion.

**000**

And, we're done.

So it was Audino. There was more evidence stacked against her than Scrafty used, and to be honest, you couldn't have known that. HOWEVER. HOWEVER. There will be ANOTHER chapter, an epilogue, telling you HOW it was Audino, and why it couldn't be the others. And to be honest, you couldn't really figure it out until the chapter before this one, because you couldn't clear Scrafty, Krookodile, and some of the others until then. You weren't supposed to figure it out until the VERY end. :D

So Audino was trying to figure medical research…by using Pokémon as test subjects. PSYCHO. But that was the motive. One of the few characters that could've had a motive.

Cofagrigus, Scrafty, Audino, and Krookodile all lived! Notice how no matter WHAT, I never said any of them were dead! Well, actually, Audino DIDN'T live, but yeah. Yay for the survivors! And now Scrafty has formed a super awesome kick-butt investigation team.

So yeah, wait for the epilogue, which will be called "The Scrafty Report". Scrafty will fill you in on all of the details of the deaths and how you could solve this case by the "Crash" chapter.

But here's a hint- you could knock off a bunch of Pokémon, because the killer had to be a Pokémon who wasn't SEEN being murdered. Audino wasn't seen getting killed. Ohohohoho!

So, read, review, all that jazz, and wait for the epilogue, deleted scenes/bloopers, and bonus endings

Mienshao: Review, readers, and thank you for reading!


	17. The Scrafty Report

And here's the epilogue, The Scrafty Report! So, this'll explain how you could figure out it was Audino. This might break the fourth wall a little bit, but I hope it doesn't.

And here's why most people couldn't figure it out. A lot of people looked to prove someone guilty. You had to look to prove everyone ELSE innocent!

But I digress- here we go.

**000**

_Unova Mansion Report_

_Detective Scrafty_

_When I took on this case, I had no idea what I was thinking. Hell, I didn't even know that a killing spree was going to start. But to be perfectly honest, I had a gut feeling- who the hell holds a contest for a mansion on an island in the middle of NOWHERE. Seriously? Not cool._

_But it started when Gigalith was killed, up until the point where we caught the murderer, Nurse Audino. I'll admit, it was pretty hard to determine who was behind this whole fiasco and murder thing. But there were some several key points during this case. I suppose I'll have to explain it to you readers. That's fine, though. Ignoring the evidence that led me to Audino, I had to figure out who was innocent, not who was guilty. So let's get started._

_The first murder was Gigalith. Now, Audino rigged his door, but switched their things around so she could pretend it was her room. But I couldn't prove anything here, other than the fact that Gigalith was innocent. So at this point…_

_List of Innocents: Gigalith_

_The second victim, Mandibuzz, gave us much more information, which could help you figure out who was a killer, and who wasn't. For starters, only the guests knew when Mandibuzz was leaving. That helped me narrow it down to eighteen people, since I knew myself and Beheeyem were innocent all along. However, when Mandibuzz took off, a "twang" was heard. A catapult doesn't really make that kind of noise, so that meant the bow and arrow had to be used. This meant that Mandibuzz, who died immediately after her fall, and her guards, could not be the murders._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus_

_Audino managed to swipe some of Stoutland's fur, from sitting next to him. Not many people noticed/would have noticed that, but Conkeldurr followed the fur trail to his demise. Since he was poisoned by needle injection in one of his giant veins, only three people on the island would have an idea on how that would work- Beheeyem, myself, and Audino. In addition, Mienshao told me that she heard me shuffling around. In these pants, I can't really sneak up on people, but while that doesn't prove me innocent, it helps my case._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus_

_Unlikely: Scrafty_

_The next death was Stoutland. Poor Stoutland almost gave us the name of killer, but to be honest, I doubted who he was. Still, like many people would believe, if it was Krookodile, he probably wouldn't have gone so peacefully. Also, the killer was wearing a cloak. Due to Emboar and Chandelure having flames, they can't really wear cloaks. Unless of course the cloak was flame resistant, which it wasn't- so we'll only mark them as unlikely for now._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Emboar, Chandelure, Krookodile_

_After that, Emboar fought the killer. Seeing as Emboar can't fight the killer and be the killer at the same time, it proves him innocent. He also slammed the killer into a mirror. I don't think he could slam Scolipede, Krookodile, or any of the other large Pokémon into a wall so easily. Nor do I think Scolipede could beat him with those tiny arms. Still, we'll only mark him as an unlikely. Also, the cuts were in the vitals, and his head was badly damaged. Audino, being the medical expert, would know exactly where to cut for the vitals._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Chandelure, Krookodile, Scolipede_

_Zoroark was drowned and strangled at the same time. This immediately clears Chandelure and Zoroark, as Chandelure cannot strangle Zoroark without hands (granted, telekinesis could've been used, but wouldn't have left marks on his neck). Also, Chandelure would've avoided the water as much as possible. And to be honest, would Simipour really kill Zoroark? Her lover? No…she's an unlikely right there._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile, Scolipede, Simipour_

_Simipour killing herself didn't prove anything. To be honest, I was a bit annoyed- if the killer had actually killed her, that would've been another chance for evidence to be left behind. Oh well…at least she and Zoroark are together again._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile, Scolipede_

_Scolipede didn't really prove much, but that threw suspicions on Beheeyem, Mienshao, and Bisharp. Of course, that also gave me the handwriting sample I was looking for. Since Audino voted for Beheeyem, which I didn't know at the time, it was easier to figure out who the killer wanted dead. I warned Bisharp…I really did…but unfortunately, it didn't really help matters, did it. Ugh…well, from this death, only Scolipede was cleared, as Chandelure burned all of the bodies thus far._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile_

_Excadrill's death didn't do anything for us. I guess Audino just found him annoying. But after his death, Beheeyem's potion was concocted, which was going to set our true plans in motion. We also learned, after this death, that Jellicent couldn't swim. Now while we didn't know if that was true or not, it would mean that she would not be willing to get in the water with Zoroark. We'll mark her as unlikely for now, though._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile, Jellicent_

_I was upset that Reuniclus died, to be honest. The dude got really close to saving us all, but it wasn't enough. I doubt that Mienshao could poison him under his nose, but she has access to the kitchen at all times, and he put his water in the refrigerator. Still, we can't really prove anything…except that Reuniclus is innocent. HOWEVER, his body was unable to be burned by Chandelure…even so, however…he was buried. I checked for his body later on, and it was still there. He'd have died without the air anyways._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile, Jellicent_

_Gothitelle died after that, because Beheeyem had stayed awake for too many nights in a row, trying to figure it out. However, Beheeyem was just in the next room when it happened, and Gothitelle was strangled, not killed by a trap. The poor guy was heartbroken, to be honest…I'd never seen Beheeyem so…out of his head. I gave him some warnings but to be honest, I knew he really wouldn't listen. Anyways, this proves both Gothitelle and Beheeyem innocent._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile, Jellicent_

_Beheeyem was next. He was clever, though, trying that plan. He helped Mienshao cook because he wanted to drug Chandelure's drink, since he was on guard. I was the other guard, but Beheeyem knew he could trust me and decided to drug Bisharp- a wise move, because let's face it, Bisharp is psycho. The serum was stolen from Beheeyem, but before he went down, he met with me and gave me something important- the gun, which I kept hidden and used to kill Audino. Once Beheeyem died, however, I need to make a new plan on my own._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem_

_Unlikely: Scrafty, Krookodile, Jellicent_

_Chandelure's death was VERY helpful. For starters, while I was tied up, I saw Audino go into the kitchen. And she was the ONLY one I saw go into the kitchen. Of course, seeing as I was tied up, the trap could've been rigged by someone else. But that puts more proof to Audino. And let's face it, I'm a genius, but Chandelure screamed before I escaped. I was tied up when that trap was set. That proves me innocent. But since I can't really prove that much about me…I'll just mark myself as ALMOST innocent. Oh, and Cofagrigus vanished. The wasn't too good._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem_

_Almost Innocent: Scrafty_

_Unlikely: Krookodile, Jellicent_

_Haxorus died next, and once again, not much was proven at this point. However, his throat was definitely slashed open. However, there was something going on there. Audino supposedly checked the basement, and she moved Cofagrigus there afterwards. Clever girl- she hid the weapons down there, and no one else would find them. Also, she helped Mienshao cook dinner that night. I bet she drugged Haxorus, made him fall asleep or get drowsy, before she sliced his throat. So while we can't prove it was Audino, there's some subliminal evidence there._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem_

_Almost Innocent: Scrafty_

_Unlikely: Krookodile, Jellicent_

_And then came a defining moment. A moment where we had two suspects show up dead, but neither of them having an explained death. While it seemed like Audino was crushed by the chandelier, we had no nurse to confirm whether or not she was dead. I also recognized her handwriting on the medical kit, but I couldn't prove she was the killer yet…the message 'Use it well' could've meant that she found the medical kit and maybe committed suicide. Cofagrigus was also found there…but we didn't know what killed him, although it looked like Spirit Solution. Therefore, since we did not know HOW they died, we can't rule them out._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem_

_Almost Innocent: Scrafty_

_Unlikely: Krookodile, Jellicent_

_After that came another turning point. Bisharp was sent outside. I wanted him out of the way…knowing him, he could mess up all of my plans, and I knew he could because he was proved innocent by Mandibuzz's death. Did I want him to die? No, I didn't. But I needed to get close to Mienshao the evening, to figure out if it was her or not, and I half expected Bisharp to be patrolling the hallways, ready to kill us all. That night, before everyone else went upstairs, I searched Jellicent and Krookodile's rooms. Throughout the day before, before we found Audino's body, I went to talk to the still living Cofagrigus. He told me the murderer was female. Nevertheless, I searched through all of the rooms when they weren't occupied. The only one I didn't get to was Mienshao, because Jellicent came upstairs as I was about to check. That night, I decided to confront Mienshao…in more ways than one._

_During the night, I assume Bisharp was killed. I noticed later that he had marks on his head. I assume Audino knocked him out so he wouldn't make any noise, before slitting his throat and fixing a trap for good measure. After the trap was set using Bisharp's corpse as a decoy, Jellicent was killed early in the morning. However, I could not have killed Bisharp or Jellicent, because I was with Mienshao, and vice versa. At the same time, Krookodile claims to have been woken up by the noise of Jellicent's death, but once again, we can't prove his innocence, so I'll list him as almost innocent. I faked my death and waited for what would happen, but before we get onto that…_

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem, Mienshao, Scrafty_

_Almost Innocent: Krookodile_

_Status Unknown: Cofagrigus, Audino, Jellicent (at the time)_

_After that, Mienshao and Krookodile went to go catch the killer, who they thought was Jellicent, only to find her dead after being killed that morning. Mienshao confronted Krookodile, who SEEMED to be the only Pokémon left that could possibly be the killer. However, the killer then showed up on the scene, proving both Jellicent and Krookodile innocent._

_List of Innocents: Gigalith, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, Bisharp, Conkeldurr, Haxorus, Stoutland, Emboar, Zoroark, Chandelure, Simipour, Scolipede, Excadrill, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Beheeyem, Mienshao, Scrafty, Jellicent, Krookodile_

_Status Unknown: Cofagrigus, Audino_

_After all of this, it could only be two possible Pokémon- Cofagrigus and Audino. Seeing as you readers didn't know about the gender and the notes, as well as Cofagrigus and Audino being alive, I'll give you credit for not being able to figure out who it was. But think of it this way- Cofagrigus offered to test his handwriting at the beginning, to show that the murderer note and his handwriting were different. I don't think the killer would do that. He was also burned multiple times by the Spirit Solution- why would he deliberately injure himself? In fact, why would he reveal there was Spirit Solution on the island in the first place? Granted, it made the ghosts a little less suspicious, but then he goes and disappears? It would've been very clumsily done if Cofagrigus was the killer._

_In addition to that, there was much more evidence for Audino, as we couldn't do an autopsy on each of them without said nurse. All of the other deaths were easy- Krookodile and Jellicent were with the murderer at the same time and place, I never died, and Bisharp couldn't use the serum and then hang himself- despite resembling a corpse, hanging from that rope really WOULD suffocate him. The only two Pokémon we couldn't confirm the cause of death for was Audino and Cofagrigus. The evidence points more towards Audino. Therefore…uh…_

**Dark Amphithere: If you guessed Audino, you are correct and you get first prize! If you guessed Cofagrigus, who was the second most likely most likely candidate, you are a runner up! Congratulations!**

_That leaves Audino as our killer. She just couldn't resist showing up to taunt Mienshao. Unfortunately for her, I had the plan to fake my death, too. And with Cofagrigus and evidence on my side, we could catch the killer once and for all, although I give credit to Krookodile for finishing her off- I don't think the rest of us had the heart to._

_Either way, this is my report on the Unova Mansion Killing Spree_

_-Inspector Scrafty, Private Eye._

**000**

And there we go. That's how you could prove Pokémon innocent.

You weren't supposed to figure it out until the end of "Crash". At that point, if you used the clues properly, you should've at least narrowed it down to Audino or Cofagrigus. A lot of people fell for the dummy clues, though- the ones I put in to purposely mislead you. XD

Now, this is where I apologize. I forgot to include SOMETHING that cleared Cofagrigus of the murders. So, I'm incredibly sorry, because that could've misled you. So, if you guessed Cofagrigus, don't be upset or annoyed that you were wrong, because he was the only one it could've been besides Audino. Therefore, if you guessed Cofagrigus, you get an internet cookie. If you get Audino, you get an internet cake. XD

So, I hope this list helps everyone out with the whole murders and "who's innocent" and all that jazz. Now we can have the bloopers and bonus ending. They should appear fairly soon, mmkay?

If you still have questions, leave them in your review. I'd love to try and answer them as best as I can.

-DA


	18. Deleted Scenes, Bloopers, and Bonus!

And here we have the bonus endings and blooper reel. Take note, the bonus ending is NOT canon. It's more of a joke ending. You'll see what I mean after it shows up at the end of this silly little chapter. XD\

The bloopers are NOT canon. It's just a "what-if". Like…what if Unova Mansion was a movie? Of course, it's not. This is just a little fun for the depressing story. I need some jokes in here, that's all. The bloopers will be done in all bold, because it's easier. The bonus ending will not be.

By the way, I own none of the songs featured in the bloopers. Not even the ones I slightly changed the lyrics to. And yes, SOME bloopers DO feature songs.

**000**

"**Are we there yet?" asked Mienshao.**

"**No," said Gothitelle.**

"**Are we there yet?"**

"**No."**

"**Are we theeeeeeeere yet?" asked Mienshao in a silly voice.**

**Gothitelle shook her head and started laughing.**

**000**

"**Excadrill!" yelled Haxorus.**

"_**I'm…too sexy for my shirt," **_**sang Excadrill quietly, his eyes closed. **_**"Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it HURTS…"**_

**He opened his eyes to see everyone laughing at him. "What?"**

**000**

"**I'm Bisharp," said Bisharp grimly. "This is the Human Scolipede."**

**Scolipede snorted and started cracking up. Bisharp grinned nervously.**

"**Oops…wrong horror movie," he said, shaking his head.**

"**You idiot!" said Mienshao, cracking up.**

**000**

"**I'm Bisharp," said Bisharp grimly. "This is Scolipede."**

"**The Pokémon, as opposed to the human," said Scolipede snidely.**

**Bisharp went red before laughter escaped him.**

**000**

"**Weird- do you think you're at the wrong place?" asked Excadrill.**

"**Of course not, this is the only killer island in the middle of the ocean for miles!" said Scolipede dramatically.**

**Excadrill burst out laughing, with Scolipede smirking. Someone yelled "CUT!"**

**000**

"**Weird- do you think you're at the wrong place?" asked Excadrill.**

"**Yes- can I leave?" asked Scolipede. **

**Excadrill snorted and started laughing again. Scolipede chuckled as well.**

"**Scolipede, stop that!"**

**000**

"**Whew!" said Conkeldurr, stretching. "I've got your stuff, Stoutland. Come here, boy!"**

**He started whistling, and Stoutland was heard laughing outside.**

**000**

"**Where's Liepard?" asked Conkeldurr.**

"**Dead," said Stoutland.**

"**Wrong one, Stoutland," said Haxorus, chuckling. Stoutland looked confused, before he realized his mistake and started laughing.**

**000**

"**Well…if it isn't Criminal Krookodile!" said Stoutland.**

"**Wrong line, genius," said Krookodile, smacking a hand on his forehead.**

**000**

**Scrafty walked in and tripped on his pants. Beheeyem started laughing hysterically, and leaned against the door frame for support.**

**000**

**Krookodile was playing the piano.**

_**I remember when rock was young…  
Me and Krokorok had so much fun…  
Holdin' hands and skimmin' stones…  
Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got…  
Was doin' a thing called the Krookodile Rock…  
While the other Pokes were rockin' round the clock…  
We were hoppin' and boppin' to the Krookodile Rock…  
Well, Krookodile Rockin' is somethin' shockin', when your feet just can't keep still…  
I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will!**_

**Gothitelle and Scrafty's laughter was heard from behind the camera. Krookodile looked up and went pale. "Hey…put that down! Are you filming? Get back here!"**

**000**

"**Hah!" said Gigalith, laughing. "You all are a bunch of babies! There's nothing wrong with this place!"**

"**I call bullshit," said Scolipede. Everyone burst out laughing.**

"**Scolipede, stop that!" yelled the director.**

**000**

"**Cofagrigus, did you do this?" asked Haxorus.**

"**Yes," said Cofagrigus gravely. Haxorus smirked before he started laughing.**

**000**

**There was a loud explosion. Everyone tensed up.**

**Gigalith appeared at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom."**

"**GIGALITH!"**

"**I'm sorry!"**

**000**

"**Is he really dead?"**

"**PSYCHE!" yelled Gigalith, sitting up.**

"**Oh my god, he's a holy figure," said Scolipede, chuckling.**

**Everyone else started laughing.**

**000**

"**Because without a nurse, we'd have no medical expert," said Chandelure.**

"**Or murderer," said Scrafty. Everyone started laughing. "Sorry about that, director."**

**000**

"**He wasn't the suicidal type," growled Emboar. "That would be Simipour."**

**Gigalith started laughing from his spot on the floor, while Zoroark and Simipour were laughing next to him.**

**000**

"**Well, who is the host?" asked Jellicent.**

"**Mew," said Scolipede.**

"**STOP TALKING ABOUT TOTAL POKÉMON ISLAND!" said the director angrily.**

**000**

"**I'm not a Lapras," said Simipour.**

"**That's our only water type," said Reuniclus.**

"**What am I, chopped liver?" asked Jellicent. Reuniclus giggled. Jellicent smirked.**

**000**

**Audino was seen jumping on the bed. "Whee! He's not in Gigalith's room, Conkeldurr!"**

**Conkeldurr started laughing hysterically. "What are you doing?"**

**000**

"**Is it possible for you to stop smoking for a MINUTE?" asked Mienshao.**

"**No, because I'm smoking hot," said Scrafty.**

"**True," said Mienshao, laughing. "I mean…shit, what's my line?"**

**000**

**Mandibuzz stretched her winds. "Thank you for flying Mandibuzz airlines. We have a great reputation of getting all of our passengers to safety…unless you're on an island in the middle of nowhere."**

**000**

"**What did you find?"**

"**Well, you're not going to like it," said Beheeyem. "We found two things…and…uh…shit, why do I have the longest lines?"**

**Laughter erupted from all of the Pokémon.**

**000**

"**The murderer is one of US," said Beheeyem.**

"**DUN DUN DUN!" yelled Scrafty and Scolipede.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**000**

"**I'm a scientist," said Beheeyem. "I work in a lab."**

**He clapped his hands and music started.**

_**I was working in the lab, late one night…  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight…  
My monster from his slab, began to rise…  
And suddenly…to my surprise…**_

**Everyone started laughing, while the director tried to get control again.**

**000**

"**I'm an exotic dancer," said Gothitelle.**

"**Like a stripper?" asked Emboar rudely.**

"**Yes," said Gothitelle. "I mean, no! Oh…which one is my line?"**

**000**

"**It's me, seventeen other innocent Pokémon, two victims, and one murderous crook," said Stoutland.**

"**OBJECTION!" shouted Krookodile.**

"**HOLD IT!" shouted Bisharp.**

"**OVERRULED!" said Scrafty.**

**All three burst out laughing.**

"**Oh, wait, that wasn't my line," said Krookodile sheepishly.**

**000**

"**My name is Cofagrigus, and I was invited to Galvantula's…no wait, I was invited by Golurk," said Cofagrigus. "Well, fuck."**

**000**

"**Emboar?" asked Cofagrigus, floating over to the body on the couch.**

"**SURPRISE!" yelled Gigalith. Cofagrigus screamed. Everyone else started laughing, as Cofagrigus started chuckling too.**

**000**

**Krookodile was closing the door to the refrigerator, when it got caught on his tail. "OW! SHIT!"**

**000**

**Krookodile opened the door to get his food. Scrafty was inside there, and the lizard let out a scream. Krookodile staggered backwards, before he started cracking up.**

**000**

"**And you…you just injected me…with drugs?" asked Conkeldurr weakly.**

"**Dude, that's my thing!" yelled Scrafty off camera. Conkeldurr and the killer both started laughing.**

"**Scrafty!" yelled Audino from under her cloak.**

**000**

**Emboar was stomping down the stairs, before he tripped and fell. "Shit! Whoa!"**

**Mienshao, who was setting plates, saw and started laughing.**

**000**

"**Oh my god!" yelled Bisharp. "He killed Conkeldurr!"**

"**YOU BASTARD!" roared Emboar, charging at Scrafty.**

"**Uh, wrong line," said the director.**

**000**

"**Now you listen to me," said Bisharp threateningly. "I don't know what my line is, and if I don't find out anytime soon, I'm going to go crazy."**

**Scrafty snorted, and Bisharp started laughing.**

**000**

**Excadrill was in the shower, washing quietly. Suddenly, the curtain opened, revealing Audino with a knife. She started mimicking the Psycho music, causing the other guests to laugh, and Excadrill pulled the curtain shut, embarrassed.**

**000**

"**Listen old man, I didn't do it!" growled Krookodile.**

"**That's not your line, Elton John," said Stoutland, smirking.**

**Krookodile started laughing. "Dude, I sang once! ONCE!"**

**000**

"**So you've finally come for me, eh?" asked Stoutland.**

"…**what's my line again?" asked Audino. Stoutland laughed.**

**000**

"**Everyone!" barked Stoutland. "The killer is…"**

**He waited. Audino was still fiddling with gun.**

"**Wait, wait, I'm not ready!"**

**000**

"**I have a theory," said Beheeyem.**

"**I have doubts," said Scolipede. Beheeyem chuckled.**

"**Scolipede, cut it out!" yelled the director.**

"**Sorry," said Scolipede.**

**000**

"**Any ideas on what to do for the night?" asked Gothitelle. "There are five dead- oh shit, wait…it's four…damnit."**

**Beheeyem started chuckling next to her.**

**000**

"**Beheeyem?" came a faint voice. Gothitelle.**

"**What is it?" asked the alien.**

"**Do you remember my line?"**

**Beheeyem snorted and laughed.**

**000**

"**Beheeyem?" came a faint voice. Gothitelle.**

"**What is it?" asked the alien.**

"**Do you want to get laid this evening?" asked Gothitelle seductively.**

**Beheeyem's eyes widened as he started coughing loudly.**

**000**

"**Beheeyem?" came a faint voice. Gothitelle.**

"**What is it?" asked the alien.**

"**Do you want to get laid this evening?" asked Scolipede's voice.**

**Beheeyem glanced at the wall in alarm. "WHAT?"**

"**Scolipede, I told you to cut it out!" yelled the director.**

**000**

"**Shit!" growled Emboar, glaring at the murderer. "I forgot my line!"**

**Audino stopped advancing on him, and began laughing hard.**

"**Idiot! You didn't have a line…I spoke next!"**

"**Oh…"**

**000**

"**Emboar?"**

"**Emboar!"**

"**EMBOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

"**What is this?" asked Reuniclus. "Metal Gear Solid?"**

**Emboar snorted from his spot on the floor and started laughing.**

**000**

"**I could point out suspicious facts about everyone here!" said Bisharp.**

"**Like…what?" asked Excadrill.**

"**I have no idea," said Bisharp, hanging his head.**

**000**

"**Cofagrigus, you fool."**

"**Shut up, Candle Jack-"**

**Cofagrigus disappeared.**

"**Wait…what?" asked Chandelure, eyes wide,**

**000**

"**Well I want some coffee," said Cofagrigus.**

"**I want to live," said Scolipede. "Oh, wait…I wasn't supposed to be sarcastic there…"**

"**No, Scolipede," said the director, sighing.**

**000**

"**You know…a lot of this situation is…complicated," she breathed. Beheeyem gave her an odd look.**

"**What do you mean-"**

**He broke off as Gothitelle kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her, and they fell off of the chairs they were sitting in.**

"**Beheeyem's getting laid tonight!" shouted Scrafty.**

**000**

**Mienshao arched a brow. "I'm stripes."**

"**I'm Scrafty," responded Scrafty. "Oh, wait…damnit, what's my line?"**

**000**

"**You can't really kill us in a typical stab…and…damnit," muttered Chandelure. Cofagrigus grinned and laughed.**

**000**

"**I'm afraid discussing our current dilemma is more important than…than…oh, bugger," growled Bisharp.**

"**A trivial game of pool," said the director.**

"**What he said!" shouted Bisharp.**

**000**

"**Ladies and gentleman," said Cofagrigus, looking down at Zoroark. "The beach is closed."**

**000**

"**What were you doing in your room, Scolipede?" asked Haxorus.**

"**Simipour," said Scolipede. A soggy Zoroark leaped on him, while Simipour was laughing from upstairs.**

**000**

**Cofagrigus grabbed the blanket with his hands. He glanced at it, before he swore. "Oh wait, I'm supposed to get burnt!"**

**000**

**"That's what you call Spirit Solution," said Chandelure in a deep breath. "A rare, illegal liquid substance only found in the black market- especially deadly to Ghost-type Pokémon."**

**"What does it do?" asked Audino, looking at the blanket warily.**

"**I have no fucking idea," responded Chandelure. Everyone burst out laughing.**

**000**

"**We lied about coming here!" shouted Simipour.**

"**LIAR!" screamed Scolipede dramatically.**

**Simipour stopped crying and started laughing. "Damnit, Scolipede, I'm supposed to be upset right now!"**

"**Sorry…"**

**000**

**BANG!**

**Haxorus fell over. "AH! You…missed? Wait…where's my makeup for this arm?"**

"**Oops," said the director. "CUT!"**

**000**

**Haxorus opened the door.**

**Gigalith was there. "What's up?"**

**Haxorus stopped and started laughing.**

**000**

"**Well, she put the gun down," commented Bisharp.**

"**Bisharp that…isn't…funny," said Reuniclus, cracking up.**

"**Reuniclus, get serious!"**

**000**

"**Two more dead in one day," said Beheeyem. "That's it. Someone has to be done here."**

"**Can that someone be me?" asked Scolipede.**

"**Wait…wait…I meant SOMETHING!" shouted Beheeyem, as Scrafty and Krookodile roared with laughter.**

**000**

"**I couldn't buy a store- I scared the people trying to sell it," said Cofagrigus sheepishly. "I managed to get a job in a dingy bar because I have no idea what the rest of my freaking line is."**

**000**

"**You have TECHNOLOGY here and you didn't TELL US!" shouted Krookodile.**

**Reuniclus started laughing. "S-sorry…" **

**000**

"**Well my favorite drugs are-," began Scrafty. He glanced at Bisharp.**

**Bisharp jumped. "Oh…right…we're moving on!"**

"**CUT!"**

**000**

"**Are you going to kill me if I tell you all?" blurted out Scolipede.**

"**No," said Beheeyem, but he wasn't making any promises.**

"**Yes, it's true- I really did sleep with Simipour," said Scolipede, hanging his head.**

**Everyone burst out laughing, with Zoroark yelling in the background. "HEY!"**

**000**

"**MONEY!" exclaimed Krookodile. "IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THE MONEY!"**

"**But in this case, it's for science," said Audino, before she giggled.**

"**Will you guys just stick to the script?" yelled the director.**

**000**

**Bisharp was writing down a name, before he tore a hole in his paper. "Oops."**

"**Someone get him a new paper," sighed the director.**

**000**

**Bisharp looked at a paper. "Who voted for Elton John?"**

**Scrafty raised his hand and pointed to Krookodile, who was cracking up.**

**000**

"**With four votes, Scolipede wins," said Beheeyem.**

"**I always knew I'd be a great president," said the bug.**

"**SCOLIPEDE!"**

**000**

"**With four votes, Scolipede wins," said Beheeyem.**

"**I refuse to accept this as democracy!" yelled Scolipede.**

**Everyone burst out laughing.**

**000**

"**To be honest, I didn't vote for you," said Mienshao.**

"**What are you, a liberal?" snarled Scolipede.**

**Mienshao snorted and started laughing. Scolipede smirked.**

**000**

**Scolipede fell down the staircase, but then stood up.**

"**Uh…I didn't tear any ropes up…sorry…"**

"**Do it again."**

**000**

**Scolipede sighed, letting out a final breath.**

"**Well, director, he won't interrupt you after this," said Scrafty. "Oh shit, we're rolling?"**

**000**

**Scrafty is coughing on a cigarette. "Crap…ack! Sorry…can we do this again?"**

**000**

**The tree fell down, landing next to Excadrill. He glanced at it. "Uh…you missed…try again."**

**000**

**As the tree fell down, Scolipede yelled out. "TIIIIIIMBER!"**

**Excadrill started laughing, and the director started to tell Scolipede he was dead and couldn't interrupt.**

**000**

"**He's over four hundred pounds," said Haxorus. "Too fat to move in a single night."**

"**That's not your line, Haxorus!" said the director.**

"**I am offended," said Scolipede.**

"**Sorry!" said Haxorus, laughing.**

**000**

**Reuniclus was sipping his water when he hiccupped and it fell all over his lap. Everyone started laughing, as Reuniclus hiccupped again.**

**000**

"**Well, I guess I'll be the first to voice an opinion here," said Reuniclus. "I think that…ugh…um…line?"**

**000**

"**Well, Cofagrigus is made of gold!" said Jellicent, but before she could continue Reuniclus hiccupped again. She started laughing. "Stop it!"**

**000**

"**I call Cofagrigus!" shouted Reuniclus, spilling his water on his lap. "Damnit!"**

"**It's not your day, is it Reuniclus?" asked the director.**

"**Nope."**

**000**

"**Where's your partner?" asked Cofagrigus.**

"**Oh, I just killed him," said Chandelure sarcastically. "He's in the bathroom, and he's probably constipated- wait, that's not on my script…"**

"**I heard that!" shouted Bisharp.**

**000**

"**I just…I just feel so pathetic!" shouted Audino, putting her head in her hands. "I can't remember my freaking lines, and we'll never get past this scene."**

**Haxorus started laughing…with Audino joining in.**

**000**

"**Hold it right there!" hissed Mienshao. The figure on the stairs stopped moving. A light shined to reveal Gigalith.**

"**Oh…hey there," said Gigalith nonchalantly.**

**000**

"**Hold it right there!" hissed Mienshao. The figure on the stairs stopped moving. A light shined to reveal Scolipede.**

"**I want more screentime," whined the centipede.**

**000**

**Reuniclus was floating down the stairs when he dropped his laptop. After it fell down the stairs, laughter was heard from the rooms.**

"**Smooth move, sneaky!" shouted Krookodile. Reuniclus leaned on the railing for support as he laughed.**

**000**

**Reuniclus opened his laptop. There was a rather mature photo of a female Reuniclus as the background. Mienshao gaped. Reuniclus stared in horror.**

"**Cofagrigus, did you do this?"**

"**No…?"**

**000**

"**Do you need help?" asked Mienshao. "Do you even know how to do it?"**

"**I haven't a fucking clue," said Reuniclus, still typing. "I'm just improvising."**

**Mienshao burst out laughing.**

**000**

**Reuniclus reached for his glass and knocked it over. "Whoops. Again?"**

**000**

**Scrafty poked the body again and again. "He's squishy."**

"**St-stop it!" squealed Reuniclus, cracking up. "It t-tickles!"**

"**CUT!"**

**000**

**Audino was still examining the glass. "This is very strange…how did the glass not dissolve?"**

"**What do you mean?" asked Haxorus.**

"**It's rather…hard to remember at the moment," said Audino, shaking her head.**

**000**

**Cofagrigus floated up to Bisharp's door and tried to push it open, only to float into it.**

"**Oh…it's a pull door, right?" asked Cofagrigus.**

"**No, Cofagrigus, it's locked- you're supposed to get burned, remember?" said the director tiredly.**

"**Ahahaha…right…"**

**000**

"**Conkeldurr was injected by a needle into his arm-"**

"**Kids, don't overdose," said Scrafty, grinning. Beheeyem started laughing.**

**000**

"**I'll go lie down after breakfast," muttered Beheeyem, slamming his head on the table. "OW! That actually hurt!"**

**Haxorus and Gothitelle exchanged a glance and started laughing.**

**000**

"**Gee, you could cut the tension with a knife," said Cofagrigus.**

**Audino raised Krookodile's knife, before she giggled.**

**000**

**Krookodile shot the cue ball, but it bounced off the side and landed on the floor off the pool table. It rolled across the floor, and Krookodile hastily chased after it.**

**000**

"**Tonight," whispered Beheeyem.**

"**What?" asked Gothitelle.**

"**I want you. TONIGHT," said Beheeyem, before he started laughing.**

"**Damn, I had my hopes up," said Gothitelle, wiping a tear from her eye.**

"**Ahahaha- wait, is the camera still rolling?"**

**000**

**Gothitelle dropped to the floor, letting out a cry. "Ow! I hit my head!"**

"**You okay?" asked a laughing Audino.**

"**Yeah," muttered Gothitelle, rubbing her skull. Beheeyem was laughing off of the screen.**

**000**

"**Well, someone ought to tell him!" said Jellicent. "Particularly someone who could tell me the rest of my line!"**

**000**

"**I want two people awake for the entire night," said Haxorus. "Audino, you and I will do it."**

**Scrafty snorted. Audino giggled. Haxorus started chuckling.**

"**Uh, what I meant was…ah, damnit!"**

**000**

**Scrafty kicked his feet up onto the table, before falling out of his chair as he leaned back. Beheeyem glanced at him, before laughing his ass off. Scrafty got up, embarrassed.**

**000**

**Beheeyem tried slipping two pills into the drinks, but dropped one on the floor. "Crap."**

**000**

**Beheeyem tried again, before dropping a glass. "Crap!"**

**000**

**Beheeyem tried a third time, spilling the water all down his coat. "Oh, to hell with this!"**

**000**

"**He's not in his room!" gasped Bisharp. He dashed back down the hall, and slipped on the carpet.**

**000**

**Chandelure was floating down the hallway, when his flames set the curtains on fire. "Oh…crap!"**

**000**

"**I have a secret ally," whispered Beheeyem. "Scrafty is working hard to…wait, you're not supposed to know that, damnit."**

**000**

"**We found evidence," said Bisharp, holding up a note.**

"**It says Scolipede was here," said Chandelure. "Uh…wrong evidence."**

"**SCOLIPEDE, GIVE BACK THE CIGARETTE!"**

"**Sorry…"**

**000**

**Scrafty sighed. "I'm not into bondage…will you please untie me?"**

**Bisharp tried to say his line, before he started snickering and laughing his ass off.**

**000**

"**I'm the only KNOWN smoker on this island!" said Scrafty. All of a sudden, his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Ah, shit. Can someone get that?"**

**000**

"**Build up that boat! Free Scrafty and he'll help!"**

"**And one of us will be killed," said Chandelure, rolling his eyes. "And for the record, that someone is going to be me."**

"**Chandelure, stick to the script!"**

"**Sorry…my bad," said Chandelure, smirking.**

**000**

**Krookodile was dousing the curtains with a fire extinguisher. Chandelure floated there, looking ashamed.**

**000**

**Audino peered over Chandelure's shoulder as he scribbled down something. "Wait, is that a fanfiction?"**

**Chandelure's eyes widened as he crumpled the paper up.**

**000**

**Scrafty sighed. "Dude, I really don't care about escaping right now. But for the love of all that is holy…nope, I can't remember the rest of it. Crud."**

**000**

"**But tying a bunch of logs together isn't a very efficient way to travel," warned Bisharp.**

"**Sorry, we're out of efficient ways to travel," said Krookodile. "Come back tomorrow, and we'll see if we have any in stock."**

**Bisharp arched a brow. "That's not your line."**

"**I know, I just felt the urge to be witty."**

**000**

"**Chandelure is dead," said Bisharp quietly.**

"**Way to drop a bomb," said Mienshao, frowning. Bisharp smirked and bit his tongue to avoid laughing.**

**000**

"**Well, we've figured out what killed him," said Bisharp. "Solution of Spirits."**

"**It's Spirit Solution," said Mienshao, stifling a giggle.**

**Bisharp frowned. "I knew that."**

**000**

**Krookodile opened a door, and a blanket fell on him. "Hey! I'm not Chandelure!"**

**000**

**Mienshao tried opening the stove, but her hand was glued to the handle. "Is it prank day in the studio already?"**

**Cofagrigus walked in, holding some glue, looking very smug. "Yes. Yes it is."**

**000**

**Scrafty descended the staircase, before staggering into the railing. "Ow."**

**Laughter was heard, as Krookodile and Mienshao were beside themselves as Scrafty rubbed his stomach gingerly. Mienshao wiped a tear from her eye.**

**000**

"**And you seem to have freed yourself…how am I supposed to take this?" asked Bisharp.**

"**That this lizard was afraid of a semi-psychotic knight, concocted an escape plan, and…and…and can't remember the rest of the damn line," said Scrafty, hanging his head.**

**000**

"**Are you going to tie me up again?" asked Scrafty, frowning.**

"**Yes," said Mienshao, smirking. Scrafty blushed, before grinning.**

"**Keep to the script!" roared the director.**

"**Jerk," muttered Scrafty.**

**000**

"**Was the window open?" asked Bisharp.**

"**What does that matter?" asked Jellicent.**

"**Because I want a gentle fucking breeze to come into this house!" snarled Bisharp.**

**Jellicent started giggling madly, as Bisharp cracked up.**

**000**

"**Eight," said Scrafty. Then he frowned. "Wait, it's supposed to be a seven ball- someone put the right ball on the table!"**

**Krookodile snickered, before running in with the correct pool ball.**

**000**

"**Weed doesn't give you the power to clarify!" said Mienshao.**

"**Clarify what…wait, you're supposed to say clairvoyant."**

"**Clair-what?" asked Mienshao, confused.**

"**I dunno, it's in the script."**

**000**

**Haxorus carried the raft up before it slid out of his hands. It slid down the path, with Haxorus running after it, shouting.**

**000**

**Audino tried to smack Scrafty, but missed and spun around. Scrafty snickered.**

**000**

"**Audino…you don't have to do that," purred Haxorus, relaxed.**

"**I'm not Audino," said Conkeldurr, arching a brow.**

**Haxorus whirled around and screamed in alarm.**

**000**

**Krookodile was asleep, muttering to himself. "Mmm…Krokorok…"**

**Scrafty and Scolipede were heard snickering behind the camera.**

"**Wait, wait!" whispered Cofagrigus, floating forward. He put whip cream on Krookodile's hand, and tickled his nose with a finger. Krookodile reached up to smack the hand away.**

**SPLAT! Krookodile's face was covered in whip cream. "COFAGRIGUS!"**

**000**

**Jellicent emerged from her room, clown makeup on her face.**

"**Oh damn, they got her too!" shouted Krookodile.**

**Jellicent gave him a quirky look. "What?"**

**000**

"**I heard noises last night," said Jellicent uneasily.**

**Scrafty and Mienshao exchanged a look of alarm, before realizing it was the script.**

"**Oh…," said Scrafty, grinning. "Er…what noises?"**

"**I saw that," said Krookodile snidely.**

"**SHUT UP!"**

**000**

**Bisharp slipped on the blood in the dining room. Haxorus started laughing.**

"**Shut up!" said a giggling Mienshao. "You're supposed to be dead!"**

**000**

"**No!" screamed Audino, running forward to hug Haxorus. "He said we'd escape-"**

"**Too early, I'm supposed to talk first," said Mienshao, smiling.**

"**Ah, damn," said Audino.**

**000**

**The door slammed behind him.**

"**Someone's angry," commented Krookodile.**

"**GAAAAAAH!"**

**Everyone rushed outside. Bisharp was on the ground.**

"**I twisted my ankle," he spat.**

"**I like that scream, though," said the director. "I think we'll keep that."**

**Bisharp rolled his eyes as Scrafty helped him up.**

**000**

"**GAAAAAAH…huh?"**

**Everyone rushed outside. Bisharp was standing next to the raft.**

"**Uh…isn't this supposed to be one fire?" asked Bisharp.**

"**Ugh…CUT!"**

**000**

"**Beheeyem would've never-"**

"**Beheeyem DIED trying to get off of this island!" snarled Bisharp. "And I will too- damnit, AGAIN?"**

**000**

**They looked in Cofagrigus's suitcase to find…half eaten chocolates in gold foil?**

"**Cofagrigus, did you eat your luggage?"**

"**Uh…no?"**

"**Sorry," said Simipour off screen. "I got really hungry on set…"**

**000**

**Mienshao stared at a book on Bisharp's desk. "Moonlight? You read the Moonlight series? Isn't that just for teenage girls who are obsessed with vampire Zubats?"**

**Bisharp blushed before pushing the book off of his desk. "I read it for plot! For plot!"**

**000**

**Scrafty noticed two balls on the pool table. "The boys are back in town!" he shouted to Krookodile.**

**Krookodile snorted, and started laughing hysterically. Mienshao looked confused.**

"**What does he mean-?"**

"**It's a guy thing," said Krookodile and Scrafty at the same time.**

**000**

**The chandelier had shattered on the floor. There was a note next to it saying "Chandelure was here." Jellicent picked it up and laughed.**

**000**

"**Oh, our killer really has a sense of black humor," said Bisharp, rolling his eyes. He turned on his heel and stepped on a piece of glass. He let out a loud curse as he did so.**

**000**

"**You're making us tell more about ourselves AGAIN?" asked Krookodile, slamming his hands on the table. His hands slipped and his jaw hit the table. "OW!"**

**000**

"**SIT DOWN," snarled Bisharp.**

**Jellicent stared in shock before giggling.**

"**WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" yelled Bisharp, before succumbing to his own laughter.**

**000**

"**Another vote?" asked Krookodile. "Scolipede would like a word with you."**

**Scolipede walked into the room. Bisharp stared, started laughing, and Scolipede walked out.**

"**Scolipede, no cameos!" shouted the director.**

**000**

"**So we must move onto Conkeldurr," said Bisharp. "He was shot through the head- damnit, that's Stoutland. Is this what Beheeyem's lines were like?"**

**Beheeyem laughed from the sidelines.**

**000**

"**You're going to…make me swim?" asked Jellicent, horrified.**

"**Did you forget your floaties at home?" asked Scrafty. Jellicent slammed her head against the table, laughing.**

**000**

"**I voted Scolipede," said Bisharp.**

"**I voted Audino," said Scrafty.**

"**Freaking liberals!" yelled Scolipede off of the screen.**

**000**

"**No conspiracy theory?" asked Scrafty, grinning.**

"**No, because since Excadrill's death proves nothing, we therefore can conclude that the evidence was hidden, therefore…," began Bisharp, smirking. Scrafty slapped his forehead and laughed.**

**000**

"**I somehow doubt that," said Bisharp.**

"**I somehow expected that," said Scrafty. Bisharp laughed.**

"**Oh come on, I said the right line!"**

"**I know," said Bisharp. "Sorry…just found that line amusing."**

**000**

"**Yes, Bisharp," said Scrafty. "I streak when I have the urge to- you know what, I can't say this line seriously…"**

"**CUT!" yelled the furious director.**

**000**

"**I may be a bit cruel and aggressive, but I'm no killer," hissed Bisharp. "This really isn't helping my case, is it?"**

"**Nope," said Krookodile, chuckling.**

**000**

"**As well as explaining…this picture!" yelled Bisharp, whipping out the photo.**

**Everyone stared at a photo of Krookodile playing the piano in a top hat. Krookodile ran over to try and steal it.**

**000**

"**As well as explaining…this picture!" yelled Bisharp.**

**Everyone stared at a photo of Scrafty and Mienshao sleeping in the same bed. Scrafty ran over to try and steal it.**

**000**

"**As well as explaining…this picture!" yelled Bisharp. Then he stared. "Wait…"**

"**Was that you in a dress?" asked Krookodile, snickering.**

**Scolipede walked in. "I take credit. I used Reuniclus's laptop. I am awesome with photoshop."**

"**GET THE REAL PICTURE!"**

**000**

"**The murderer could just wait one night and-"**

"**LALALA! My plans work, not listening!" said Bisharp, clapping his hands to his head. Everyone burst out laughing.**

**000**

**Bisharp read off all of the votes. "Who's the wise ass who voted for Scolipede?"**

**Scrafty raised his hand, snickering.**

"**HEY!" shouted the centipede from off screen.**

**000**

**Scrafty pushed open Mienshao's door, but it hit the wall and made a loud noise. Muffled laughter came from Mienshao's pillow.**

**000**

**Scrafty pushed open Mienshao's door.**

"**Hello," said Mienshao seductively.**

**Scrafty stepped in, glanced back and forth, before shutting the door and locking it.**

"**SCRAFTY, GET BACK OUT HERE!"**

"**DAMNIT!" yelled Scrafty.**

**000**

**Scrafty started searching Mienshao's drawers. "Panty raid…panty raid!"**

**Mienshao started cracking up into her pillow.**

**000**

**Scrafty tried opening a drawer, before it fell out on his foot.**

"**Ow!"**

"**Well, it wasn't supposed to fall out, but I like that!" said the director. "Now do it again! Cut!"**

**000**

**Scrafty opened a drawer, and pulled out a magazine. His eyes widened. "Hell-o."**

**Mienshao sat up. "W-wait! That's private! Get out of there!"**

**Scrafty started cracking up.**

**000**

"**Alright, I was looking through your things for a certain…object…"**

"**That's what she said," responded Mienshao snidely.**

**000**

"**Simple…we arrived on the island together and…well, uh…that makes us…allies?" asked Scrafty. "Ugh. LINE!"**

**000**

"**Why can't I be the killer?" asked Mienshao.**

"**Well…uh…too sexy?" asked Scrafty, grinning sheepishly.**

"**Someone didn't study their script last night," said the director, annoyed.**

"**I was busy!" shouted Scrafty.**

**000**

"**Honey, if it's Bisharp, I'll let him kill me for being wrong," said Scrafty.**

"**YES!" shouted Bisharp from outside. Scrafty and Mienshao exchanged glances before they burst out laughing.**

**000**

**Scrafty attempted to push Mienshao on the bed, but slipped and fell on her. They both hit the floor with a THUMP!**

"**Ow…"**

"**Smooth move, pants boy."**

"**Shut it, sleeves girl."**

**000**

**Krookodile knocked on a door. Scolipede walked out.**

"**Wrong room."**

**Krookodile growled under his breath and stomped down the hall.**

**000**

"**Well, I didn't want to go and find him on my own," explained Krookodile. "He's a psycho-"**

**Bisharp burst in, mimicking the Psycho theme music.**

"**Bisharp, that was MY joke!" said Audino huffily.**

"**I felt like trying it out…"**

**000**

**The door was still shut as they came downstairs.**

"**We really have a difficulty in setting up our props correctly, don't we?" asked Mienshao.**

**000**

**Scrafty and Krookodile both jumped out, colliding midair and crashing onto the ground.**

"**Ow…damnit!" snapped Krookodile.**

**Mienshao was roaring with laughter.**

**000**

"**Oh…Bisharp wasn't killed by a hanging…I'm just a dipshit who can't remember his lines," said Scrafty.**

**000**

**The piano fell. Scrafty held up a sign that said "Help!" before it crushed him.**

**000**

"**To think it would end like this!" yelled Scrafty. "I thought Elton Krookodile would've been crushed by the piano! That would've been much more ironic."**

**Krookodile stomped out of the mansion and smacked Scrafty, while the rest of the cast laughed hysterically.**

**000**

**Krookodile rammed the door, before he crashed to the floor, dazed. Mienshao gently opened the door and pushed it in.**

"**Shut up," said Krookodile, laughing.**

**000**

**Krookodile charged the door, but it wouldn't open.**

"**It's locked!"**

"**Hee hee," giggled Audino from within.**

"**Okay, really, unlock the doors!" said the director.**

**000**

**"YOW! Why is there broken glass on this set?" asked Krookodile, a shard in his foot.**

"**I don't know…but we're adding this into the movie!" said the director, grinning.**

**000**

**Mienshao flung the knife. It missed Krookodile completely.**

"**Niiiice," said the crocodile, chuckling.**

**000**

**((Author's Note: All of the next scenes will be "What-ifs" where every character is the murderer.))**

**The cloaked figure took off their hood to reveal Gigalith.**

"**Oh god…you killed us all because you didn't get enough screentime, didn't you?" shouted Mienshao.**

**Gigalith grinned evilly.**

**000**

**Mandibuzz pulled the hood off.**

**Mienshao frowned. "That doesn't make sense."**

**Mandibuzz frowned and pulled the hood back on.**

**000**

**Conkeldurr pulled a much too small hood off of his head.**

**Mienshao rolled her eyes. "Gee, didn't see that coming…how many Pokémon are rippling with muscles on this island?"**

**000**

**Stoutland pulled the hood off.**

**Mienshao stared in horror. "WHY?"**

**Stoutland sighed. "I didn't take retirement well…"**

**000**

**The hulking cloaked figure's hood started burning.**

"**Hi Emboar," said Mienshao.**

**Emboar hung his head and walked back inside.**

**000**

**The figure pulled off of their cloak to reveal…Mienshao?**

"**You ARE the murderer!" said the other Mienshao, grinning.**

**Mienshao was horrified, and fainted.**

**The other Mienshao shifted into Zoroark. "And soon…even the murderer shall be the victim."**

**000**

**Simipour pulled the hood off. "Hi there!"**

**Mienshao started laughing. "No way- just no."**

**000**

**Scolipede slithered out of his hood, blood dripping down his face.**

"**And now…I feed," he hissed.**

"**Oh god, not another creepy centipede movie reference!" shouted Mienshao, flailing.**

"**Bisharp isn't here to make a Human Scolipede joke," said Scolipede, sighing unhappily. He then lunged at Mienshao.**

**000**

**The cloaked figure stood there, before it started wiggling.**

"**Uh…what?" asked Mienshao.**

"**Hang on, a headphone fell out!" yelled Excadrill, searching through the cloak.**

**000**

**Reuniclus pulled off the hood.**

**Mienshao stepped backwards, horrified.**

**Reuniclus then struggled to remove the cloak, but it was stuck to his gooey body. Everyone started laughing.**

**000**

**Gothitelle let the cloak fall off of her body. She smiled while she applied some makeup to her lips.**

"**Is now the time to be primping?" asked Mienshao, backing away.**

**Gothitelle's smile grew more sinisterly sweet. "Sorry…Bisharp's blood is such good lip gloss."**

"**Okay, she's scaring ME," said the director. "Sorry, Gothitelle, you can't be the murderer- you'll make us wet our pants. So…now you'll die before Beheeyem."**

"**BUT!" shouted Gothitelle. "But-"**

"**CUT!"**

**000**

**Beheeyem pulled off the cloak, smirking.**

"**You?" asked Mienshao.**

"**Me," said Beheeyem. "I had hoped that someone would've survived this ordeal…I want to have SOMEONE know that they failed."**

"**It was you this whole time?" asked Mienshao.**

"**Indeed," said Beheeyem, starting to circle her like he was stalking prey.**

"**But…but how?" asked Mienshao.**

**Beheeyem opened his mouth, and shook his head. "You know what? I've gotten too many long lines for this…I'm not being the killer and reciting this entire speech."**

"**Sore sport," muttered the director.**

**000**

**Chandelure sighed as Simipour doused the burning blanket desperately. "I am killer, hear me roar."**

**000**

**Four arms popped out of the cloak, and Cofagrigus's grinning face appeared.**

"**Time to die," he whispered in a creepy, echoing voice.**

**Mienshao stared. "Uh…whoa…why isn't he being the murderer? Why do we have it as Audino?"**

"**Because if he's TOO creepy, it's TOO obvious!" yelled the director.**

**000**

**Haxorus walked out, the cloak hanging from his axes. Mienshao turned, and covered her mouth to hide her smirk.**

**000**

**Bisharp grinned psychotically as he tore the cloak to shreds.**

"**You're next!" he said excitedly, stepping towards Mienshao.**

"**A little too psycho, Bisharp," said the director. "NEXT!"**

**Bisharp sighed and walked off of the set.**

**000**

**Scrafty pulled off the cloak, smirking. "Hey there doll."**

"**Oh no…no," said Mienshao, eyes wide and scared. "It can't be."**

**Scrafty stepped forward, before he tripped on his pants.**

**000**

**Mienshao stared down at the ground, when she let out a choked gasp. Jellicent stood behind her, gun in hand. Mienshao's body slumped to ground, and Jellicent started laughing maniacally.**

**000**

**Mienshao turned away, only to be stabbed in the back. She fell to the ground. Krookodile stood up and smirked.**

"**BACKFIRED!" he shouted triumphantly.**

**000**

"**Come inside," said Audino, gesturing for Mienshao to enter the building.**

"**How about no, killer lady?" asked Mienshao. Audino giggled.**

"**What's my line again?" asked Mienshao.**

**000**

**A series of clips are played, with Audino screwing up in every one of her speeches about the murders. The laughter of Emboar and Scolipede was heard in the background.**

"**Hey guys, what are you watching?" asked Audino's voice.**

"**Turn it off!" hissed Emboar.**

"**Shit!" said Scolipede.**

**000**

"**I'm doing this…FOR SCIENCE!" shouted Audino.**

**Lightning flashed in the background.**

"**I didn't call for lightning!" shouted the director.**

"**Sorry," said Conkeldurr, fiddling with the lights.**

**000**

**Scrafty appeared in the doorway, a smoking gun in his hand. A red splatter was on Mienshao's chest.**

"**You missed, sharpshooter," said Mienshao, arching a brow. Audino started cracking up.**

**000**

"**You THOUGHT you killed me…but pianos never kill, not even in cartoons!" said Scrafty, grinning.**

"**I can't even take that line seriously," said the director, snorting. "We have to change that."**

**000**

"**I'm a detective," said Scrafty. "Scrafty Holmes-"**

"**No," said the director.**

**Scrafty sighed glumly. "Please?"**

"**No."**

**000**

"**Cofagrigus is still alive?" asked Mienshao, shocked.**

"**DUN DUN DUN!" shouted Scolipede, before getting hit with a rock.**

**000**

"**Want to hear how I figured this out?" asked Scrafty.**

"**Sure," said Mienshao.**

"**Ask the director- I don't remember."**

**000**

**Krookodile pointed the gun, but his lip trembled.**

"**I can't do it!"**

"**Pussy," said Audino, smirking.**

**000**

**The four surviving Pokémon all tumbled down the staircase. They all started laughing.**

**000**

**Scrafty and Krookodile were decked out in sunglasses as the boat sailed along.**

"_**I'm on a boat!  
I'm on a boat!  
Everybody look at me!  
'Cause I'm sailin' on a boat!  
I'm on a boat!  
I'm on a boat!  
Take a good hard look  
At the MOTHERF***IN' BOAT!"**_

**Mienshao and Cofagrigus were roaring with laughter.**

**The director sighed. "This is the last scene…just PLEASE get through it so we're done?"**

**000**

((Author's Note: And now, for the bonus ending!))

The boat continued towards the mainland.

"AND…CUT!"

Mew sat in the director's chair, Mr. Loud the megaphone in his hand. "You did great, Total Pokémon cast! Just perfect! With this money, we can fund ten more seasons of Total Pokémon!"

"Great!" said Scrafty. The body wriggled around as Banette emerged from his costume. "We can help in the torment of Pokémon for years to come."

"Oh cheer up!" said Gardevoir, taking off her Gothitelle outfit. "At least we get paid."

"The only reason why I agreed to be a part of this thing," muttered Cacturne, taking off his Beheeyem trench coat.

"You should be grateful!" snarled Mewtwo as he shook off his Bisharp outfit. "I have to work with him for years to come, put up with his egotistical bullshit, and-"

"You're just being obnoxious because I'm the one that complain," drawled Banette.

"Shut up, gold tooth," snapped Mewtwo.

"That egotistical comment just got your pay lowered," growled Mew.

Dragonite took off his Haxorus mask. "You guys, don't argue."

"At least you got starring roles," said Lapras glumly. "I was just a side Lapras in the beginning…what the heck kind of role is that?"

"A perfect one for you," said Bronzong, slipping out of his Cofagrigus outfit. "Seriously- how many Water-types do we have? Two. And Wooper can't carry us all. Get over it."

"You don't need to be a jerk about it," said Lapras, offended. "We already had Lopunny being a jerk-"

"I heard that!" snapped Jellicent, struggling to remove her costume. But the bunny was stuck. "And for the record, I got a starring role because I'm wonderfully talented-"

"And an obnoxious bitch," said Alakazam, standing next to Mew. He had already gotten rid of his Zoroark outfit. "But continue."

"You can stop levitating Electrode now," said Mew, nodding to Chandelure, who was actually a painted Electrode.

"Finally," muttered Alakazam, dropping Electrode.

"HEY! THAT HURT!"

"Shut up, candle boy," said Audino, taking off her outfit to reveal Clefable.

"It ain't impressin' anyone, dat's for sure," said Honchkrow, shaking her head disdainfully, a discarded Mandibuzz outfit by her side.

Charmeleon, still halfway dressed in a Krookodile costume, was helping a struggling Arcanine remove his Stoutland outfit.

"Jeez!" spat Arcanine. "Pull harder, dude!"

"This isn't exactly easy!" panted Charmeleon. "Krokorok, Mienshao, give me a hand?"

Gabite and Weavile stomped over, still struggling out of their outfits.

"We're done…call me by name or die," rasped Gabite, pulling on Arcanine's head.

"Yow! Watch the hair, it's gelled!"

"Calm down, croc," said Charmeleon, smirking.

"He's an asshole…get used to it," muttered Weavile.

Scolipede wobbled for a moment, when Piloswine, Diglett, and Bellsprout tumbled out.

"Ow…," muttered Bellsprout. "Thank god…I can be a plant, not a giant bug."

"Finally…I couldn't…breathe…in that thing," gasped Diglett.

"Hey, man…you were the torso…I was the BUTT," said Piloswine, frowning. "You had it good."

Gengar pulled off his Excadrill clothes. "It could've been worse, guys…I mean…I still can't believe I had to play the dope that gets killed by a freaking TREE."

"You could've played a ditz," said Froslass, pulling off a blue Simipour wig. "And be in a couple with the Psychic over there."

"I resent that nickname," said Alakazam, sneering.

"Good…I'll keep using it!" said Weavile, smirking.

"To be perfectly honest, my character was the male version of a ditz," said Gengar, taking off the headphones.

"He has a point," said Cacturne, still struggling with the trench coat.

Gliscor emerged from a Conkeldurr suit. "I don't even know HOW I managed to fit in that thing…sheesh! That has to be the weirdest costume ever, and I've trick or treated as some pretty weird shit for Halloween."

"Like what?" rumbled Rhydon, crawling out of an Emboar outfit.

"You don't WANT to know," said Gliscor, shaking his head. "Trust me."

"O…kay," said Rhydon, looking a bit weirded out.

"Can I drop Reuniclus now as well?" asked Alakazam. "It gets tiring, making Pokémon float."

"Sure," said Mew. Alakazam dropped Reuniclus (who was really Wooper) onto the ground.

"That was pretty awesome!" said Wooper. "I like the part where I solved the crime!"

"That was me," said Banette, arching a brow.

"Yeah, but I did cool shit with my laptop," said Wooper, grinning.

Hitmonlee popped out of a Gigalith outfit. "Guys! That was awesome! We should do like…ANOTHER MOVIE!"

Everyone paused in horror.

Mew started smiling. "You know…that's a pretty good idea, Hitmonlee…in fact…one of our challenges should be-"

Everyone ran at Hitmonlee and started to beat him up mercilessly.

Luxio popped up in front of the cameras, grinning. "Well uh…that's all, folks!"

She gave a huge electric shock, and the screen went black.

**000**

And NOW we can be done.

So…there are a lot of inside jokes and cultural references in the bloopers, like songs and stuff. Try and find them all.

Songs were fun. My favorite would be Krookodile playing the piano.

The ending is NOT canon. That was more of a joke for my Total Pokémon World Tour fanbase (many of which read both TPWT and UM). There is also a spoiler in there, for those of you who don't just read through the story like crazy.

I think now, none of us shall take this story seriously…so…ah, whatever. Take it away, Krookodile.

Krookodile: Review, guys, because it's all over! See you next time!

-DA (again).


End file.
